Yume no Tamago
by Hikky
Summary: Un mundo futurista donde la magia existe... los humanos son considerados seres inferiores... Pero un corazon humano quiere ser escuchado, y el unico que puede cumplir su deseo es Sasuke Uchiha... Lemon
1. Yume no Tamago

Espero me acompañen en mi segunda historia, espero les agrade.

Ademas este capitulo esta editado y aumentado.

_Sin más que decir:_

_Disfruten la lectura!_

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de _Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida._

_Recuerdos del personaje_

**Flash back**

.

.

-Cambio de escena-

* * *

**Yume no Tamago**

**(El Huevo del sueño)*  
**

Un paraíso, eso es lo que le habían dicho a ella, que vivía en un paraíso. Aunque para ella seguiría siendo el único lugar que conocía; ¿de qué servía vivir en un lugar así? Si estaba sola, condenada a vivir de esa manera donde todos los días eran iguales, salía el sol y después las estrellas salían junto a la luna, astro que admiraba y contemplaba por un enorme domo de cristal.

Su nombre era Sakura, una hermosa joven de 20 años, con cabello largo y de color rosa, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, una tez blanca y una esbelta figura. Presencia que parecía una ilusión dentro de ese jardín, un adorno elegante del lugar; aunado a una hermosa voz, que se escuchaba cantar todas las noches, aunque en realidad fuera una súplica.

_Oshiete ai wa ima oshiete doko ni aruno_

_Oshiete hito wa itsu mezameru_

¿Dime donde está el amor?... ¿Cuándo una persona abre los ojos?

Caminaba pausadamente entre el pasto verde del lugar, esperando que alguien le respondiera.

_Kotaete tsuki wa naze kotaete horobiyukuno_

_Kotaete maboroshi wa dokoni_

La luna tiene la respuesta que estoy buscando…. No…

Busca la fantasía en un lugar donde todo se puede hacer realidad

Hibikiau uta ga toki no tobira wo

Yuramekasete

La canción que llama a la puerta del destino, que se abrirá y se agitara levemente.

Levantó la mirada para ver a través de un domo de cristal a la luna, que iluminaba la noche. Dando una pequeña luz a sus ojos verdes, carentes de alguna ilusión.

_Ah Rahxephon Fly me to the music_

_Ah Rah-Xephon, fly me to the music_

Rahxephon un dios creado por ella… que le pedía que la llevara a través de la música… a un lugar lejos, como lo hacía cada noche, desde hace 12 años.

Cerró sus ojos y sus manos iban a su pecho, deseando que alguien escuchara su deseo.

.

.

-¡Me niego!- reclamaba molesto

-Sasuke Uchiha- respondía enérgicamente

-Es un humano- contestaba fríamente-Hasta donde tengo entendido un humano y un mago no deben tener una relación de cualquier índole.

-Lo sé, es un favor que te estoy pidiendo- suplicaba Tsunade

-Escoge a alguien más- reclamaba el moreno-No pienso hacerte el favor.

La rubia golpeo la madera del escritorio con su puño cerrado-Hmp. Estas bajo mis órdenes-

-Yo que recuerde, estoy bajo el mando del consejo de lo cual formas parte. No exclusivamente bajo tus órdenes-

-¡Ah! Ahora resulta que estas bajo las órdenes del consejo, que muchas veces has desobedecido-reclamaban la rubia.

El ambiente se estaba tornando tenso, el duelo de miradas de ambos, pronosticaba una pelea inminente. La integrante del consejo trato de calmarse, en estos momentos alguien tenía que conservar la calma y el Uchiha no era precisamente una persona con mucha paciencia.

-Hablemos tranquilamente como personas civilizadas- dijo tranquila y se recargaba en la elegante silla de cuero.

-No hay de qué hablar Tsunade lo siento- decía mientras daba la vuelta y salir de esa oficina

- Mi querido Uchiha, ya te olvidaste de la promesa que me hiciste-

-No-dijo el moreno-Pero lo que me pides es demasiado.

-He metido las manos al fuego por ti, he hecho muchas cosas ante el consejo por ti. Y ahora por una insignificante favor que te pido me dices que no-

-Nunca pedí tu apoyo-

-Entonces quieres que te recuerde muchas cosas y que el consejo sepa que…- dijo la rubia mientras una pequeña flama verde aparecía en sus manos

El ojinegro volteo con fastidio, se odiaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decir- Bien lo hare, pero…-

Tsunade sonrió y la flama había desaparecido de su mano- No te preocupes el consejo no sabe nada- intervino antes de que hablara el pelinegro

-Es una misión secreta supongo- sabía perfectamente el Uchiha que nadie podría actuar sin el consentimiento del consejo; cualquiera que lo hiciera seria una falta muy grave. El control de las misiones era muy estricto.

-Yo te cubriré como lo he hecho en varias ocasiones- decía la rubia muy segura- Para los demás estarás de vacaciones unos días.

-Hmp- ahora se encontraba nuevamente Sasuke de frente con la consejera- Solo quiero advertirte: que podría acabar con él en cualquier momento.

-Lo sé, es por eso que eres el más indicado- respondía la rubia muy tranquila y confiada

-No entiendo- decía confundido el moreno

-No es necesario que lo entiendas. Llevaras al humano donde quiere ir y…- un pequeño rayo se formo en su mano-después regresaras

El Uchiha sintió un dolor en el hombro izquierdo, el rayo había impactado esa zona; abrió rápidamente su camisa y noto una marca en su hombro izquierdo, tres comas encerradas en un circulo con líneas punteadas. Claramente agitado por el dolor miro molesto a Tsunade y le cuestiono- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?-

-No es nada, es solo una marca que el humano identificara y sabrá que eres el elegido. Desaparecerá cuando termines la misión- respondía tranquilamente, sabía que el dolor era momentáneo y en cualquier instante desaparecería

-Bien- decía ya más tranquilo el moreno, y se abrochaba nuevamente su camisa.

-Tonton-llamaba la rubia y enseguida aparecía una cerdita con un collar de perlas y un chaleco rojo

-Dígame- decía con respeto la cerdita

-Lleva a Sasuke-

El animalito volteaba a ver al Uchiha que tenía detrás de ella con desconfianza-Si, como digas- se dio la vuelta y encaro al pelinegro-Sígame por favor-

El moreno miro por última vez a Tsunade y la rubia se limitaba a sonreírle-Gracias-decía con tranquilidad la rubia.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y siguió a la cerdita.

Lo encamino por largos pasillos y escaleras que al parecer llevaban a la parte baja de la torre principal de la ciudad, a su paso pequeñas antorchas iluminaban su camino, debido a la oscuridad que invadía esos pasajes.

.

.

_Kanaete yume no hate kanaete hito no kokoro_

_Kanaete toki wa itsu kagayaku_

Escucha…. El fin de los sueños… escucha el corazón humano…

Un pequeño lago había en ese lugar, que debido a la luz de la luna tomaba un tono azul, el agua era tan cristalina que podía ver su reflejo, se inclino por completo ante él y las yemas de sus dedos juagaban con el agua, aunque extrañamente no sentía nada, como siempre. Había ocasiones que se sentía un espíritu que vagaba en ese lugar, una presencia condenada a estar ahí, incapaz de sentir algo.

_Yuruginai tsubasa ni mirai no kotoba to_

_Aisurumono wo_

Las alas inquebrantables de las palabras del futuro…. Y el ser amado.

El ser amado…. Alguien a quien no conocería

.

.

.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando por diversas escaleras y pasillos, parecía que su caminata no tendría fin, cuestión que comenzaba a molestarle al Uchiha, aunado a la idea de que al final de ese camino se encontraría con un humano. De pronto detuvo su paso y sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz, que parecía estar cantando. Trataba de ubicar de donde provenía, pero la cerdita le indicaba que no se detuviera.

_Ah Rahxephon Fly me to the music_

_Ah Rahxephon Fly me to the music_

Conforme iban avanzando la voz se escuchaba más clara…

.

.

.

_Ah Rahxephon Fly me to the music_

.

.

.

Se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de madera, la voz se escuchaba al parecer se encontraba del otro lado. Ambas hojas que conformaban la puerta se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver ante sus ojos un paraíso botánico.

Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal denotando sorpresa, era hermoso lugar, lleno de flores exóticas que no eran propias de la región ni de la época del año, se adentro en ese lugar impulsado por su curiosidad y por la hermosa voz que provenía de él.

_Ah Rahxephon Fly me to the music_.

_Kotaete maboroshi wa_

_Kotaete doko ni_

La respuesta, la fantasía

¿Dónde está?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, la plegaria había terminado, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una persona extraña.

Sus miradas se conectaron por un instante, Sasuke la miraba fríamente, mientras sus manos estaban guardadas en las bolsas de su pantalón, tratando de contener la ira que sentía en ese momento.

Mientras Sakura, lo miraba con curiosidad. Veía sus finos rasgos de su rostro, unos ojos fríos y negros como la noche, dos largos mechones cubrían parte de su cara y notaba que la parte de atrás era corto y alborotado, cuyo color no estaba segura si era negro o un azul muy oscuro.

Se levanto del sitio donde se encontraba y esperaba las acciones del extraño. Quien se acercaba a ella con aires de superioridad, mientras caminaba sobre el agua, para quedar frente a Sakura.

La pelirosa tuvo que alzar la mirada, debido a que era más alto que ella. Lo vio a los ojos y le pregunto:

-¿Es… usted el que me sacara de aquí?-

Un joven la llevaría…

* * *

**_Hasta aqui_**

**_*Gracias por la __aclaracion_ MiladyYukie**

**Espero les haya gustado y bueno como siempre pidiéndoles un review para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora.**

**Se aceptan amenazas, golpes, preguntas, todos sus comentarios serán tomados en cuenta…**

**No sean tímidos!**

**No importa si están no están registrados!**

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**


	2. Overture

Hola, como están?

Bueno después de mucho, mucho tiempo regreso con el segundo capítulo de Yume no Tamago.

Perdón la tardanza pero tuve muchas dificultades técnicas, personales, y de inspiración que hizo que tardara años, bueno no tanto pero si meses; también hubo cambios en el primer capítulo, fue como empezar de cero. Este capítulo es un poco largo, así que espero compense la espera. Y bueno mi musa y yo hemos regresado jejejejejeje. Supongo que es bueno.

También agradezco los comentarios del primer capítulo!

Sin más espero disfruten la lectura

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

_Recuerdos del personaje_

**Flash back**

.

.

-Cambio de escena-

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Overture**

Dos sombras se veían recorrer las estrechas calles de una solitaria ciudad, donde pequeñas luces que salían de las casas que estaban en la avenida e iluminaban su camino.

La primera figura iba muy aprisa seguida torpemente por una persona cubierta de la cabeza hasta los pies por una capa negra, lo poco iluminado del camino y la capucha que traía hacían casi nula su visión pero aun así, el miedo de perderlo de vista en cualquier momento era lo que la impulsaba a seguirlo con tanto empeño.

Después de varios minutos de camino, el mago se detuvo frente a un portal de madera e inmediatamente se abrió, la luz de la luna y algunas luces encendidas dejaban ver una enorme y hermosa casa; la humana apenas con aliento llegaba a la entrada, noto que no estaba la persona que la guiaba, desesperada lo buscaba con la mirada, hasta que lo vio caminar despacio por lo que parecía ser un jardín, dio un par de pasos y la puerta se cerro, esto le provoco un fuerte escalofrió. Trato de recuperar el aliento y siguió con prisa al mago.

El se detuvo frente a una choza de madera, abrió la puerta de esta y rompiendo el silencio que había caracterizado el viaje le dijo:

-Aquí es donde dormirás-con tono autoritario

-Gracias- la humana hizo una pequeña reverencia

El mago hizo aparecer una pequeña flama azul que ilumino el lugar y comento molesto -Se apagara en diez minutos, así que te recomiendo que te duermas. Mañana me dirás el lugar donde quieres que te lleve-

-Sí, le agradezco y disculpe las molestias- contesto con respeto la joven

-Hmp- contesto y se retiro del lugar, azotando la puerta del lugar.

Una vez sola, descubrió su cabeza para ver mejor el lugar, dejando ver su larga cabellera rosada y sus ojos verdes inspeccionaban con curiosidad, no era muy amplio solo había una cama, una mesa, un par de sillas, y una ventana pequeña donde se filtraba la luz de la luna, camino pausadamente hacia la ventana para observar el astro, le dio la impresión que tenía un brillo diferente al que siempre notaba.

Se quedo contemplando la luna y las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento mientras se perdía entre los recuerdos de los acontecimientos de hace unos minutos.

.

**Flash back**

-¿Es… usted el que me sacara de aquí?- pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

El pelinegro se limitaba a observar a la joven, no pretendía contestar la pregunta ni entablar cualquier tipo de conversación, era tan denigrante el solo hecho de estar frente a un ser despreciable.

Por su parte la pelirosa lentamente se acercaba a él, levanto una de sus manos y con delicadeza desabrochaba su camisa negra que traía puesta, solo basto un par de botones para ver la marca que indicaba que el era la persona que la llevaría. Se dio cuenta de sus actos e inmediatamente pidió una disculpa por su osado atrevimiento.

-Vámonos- comento molesto mientras se abrochar su camisa

Su aire indiferente y su carácter frio denotaban poca importancia al acto. Se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda, tratando de contenerse por un momento, cerró los ojos y tronó los dedos, automáticamente la ojiverde fue cubierta por una capa negra, que cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

El ojinegro camino hacia la salida del lugar donde se encontraba, dejando a la pelirosa confundida y sin saber cómo actuar frente a un extraño. Se preguntaba tantas cosas, que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, al momento de verlo de nuevo a los ojos, sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, la mirada del joven era tan penetrante que sentía como si la obligara a verlo a los ojos; con un tono muy frio le ordeno:

-¡Qué esperas! Vámonos…

El cuerpo de la pelirosa se estremeció al escucharlo, la actitud del pelinegro hizo que la ojiverde le temiera, así que sus pies comenzaron a moverse por sí solos y comenzó a seguirlo, saliendo de ese lugar.

Una vez a fuera, la joven volteo por última vez para ver la puerta que era en ese momento el único límite conocido, sus ojos vieron en una esquina del enorme portón una pequeña rana que le decía adiós con lagrimas, le sonrió melancólicamente al pequeño animal, y nuevamente dirigió la mirada a la espalda de aquel joven que la guiaría a su destino.

**Fin de Flash back**

La pelirosa suspiro con cansancio, y se dirigió con pereza a la cama, sus pies la estaban matando, las sandalias que traía debajo del largo vestido no eran muy cómodas para caminar o prácticamente correr grandes distancias.

Se recostó en la cama, el colchón era un poco incomodo, pero no podía pedir mucho, era una humana en un mundo de los magos; miraba el techo de madera, como si fuera lo más interesante; la iluminación comenzaba a disminuir, así que dejo de ver el techo y dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña flama azul que se encontraba en medio de la choza, sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento debido a la luz, sonrió melancólicamente y susurro antes de quedarse dormida- Se parece a él- y la flama se extinguió.

.

El aire movía su cabello rosado, la libertad que ella deseaba.

Parada en la orilla de un risco, contemplaba las maravillas de la naturaleza, mientras su vestido blanco se movía al compas del viento.

Cerró por un momento los ojos tratando de gravar la sensación que invadía a sus sentidos. Pero inmediatamente los abrió al sentir unos brazos que se aferraban a su cintura y una respiración débil chocaba con su oído.

Alguien la estaba abrazando, instintivamente correspondía el gesto, pero sus manos se teñían de sangre, que provenían de la espalda de ese alguien; sus piernas no soportaron un peso más y ambos cayeron al piso.

-Es una pena que tan preciosos ojos derramen lágrimas por alguien como él- decía una persona delante de ella.

Miro a su alrededor, el paraíso donde se encontraba se había convertido en un lugar oscuro

-¿¡Por qué!- le reclamaba a la persona que tenía en frente

Sombras… es lo único que podía distinguir.

La frustración e impotencia comenzó a invadirla

¿Por qué llorar por alguien?

¿Por qué?

¿Quiénes eran?

¿Por qué?

¿Dónde estamos?

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, e inmediatamente se incorporo, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, su mirada aun borrosa veía sus manos temblorosas, podía sentir la sangre aun correr por sus dedos, pero estaban limpias. Instintivamente las llevo a su pecho tratando de calmarse, todo había sido un sueño.

Una vez más tranquila miro a su alrededor, se encontraba aun en la choza que le había asignado el mago, donde los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana. Se levanto lentamente y sus pies descalzos sentían lo frio del piso, camino instintivamente hacia la puerta, giro la perilla y esta se abrió entrando al lugar una fresca brisa.

.

.

.

No había podido dormir toda la noche, solo de pensar que un humano estaba en la misma casa, por lo menos no en el mismo techo, pero tan cerca. Se sentía un completo estúpido en haberle prometido a Tsunade que haría cualquier cosa por ella; pero en ese entonces no había otra salida.

Sentado en la orilla de su cama, meditaba la forma de ocultar la presencia molesta de la humana durante el viaje. No permitiría que notaran que un Uchiha va en compañía de una; por mucho que fuera una misión eso sería lo más bajo para cualquier mago

Suspiro cansado, cerro por un momento los ojos; sus parpados los sentía muy pesados, el sueño comenzaba a ganar, pero al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por el enorme ventanal, no tuvo más remedio que despertar de un sueño que duro solo unos segundos, miro el reflejo en el cristal, y pudo ver el odio reflejarse en su mirada.

-¡Que comience el juego!- dijo mientras tocaba la marca de su hombro izquierdo.

Además el humano había abierto la puerta de la choza.

.

.

.

.

La extraña sensación de angustia y tristeza aun seguían en su mente; cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se recargo en ella, cerró los ojos dejando que el viento se llevara las lágrimas que aun brotaban.

Poco a poco sus ojos verdes comenzaron a abrirse, un enorme jardín estaba ante ella, grandes árboles verdes, algunos rosales se encontraban cerca de la choza, el aire que los movía provocaba que algunas hojas cayeran elegantemente al pasto, estaba como en trance al contemplar tal espectáculo, que sus pies comenzaron a moverse por sí solos, y su hermosa voz rodeo el lugar.

.

.

.

-Se podría saber porque nos llamas tan temprano- se quejaba un rubio que llegaba de mala gana a la casa del pelinegro.

Sasuke aun se preguntaba el porqué lo había llamado, era un idiota que se quejaba casi todo el tiempo; era muy temprano para tolerarlo pero era su mejor amigo; por un momento ignoro sus quejas y observaba a la dama que lo acompañaba.

-Buenos días- dijo con cortesía mientras besaba la mano delicada de su esposa- Discúlpame por haberte levantado tan temprano y haberte hecho venir.

-No te preocupes- respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Deja de seducir a mi esposa!- decía enojado y rodeaba su mano la cintura de su esposa, era demasiado inseguro, el Uchiha sabía perfectamente como provocarlo y eso le divertía.

-¿Yo seducirla?-decía con falsa inocencia

-Aun no te puedes recuperar que mi querida Hinata me eligió a mí y no a ti Sa-su-ke-

-¡Ah! Como digas Naruto- decía con fastidio, ya estaba cansado de repetirle numerosas ocasiones que lo había hecho para que el rubio se diera cuenta de que la joven lo amaba, así que ideo una falsa conquista", y los celos de su amigo no se hicieron esperar, así que le facilito mucho las cosas a Hinata y le dio la opción de elegir entre sus "dos" prospectos, sabiendo claramente la respuesta de ella. Si no fuera porque la joven estaba enamorada perdidamente del rubio, no hubiera dudado ni un minuto en conquistarla, sus finas facciones la hacen ver como una muñeca adornada por un par de ojos color perla y una cabellera lisa de color azul, mientras su figura no estaba mal, su cuerpo tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear, aunque tenía pechos muy grandes cuestión que lo le agradaba del todo, llamaba mucho la atención de los hombres; pero el pervertido de su amigo fue lo primero que noto de la joven, después se enamoro de su forma de ser, etc.…

-Dinos que era "eso" tan urgente- decía seriamente Naruto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No seas tan impaciente- dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigían al jardín.

Pero una hermosa voz detuvo su paso, una canción se escuchaba en el lugar.

La pareja inmediatamente volteo a ver a Sasuke buscando una respuesta. Pero solo encontraron una mirada fría que se observaba el centro del jardín, donde se encontraba el árbol más hermoso del lugar, el árbol de cerezos.

.

.

.

.

Sus pies la habían guiado, no era consciente de sus acciones, aun seguía en trance. Frente a ella estaba un enorme árbol adornado con pequeñas flores blancas; fue en ese momento que salió de sus pensamientos al ver caer elegantemente sus pequeños pétalos guiados por el viento que cruzaba el lugar.

Su voz salió casi por instinto… una canción especial, para alguien especial, pero sabía que sus sentimientos caerían como los frágiles pétalos blancos.

Extendió la palma de su mano, y un pequeño pétalo se alojo en ella, cerro su mano con fuerza y la llevo a su pecho sintiendo la suavidad de tan delicada flor, sus ojos también se cerraron dejando escuchar con más intensidad su voz mientras sus lagrimas brotaban sin ninguna restricción.

_Sonríe… _

_Tu sonrisa me hace feliz._

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. De nuevo su mente jugaba con ella; abrió su mano para dejar escapar el pétalo y una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de sus mejillas. Siempre sonreiría para él.

Su corazón se había tranquilizado, pero un viento muy violento la envolvió, impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

-No te muevas cualquier movimiento que hagas te provocara heridas considerables- decía una sombría voz detrás de ella.

El viento que la rodeo comenzó a ser más intenso, y un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios.

-Deja tus juegos para después Naruto, y baja tu nivel de magia quieres- ordenaba Sasuke

-¡Que! ¡Estás loco! ¡Es una humana!- contestaba su amigo con desesperación y trataba de zafar el agarre del moreno.

-Si continuas, se darán cuenta de su presencia- dijo el ojinegro mientras forcejeaba con su amigo

-¡¿Qué!- cuestionaba sorprendió el rubio, no comprendía la actitud del moreno.

Hinata solo veía expectante y sorprendida las acciones del Uchiha.

-¡Ahora!- decía enojado

El rubio se libero del agarre de Sasuke y libero a la joven.

Esta volteo con miedo a ver a su agresor, topándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban con odio, fue tal el impacto que retrocedió unos pasos de donde se encontraba; pero al mismo tiempo otros ojos color perla la miraban con repulsión y con demasiada fuerza. No tolero y su cuerpo se paralizo de miedo, su mente le decía que corriera pero sus pies no respondían.

-Vamos a platicar mas tranquilamente- decía el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta para conducirlos a un lugar- Tu también vienes molestia

La pelirosa no comprendía lo que pasaba, veía como la joven le quitaba la vista de encima y seguía al ojinegro, mientras el rubio había cambiado su expresión a una mirada fría, dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para seguir a su compañero.

-¡Qué esperas!- dijo molesto el moreno mientras volteaba a ver a la ojiverde.

-¡Ah!- decía sorprendida, así que rápidamente los siguió; claro siempre detrás de ellos. Sabía que una de las reglas es nunca caminar junto a ellos.

.

-¿¡Que haces con una humana!- preguntaba seriamente el rubio

-Es un favor que me pidió Tsunade- respondía el ojinegro

-¿Un favor?-

-La tengo que llevar a un lugar, al parecer es la única que sabe el destino-

.

La humana, no le importo mucho el hecho de tener que ir detrás de ellos, al contrario podía ver con confianza todo a su alrededor, sentir el lodo deslizarse por los dedos de sus pies desnudos, oír el canto de las aves, sentir el aire chocar en su rostro. Estaba tan distraída contemplando la casa que choco con la espalda de la ojiperla.

-Perdón- se disculpó apenada, no se había percatado que estaban frente a una puerta, que era el lugar donde hablarían tranquilamente.

Y en efecto, era un cuarto donde había una sala blanca y en medio una mesa completamente de cristal, el cuarto era decorado por mesas pequeñas finamente adornados con figuras de porcelana y al fondo se veía una enorme ventana que daba hacia un balcón.

Los magos tomaron asiento, dejando parada a la humana en la entrada de la sala, Sasuke le indico que pasara y se detuviera a un metro lejos de ellos; hizo aparecer una silla de madera junto a la pelirosa y le indico que tomara asiento; ella obedeció de inmediato.

-No preguntare nada, no quiero saber nada, no me interesa el por qué. Solo dime donde quieres que te lleve- decía cortante el Uchiha mientras miraba fríamente a la humana.

La ojiverde miro con desconfianza a los dos magos que lo acompañaban al elegido.

-¡Mierda! No sé cómo no puedes confiar en unos magos, cuando los humanos son tan poco confiables- decía fríamente el rubio

Sakura estaba sorprendida ante las palabras el ojiazul- Se me ha ordenado, solo indicarle el destino al elegido- respondía seriamente

Naruto estaba desesperado, y en sus manos comenzaba a emanar una pequeña ráfaga, la ojiverde comenzó a temer por su vida, pero la ojiperla intervino, mientras tomaba dulcemente la mano de su esposo dijo- Tranquila, somos los mejores amigos de Sasuke, y ten plena confianza que no diremos una palabra; comprendemos lo delicado de la situación tanto para ti como para Sasuke. Y créeme el éxito o fracaso de la misión depende de una correcta planeación, así que ayudaremos en lo que podamos-

-El viaje es solo de él y yo- contestaba la pelirosa

-Nadie interferirá con eso, la misión es solo de Sasuke- decía más tranquilo el rubio

Ellos podrían ayudar a que llegara mucho más rápido a su destino, y si él había acudido a ellos seria por algo, pensaba la ojiverde; miro al moreno por un momento, estaba recargado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar meditando la situación. Así que se convenció a si misma de confiar en un Uchiha- Edén- dijo sin rodeos

-¿Edén?-decía el moreno abriendo un ojo

-Si- respondía la humana

Un silencio invadió la sala, ¿que podría haber de interesante en un lugar así?, se cuestionaban Naruto y su esposa.

-Bien- dijo el ojinegro, mientras abría ambos ojos

-Sera un viaje de tres días en tren- decía Naruto- Pero, caminando son como tres semanas y es muy arriesgado -

-¿Como ocultar la presencia de un humano en un tren donde solo pueden abordarlo los magos? – interrogaba preocupada la peliazul

-Hmp- decía Sasuke y una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro- Entonces que el juego comience- un circulo se empezó a formar en su mano, este daba vueltas sobre su eje, poco a poco comenzó a tomar un brillo metálico, solo basto un movimiento de sus dedos para que en la muñeca de Sakura apareciera un brazalete de plata.

La joven humana contemplaba lo hermosa que era la pulsera, no tenía ningún gravado pero se veía muy elegante.

-Serás mi Tamago- dijo el moreno muy serio

-¡Vaya Sasuke que gran idea!- decía emocionado el rubio

-Sí, su presencia ha cambiado radicalmente- comentaba seriamente Hinata mientras veía a la pelirosa, que buscaba desesperadamente en el rostro de Sasuke una respuesta.

Hasta que logro captar la atención del moreno, este suspiro con fastidio y explico- Un Tamago es un ser artificial creado por un mago-

-Cuando un mago se siente solo, puede crear de la nada un Tamago, es muy común hoy en día, sobre todo con los magos solteros, y pueden durar días, semanas, meses o años sus creaciones- completaba la explicación Naruto- ¿Tienes un nombre o tendremos que ponerte uno?

-Sakura-contesto rápidamente- Mi nombre es Sakura

-Hinata, puedo pedirte un favor- decía amablemente el pelinegro

-Claro- respondió con una cálida sonrisa la esposa de Naruto

-Podrías comprarle ropa; no pienso salir con ella en ese estado- dijo molesto el moreno, mientras miraba despectivamente a la joven, estaba desalineada, sus ropas estaban sucias debido al lodo, debido a que no había tenido la delicadeza de levantar el vestido que en algún momento fue blanco, parecía una pordiosera.

-Si- respondía la maga, y de inmediato le pidió a la pelirosa que se pusiera de pie, esta obedeció; una tela azul transparente cubrió su cuerpo y se ajustaba a el. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba las medidas de la joven, y tela cayo a los pies de la humana- No te molestes- decía Hinata al ver la reacción de la humana- Dime Sasuke, buscas algo elegante para ella- decía mientras la tela se doblaba con un ligero viento y se metía en una caja de cartón

-No me importa cómo vista, solo que sea discreto- respondía fríamente

-Entonces iré a que hagan de inmediato su ropa; por cierto ¿a qué hora partirán?- cuestionaba la joven maga

-No lo sé, seguramente en la noche- respondía sin importancia

-Está bien, llevare las medidas para que después de medio día me las entreguen- dijo tranquilamente la peliazul

El rubio veía las acciones de su esposa, era tan hermosa cuando hacia algo, pero por un instante se topo con la mirada de la humana, noto que tenia ojos verdes, y cabello rosa, que extraño pensó. Un ruido provocado por su estomago lo saco de sus pensamientos; todos los presentes voltearon a ver, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su cara- Jejejejeje… Bueno que se le va hacer tengo hambre- dijo con un ligero sonrojo

-Eres un idiota Naruto- dijo Sasuke

-Está bien antes de ir con el sastre iré a preparar algo de desayunar- decía Hinata muy tranquilamente

-¡Que! ¡Oye Sasuke! ¿¡Vas a permitir que Hinata cocine! – dijo indignado el ojiazul

-¿Por qué no? La última vez que lo hice te quejaste por una semana- respondía el moreno

-Claro me dio una fuerte indigestión-

Hinata los conocía perfectamente, cuando comienzan una discusión podían tardar horas, así que decidió salir de la habitación y preparar algo de desayunar, dejando a ambos discutiendo.

Ambos magos seguían discutiendo, pero se percataron que ya no estaba la ojiperla; así que ya no tenía porque discutir.

-¡Qué clase de anfitrión eres! Permites que tu invitada cocine- reclamaba nuevamente el rubio.

Sasuke suspiro fastidiado y dijo- Iré a ayudarla- mientras se dirigía a la salida de ese cuarto

-No la dejare sola contigo-decía el rubio y siguió al moreno a la salida.

Ambos salieron de la sala donde se encontraban, dejando a Sakura, en una amplia habitación, respiro profundamente mientras su mente trataba de despejarse por un momento.

.

.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban caminando en completo silencio por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina; hasta que el rubio se detuvo y le dijo al moreno que lo alcanzaría que tenía algo que hacer antes. El ojinegro no le dio importancia y se adelanto.

.

.

Era una sala muy iluminada, debido al enorme ventanal y este conducía a un balcón, que se podía distinguir a simple vista; esos detalles los iba observando mientras recorría el lugar pausadamente, nadie le había dicho que no podía recorrer el lugar, aunque se reprimía mentalmente al ver que los finos pisos eran ensuciados por el lodo que traía en los pies.

De repente la puerta se abrió, la pelirosa volteo a ver de quien se trataba, cuál fue su sorpresa encontrarse con el mago rubio, su mirada era fría, tan parecida con la de Sasuke. Solo basto un parpadeo para ser acorralada en la pared por el ojiazul, sus ojos verdes estaban más abiertos de lo normal, temía por su vida de nuevo; el rubio coloco ambas manos a lado de la cabeza de la pelirosa, impidiendo que escapara, aunque en ese estado dudaba mucho que pudiera moverse.

-Pongamos en claro tu situación Sakura, eres una humana…. y enamorarte de Sasuke sería el peor error de tu vida- decía fríamente Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

La mirada de la ojiverde paso de temerosa a sorprendida, no pensó que el rubio fuera exclusivamente a decirle eso, sus labios se entreabrieron para tratar de contestarle, pero las palabras no podían salir, debido a la corta distancia que había entre ambos.

-También ten en cuenta que no permitiré que el apellido ni la reputación del último integrante de la familia Uchiha se vea manchada por una simple humana- continuaba con sus frías palabras

La joven no pudo sostener la mirada, así que la desvió a un lado; era demasiado penetrante, además que sentía su rostro arder.

Naruto se sintió ofendido, una de sus reglas era que lo miraran a los ojos cuando hablaba, así que llevo una de sus manos al mentón de la chica, para obligarla a que lo viera- Mírame- el ojiazul se sorprendió al ver a la joven ligeramente sonrojada, pero su mirada denotaba determinación.

-Entiendo- decía seriamente

El joven mago no se había percatado de la cercanía, ni de la situación en la que estaba; ahora él era el que no podía moverse, su respiración comenzó a ser agitada; e instintivamente comenzó a acercarse a sus labios de una pelirosa inmóvil y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse– Si te metes en los asuntos o en la vida de Sasuke será la última estupidez de tu existencia- susurro muy cerca de sus labios rosándolos ligeramente- El no tendrá consideración alguna, no importa si eres una mujer hermosa- una vez dicho esto, se separo y se alejo de ella, antes de salir de la habitación volteo a verla, y ambas miradas se conectaron una vez más, sonrió por primera vez y le dijo amablemente-Los humanos también se alimentan ¿cierto? –

Sakura tímidamente respondió con un sí.

El mago cerró tras él la puerta dejándola nuevamente sola, junto con sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué le había pasado? Se cuestionaba mentalmente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo; era la primera vez que veía y que sentía a una humana tan de cerca. Sin duda sus ojos verdes lo habían llevado a ese extremo de querer besarla; era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de besar a alguien que no fuera a su esposa, pero ¿Por qué con una humana? Cuando vio ya estaba en la cocina, su primer impulso fue correr a donde se encontraba Hinata, la abrazo posesivamente y la beso con pasión, la joven estaba sorprendida ante el acto de su esposo, que poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, era tan posesivo el beso que la lengua del rubio exploraba con desesperación cada rincón de la boca de la ojiperla, esta sentía que su cuerpo caería en cualquier momento era la primera vez que la besaba de esa forma, así que sus manos se aferraron al abrigo negro que traía puesto el rubio, para no desfallecer en cualquier momento.

-¡Naruto! Estoy aquí – reclamaba Sasuke

-Hi-na-ta, ¿escuchas algo?- decía el rubio entre el beso mientras abría un ojo para observar al moreno ligeramente molesto e incomodo

-Muy gracioso, porque no se van alguna recamara y me dejan desayunar en paz-

Su amigo se separo poco a poco de los labios de su esposa, que se encontraba completamente sonrojada. -Eres un amargado- decía molesto el rubio, sin dejar de abrazarla

-No soy amargado, es incomodo estar ante tal "espectáculo", controla tus hormonas -

El rubio no contesto ante tal argumento, así que dejo a Hinata y tomo un plato, se sirvió del ramen que habían cocinado, y como un niño regañado se sentó en la mesa, a disfrutar de su segundo amor, la comida y en especial el ramen.

-Lo siento Sasuke- se disculpaba la joven, aun sonrojada

El moreno la volteo a ver y le dedico una sonrisa- No te preocupes, vamos a desayunar-

Una vez en la mesa los tres, comenzaron a comer el ramen.

-Oye Sasuke, la humana seguramente tendrá hambre- decía el rubio mientras soplaba su ramen ya que estaba muy caliente

-¿Y?- respondía sin darle importancia

-Es descortés de tu parte-

-Las Tamago no comen, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿La convertiste en una verdadera Tamago?- cuestionaba sorprendida Hinata

-No, solo cambie su presencia, no su esencia- respondía tranquilamente el moreno

-Entonces es una humana con la presencia de una Tamago, así que como ser vivo tiene la necesidad de alimentarse-

-¿Quieres que la invite a comer con nosotros?- decía sarcásticamente Sasuke

-No estoy diciendo eso- contesto rápidamente Naruto- Pero sí que le lleves algo de comer –

-No te preocupes, yo le llevare algo de comer en cuanto terminemos y antes de ir al sastre- decía tranquilamente Hinata

-Gracias-decía el moreno sinceramente- No entiendo como alguien como tu se caso con un idiota

-ja ja muy gracioso Teme-

Después de esta pequeña discusión el desayuno transcurrió en completa tranquilidad y en silencio.

La peliazul, tomo una charola donde puso una jarra de jugo con un vaso, y un tazón de ramen- me retiro, en cuanto regrese del sastre, Sasuke, ¿me permites usar una de tus recamaras para arreglar a tu "Tamago"?-

-Siéntete en libertad de hacer lo que creas conveniente-

-Gracias- dijo amablemente y desapareció del comedor dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solos.

.

.

.

.

Suspiro, seguía siendo una extraña en un lugar extraño, no pertenecía a ninguna parte. Ya no era aquel fantasma que rondaba un paraíso, ahora pasaba a ser una Tamago, pensaba mientras miraba la pulsera que tenia puesta, ligeramente trato de zafarla para verla por completo, pero no pudo. Algo le impedía quitársela; seguramente era para que nadie pudiera sentir su presencia si por algún error se callera de su muñeca; era muy inteligente.

De nuevo la puerta se volvía abrir, levanto la mirada para saber quien entraba, ya que se encontraba sentada en el piso de aquel lugar.

-Traje algo de comida, no sé que coman los humanos; pero… espero que te guste- decía amablemente Hinata mientras ponía la charola en la mesa.

-Gracias- contestaba con cortesía Sakura que se le levantaba del sitio donde se encontraba

-Me retiro- después de haber dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Sakura vio la charola, sonrió sería su primera comida fuera de la prisión donde la tenían.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban analizando la situación en la oficina que tenía en su casa, veían con detenimiento un mapa.

-Creo que el tren llega solo a esta zona- decía el rubio apuntando con su dedo- Caminarías por unas horas, pero tendrías que pasar por un pueblo que se encuentra en la aquí, podrías descansar un momento y caminar un poco mas hasta que llegues a la orilla-

-¡Ah!- suspiraba fastidiado- hay alguna otra vía, debe de haberla, no quiero pasar por esas zonas

-Si comprendo, pero es la única vía rápida, a no ser de que no pases por el pueblo y lo rodees- respondía su amigo

-Créeme todo esto me está molestando- dijo con fastidio Sasuke

-Tsunade te cobro bastante caro los favores- decía mientras se derrumbaba en un sillón que se encontraba frente al escritorio

-Si- decía y hacia lo mismo que su mejor amigo, su cuerpo se relajo en un cómodo sillón que estaba detrás del escritorio.

-Sasuke- decía serio el rubio

-Dime-

-Sé que es una misión, pero nos estamos involucrando indirectamente con una humana, por mi no hay tanto problema, pero Hinata… Sabes cómo son los del consejo y si saben que la estamos ayudando, nosotros y tu….-

-Tranquilo en cuanto salga de Konoha, el consejo sabrá que me fui de vacaciones unos días, Tsunade me cubrirá como lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones-

-Sí pero… nosotros-

-Me están ayudando a empacar mis cosas, y Hinata está comprando ropa para mi Tamago, no me quiero sentir solo en mi viaje y requiero de "diversión" en cuanto lo necesite- decía tranquilamente el moreno

-No entiendo-

-Le envié ese mensaje a Tsunade. Así que tranquilo, nadie se extrañara cuando salga con una tamago de mi casa, con la ropa que compro Hinata-

-Eres un maldito bastardo, lo tenias todo planeado- dijo molesto el rubio

-Me vería raro comprando ropa para mujer, empezarían los rumores que tengo una conquista o algo por el estilo-

-Entonces es verdad-

-¿Qué?-

-Los rumores que el consejo tiene a humanos a su servicio-

-Al parecer-

-¿Y cuál sería el "servicio" de Sakura?-

-No sé, ni me importa- decía el ojinegro mientras sacaba una caja plateada de un de los cajones del escritorio, la abrió y saco un cigarro y lo prendía con uno de sus dedos -¿Quieres?- y le extendía la caja a Naruto

-Claro-

Ambos fumaban tranquilamente en la habitación y pronto se lleno de humo, así que Sasuke abrió la ventana y se volvió a sentar.

-Seguramente era la que amenizaba las reuniones del consejo o las fiestas privadas que tenían- reflexionaba el rubio- Tiene un hermosa voz-

-Si- contestaba el moreno mientras veía el humo de ambos cigarros

-Cuando la escuche en tu jardín pensé que era una sirena; como en los cuentos de hadas, hermosas mujeres que te hechizan a través de su voz-

-Idiota las sirenas no existen-

-Ya lo sé, por cierto cantaba en un idioma distinto al que hablamos. ¿Será algún lenguaje que tienen los humanos? –

-Era latín-

-¿Le entendiste?-

-No, fue una lengua que mi abuelo alguna vez me enseño, cuando era pequeño. Pero en realidad no tenía tanto interés de aprenderlo-

-Su voz parecía melancólica al cantar-

-Hmp- decía y tomaba otro cigarro de la caja que estaba en el escritorio

-¿Fumaras otro?-

-Tengo que permanecer frio y tranquilo, además en estos momentos es mejor que el whisky-

-Tienes razón- e imitaba la misma acción que su amigo.

Sasuke lo miraba extrañamente, Naruto tampoco fumaba más de un cigarro al día, lo vio incorporarse del lugar donde se encontraba, su mirada se tornaba fría -Tengo que decirte algo- le decía, mientras se acercaba a él para prender su cigarro que tenía en su boca.

El ojinegro lo miraba sin ninguna expresión, el rubio se inclino para estar a su misma altura, acerco a su rostro y prendió su tabaco; ambas miradas se conectaron y por unos instantes permanecieron inmóviles.

-Sasuke- susurro el rubio apartando su cigarro de su boca con una de las manos y despidiendo el humo a un lado, sin dejar su cercanía al pelinegro le dijo-Es muy hermosa-

-¿Quién?-

-Tu "tamago", si no fuera una humana diría que es la creación más perfecta que un mago pudo hacer-

-Si Hinata te escuchara se pondría muy triste-

-A ella la amo, pero… no dejo de ser un hombre-

-Hmp… y a que viene todo esto-

-Sasuke-

El moreno veía las acciones de su amigo, había colocado su mano a un lado de su cabeza, acorralando en su propio sillón.

-No caigas en tu propio juego- le decía fríamente mientras lo veía a los ojos. Quería cerciorarse de las reacciones de su amigo y suplicaba porque él estuviera seguro, como siempre.

-Eso es lo que te preocupa- respondía fríamente- Pues ten la seguridad que no cometeré el mismo error- su mirada se tornaba oscura- Odio a los humanos sobre todas las cosas y ella siempre será una humana-

El rubio sonrió y se relajo- Lo sé, soy un imbécil, por un momento tuve mis dudas –dijo mientras se separaba del moreno y se volvía a sentar en el sillón a terminar tranquilamente su cigarro.

Y la sala se vio inmersa en una tranquilidad

.

.

.

.

Hinata regresaba del sastre ya pasaban de las 3 de la tarde, tenía muchas cosas que hacer con el "Tamago" de Sasuke; y sobretodo comer la comida que había pasado a comprar, desde que la vio sintió un impulso de adquirir ese suculento platillo.

Dejo las compras del sastre en una de las habitaciones de la lujosa mansión, y se encamino hacia la oficina donde sentía la presencia de los magos; toco un par de veces e ingreso. Era sorprendente como personas tan diferentes congeniaran tan bien, Sasuke era la persona más fría y calculadora que conocía, mientras su esposo era lo contrario era alguien alegre y sencillo, verlos platicar tan amenamente como lo estaban haciendo era una de las dichas que disfrutaba, el moreno con un semblante tranquilo y su mejor amigo riendo como siempre.

-¡Ah! Hinata ya regresaste- decía con una sonrisa Naruto

-Sí, traje algo de comer, es mejor comerlo antes de que se enfrié- contestaba la recién llegada

-Está bien- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba del sillón

Los tres platicaban amenamente mientras se dirigían al comedor, Sasuke sabía que estaría unos días fuera de Konoha y estañaría la presencia de sus amigos, los únicos en quienes podía confiar.

Se sentaron en el comedor e ingirieron sus alimentos en medio de pequeñas riñas por parte de los jóvenes, y con la sonrisa de Hinata quien se divertía de sus tontas discusiones.

.

.

.

.

Vaya salía de una prisión para estar en otra, pensaba mientras su mano se recargaba en el cristal del ventanal. Y lo peor del caso es que tenía hambre, no sería como en su jaula que cuando tenía hambre solo pedía, al parecer tendría que administrar sus alimentos. Su frente ahora es la que chocaba lentamente con el cristal- No debí haberme comido todo- se decía así misma

-Tienes hambre- decía una voz detrás de ella

La pelirosa volteo inmediatamente sonrojada-¡Ah! No bueno si- decía apenada

-Traeré algo de comida mientras te bañas- decía seriamente Hinata – Sígueme- y se daba la media vuelta para salir de la sala y dirigirse a uno de los pasillos

La ojiverde la siguió por un pasillo, adornado por arcos elegantes, y completamente iluminados por un domo de cristal que se encontraba en el centro de la casa, en el había una fuente donde tímidamente caía agua, rodeado por un hermoso jardín, donde también crecía un árbol de cerezos no era tan grande como el del jardín pero era igual de hermoso.

Sakura se quedo por un momento admirando el jardín.

Hinata volteo al notar que no la seguía, y noto que estaba observando el jardín del Uchiha, y sobre todo al árbol que crecía en ese lugar.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo tímidamente la ojiverde

-Si-

-¿Cómo se llama el árbol que tiene las pequeñas flores blancas?- dijo mientras señalaba el árbol en cuestión

-Sakura, su nombre es Sakura; es el árbol más cotizado en Konoha y solo la familia Uchiha lo tiene- respondía

-Sakura….- susurraba la ojiverde

-Sigamos no tenemos tanto tiempo-

Ambas continuaron su camino en completo silencio y se adentraron a una de las habitaciones.

A lo lejos eran observadas por los magos, Naruto estaba recargado en un pilar de las columnas que tenía el lugar y Sasuke estaba a un lado de el.

-Al parecer le gusta la naturaleza- decía el rubio

-Vayamos a terminar los detalles de la misión-

-Si-

.

.

.

.

Estaba sumergida en una tina con agua y burbujas, era lo mejor que le había pasado; podría haber estado horas o días en ese lugar, era muy relajante. El agua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, y un aroma se impregnaba en su piel.

-Es hora de salir- le ordenaban

No tuvo remedio y salió cubierta con una bata, su cabello que le llegaba a media espalda escurría de agua

-Es hora que comas- decía la ojiperla mientras le arrimaba la charola con la comida

Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se dispuso a comer.

Mientras Hinata, veía como comía la pelirosa, era bastante educada al comer, estaba sorprendida que una humana comiera con tal delicadeza. Pero no había mucho tiempo en ver pequeñeces, tomo una toalla y se dispuso a secar el cabello de la humana, repitiéndose mentalmente que era una Tamago.

-No es necesario Señorita- le decía Sakura a la ojiperla

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, y todavía no terminas de comer- regañaba la maga

-Gracias- decía sonrojada la "Tamago"

-La tamago siempre camina al lado de su creador- explicaba la peliazul, que cepillaba la cabellera rosada con delicadeza – tienes que obedecerlo en todo-

Sakura ponía atención de cómo debería de comportarse, sabía que era básico para que ella llegara a su destino

-Cuando estén en presencia de algún otro mago el tomara seguramente tu mano o la cintura y tienes que permanecer en silencio -continuaba con la explicación- Y algo muy primordial las Tamago no comen-

-¡Que!- exclamaba sorprendida

-Ese es un problema que seguramente tu creador ya soluciono o por lo menos ya tiene algo pensado-

Sakura se quedo pensativa un momento, mientras veía su plato de comida vacio, suspiro melancólicamente, tal vez sería su única comida en días, pensaba.

-Ya que terminaste de comer es hora de que te vistas- le decía animadamente Hinata, quería ver el modelo que escogió, puesto en ella.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, está todo listo- decía Sasuke mientras arreglaba su ligero equipaje, que consistía en un par de mudas.

-Sasuke, el camino será peligroso- decía seriamente Naruto quien estaba sentado en un sillón de la recamara del ojinegro

-Lo sé-

El rubio se incorporo e hizo aparecer una daga y se la dio a su amigo- Sabes que hacer-

-Si- contesto seriamente el ojinegro; tomo la punta de la daga y ligeramente pincho su dedo y dejo que escurriera su sangre.

Por su parte Naruto hizo aparecer otra daga idéntica e hizo lo mismo con su dedo.

Sasuke dejo una gota de sangre en la daga que tenia Naruto, y el rubio hizo lo mismo en la daga del moreno. El pacto había terminado mientras un ligero aire envolvía ambas dagas, y desaparecían.

-Es hora de partir- decía Sasuke mientras tomaba su mochila.

Salieron de su habitación y se encaminaron a la estancia principal, para esperar a la Tamago que seguramente Hinata había trabajado en su arreglo.

Esperaron cerca de 5 minutos y Hinata hacia su aparición en la estancia

-¡Listos! Para ver a la Tamago de Sasuke-

-Si- decía animadamente Naruto

-Adelante- le decía la ojiperla a la pelirosa que entraba tímidamente a la estancia

Un silencio invadió la sala…

Sakura apareció con una blusa de cuello de tortuga color gris Oxford sin mangas, se podía distinguir debido a que otra blusa color vino estaba encima, esta era de un solo tirante y sin mangas, que hacía notar lo esbelta que era, el conjunto estaba completo con una minifalda tableada del mismo color que la blusa vino que traía, aunque sus piernas no eran del todo expuestas debido a un short color negro que sobresalía de la falda y estaba por arriba de la rodilla como unos 10 cm. El vestuario estaba completado con unas botas largas negras y unos finas coderas que parecían bien guantes color vino. Su cabello era finamente recogido por una media cola y un fleco de lado que era ajustado por un la misma liga del peinado.

-Debe ser una broma- decía fríamente Sasuke

-¿El que esta bromeando eres tu Sasuke?- decía molesto Naruto

-No te gusto- decía desilusionada Hinata

-Llama mucho la atención- se quejaba el moreno y veía a la pelirosa

La "Tamago" estaba petrificada, la mirada de Sasuke era tan temible; no podía soportarlo y en cualquier momento sus ojos se llenarían de lagrimas, no por tristeza si no por miedo. Quería gritar y salir de ese lugar.

-Eres un idiota Sasuke- reclamaba el rubio- Es una "Tamago", que esperabas que usara una falda larga negra y una blusa holgada

-No es mala idea- respondía el moreno

-Las tamago son para presumirse- intervenía Hinata

-Exacto, ella es tu obra de arte-decía el rubio mientras señalaba a Sakura

-Pues no pienso salir con ella vestida de esa forma- respondía el Uchiha

El ambiente se tornaba muy denso, ambos magos se veían desafiantemente.

_El pequeño Sasuke es un niño caprichoso_

_Jajajajaja_

_Nadie es capaz de hacerle entender cuando está en esa actitud, es muy obstinado._

_Ni siquiera yo…._

Una tímida sonrisa se escucho en la estancia, la pelirosa sonreía. Los presentes voltearon a verla, estaban sorprendidos era la primera vez que la veía reír desde que llego; y sonreía por nada.

¿Cuál podría ser la gracia? Se preguntaba la ojiperla, mientras Naruto la veía extrañamente.

El moreno molesto le dijo-¿¡Te estás burlando de mi!- y pequeños rayos azules comenzaban a emanar de su mano

La sonrisa de la Tamago desapareció y dio un paso hacia atrás-No- respondía temerosamente

-Tranquilo- ahora era Naruto quien sujetaba la mano de su amigo-Si quieres terminar con esto rápido, no tienes más que aceptar como esta vestida-

El ojinegro soltó el agarre y volteo la mirada; era increíble el poder que tenía el rubio sobre él, era el único capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Ah! Sasuke lo olvide- decía Hinata- Recuerda que estamos en vísperas de invierno y hace mucho frio, así que para evitar que se enferme le compre un abrigo- y sacaba un elegante abrigo negro y se lo ponía a la Tamago encima, este la cubría mas debajo de la rodilla.

Naruto se quedo helado, igual que el moreno

Y ahora Hinata era la que sonreía y se divertía de las reacciones de los chicos.

Sakura no noto nada, ya que estaba muy entretenida subiendo el cierre del abrigo; estaba temblando de frio porque un viento helado cruzaba la habitación.

-¡Ah!- suspiro el moreno-Eso está mucho mejor- decía mientras observaba a su Tamago, aunque el abrigo era un poco entallado no le importaba, mientras cubriera la ropa que traía abajo era suficiente para él-Es hora de partir -ordeno, mientras se encaminaba a la salida de aquella mansión, seguido por sus amigos y la Tamago.

Una vez en la salida Sasuke se despidió de Naruto con un apretón de mano.

-Cuídate- le decía el rubio

-Si- dijo mientras soltaba a su amigo, se dirigió a un lado, donde estaba Hinata, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio las gracias.

La joven le sonrió y le dijo- No tienes que agradecer, para eso están los amigos-

Sakura veía con detenimiento la escena, una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Aunque su mirada empezaba a tornarse un poco melancólica, miro por última vez la mansión Uchiha y suspiro, era un hermoso lugar. De nuevo su mirada se dirigió a los tres magos que se observaban en silencio.

-Ponte la capucha del abrigo –ordenaba Sasuke

-¡Ah! Deja que presuma su hermoso cabello rosa- protestaba el rubio; pero solo recibió por parte del moreno una mirada fulminante

La pelirosa obedeció y cubrió su cabeza, regla numero 1 la Tamago siempre obedece a su creador, recordaba lo que le había dicho la joven maga.

-Vámonos- dijo el Uchiha mientras le daba la espalda a sus amigos y emprendía el camino

La joven Tamago lo siguió, pero detuvo su paso y regreso donde estaba la pareja, hizo una pequeña reverencia y les dijo-¡Gracias!-

-No tienes que agradecer, todo lo hicimos por Sasuke- respondía Hinata

Naruto no dijo nada solo la observaba, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Una vez que agradeció, giro y corrió para alcanzar al moreno que ya llevaba una buena distancia recorrida, y se coloco a un lado de él.

La pareja se quedo mirando cómo se alejaban de ellos, en el rostro del rubio se notaba preocupado, así que su esposa lo tomo de la mano y le dijo-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien-

-Si- decía entre un suspiro el rubio

-El es diferente-

-Ya lo sé pero no deja de atormentarme la idea, ¿qué es lo que le pasara cuando pierda el control?-

-No pasara, debes confiar en él-

-Sí, tienes razón – decía un poco más animado

-Oye Hinata-

-Si-

-Ni se te ocurra comprar un modelo así, porque no permitiría que salieras-

-Pero Naruto ya encargue el mío y mañana me lo entregan-

-¿Qué?-

-Pero solo tú me lo veras puesto- decía sensualmente

-Entonces iras a primera hora- respondía mientras la besaba tímidamente en los labios.

.

.

.

.

En una de las ventanas de la torre más alta de Konoha se encontraba una rubia, con una elegante vestimenta, que observaba la salida de las primeras estrellas de la noche.

-Tsunade- alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas

Esta miro por el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, de quien se trataba, era su mejor amigo, su confidente, Jiraya; una persona con cabellera blanca y muy larga con profundos ojos negros, que al igual que ella, el pertenecía al consejo que dominaba todo el reino mágico.

-Dime-

-El consejo tarde o temprano pedirá explicaciones-

-Lo sé- decía melancólicamente

-Tsunade, sabes que no debemos sentir nada por ella-

-Sí, pero ella es también una persona, con sentimientos-

-Escúchate, una de las consejeras sintiendo algo por un humano-

-Tienes razón- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, y sintió una mano sobre su hombro

-Todo comenzara- dijo Jiraya que observaba iluminarse la ciudad

-Su sueño se cumplirá- concluyo la rubia

.

.

.

- _No puedo perdonarte_-

-_No puedo olvidar_-

* * *

_**Hasta aquí.**_

_**Avance del próximo capitulo**_

.

-Eres mi Tamago, recuerdas- decía sensualmente al oído de la pelirosa- Y tienes que hacer todo lo que yo quiera

.

.

Es un capitulo que en lo personal me agrado, muchas veces lo edite y esta es la versión final. Después de muchas semanas de arduo trabajo mi musa y yo quedamos satisfechas.

Espero continúen la historia y en cuanto el tercer capítulo este terminado lo publicare las ideas ya están, solo falta plasmarlas.

C**omo siempre pidiéndoles un review, para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora.**

**El capitulo estuvo dedicado a:**

Chiharu Natsumi

betsy268

kyo nakamura

setsuna17

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS_ _Por seguir animándome a seguir escribiendo_**

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**


	3. Destino

Hola, como están?

* * *

Antes de comenzar.

Envió un fuerte abrazo a nuestros amigos de Veracruz, animo y ayudemos, con lo que podamos.

* * *

Después de unos meses regreso con el tercer capítulo de Yume no Tamago. No tengo tanto tiempo y dedicación como ocurría con Total Eclipse, que aun sigue siendo leído.

Agradezco de verdad todos los comentarios, me siguen inspirando y mucho!

Sin más espero disfruten la lectura.

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

_Recuerdos del personaje_

**Flash back**

.

.

-Cambio de escena-

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Destino**

El rápido palpitar de sus corazones, los delataba; los nervios eran de acero, o por lo menos ambos trataban de ocultar su ansiedad, cubierta por un rostro que no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, el mago y su Tamago pasaban desapercibidos en una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad, donde comenzaba el crepúsculo de una noche oscura y una hermosa estrella hacia una tímida aparición en el cielo rojizo.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban con paso firme pero encerrados en sus pensamientos; Sasuke trataba de aparentar la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, aunque por dentro estaba furioso e indignado; por el otro lado Sakura, estaba muerta de miedo de estar en un mundo donde no pertenecía.

La joven Tamago a pesar de sus temores, miraba discretamente lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, los grandes aparadores de las tiendas donde se exhibían trajes elegantes y vestidos finos, en otras partes había restaurantes donde la gente comía fuera del sitio en pequeñas sillas y mesas redondas, los niños corrían por un pequeño parque sonriendo. La ciudad era un lugar perfecto para vivir en libertad pensaba la pelirosa.

Su paso se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una parada, el pelinegro marco unos números en una pantalla que estaba en ese sitio y de inmediato apareció frente a ellos su medio de transporte, consistía en un vehículo que flotaba en el aire, este se impulsaba atreves de la energía solar que se almacenaba en una batería que podía durar días. Una de las puertas traseras del vehículo se abrió para que los pasajeros subieran.

El primero en subir fue Sasuke seguido por Sakura, una vez adentro la puerta se cerró automáticamente y el vehículo se elevo unos centímetros del asfalto y partieron a su destino en completo silencio. La velocidad en que iban era sorprendente, en un par de minutos ya se encontraban en la estación del tren.

Bajaron de su transporte, el pelinegro camino apresuradamente por uno de los pasillos, no sin antes indicarle a su Tamago que lo esperara en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Llego a una de las ventanillas y dijo-Señorita, vengo a recoger dos boletos para el tren de las ocho hacia Kaijiura-

-¿A nombre de quién?- pregunto amablemente la joven

-Sasuke Uchiha- respondió

-Sí; primera clase, dos boletos, compartimento 4- dijo y pedía que colocara su dedo índice en un lector; en un lugar tan sofisticado y avanzado como lo era Konoha el dinero no era necesario, se creaban cuentas donde se depositaba el dinero y todo se compraba a través de la huella digital, el dinero que gastaba se iba descontando de su cuenta personal, pero también era una forma de control por parte del consejo para saber que comprabas, a donde ibas etc. Eran demasiado cuidadosos en cuanto el control del mundo mágico se refería. El pelinegro tenía un sentimiento de ser un prisionero de un maldito sistema, que controlaba y vigilaba hasta su comida.

Como cualquier ciudadano resignado, se encamino hasta donde se encontraba su Tamago, que estaba sentada en una banca observando los detalles de la construcción de la estación.

-Nuestro tren sale en 10 minutos –dijo seriamente Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la misma banca

La pelirosa afirmo solo con la cabeza, y su mirada ahora se centraba en el piso del lugar, estaba realmente pulcro tanto que podía ver su reflejo en el.

Los minutos pasaron rápido y su tren fue anunciado en el altavoz, ambos se levantaron del lugar donde se encontraban, siempre respetando la regla de que un mago va al lado de su Tamago, aunque parecían dos extraños.

Al abordar el tren, fueron recibidos por una joven castaña, de cabello corto y finas facciones, que pedía que el pelinegro colocara su dedo índice en un pequeño lector que traía. Una vez identificado el pasajero se presento- Mi nombre es Maya, seré su asistente durante el viaje. Síganme por favor- pedía, y los encaminaba por un estrecho pasillo, abrió una de las puertas de los compartimientos del tren e indicaba- Esta será su dormitorio-

Este consistía en un par de camas individuales empotradas en cada extremo, separadas por un pequeño pasillo, lo cual daba movilidad dentro del lugar, también había un ventanal en el fondo que permitía ver el paisaje durante el viaje, y por ultimo un baño completo privado.

-Sígame señor Uchiha- pedía amablemente la castaña -le mostrare el resto de las aéreas que tendrá acceso-

Dejando a la Tamago en el interior del compartimiento, suspiro por un momento la tensión del trayecto la estaba consumiendo, nunca había sentido tanta tensión, de hecho era la primera vez que lo sentía, aunque no estaba segura como llamar a lo que le afectaba. Se descubrió la cabeza, no consideraba necesario llevar todo el viaje la capucha era un poco molesta pensaba mientras se sentaba en una de las camas del dormitorio. –Es muy cómodo- susurro mientras daba un ligero brinco en el colchón.

La puerta del lugar se abría con violencia, la pelirosa volteo asustada, pero se tranquilizo al ver al joven Uchiha entrar, sus miradas se conectaron por un ligero instante para después perder el contacto.

Sasuke acomodo su mochila aun lado de la cama, y se recostó sin ningún cuidado en la cama que estaba libre. Acomodo su cabeza sobre sus manos y miraba el techo del lugar, mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse.

Así pasaron 15 minutos en un sepulcral silencio, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio

-Disculpa- decía un poco insegura, era la primera vez que entablaba una conversación con el pelinegro

-¿Te he dado la confianza para que me hables así?- decía molesto el joven que no despegaba la mirada del techo, a pesar de sentir la mirada de la Tamago.

-lo siento, pero pensé que porque me habla de tu… yo podría…-

-Hmp- decía y dejaba de mirar al techo para mirar a su Tamago- ¿Por qué habría de tener respeto a un ser tan despreciable como tú?-

Sakura se quedo sin habla, la mirada fría del joven era muy hiriente y por instinto bajo la mirada. Pensaba en disculparse pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Antes de terminar la plática se armo de valor y determinación y pregunto-¿Entonces una Tamago como debe llamar a su "amo"? señor Uchi...-

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar mi apellido- intervenía molesto- El apellido Uchiha no debe ser pronunciado por un insignificante Humano, puedes llamarme Sasuke-

-Está bien Sasuke-san- respondía firme la ojiverde

El mago no respondió y dejo de ver a la pelirosa. Con esto se dio por sentado el pequeño trato, y por terminado la plática. Que seguramente sería la única en todo el viaje, o por lo menos eso es lo que deseaba el moreno.

El silencio que se había producido por minutos fue suspendido por la joven asistente que abría la puerta del compartimiento y la cerraba tras de sí, mordió su labio inferior y camino hacia donde se encontraba el joven- Señor Uchiha la cena estará servida en 5 minutos-decía mientras caminaba con sensualidad y poco a poco se desabrochaba los botones de su saco y posteriormente los de su blusa, dejando ver sus voluptuosos atributos

La pelirosa la veía sorprendida, no había notado lo corta de su falda y nunca imagino que detrás del saco tuviera tal figura.

-Gracias- respondió el moreno sin dar mucha importancia a lo que veía

-Me preguntaba si, después de la cena no se le ofrece algo mas- decía mientras se inclinaba para estar un poco a la altura del joven que estaba recostado en su cama, con la intensión claramente de seducirlo.

-Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones pero por el momento no-

Los dedos de la joven se acercaban al pecho del Uchiha- Recuerde que una mujer de verdad es mucho mejor que una Tamago y si se aburre de la suya, me avisa-decía sensualmente mientras jugaba sus dedos en el pecho.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo fríamente y una sonrisa orgullosa aparecía en su rostro

-Me alegra-decía mientras se incorporaba y se abrochaba los botones, se dirigió a la salida y cerró nuevamente la puerta.

Sasuke miro a Sakura, noto que estaba sonrojada-Las Tamago no se sonrojan- decía y con gran pereza se levanto de su cama- Ellas no muestran ningún tipo de sentimiento son seres completamente fríos, a no ser que sus dueños puedan imprimir un poco de emociones, pero por lo regular no las muestran frente a otros magos-explicaba, abrió la puerta y salió por completo de su compartimento.

La pelirosa quedo extrañada, ¿le estaba explicando o regañando?, no sabía con claridad, porque su tono de voz fue muy relajado. Se levanto de donde estaba sentada para mirar por el cristal el paisaje y perderse por unos instantes en él, y olvidar un poco la necesidad de ingerir los alimentos.

.

.

Habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos y el moreno había terminado con sus alimentos, estaba satisfecho con el servicio de primera clase, por un instante se olvido que estaba en un viaje de trabajo. Pidió una botella de vino tinto, que inmediatamente la llevaron a su mesa, y el líquido era servido en una de las finas copas de cristal que estaba en su mesa.

Tomo con cuidado la copa y meneo el vino de un lado para otro, perdiéndose entre el vaivén del liquido.

.

.

_Las Tamago son seres que no muestran ningún tipo de sentimiento son completamente fríos. _Suspiro Sakura ante su recuerdo mientras su mano estaba recargada en el cristal de la ventana del compartimento. -No era muy diferente como en realidad tenía que ser-pensaba, ahora era su frente que se recargaba en el frio vidrio y sus ojos se cerraban.

_-¡Por favor!- gritaba llorando mientras golpeaba la puerta del lugar_

_-Debes ser alguien sin sentimientos- le regañaban_

_._

_-Cumpliré tu deseo- decía firmemente_

_-¿Por qué?- preguntaba sin darle importancia_

_-¿Cuál es tu deseo?- _

_-Mi deseo…-_

-Mi deseo es…- susurraba, sus ojos se entreabrían, una pequeña lágrima brotaba y se deslizaba por su rostro.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió, la pelirosa miro por el reflejo, solo para cerciorarse que fuera su "amo"; limpio el rastro rápidamente de la lágrima que había recorrido su mejilla. Su mirada y su rostro se tornaron inexpresivos, después de todo era lo que tenía que ser. Regreso a su cama, y se recostó sin mencionar ni decir nada.

Por su parte el pelinegro, seguía las acciones de su Tamago, al parecer había comprendido como debía de actuar, eso haría tolerable su viaje; se encamino hacia su cama y se sentó en la orilla, hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa, donde coloco una botella de vino tinto empezada, una copa de cristal y un pequeño pedazo de pan.

-Tendrás que conformarte- decía mientras señalaba el pan

-Gracias-decía fríamente-Pero no tengo hambre-

-Como quieras- respondía sin importancia.

Sasuke se acomodo en su almohada, e hizo una pequeña ráfaga de viento que se dirigía al apagador del lugar, y la luz que iluminaba el lugar se apago.

-Es mejor que duermas- decía el moreno

-¿Las Tamago duermen?- preguntaba seriamente la pelirosa

-Sí, cuando sus amos lo indican, es una técnica que utilizan los magos para mantener estable su estado-

-Está bien- dijo la joven, y todo volvía a ser silencio.

El Uchiha se encontraba un poco cansado, no había dormido la noche anterior. Así que se acomodo y sus ojos se cerraron.

Sakura no podía dormir, daba vueltas en el colchón tratando de conciliar el sueño, hasta que se dio por vencida y se quedo en una solo posición, y esta le permitía ver de frente al moreno. Con algunas luces que había en el camino iluminaban por momentos el lugar; noto que las facciones del Uchiha se habían relajado por completo, el seño que constantemente lo tenía fruncido había desaparecido. -Es muy diferente cuando duerme-pensaba

-¿Qué estas mirando?- decía y el seño volvía a ser fruncido, aunque sus ojos no se habían abierto

La pelirosa estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo es que había notado que lo estaba observando?

-No me vas a responder- dijo molesto

-No estaba mirando nada-decía muy decidida

Sasuke abrió sus ojos para mirar a Sakura, la observo por un instante e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la joven-¡Que molesta eres!...Duérmete –dijo molesto, y volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando pronto caer dormido.

La joven se quedo pensativa por un rato más, pero sus ojos comenzaron a ser muy pesados y también se vio envuelta en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

_-Sasuke, algún día lo entenderás- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro_

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de golpe, su respiración era agitada; miro el techo y una de sus manos quitaba el fleco que tenía en su frente y la sustituía por su brazo, trataba de olvidar ese sueño que lo atormentaba en ocasiones.

-No puedo perdonarte- pensaba molesto, de nuevo ese sentimiento de rencor corría por su cuerpo.

Pero el rencor cambio drásticamente a un estado de alerta, podía sentir una fuerte y poderosa presencia, que se acercaba hacia donde estaba, ágilmente se incorporo y abrió lentamente su puerta, miro por una rendija para corroborar que era él.

De nuevo cerro su puerta y miro a la pelirosa que dormía tranquilamente, -soy un estúpido- pensaba, cerro sus ojos y se tranquilizo, lo primero que hizo fue cambiar su presencia y bajar el nivel de magia, su apariencia cambiaba de forma drástica su cabello se volvía corto.

Era muy tarde para salir corriendo; puso su mente en blanco, se convenció que la que dormía era su Tamago; se acerco con cautela, respiro profundamente. Se coloco aun lado de la cama donde se encontraba pelirosa durmiendo. Con gran cautela se coloco encima de ella, sosteniendo su peso en una de sus manos, la otra acariciaba con delicadeza su rostro, esto hizo que la joven se moviera un poco y lentamente abría sus ojos al sentir la caricia; pero en un rápido y violento movimiento le cubrió la boca.

Sakura estaba aterrorizada, un desconocido estaba invadiendo el compartimento, desesperadamente trato de zafarse del agarre, pero este cayó sobre su frágil cuerpo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

-Soy yo- le decía el joven a su costado.

La pelirosa con muy poca movilidad, giro su cabeza para verificar la voz con la apariencia, se trataba de un joven con el cabello negro por completo y corto, con un ligero flequillo en su frente. Esta dudo, se apoyo de sus manos para separarse un poco de él, aunque tuvo muy poco éxito.

-Eres mi Tamago, recuerdas- decía sensualmente al oído de la pelirosa- Y tienes que hacer todo lo que yo quiera-

Sakura estaba petrificada, no sabía si confiar en el oído o en la vista, estaba muy confundida.- el no es Sasuke-san, el no diría eso- pensaba. De repente noto unos labios rosando su cuello, que poco a poco los sentía en su piel.

-Si hacemos ruido nos descubrirán, y no queremos que nos quiten la diversión- dijo el moreno entre los besos que depositaba en su cuello. Quito la mano que sostenía su peso, cayendo por completo en el cuerpo que tenia debajo de él, y se dedico a la tarea de levantar el abrigo y colocarse entre las piernas de la joven.

La ojiverde sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, sus manos que al principio buscaban separar al "intruso" ahora estrujaban con fuerza la camisa del joven y un ligero gemido salió de su boca, aunque aun la tenia cubierta por su mano. Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada. Era una extraña sensación y un calor comenzó a invadirla.

De pronto la puerta del compartimento se abrió, dejando ver a una persona vestida de negro por completo y una capucha, que impedía ver su rostro.

-Acaso no puedo tener un momento de privacidad- decía indignado el moreno, con una voz más suave. Mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello y el cabello rosado de la joven.

La persona que recién había abierto la puerta, se quedo unos segundos viendo la escena y se retiro, cerrándola, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

Agitado el Uchiha le susurraba a la joven-No quiero que mires hacia atrás, no digas mi nombre, y lo más importante me vas a obedecer- su voz volvía a ser gruesa y seductora-Te quitare mi mano de tu boca, así que no quiero escándalos entendiste- amenazaba

La pelirosa tendría que confiar en su oído, no tendría otra opción, así que asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que sintió que la presencia de esa persona estaba en el otro vagón, libero a la joven y se levanto con cautela; abrió la puerta y verifico que no hubiera nadie.

-Vamos- ordenaba con voz baja

Sakura un poco confundida miro el compartimento, y la cama vacía de su amo, entonces… No pudo sacar ninguna conclusión ya que sintió que la tomaban por la muñeca y la sacaban del lugar donde estaba, llevándola por el pasillo del vagón.

En su camino se escuchaban múltiples sonidos entre gemidos de mujeres, y algunos ronquidos de hombres de edad. Pasaban de vagón en vagón hasta que llegaron a lo que era el comedor. Caminaban muy aprisa, hasta que abrieron la ultima puerta, un aire muy violento chocaba con ambos, estaban parados en lo que parecía un pequeño espacio libre, cercado con un barandal de metal y una pequeña puerta que había en ella.

El moreno abrió la puerta y dijo gritando-Vamos a saltar-

-¡Esta loco!- decía la joven, que miraba aterrorizada la larga caída, estaban sobre un puente muy alto.

Sasuke soltó el agarre de la joven y se aventó del lugar.

Mientras tanto Sakura no daba crédito a lo que veía, trato de voltear hacia atrás pero recordó lo que le había dicho hace unos instantes, así que decidió seguir al joven aventándose igual que él.

Durante la caída, la pelirosa trataba de sostener la mano del moreno, temía por su vida, y en esos momentos en el único que podía confiar era en el que iba delante de ella. Con mucho esfuerzo alcanzo su mano.

Por su parte Sasuke iba recuperando su aspecto, pero estaba muy débil para hacer un gran conjuro, sintió que una mano tocaba la suya, volteo y observo a su Tamago, que lo miraba con temor, a lo lejos podía percibir el tren alejándose. Sonrió esta vez había escapado.

-Viento- pronuncio; una ligera brisa los envolvía a ambos, pero no era suficiente para amortiguar su caída, y lo peor es que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, su cansancio era inevitable. Tenía que sacar fuerzas para continuar con vida, estaba en una misión estúpida, pensaba mientras su caída era irremediable.

.

.

En el vagón corría la extraña figura, pero su paso fue detenido, al contemplar por uno de los enormes ventanales de los pasillos, a dos figuras aventarse del tren. Rápidamente se dirigió al compartimento donde había sentido la presencia del Uchiha, pero no había nadie, solo el abrigo de este.

Furioso, salió del compartimento y en su camino se topo con la asistente que se le había encomendado esa sección; sonrió tenebrosamente y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡¿Cuál es el destino de Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntaba

-Usted no pertenece a esta sección, le voy a pedir que regrese…- pero la castaña no pudo terminar sus indicaciones, ya que el extraño la tomaba por el cuello y la levantaba ligeramente del piso.

-No fui claro señorita-dijo con una falsa amabilidad

-Esa clase de información no esta permi-ti-do darla- contestaba con mucho trabajo

-Temes por tu vida- decía con maldad- Lo sé- y la acorralaba al cristal de un ventanal del pasillo

La joven temblaba y trataba de zafar el agarre, pero era imposible, un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca. Identificar a su agresor era difícil debido a la oscuridad y la poca visibilidad.

-Lo diré una vez mas ¿Cuál es el destino de Sasuke Uchiha?-

-Kaijiura-

-Eres buena chica- dijo mientras su mano emanaba un rayo rojo, y este se clavaba en el corazón de la joven, pasando el cuerpo y haciendo pedazos el cristal de la ventana.

Esto hizo que las alarmas sonaran y el personal de seguridad fuera al vagón del incidente, pero fue inútil, el mago término muy rápido con todo aquel que estaba a su paso. En pocos minutos tanto el personal y pasajeros tuvieron la misma suerte que la joven asistente.

-Es hermoso el color de la sangre- dijo mientras veía sus manos ensangrentadas, a causa de sus víctimas, dejando solo con vida al conductor que lo llevaría a su destino.

-Te has convertido en un poderoso mago… Sasuke Uchiha- decía con orgullo- No importa donde vayas, el mundo no es lo suficientemente grande cuando se trata de huir de mi- y una sonrisa engreída aparecía en su rostro.

.

.

.

Una ligera y fría brisa chocaba con su rostro, la hierba acariciaba su rostro como indicándole que debía abrir los ojos, igual que un tímido rayo le comenzaba a lastimar, pesadamente abrió sus ojos mientras trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo le dolía, movió sus dedos y sintió una mano que sujetaba, sus ojos verdes se abrían con pesadez. Miro hacia enfrente y observo un joven de finas facciones, soltó el agarre y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo; e inmediatamente se coloco aun lado de él, lo miro por un momento y noto que su cuerpo se movía al par de su respiración, se sentó aun lado del mago, en espera que se despertara, por un momento temió que estuviera muerto, pero al notar su respiración se tranquilizo.

Un ligero rayo del sol, se filtraba entre los enormes arboles que cubrían el lugar, miro alrededor, era un lugar con mucha flora, su mano se dirigió al pasto y lo acaricio, sintiendo lo áspero y un poco húmedo debido al rocío de la mañana. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir la fría brisa, estremeciéndose un poco, metió sus manos dentro del abrigo, y recordó que la joven maga le había dado un par de guantes negros, los saco y se los puso. Haciendo la espera más agradable. Una vez más abrigada, miro a Sasuke, que dormía tranquilamente sobre el pasto del lugar, se quedo pensativa por un momento mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Cerró los ojos y suspiro- No puedo ser algo sin sentimientos- susurro mientras se quitaba el abrigo, y lo colocaba encima del Uchiha. Seguramente tendría frio, con esa camisa solamente, y enfermaría. Y eso era algo que le preocupaba.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, era como si estuviera cayendo agua, pero no estaba lloviendo, miro al cielo y estaba despejado. Invadida por la curiosidad se dirigió a donde provenía el sonido, dejando solo a Sasuke.

Camino por un par de minutos, entre el bosque, hasta que llego a un lugar descampado, permitiéndole ver lo que provocaba el ruino. La pelirosa se quedo impactada con lo que sus ojos veían: una hermosa cascada, que consistía en un conjunto de caídas de agua y pozas de color turquesa. Quería correr y sentir el agua de las pozas, -pero que es lo que impide sentirlas- pensaba, y al mismo tiempo se respondía- Nada- así que corrió hasta la orilla, se inclino, y veía su reflejo en el agua, se quito rápidamente sus guantes y…

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaba alguien que estaba detrás de ella

Detuvo su mano y rápidamente se incorporo para encarar a la persona que le preguntaba. Era un niño, como de 10 años, con cabello castaño y rebelde, ojos grandes y negros; vestía un pantalón café, una chamarra verde y una bufanda azul. En sus manos traía una cesta con manzanas.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntaba la pelirosa, mirándolo a los ojos

El niño la miro fijamente y después le sonrió- ¡Vaya es muy peculiar el color de tu cabello!-

La joven se quedo sorprendida ante el comentario, no sabía si era un elogio o como lo debería tomar.

-Una linda señorita como tú, no debería de estar sola en un lugar como este- decía muy seguro- ¿Estás sola?- y miraba a todos lados en busca de algún acompañante

-No, no estoy sola- respondía un poco temerosa

-¡Ah! Es una lástima- dijo desilusionado- Yo quería llevarte conmigo- esto último lo dijo como un susurro.

-¿Qué?- decía confundida la ojiverde

-Hay un pueblo cerca de aquí- dijo el niño señalando la dirección que debería de seguir- Seria un placer tener a una hermosa señorita en casa-

-¡Gracias!-

El niño se encamino a donde estaba la pelirosa, se coloco frente a ella, muy decido, tomo dos manzanas de su canasto, y se las dio- Seguramente tendrás hambre- le dijo con una sonrisa

La joven le sonrió amablemente y tomo las frutas entre sus manos.

-Me tengo que ir, sino mi abuelo me regañara- y se daba la vuelta de prisa- Espero nos visites pronto - decía el niño mientras corría y se internaba en el bosque.

La pelirosa miro las manzanas rojas que tenía en sus manos, sonrió; de verdad tenía hambre, se encamino a una de las fosas de agua, se inclinó ante ellas, y sumergió su mano, la sensación de sentir correr el agua por sus manos era indescriptible, era muy tibia. Jugó con sus dedos haciendo círculos sobre el líquido y llevando la contra la corriente.

_Sabes, sentir la corriente de un rio entre tus manos es una sensación indescriptible._

_Sobre todo cuando vas en sentido contrario, aunque a veces te gana la fuerza que tiene el agua._

_Jajajajaja _

-Tenías razón- susurraba.

Tomo las manzanas y las sumergió, limpiándolas de cualquier residuo de tierra. Las dejo a un lado de ella; suspiro con melancolía –No puedo olvidar- se decía. Cerró los ojos y respiraba el aire fresco del lugar, mientras el peso de su cuerpo reposaba en sus manos y se sentaba por completo.

-Sería estupendo sentir la corriente en mi cuerpo- pensaba. Así que muy decidida se quito sus botas y se acerco a la orilla, sin vacilar sumergió el pie derecho, y después el izquierdo. Por el momento solo esa parte de su cuerpo estaba dentro del agua. Con ambas extremidades las utilizaba para saber si estaba profundo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no eran muy profundas.

_Aunque no lo creas, a veces el cuerpo y el alma necesitan estar en contacto con la naturaleza._

_En ese momento, solo déjate consentir por la corriente del agua, relájate. _

_Escucha el canto de las aves, el sonido del agua correr por las rocas, el aire jugar con las hojas de los arboles._

_Y descubrirás las respuestas a tus dudas y miedos_

_Eso es lo que hice hoy. _

_Sabes descubrí que tu… _

Era por él, que intentaba en descubrir toda clase de sensaciones, era por él que quería saber lo que escondían esas palabras _Descubrirás las respuestas a tus dudas y miedos, _decidida se quito las coderas rápidamente, sus dedos bajaban el cierre de su blusa color vino, y delicadamente se quitaba la liga de su cabello, cayendo dos mechones rosados sobre su rostro, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo la ojiverde, levantaba con lentitud su blusa gris, dejando ver un sostén de encaje color rosa, una vez quitada la blusa la coloco delicadamente junto con sus demás prendas, su piel era muy blanca, y tersa a simple vista, sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar la parte trasera de su falda.

-Se podría saber ¿qué es lo que demonios estás haciendo?- decía una voz gruesa detrás de ella.

Sakura volteo con temor, mientras su cabello caía sobre su pecho, cubriéndolo un poco. -¡Ah! Yo…- trataba de decir torpemente, pero en un movimiento de sus manos, hizo que una de las manzanas cayera al agua.

La ojiverde trato de alcanzar la manzana, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, veía con frustración como la corriente se llevaba el líquido.

Pero el fruto salía del agua, y flotaba en el aire, la pelirosa seguía con detenimiento la dirección, hasta que llego a las manos de Sasuke, y este caminaba hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Si piensas que te agradeceré, te equivocaste de persona- decía mientras aventaba bruscamente el abrigo sobre la joven; y este cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

-Se equivoca. Yo no…-

-No me interesa saber tus motivos; no vuelvas a hacerlo- sentenciaba el mago mientras caminaba a la orilla de la poza. Se inclino y sumergió su cabeza por completo dentro del agua. Estuvo unos segundos y la saco del líquido. Un toque de sensualidad lo invadió, el cabello rebelde se aplacaba, junto con el par de mechones pegados a su rostro, donde tímidas gotas escurrían por su rostro.

La joven Tamago, no despegaba la mirada del joven.

El mago molesto al sentirse observado, pregunto-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?-

-Se parece a él- contestaba un poco melancólica, pero a la vez inconsciente de su respuesta.

-¿El?- preguntaba confundido

-¡Ah!- decía como saliendo de su trance- No nada- y agachaba su mirada, para ver su reflejo en el agua.

-¿Piensas quedarte así?-dijo el Uchiha, sin darle importancia al asunto de "él"

-No, enseguida me pongo la ropa- decía con un leve sonrojo la pelirosa. Tomo entre sus manos la ropa y comenzó a ponerse nuevamente su vestimenta.

-Y estas manzanas, ¿Dónde las obtuviste?- preguntaba mientras le daba una mordida al fruto

-Un niño me las dio- respondía mientras terminaba de ponerse su blusa gris-Me dijo que había un pueblo en esa dirección- continuaba y señalaba la dirección donde el niño había señalado.

El joven mago, miro la manzana que había mordido, un aire de desprecio lo invadió, estaba comiendo algo que le había dado un humano, aunque con resignación termino el fruto, ya que no había probado un sabor tan dulce, como el que su paladar disfrutaba en ese momento.

Mientras la joven ya vestida y su cabello acomodado, miro el fruto y decidió comerlo, igual que el mago. Nadie los estaba viendo, además el mago no se lo había prohibido; animadamente comía la manzana y sus pies aun sumergidos en el agua, jugaban en ella.

-Sasuke san- decía la pelirosa sin despegar la mirada en las cascadas-¿De qué huimos?-

El pelinegro, que se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto y miraba como las nubes eran movidas por el viento, perdido en sus pensamientos y como un susurro escucho la pregunta pero no le respondería. Sabía perfectamente que es lo que pasaría de ese momento en adelante.

-¿Terminaste? Es hora de partir- ordenaba aunque no se había movido ni un milímetro del lugar donde estaba

Sakura saco sus pies del agua, e inmediatamente se puso sus botas. Una vez de pie esperaba indicaciones.

El joven mago se levanto con gran pereza, y comenzó a caminar, seguido por su acompañante.

Como dos extraños, caminaron por horas en el bosque, sin cruzar palabra.

Sakura consideraba que eso era lo correcto no entablar ningún tipo de lazo; así que se dedico a mirar por todos lados tratando de grabar cada instante de su camino, descubriendo el mundo que le mostraban sus ojos, sorprendiéndose de las maravillas que podía crear la naturaleza, aunque de vez en cuando miraba el rostro del joven mago que tenía a su lado, se veía tan sereno y seguro, como si cada paso que daba fuera calculado con anterioridad. Suspiro y desviaba la mirada hacia su alrededor, disfrutando de la naturaleza y la compañía, el solo estar al lado de una persona era agradable.

Mientras Sasuke, estaba analizando la situación, todo era tan difícil; cuando la misión no representaba ningún riesgo y mucho menos algún tipo de enfrentamiento. Lo importante en ese momento era saber su ubicación exacta, aunque con el comunicador que traía en su bolsa del pantalón, le diría inmediatamente el sitio donde se encontraba, rápidamente sabría el consejo su paradero, y conociendo al atacante del tren, en esos momentos todos deberían estar muertos, y eso traería un interrogatorio por parte de los altos mandos del mundo mágico. Descubrirían que va en compañía de una humana y empeorarían las cosas, ya que Tsunade fue quien le encomendó la misión y no el consejo. Tanto ella como el estarían en grandes problemas. No podía comunicarse con nadie, de que servía tener toda la magia y tecnología del mundo si no la podías usar en ese tipo de casos. El joven detuvo su paso y sus pensamientos, habían llegado al pueblo, donde solo habitaban los humanos.

Sakura veía sorprendida el pueblo, era muy contrario de donde había partido. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, las personas vestían humildemente, nada extravagante, sus casas construidas de adobe, otras de ladrillo y piedra. El mago comenzó a caminar y ella también siempre cumpliendo la regla de estar a su lado.

-¡Pásele! Tenemos la verdura más fresca- gritaba un señor frente a su puesto

-Joven- decía un señor y se ponía enfrente de Sasuke- No encontrará pescado más fresco que este- y le mostrada el espécimen

El moreno trato de controlarse, en otros tiempos seguramente hubiera matado a todo humano que le estorbara el paso. Así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia contesto- No me interesa- y paso de largo.

La joven miraba con curiosidad la pequeña ciudad, a pesar de ser un lugar pequeño era muy colorido, la gente parecía tener mucha energía, y sonreían entre sí, las personas que estaban en los puestos platicaban a gusto. Era muy diferente del mundo de los magos que era un lugar muy frívolo.

-¡Que jovencita tan linda!- decía un señor y tocaba la mano de la ojiverde, deteniendo su paso-Serias una de mis principales atracciones-

Sakura lo miraba, no entendía lo que le decía-Lo siento, pero no puedo-

Sasuke, noto que su Tamago no estaba a un lado, suspiro con fastidio, miro hacia atrás donde estaba ella y un señor muy cerca de su rostro.

-Mejor no, serás mi esposa- le decía-Mis clientes no merecen tal belleza- y tocaba sus mejillas

La joven no sabía que contestar, pero repentinamente sintió que la jalaban de su mano libre y por inercia golpeó el pecho de la persona.

-Lo siento señor pero ella viene conmigo- decía fríamente el Uchiha

-¡Oh! Vamos joven podemos arreglarnos económicamente- trataba de negociar el mercader-Ella no trabajara en mi "negocio"- y señalaba el lugar, donde decía prostíbulo- Ella será mi esposa-

-No hay ninguna negociación, ella es mía- sentenciaba y pasaba posesivamente su brazo por la cintura de la joven.

El mercader lo miraba desafiante- Lo pedí por las buenas- y se lanzaba con su puño cerrado a la cara de Sasuke

El moreno sonrió orgulloso, lo detuvo con un solo dedo, de donde surgía un rayo, que impactó a todo el cuerpo del mercader, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo inconsciente.

La joven alzo la mirada, un poco temerosa –Gracias- susurro

El ojinegro agacho la mirada para ver a su Tamago y le dijo-Eres una molestia- soltando el agarre de la cintura, la tomo por la muñeca y continuaron su recorrido; así el se aseguraría que la pelirosa no protagonizara otro encuentro, y no llamara la atención de las personas. Habían corrido con suerte que ninguno de los habitantes hubiera visto su pequeña riña.

-¡Conozca su futuro! - gritaba un niño-¡Él lo sabe todo!-

Sakura detuvo su paso al escuchar la voz del niño, lo miro y al mismo tiempo el pequeño lo hizo, sus miradas se conectaron.

Sasuke molesto miro a su Tamago esperando que le dijera porque se había detenido-¡Ah! ¿Ahora qué?- preguntaba fastidiado

-Es el niño que nos dio las manzanas- respondía sorprendida.

El niño corrió donde se encontraba la pareja, y alegre dijo-¡Que grata sorpresa!-

-Gracias, por las manzanas- decía tranquilamente la joven

-No fue nada- respondía con un leve sonrojo- Mi abuelo me dijo que encontraría a dos forasteros-

-¿Tu abuelo?- interrogaba Sasuke

-Sí, él lo sabe todo- decía orgulloso el castaño-Pasen a su tienda, seguramente les dirá su futuro a un buen precio-

-Gracias pero llevamos prisa- contestaba el moreno

-¿En serio?, seguramente buscas en quien confiar, y saber en donde estas- explicaba el niño- Pasa a la tienda y tus dudas se responderán- el pequeño se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la puerta de una casa, en donde arriba de la entrada tenía un letrero hecho de madera que decía: Conozca su futuro, en un vaso de agua.

El Uchiha, se quedo sorprendido ante las palabras del niño. Era demasiado sospechoso, que conociera lo que le estaba pasando, así que decidió seguirlo y seguramente en algún momento tendría que eliminarlo a él o quien estuviera detrás de todo el embrollo.

-Vamos- ordenaba a su Tamago y ambos seguían al niño.

Una vez que cruzaron la puerta, caminaron por un pequeño pasillo, que estaba adornado por pequeñas antorchas empotradas a la pared. Al final se encontraba una cortina de cuentas el niño se abrió paso entre la cortina, y un aroma a incienso rodeo el lugar.

Sasuke y Sakura siguieron al niño a un cuarto no muy espacioso, con grandes cojines de múltiples colores regados por todo el piso, incienso prendido en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, cortinas oscuras que cubrían una ventana, y poca luz se filtraba. Y era alumbrada por velas, el lugar tenía un aire de misticismo.

-En seguida estará aquí- decía el castaño mientras se retiraba, dejando sola a la pareja, un silencio incomodo se formo.

Una explosión se escucho en la habitación y el humo comenzó a invadir el ambiente. Sasuke por inercia se coloco delante de Sakura y en su brazo comenzaba a emanar pequeños rayos azules.

El humo se disperso rápido, y se veía colgar de un pie a un anciano que estaba sostenido por un lazo, que se ubicaba en el techo del lugar. La túnica que traía cubría su rostro impidiendo verlo, los flojos pantalones comenzaban a caer lentamente.

-Ven aquí Konohamaru- ordenaba molesto

-Voy abuelo- hacia su aparición el niño que traía consigo un pequeño cuchillo

-¡No vuelvo a hacerte caso!- sentenciaba el anciano- Mírame parezco un idiota

-¡No tengo la culpa que realmente lo seas!- contestaba el castaño mientras cortaba el lazo

El mago y la Tamago no entendían lo que estaba pasando, solo miraban expectantes la escena.

El anciano cayó de cabeza en los cojines que no pudieron amortiguar mucho el golpe.

-¡Auch! ¡Qué piensas matarme!- reclamaba el anciano mientras golpeaba a Konohamaru.

-Hierba mala nunca muere- respondía el niño y se sobaba la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe.

Una vez acomodado entre sus cojines miro a los jóvenes que tenia frente a él y dijo-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, una linda pareja- y encendía su pipa- Seguramente quieren saber si se van a casar, cuando y cuántos hijos van a tener ¿verdad?-

-¡Vámonos!- decía molesto Sasuke, no sabía porque le había dado tanta importancia a un niño y no pretendía quedarse en un horrible lugar, se dio la vuelta pero su paso fue detenido cuando el anciano dijo:

-Ambos cayeron de un puente, en realidad se aventaron de un tren. Y son fugitivos-

El Uchiha volteo a mirarlo fríamente-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto seriamente

-Konohamaru, cierra la puerta. Hoy no atenderemos a nadie- ordenaba seriamente el anciano- Tomen asiento- señalaba los cojines que había en el piso.

El niño corrió de inmediato a cerrar muy bien la puerta.

Ambos tomaron asiento entre los cojines, el moreno estaba muy interesado de cómo se había enterado, y al parecer tendría que eliminar cualquier evidencia, no sin antes preguntarle ¿Quién era su líder?

-Contesta- decía fríamente el Uchiha

-Bueno, si no viste el letrero de afuera dice que soy un vidente, alguien que ve el pasado, presente y futuro-

-¿y crees que crea eso?-

-Eres un mago, ¿cierto?- decía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras exhalaba el humo por su boca

-Si lo sabes, puedes comprender de lo que soy capaz-amenazaba el moreno-¿Quién está detrás de este teatro?

-Soy un humano, que tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro en vasos de agua, así que anoche estando en el rio, se reflejo su caída, el agua me dijo que vendrían a mí, al igual que su destino se reflejo en las aguas cristalinas junto con la luna- respondía seriamente

Sasuke, suspiro fastidiado, el anciano era un charlatán, los había visto caer e hizo todas las conjeturas, no tenía nada que ver con "él". Todo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Konohamaru interrumpió el silencio que se había creado, y colocaba un vaso de agua frente a los visitantes.

-Mira anciano no te creo nada, tampoco me interesa en lo absoluto-

-Mi nombre es Hiruzen ___Sarutobi y joven, el que tú y la señorita estén aquí no es casualidad-_

-¡Ah! - decía Sasuke y mecía con su mano el vaso y vigilaba el vaivén del agua -Ya me canse de tu juego, es molesto estar entre seres insignificantes, dime dónde estamos y créeme vivirás para presumir que platicaste con un mago-

-¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a mi abuelo!-intervenía el niño

El Uchiha se levanto y se encamino a la salida, pero el anciano, con su voz ronca y hueca le dijo:

-Señor Uchiha, será mejor que escuche y crea que hay cosas que ni siquiera los magos de su categoría son capaces de entender-

-¿Como sabe mi nombre?- dijo Sasuke y volteaba a verlo fríamente

-Lo dije hace un momento, puedo saber el futuro de la persona que toque un vaso de agua- respondía igual de fríamente

-Ningún mago, ni siquiera los del consejo saben que pasara en el futuro-hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo-solo los débiles piensan que el destino está dicho y lo culpan de su desdicha; a comparación de ustedes pensamos que somos nosotros somos los que forjamos nuestro futuro- decía tajantemente siempre mirando al viejo que tenia frente a el

-Se equivoca, algunos de nosotros hemos nacido con ese don- dijo ___Sarutobi, y desviaba la mirada a la ojiverde- Aunque muchos lo consideren una maldición- _

El Uchiha volteo la mirada hacia su Tamago, noto que sus ojos verdes se habían tornado tristes-¡Vámonos!- ordeno el moreno a la pelirosa que aun estaba sentada.

-¡Esperen! Ya esta anocheciendo, y aunque no lo creas los ayudare- decía el anciano

-¿Por qué?- dijo el moreno con desconfianza

-¡Si abuelo ¿Por qué?- dijo indignado Konohamaru

-La hermosa ave ha salido de su prisión, cuya voz y belleza podrían hechizar a cualquiera, y mi destino es ayudarla- dijo muy seguro mientras su mirada coincidía con la de la joven -Konohamaru, trae algo de comer, no será largo el viaje pero ellos no han comido más que las manzanas- y el niño partió enseguida a traer algo de comer.

-No necesitamos su ayuda y mucho menos su comida. Y ella es mi Tamago, un ser artificial que solo me acompaña en mi viaje- explicaba molesto el ojinegro

-¿Y piensa que voy a creerle? Jajajajajajaja- decía sarcásticamente

-¡Tú que podrías saber!- contestaba Sasuke

-Se lo suficiente- respondía- Y ella no es una creación como lo dices-

Konohamaru, entro de nuevo a la habitación con una charla con dos porciones de arroz blanco, que colocaba en el piso frente a los dos viajeros.

-Gracias-decía con amabilidad Sakura y volteaba a ver al mago en espera de alguna orden.

El pelinegro suspiro con resignación y volvió a su sitio e ingirió los alimentos junto con la pelirosa.

El anciano, sonreía de gusto, el ayudarlos le daba la satisfacción y de imaginar que algún día humanos y magos pudieran convivir. Aunque ese día estaba muy lejos de llegar.

-Padre, me mandaste llamar- decía un adulto, que cruzaba la cortina de cuentas de colores.

El recién llegado traía consigo un cigarro en la boca, y una ligera barba, junto con una vestimenta humilde, su cabello negro y despeinado, eran aspectos que más llamaban la atención.

-La hora ha llegado- le decía Hiruzen-Asuma los llevaras hasta la frontera de Chamber-

-Está bien- dijo el hijo del anciano, sin cuestionar nada, acepto su misión- ¿Han terminado sus alimentos?

-Si- respondía Sasuke con frialdad

-Antes de irnos iré por algo- dijo el recién llegado y se marcho por unos minutos

-¿Cómo se llama su pueblo?-preguntaba la pelirosa

-Nosotros la llamamos Karesansui- contestaba con entusiasmo el castaño

-Es muy lindo nombre- sonreía Sakura

Un ambiente muy agradable se había tornado, a pesar del silencio; Asuma regreso con una capa puesta y otra en su mano- Es casi invierno y el frio del trayecto será intenso, así que es recomendable te pongas esto- y lo arrojaba a las manos de Sasuke-Por muy superhombre que te creas no podrás contra el cruel viento-

El mago miro con desprecio la capa negra que estaba en sus manos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo; era ayudado por humanos, era una de las humillaciones más grandes de su vida.

-Además tendrás que pasar desapercibido- explicaba Asuma- Los dejare cerca de la frontera, caminaran muy poco, no quiero arriesgar mi vida y supongo que tú también quieres seguir con vida. Y tengo una razón por la cual regresar-

-Bien entonces vámonos- decía el Uchiha y se ponía la capa.

Sakura se levanto de su sitio y miro al anciano que estaba aun sentado en los cojines- Yo…-

-No te preocupes tu secreto estará bien guardado, en muy pocas ocasiones le hacen caso a este viejo- decía con tranquilidad- Y el Sr. Uchiha es el primer mago que pisa estas tierras, los magos no vienen aquí. Puedes estar tranquila-

La joven sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia-Gracias-

-Tu deseo se cumplirá- dijo Hiruzen un poco más serio

Sakura se sorprendía ante las palabras del anciano, sabia de su deseo.

-Es hora de irnos- ordenaba Sasuke desde el pasillo, la joven se encamino a la salida no sin antes ver por última vez al anciano que fumaba su pipa y aun lado el niño que amablemente le había dado las manzanas. Una vez cruzada la salida cerraba tras de ella la puerta.

-Konohamaru- le decía su abuelo-entrégale esto a Sakura- y sacaba de su bolsa del pantalón una hermosa joya.

-Con eso dejaríamos de ser pobres- comentaba muy entusiasmado el niño

-¡Ve!- ordenaba

Konohamaru, tomo la joya entre sus manos y salía corriendo para alcanzarlos.

Los jóvenes tenían frente a ellos, un carro pequeño, Sasuke por un momento dudo que esa chatarra pudiera andar. Miro como Asuma se subía y trataba de encenderlo, después de varios intentos lo había logrado.

-¡Esperen!- gritaba Konohamaru que veía que la pareja entraría al carro de su tío

Una vez frente a ellos dijo- Sakura mi abuelo me dijo que te diera esto- y abría su mano

Un hermoso dije rosado en forma de una gota de agua, adornado en cada orilla por dos esmeraldas, que colgaban de una fina cadena de oro.

-Es hermoso- decía la joven y contemplaba la joya

-Me dijo mi abuelo que una promesa se cumplirá-

-Regrésalo-dijo molesto el joven mago- No pienso pagar por esa joya-

-No, estamos pidiendo dinero. Es un regalo de mi abuelo- sentenciaba el niño

-Gracias- e inmediatamente se ponía el dije en su cuello

-Vámonos- mandaba el mago, pero alguien jalaba la capa que traía

-Corrí una gran distancia, merezco propina- y estiraba la mano

El moreno se indignó y respondió-Yo no pedí que vinieras-

-Eres un tacaño, les dimos de comer y todavía los van a llevar y no das ni un quinto-

-Considera el pago que no haya acabado con su vida-

-Sasuke san- intervenía la joven- Creo que tiene razón, todos debemos pagar un precio- la pelirosa se agacho hasta estar a la altura del niño y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Gracias!

-No tienes porque agradecer- decía sonrojado

El Uchiha suspiro, era un principio dentro del mundo de la magia: "No se puede dar nada sin pagar algo a cambio" –Esta bien- el moreno pidió al pequeño algo de metal, el niño saco el pequeño cuchillo que le había regalado su tío, el Uchiha lo tomo y de su mano salieron rayos azules que cubrían el objeto.

-Toma- le decía-Úsala bien, tiene un poco de magia, cuando lo necesites solo apunta a tu objetivo y una gran descarga de electricidad saldrá de él. Solo la puedes utilizar una vez- explicaba mientras le daba el cuchillo al pequeño.

-¡Gracias!- dijo animado el castaño-¡Buen viaje!-

.

Cuando el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a subir noto que solo había dos lugares, el del conductor y el copiloto, miro molesto el pequeño espacio que había.

-No me mires así- decía Asuma-Velo como una oportunidad de estar cerca de una joven hermosa-

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke san?-preguntaba con curiosidad la ojiverde

Molesto el joven, se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y dijo- Tu no iras. Te quedas en este lugar-

-¡Ah!- decía sorprendida

-No te preocupes preciosa, podrás sentarte aquí- decía traviesamente Asuma y señalaba sus piernas.

-Sera incomodo para usted- preguntaba un poco preocupada la pelirosa

-No, te preocupes, tardaremos un poco más. Pero no me molesta- seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

La pelirosa se dirigía a darse la vuelta para sentarse con Asuma cuando sintió que la jalaban de la muñeca, y en un golpe cayo a las piernas del Uchiha. Este azotaba la puerta y la cerraba

-¡Qué esperas!- decía furioso

Asuma lo veía intrigado, los magos y los humanos no eran muy diferentes después de todo- Ya voy- dijo y el auto comenzaba a avanzar

.

.

.

Hiruzen miraba por la ventana de su casa ver alejándose al automóvil

-Sasuke Uchiha, deberás dejar de vivir tu vida en el pasado- dijo mientras apartaba la pipa de su boca -Sakura, debes aprender que el Destino no es como lo crees-

-Abuelo, hablas solo- decía con un poco de burla ya que iba entrando.

-En cuanto llegue Asuma tendremos que huir-decía muy serio- Tienes el arma para defenderte, úsala sabiamente-

-¿Qué dices abuelo? Vivimos en un pueblo muy pacifico-

-Hmp… Todos tenemos un viaje que realizar y un destino que cumplir- decía sin despegar la mirada en el horizonte, donde las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

* * *

Hasta aquí

Avance del próximo capitulo

-Siempre has estado sola, nunca podrás entender lo que siento- le susurro

.

.

-Es inevitable su muerte- y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

.

.

¡Ah! Termine el capitulo, no fue tan rápido como esperaba, pero en fin, es increíble como tus ideas van cambiando cuando escribes, tenía una idea muy fija, incluso cuando escribía Total Eclipse, sabía lo que pasaría en este capítulo, pero unas cosas cambiaron radicalmente.

Es posible que el próximo suceda lo mismo, el titulo ya está.

Se llamara: Por un beso.

Es posible que hoy comience a escribirlo, muero por plasmar las ideas que mi musa y yo tenemos preparadas. Y bueno también informo que para los que tienen twitter me pueden seguir mi cuenta es: RoxUchiha

Cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Respuesta a los Reviews anonimos:**

**nikona17**: Hola! Como estas? Gracias por dejar un comentario y bueno, aun sigue un poco la intriga, la historia sigue su curso, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos!

**brendarockstar: **Hola! Pues jejejeje... Gracias por tu comentario de verdad! Me animo mucho.

**Como siempre pidiéndoles un review, para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora.**

El capitulo estuvo dedicado a:

nikona17

BrujaAradia

brendarockstar

zerezo-kittzz

kyo nakamura

Kira-tsukiyomi

asukasoad

oOHiiromiOo

setsuna17

marijf22.

_MUCHAS GRACIAS_ _Por seguir animándome a seguir escribiendo_

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**


	4. Por un beso

Hola…

No tengo perdón… Lo sé, pero lo que pasa es que el trabajo me esta absorbiendo mas de lo que yo pensé, tarde años en actualizar, pero lo compense con un one shot… jejejejeje. De verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios, alertas.

Por favor tengan mucha paciencia, no me olvidare de escribir, de hecho me desestresa, además que sus comentarios siempre me animan mucho.

Gracias!

Después de aburrirlos con disculpas, disfruten la lectura.

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

_Recuerdos del personaje_

**Flash back**

.

.

-Cambio de escena-

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Por un beso**

El ruidoso motor de la carcacha, era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, parecía que los animales del lugar habían decidido no salir esa noche.

Dentro del pequeño vehículo, se escuchaba un tarareo de una canción, ya pasaba más de las tres de la mañana. Y Asuma para no quedarse dormido decidió recordar canciones, por que el mago no le había dirigido la palabra durante el camino, y la joven se había quedado dormida en brazos del moreno.

-Es una linda noche- dijo Asuma por centésima vez durante el viaje. Pero nuevamente no recibió contestación, miro de reojo a su copiloto; veía como el mago observaba el paisaje con atención. Aunque sujetaba con fuerza a la joven que traía en sus brazos.

-Hace un poco de frio- decía el adulto estremeciéndose debido a que su auto tenia pequeños hoyos en las puertas, y el cristal no cerraban del todo, esto provocaba que el aire se filtrara-¡Que envidia! Tienes el mejor calor que hay, el calor humano- y encendía el cuarto cigarro de la noche, y bajaba un poco el vidrio, para que saliera el humo. Asuma, se había hecho a la idea que platicaba solo, y volvía a tararear una melodía al parecer no le molestaba nada de lo que hacía.

Sasuke sintió como la pelirosa se acurrucaba aun mas en su pecho, suspiro fastidiado. Y se repetía a sí mismo, que era una misión y un favor de Tsunade, sentía tanta repulsión en ese instante que podría mandar todo a la mierda, y regresar tranquilo a Konoha, destruir a su "Tamago" y al conductor. Nadie sabría del incidente; pero había percatado presencias en el camino, magos que buscaban algo o más bien a él. Hacer el más mínimo movimiento y sabrían su ubicación, con la mano que tenia libre tocaba su hombro izquierdo donde estaba su marca; que constantemente le recordaba la fidelidad hacia Tsunade, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos por un momento.

**Flash back**

-Sasuke, has despertado- decía tranquilamente Tsunade

El moreno recién había abierto los ojos, miro con detenimiento a la rubia y pregunto- ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?-

-Naruto te trajo- respondía- A pesar de sus heridas y lo delicado que esta no deja de preguntar por ti –

-Es un idiota- y desviaba la vista y la dirigía al techo, postrado en una cama, no tenía muchos lugares que ver, mucho menos en una habitación vacía, donde solo estaba la cama y una pequeña silla donde estaba la consejera sentada.

-¿Tienes pensado quedarte en Konoha?-

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- y miraba sus manos

-Si-

- Después de lo que ha sucedido- reprochaba el ojinegro-¿Por qué habría de quedarme?

-Hay personas que te quieren-

-Hmp-

**Fin de Flash back**

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo después de recordar lo que había pasado hace tiempo, su mente jugaba con sus recuerdos, siempre aparecían cuando menos lo esperaba, y lo peor era para agobiarlo.

-Debe ser difícil- decía Asuma

El moreno lo observo confundido.

-Debe ser difícil el cuidar a una persona tan delicada como la que traes en brazos-

-No me importa lo que le pase- respondía por primera vez en todo el recorrido

-No digas eso, siempre que una persona está bajo tu resguardo sin importar quien sea, es una difícil misión –

-Hmp-

Después de la conversación el camino restante fue de completo silencio

.

.

Un Sueño

Oscuridad…

Sola… no era extraño, pensaba; incluso en sus sueños siempre estaba así.

Una luz muy tenue, emergía de las tinieblas, para colocarse frente a ella.

Era una esfera de color rosa que hacia menos densa su oscuridad, -es brillante- pensó mientras tomaba la pequeña esfera, aunque su luz iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos, su corazón aun seguía vacio. Así que decidió tirarla en la infinita oscuridad que tenia ante sus pies, dejando una estela de pequeños destellos a su paso.

De pronto una luz segadora cubrió el lugar, dejando ver una habitación blanca, donde ella estaba en el centro; unos pasos comenzaron a hacer eco en el lugar, una persona que se aproximaban, la joven expectante miro hacia enfrente; sus ojos contemplaban a un caballero elegante, cuya expresión era fría, mientras su paso seguro, tal y como aquel día de su primer encuentro.

Era Sasuke que caminaba hacia donde la pelirosa se encontraba, pero este paso de largo, ignorándola por completo.

La ojiverde sintió un dolor en el pecho, sus manos por inercia iban hacia la zona donde sentía el dolor, una tristeza comenzó a invadirla, ya no pudo soportar más el dolor que la afligía así que se dejo caer, donde sus rodillas y sus manos sostuvieron todo su peso, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

-¿Por qué sentir tal tristeza?- se reprochaba

Tacto…

Sus manos comenzaron a sentir algo húmedo, sus ojos sorprendidos, miraban como sus dedos se cubrían de sangre

Nuevamente de sangre…

.

.

-Ya llegamos- decía sonriente el adulto, mientras detenía el coche.

-Sakura- decía el Uchiha y trataba de despertar a la joven con un movimiento brusco

La pelirosa abría con pereza los ojos, miro a su alrededor, y sintió un brazo que aun la tenía sujeta. –un sueño- pensó, y automáticamente veía sus manos, limpias como siempre.

El mago abría rápidamente la puerta del vehículo y decía molesto-¿Qué esperas?-

La joven salía con dificultad, una vez abajo, respiro profundamente mientras estiraba todo el cuerpo. La posición en que viajo era muy incómoda, igual que el espacio. Un pequeño escalofrió la invadió, el viento que soplaba en el lugar era muy frio. Aunque aun sentía una extraña angustia. Trato de alejar los pensamientos y olvidar todo. Así que sonrió mientras el aire suavemente acariciaba su rostro.

-Solo los puedo dejar aquí- decía animadamente Asuma-A unos kilómetros al norte se encuentra la ciudad-

Sakura se encamino hacia el adulto e hizo una reverencia-¡Gracias!- dijo

Asuma se percato del dije que traía la joven, sorprendiéndose un poco. Acerco su mano hacia la joya y le dijo- Cuídalo mucho. Sabes ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia- tenia la pequeña gota rosa en la palma de su mano- Si el viejo te lo dio fue porque eres especial-

-¡Gracias! Lo cuidare mucho- dijo y ponía su mano sobre la mano de Asuma

-¡Vámonos!- ordenaba el Uchiha quien ya había comenzado a caminar

-Es un amargado ¿verdad?- susurraba Asuma a la pelirosa

La joven Tamago sonrió ante el comentario, se despidió y rápidamente se encamino hacia el pelinegro.

Sasuke, volvió su mirada al humano y su rostro se suavizó por un instante, después miro hacia enfrente.

Asuma se quedo sorprendido, ante el acto. El frio y orgulloso mago, al parecer le estaba agradeciendo, o el lo había mal interpretado. No le dio tanta importancia, así que se dio la vuelta, subió a su auto y emprendió el viaje de regreso

.

.

Después de andar entre el bosque, llegaron a un mirador, donde se podía observar a una ciudad, donde los edificios eran de un hermoso cristal color azul, que contrastaban perfectamente con los arboles que se podían ver entre las construcciones. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la ciudad, dando aun un toque místico y mágico. Donde muy pequeñas luces se desprendían de los cristales azules. Anunciando el amanecer.

Era perfecto pensaba Sasuke, su partida seria cubierta por la mañana. Así que se encaminaron a la estación de tren, que se encontraba muy cerca.

El moreno ordeno a su Tamago que se sentara en una banca, mientras él iba a comprar los boletos, aunque comprar los boletos con su nombre era demasiado arriesgado; pero algo le decía que no había noticias aun del incidente, por la poca vigilancia que había en la estación, mientras su paso era lento y analizaba su situación, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, deteniendo momentáneamente su paso, le susurraron:

-Sigue el juego-

El Uchiha que por un momento se había tensado, se relajo -Bien- dijo en voz baja

-Que mal viaje no lo crees Sasuke- decía con fastidio, quien le había quitado ya la mano del hombro. Ambos caminaban pausadamente, hacia la misma dirección.

-Si Shikamaru-respondía al mago que tenia a un lado, sabia el Uchiha que Shikamaru era una persona que le fastidiaba todo, era muy inteligente, era un excelente estratega, un poderoso mago pero tenía el defecto más grande que alguien puede tener la pereza

-Temari nos está esperando- decía mientras veía de reojo al Uchiha.- Ya te dije que no era necesario que trajeras esos harapos- trataba de hacer una conversación lo más normal, mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la estación.

-Hmp- contestaba

Una hermosa y elegante rubia esperaba a su esposo, en un lujoso auto; sorprendiéndose un poco, con la compañía; Shikamaru se percato de la sorpresa de su esposa, así que la miro seriamente, tratando de dar algún mensaje. Ambos eran inteligentes y se conocían muy bien, que cualquier gesto podía significar oraciones enteras.

Una vez cerca, Shikamaru, le dio un corto beso a la rubia- Disculpa la tardanza, pero me temo que Naruto no podrá venir; así solo Sasuke, pudo venir-

-Comprendo- decía seriamente, mientras veía al Uchiha- Bienvenido Sasuke, será un placer tenerte en casa-

-Gracias- respondía, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y depositaba un beso en ella.

-Es hora de partir- dijo Shikamaru, mientras subía al auto que los esperaba

Sasuke subió; pero se acordó que había dejado a su Tamago, dudo por un momento, pero tenía que regresar-Olvide algo- dijo

Shikamaru, lo detuvo del brazo- Estas loco, pasaste desapercibido, dudo que puedas tener la misma suerte- decía seriamente- Lo que sea que olvides no puede ser tan importante como tu vida-

-No están importante, pero es mi Tamago- respondía el Uchiha; Shikamaru no soltó el agarre, y miro a su esposa-Podrías ir por la Tamago es muy arriesgado si alguien sabe que es de Sasuke-

-Está bien- respondía la rubia -¿Cómo llamas a tu Tamago?-

-Sakura, tiene ojos verdes- trataba de describirla- Tiene un abrigo negro y su cabeza está cubierta por una capucha -

-Temari, nos esperas en casa junto con la Tamago- ordenaba tranquilamente

-Está bien- decía la rubia y salía del auto.

La maga suspiro con pesadez, y se preguntaba en que problemas estaban metidos los dos. Resignada se encamino con fastidio en busca de la Tamago entre la gente de la estación.

.

.

.

Suspiro fastidiada por segunda vez, su "amo" se había tardado, miraba hacia su alrededor en busca del moreno, pero no conseguía verlo.- Me habrá abandonado- pensaba, mientras la sala de espera comenzaba a llenarse de gente. Suspiro por tercera vez, no, era una Tamago no podía tener sentimiento alguno, eso es lo que era y seria durante el viaje. Así que pacientemente continuo la espera, mientras miraba con discreción a la gente en busca del moreno.

-¿Sakura? – Alguien la llamaba

La joven volteo, como respuesta al llamado, y estaba frente a ella una joven, rubia con cabello corto y elegantemente vestida.

La pelirosa no sabía si contestar o no.

-Eres Sakura ¿verdad?- volvía a preguntar

La joven decidió no contestar, así que desvió la mirada.

La rubia se sentó a un lado y le susurro- Eres una Tamago-

Continuaba en silencio, estaba decidida a no responder

La maga suspiro con fastidio y dijo-Eres la Tamago de Sasuke Uchiha, vendrás conmigo-

-Lo siento, solo puedo obedecer las órdenes de mi amo- contestaba muy seria

-Es una orden de tu amo, que vengas conmigo- y la jalaba de la muñeca

-Suélteme- decía mientras forcejeaba muy poco

-No llames la atención- pedía, y su paso era más de prisa.

Rápidamente ambas jóvenes salieron de la estación, Temari inmediatamente pidió un taxi.

Así partieron hacia un destino, desconocido por lo menos para la Tamago.

.

.

.

-Hmp, por tu rostro, supongo que Temari encontró a tu Tamago- decía Shikamaru, quien iba conduciendo

-Hmp- respondía seriamente el Uchiha

-No importa- sabia Shikamaru, como era tan hermético Sasuke- Todo el consejo está en busca de un sobreviviente del atentado de la madrugada de ayer-hizo una pausa- Quien esté vivo, lo investigaran, y determinaran si hay un posible nexo con…-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver- respondía inmediatamente

-Sabes que eres uno de los principales sospechosos, solo poobrevivir. Nadie salió con vida.-

-¿Como sabes que yo iba en el tren?-

-Ese es el punto Sasuke-

.

.

La rubia, miraba de reojo a la Tamago, estaba muy intrigada; ¿Cómo un mago como Sasuke viajaba con una ser creado? Se preguntaba mentalmente.

Mientras la pelirosa, trataba de ocultar bajo una falsa frialdad el temor que sentía, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, pero no quería pensar en nada, era una Tamago y debía de hacerse a la idea.

De pronto el auto donde viajaban ambas mujeres se detuvo, frente a una lujosa mansión.

-Serás mi invitada- le decía la rubia a la joven Tamago, mientras bajaba del auto.

.

.

-El consejo tiene ya conocimiento del incidente, y ha mandado sacar del sistema, la lista completa de los pasajeros- explicaba Shikamaru a un atento Uchiha que analizaba cada detalle

-Eso significa que tú ya tienes la lista-

-Como parte del grupo de inteligencia dentro del consejo, tengo privilegios- presumía- ha mandado a investigar las posibles rutas de escape del responsable del atentado, hasta el momento no han encontrado nada-

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntaba el Uchiha

-Al departamento de inteligencia de la ciudad-

-¿Qué?- exclamo sorprendido Sasuke- ¡Estás loco! No puedes llevarme a ese lugar, si ellos tienen la lista sabrán que yo soy el único sobreviviente, y me culparan…-

-Hmp… Crees que te llevaría a un lugar así, sin ningún plan en mente. Estoy de vacaciones, así que iría a Konoha a invitarte a ti y a Naruto al baile de esta noche-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- preguntaba molesto el Uchiha, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, era una locura. Hasta donde sabia, lo podía considerar una persona de confianza, pero comenzaba a dudar.

-Hmp, a penas llegue a la estación de Konoha cuando me llego la lista de pasajeros, así que decidí regresarme en el primer tren, pero no había lugar en primera clase, así que viajamos en segunda clase, porque yo te detuve antes de que abordaras el tren-

-No entiendo-

-La lista de los pasajeros que realmente subieron al tren fue borrada de los sistemas, fue algo muy hábil por parte del criminal; su identidad aun es un misterio-

-Eso quiere decir…-

-Que tu viajaste conmigo en segunda clase, donde la seguridad de identificación es mínima, ya tengo contactados los testigos, y nos están esperando en la entrada del departamento de inteligencia de la ciudad-

-Espera… ¿Como se supone que me detuviste, en qué momento paso?-

-Antes de abordar el tren te detuve y te comente que tendría un baile, fuimos a ver a Naruto, pero no quiso acompañarnos porque no podía, cuestiones de trabajo-

-Así que decidimos regresar justo al baile de esta noche, y en el momento de abordar el tren te llego la lista, y vamos a aclarar el asunto, que todo el tiempo estuve contigo-

-Sí, eso evitara muchos problemas en el futuro; aunque espero que el consejo se trague el cuento, sino ambos estaremos en problemas- decía Shikamaru con un poco de fastidio

-Solo espero que el estúpido de Naruto no arruine todo-

.

.

.

Era una elegante mansión, donde había mucho movimiento de personas, entraban y salían corriendo, todos alistando para el baile que se ofrecería en la noche.

La joven Tamago miraba disimuladamente cada detalle de la casa, había adornos florales por la casa, algunas mantas tiradas por el piso, y gente corriendo por el recibidor.

Un elegante señor se acerco a la rubia, y con una ligera reverencia le decía- Bienvenida-

-Gracias, podría decirle a mi esposo que desayunaremos en la terraza, y ahí lo espero- decía seriamente la rubia-Por cierto, preparen el desayuno de Shikamaru y tenemos un invitado, quiero que cuando llegue este todo listo-

-Si señora-

-¡Ah! Llévenme de desayunar a la terraza, muero de hambre-

.

.

-¿Qué no estás de vacaciones?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Quiero hablar con ustedes- decía seriamente

-Es irónico, cuando dijiste que no querías saber de nosotros, por lo menos en tus vacaciones- decía una tercera figura

5 figuras holográficas, se proyectaban en aquella habitación oscura, a pesar de ser una mañana bastante soleada, ese lugar estaba en tinieblas. Era un ambiente demasiado denso, Shikamaru trato de relajarse, enfrentar a todo el consejo no era fácil. Esas personas eran capaces de muchas cosas, a pesar de la distancia.

Suspiro fastidiado y dijo- Si, lo sé; dije que no quería saber nada de ustedes en mis vacaciones, de hecho aun sigue en pie- sabía perfectamente que se lo reprocharían tarde o temprano.

-Entonces nos quieres invitar a tu baile- decía con burla la única mujer que pertenecía al consejo.

-No- dijo sinceramente, pero al ver la expresión de la consejera, trago saliva y corrigió-Se-sería un gran placer-

-Gracias, pero te burlas de nosotros- respondió con burla y rio por unos instantes

Shikamaru, suspiro, había caído en su tonto juego.

-Tsunade, quieres dejar los juegos para después- intervenía un consejero

-Vengo a hablarles del atentado al tren 1020- dijo tajantemente Shikamaru

La habitación enmudeció ante la confesión del joven mago, los rostros de los consejeros se tornaron serios y fríos.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

-Nada, solo quiero aclararles que…- el joven mago no pudo terminar la oración cuando la puerta se abría violentamente de par en par.

-Sasuke- decía un consejero que lo miraba de frente.

El Uchiha estaba recargado frente a la puerta, esperando a que Shikamaru le indicara el momento para entrar. Sonrió orgullosamente y lentamente ingresaba a la habitación; en cuanto entro la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-Vaya no esperaba, menos del consejo- decía orgullosamente y con un todo irónico Sasuke

-Aun sigues con ese tono, ¿dónde queda el respeto?- decía el más anciano del consejo

Por el rostro de Shikamaru, corría una gota de sudor, ahora la situación se había salido de su control; la rivalidad entre el consejo y Sasuke era evidente. Y el plan que había diseñado se venía abajo; sin despegar la vista de las 5 personas que tenia al frente, analizaba cualquier posibilidad al igual que planear alguna estrategia rápida, de la cual pudieran salir bien de la situación.

-Vienes a entregarte- dijo un consejero quien había dado un paso al frente

-Hmp- contesto el Uchiha- No sé de qué hablan

-No seas impaciente, escuchemos lo que Sasuke quiere decirnos- intervenía otro integrante del consejo.

-Quería decirles que Sasuke estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo- decía tajantemente Shikamaru

-¿Enserio?- decía escéptico el mas anciano

-Sí, antes de subir el tren, Shikamaru me detuvo. Me invito a su baile de esta noche, y acepte- explicaba Sasuke, con tal confianza que parecía que decía la verdad- Regresamos a la ciudad a invitar a Naruto, pero dijo que no podía; para regresar a tiempo y ayudar en los preparativos abordamos el primer tren que salía a esta ciudad, pero solo hubo lugares en segunda clase-

-Cuando estábamos en la estación me llego la lista, y quisimos aclarar este mal entendido- intervenía Shikamaru

La habitación se sumergió en un silencio, y el ambiente se tenso por un momento.

Ambos magos estaban en el ojo del huracán, sus semblantes permanecían serios, y expectantes ante cualquier reacción del Consejo. Sus mentes tenían que permanecer frías, si querían salir de esta. Y que creyeran el argumento.

-Está bien, borraremos tu nombre Sasuke de la lista- decía Tsunade, rompiendo el silencio

Sasuke la miro a los ojos y dijo-Gracias-

-¿Era todo lo que querías decirnos?- preguntaba uno de los integrantes más jóvenes del consejo

-Si- respondía Shikamaru

-Ambos están de vacaciones, disfrútenlas- decía la rubia- Y dime Sasuke ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-

-Bien, Tsunade- dijo respetuosamente, algo que sorprendió a los ahí presentes.

-Entrega la próxima semana el reporte de los hechos- dijo un consejero y desaparecía junto con tres consejeros más, quedando solo Tsunade.

-Cuídense y diviértanse en el baile esta noche- dijo mientras ella desaparecía.

Ambos hicieron una ligera reverencia, como respeto a los miembros del consejo, quienes se desvanecían. De pronto la habitación se ilumino, dejando un poco encandilados a los jóvenes. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse ligeramente.

-Nos tenían como sus prisioneros- decía Shikamaru, quien movía su muñeca. Y sus hombros

Sasuke, notaba que su muñeca sangraba un poco- Yo diría que peor que eso- decía tranquilamente, mientras rompía un pedazo de su camisa y envolvía la muñeca.

-Vamos a casa, ahí curaremos tu herida-

.

.

.

-¡Ah! No hay nada mejor que el olor de unos hot cakes, por la mañana- decía emocionada Temari, tomo el tenedor y partía delicadamente un esponjoso hot cake y lo llevaba a la boca, degustando el sabor- Sabe aun mejor- dejo por un momento de comer y miraba con detenimiento a la Tamago que tenía enfrente; sus modales eran muy elegantes, podía determinarlo con mirarla sentada, pero había algo que la intrigaba mas, porque aun traía puesta esa capucha. Así que le ordeno a la joven se descubriera la cabeza

-Lo siento, pero no puedo obedecer a alguien que no sea mi amo- contestaba respetuosamente y desviaba la vista hacia el piso.

-¡Ah! Ya me canse- decía fastidiada, con la mano que tenía el tenedor hizo un movimiento y de ella salió una ráfaga de viento, haciendo que la cabeza de la Tamago quedara por completo descubierta.

La rubia se sorprendió mucho, el tono del cabello era muy poco común, para no decir raro; la Tamago volteo a mirarla, así que pudo percibir bien sus facciones, eran muy finas- Así que Sasuke sigue teniendo gustos exóticos- dijo después de observarla.

-Yo diría extraños- decía una persona que entraba a la terraza

-No tardaron- decía Temari que desviaba la mirada hacia los magos

-Se arreglo muy rápido- dijo Shikamaru- Demasiado diría yo- y miraba a Sasuke

-Hmp- pronuncio el Uchiha quien rápidamente se sentaba en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor de la terraza.

Sakura seguía con la vista el paso de su "amo", hasta que se sentó a un lado de ella. Noto que su muñeca tenía un trapo amarrado y ligeramente sangrado. Su rostro denoto preocupación- ¿Qué le paso?- e instintivamente su mano se dirigía a la del joven, pero este rápido alzo su mano, para que no lo tocara.

-Nada- respondía fríamente

-Enseguida traerán, unas vendas y algo para curar la herida, no es tan profunda- intervenía, Shikamaru, mientras con pesadez se sentaba en su silla- mientras podemos desayunar muero de hambre-

Minutos después, llego el botiquín de primeros auxilios y Temari se dio a la tarea de curar la herida; siempre vigilada por una mirada expectante de la Tamago.

-No veo la necesidad que estés aquí- decía molesto el Uchiha, mientras miraba a su Tamago-retírate-

-Si- decía y se levantaba de la mesa, educadamente hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo-Provecho-

La pareja miraba extrañada la escena

- Sasuke no veo la necesidad que se vaya- decía Temari- Es una excelente compañía-

-A mí tampoco me molesta Sasuke- complementaba Shikamaru

-¿Qué?- decía indignado el Uchiha.

Temari, se levanto de su lugar y tomo la muñeca de la joven que se retiraba y le dijo con una sonrisa- Te dije que eras mi invitada, y no dejare que te retires y me dejes sola con dos caballeros-

La pelirosa no sabía que decir- Yo… Fue una orden de Sasuke san.-

-No, le hagas caso- le decía y la sentaba de nuevo en su lugar- Me acompañaras a desayunar-

Sakura temerosa volteo a ver a Sasuke , y su mirada era de completa desaprobación. Rápidamente desvió su mirada al suelo.

Shikamaru, analizaba toda la situación; trataba de entender el comportamiento de Sasuke hacia su Tamago, era la primera vez que veía tal comportamiento de desprecio, ¿Por qué? No entendía, la había creado, se supone que era la imagen de la mujer ideal para él. Aunque el Uchiha siempre había tenido su carácter, suponía era normal.

Parte del desayuno, permanecieron en silencio, cuestión que Sakura lo veía como maldición; el aroma de los alimentos y ver disfrutar los alimentos era una cruel y lenta tortura. Trataba de distraer a sus sentidos, viendo la hermosa vista de la ciudad desde la terraza, los finos acabados de la terraza y el jardín.

Una pequeña brisa de aire cruzaba el lugar, e inmediatamente los magos se estremecieron, hicieron comentarios de la época de invierno, que sería uno de los más fríos. Mientras la pelirosa trataba de ocultar cualquier aspecto que la delatara, cuando un silencio se formo, un estomago comenzaba a gruñir. Los presentes miraron expectantes de donde venia el sonido. Notaron que Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada, y con la mirada hacia el suelo, tal como una niña que había hecho una travesura. Dispuesta a ser regañada en cualquier momento.

-Sasuke- decía Shikamaru- tu Tamago creo que tiene hambre- y reía, tras su broma

Temari rio ante el comentario, mientras el Uchiha no sabía que contestar. Así que no respondió.

La pareja de magos lo miraron en busca de una respuesta, pero encontraron un rostro frio, Shikamaru dedujo que algo estaba pasando e igualmente endureció su rostro. Llamo a uno de sus sirvientes, pidió más chocolate caliente y más hot cakes.

Una vez servidos en la mesa, con la taza de un chocolate humeante entre sus manos, aspiraba el dulce aroma de la bebida. Miro a la Tamago que había correspondido su mirada, se levanto de su sitio, se inclino un poco para ver a la joven de cabello extraño, acerco su tasa al rostro de la Tamago, e hizo que el humeante chocolate invadiera los sentidos de ambos.

-¿No crees que es el aroma más exquisito?-

Hipnotizada por el aroma y la mirada de aquel mago respondió la ojiverde con un tímido sí.

-Si solo pudieras, tener en tus labios el dulce sabor - se acercaba a los labios de aquella misteriosa Tamago, tratando de que su boca descubriera que el aroma era el principio de un mar de emociones que podía producir una bebida.

-¡Deja tus juegos Shikamaru!- Decía molesto Sasuke

El joven mago se alejo del rostro de Sakura, y se volvió a sentar en su silla; dejo la tasa de chocolate mientras pesadamente se recargaba su rostro entre sus manos. y miraba detenidamente a la joven de cabello rosa. -¿Qué edad tienes Sakura?-

-20 años- respondía ligeramente agitada y sonrojada.

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari miraban expectantes a Sasuke que tomaba su tasa de chocolate, con tanta tranquilidad, pero su rostro se torno aun mas frio si eso era posible.

La mente del Uchiha, se recriminaba por dentro, lo estúpido que era, había olvidado ese pequeño pero gran detalle.

-¿Esa es tu edad?- decía sorprendida Temari

-Si- respondía inocentemente Sakura

-Las Tamago no responden esa pregunta, y si la llegan a responder son los días que su creador les han dicho que tienen- decía fríamente Shikamaru- No hay memoria, son seres creados de cero-

La pelirosa, se sorprendió ante la explicación -¡Ah! Yo… esa es la edad que mi amo me ha dicho que tengo- decía nerviosa

Shikamaru observo a Sasuke y le pregunto seriamente-¿Qué es Sakura? ¿Es una humana? ¿O una maga de primer nivel? por qué no veo la otra explicación para ocultar su presencia, por la de una Tamago-

Era tan directo en sus cuestionamientos, como siempre, pensaba Sasuke. Lo miro por un momento a los ojos con determinación y seguridad contesto- Es mi misión-

Temari que se había mantenido al margen de la situación intervino- Creo que deberíamos ir a la biblioteca- se levanto de su sitio, tomo de la muñeca a Sakura y la llevo a la biblioteca seguido por Shikamaru quien llevaba una racion de hot cakes y una taza de chocolate y a un lado de el Sasuke.

Entraron a la habitación y ordenaron que nadie los molestara, e inmediatamente crearon una barrera. Mientras la joven Tamago estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar, atentamente veía a los magos.

-Ya podemos hablar- decía Shikamaru, mientras tomaba el plato de hot cackes y se los daba a la pelirosa; después de eso se sentó a un lado de su esposa, mientras Sasuke hacia lo mismo pero en el sillón individual.

-Gracias, pero yo no como- decía fríamente

-Sera mejor que lo aceptes-ordeno Sasuke

Un poco temerosa, tomo el plato, miro detenidamente y después desvio la mirada a su "amo", buscando su aprobación.

-¿Qué se supone que es Sakura?- preguntaba Temari

Sasuke suspiro con fastidio- Es una humana- decía con tranquilidad

-¿Qué haces con una?- cuestionaba seriamente Shikamaru

-Sabes que el consejo prohíbe toda relación- completaba Temari

-Eso lo tengo muy claro… Y si estoy con una es por una misión-

-¿Misión?- preguntaba la rubia

-Tsunade-

La pelirosa sentía un ambiente muy pesado, y creia que ella era la responsable, podía sentir las miradas de los magos sobre ella; levanto la mirada y sus manos comenzaron a temblar y el plato hacia sonido provocado por el choque de su cuchara y el temblar de sus manos.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionaba el mago dueño de la casa

-No lo sé- respondía el Uchiha

-ha habido incidentes en el occidente- decía Temari

-¿Y?-

-Son resultado de magos- respondía la rubia

-Es imposible, es una región de humanos, ningún mago ha pisado esas zonas- decía sorprendido Sasuke

-La población de magos se incrementa en esa zona- decía Shikamaru- Nadie sabe el motivo; tengo la sospecha que los que están detrás de esto son los mismos que atacaron el tren-

-No sé nada, si me ayudaste en busca de una respuesta, lamento desilusionarte- decía fríamente el Uchiha

-No te ayude por eso, eres nuestro amigo- decía Shikamaru- No te dejaría en manos del consejo- hizo una pausa y después continuo- quiero preguntarte algo-

-Dime- decía más tranquilo

-¿Subiste al tren?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?-

-Salte del tren-

-Muy práctico- decía sarcásticamente Shikamaru- Es una casualidad que no te encontrara algún guardia durante tu camino-

-Hmp-

La pelirosa vio por primera vez que los rostros de los magos se habían relajado, incluso el ambiente era distinto; tomo entre sus manos la taza de chocolate, probo su contenido y se sorprendió de su exquisito sabor- Delicioso, nunca había probado una bebida así- comento

-¿En serio?- decía Temari

-Si-

Después de ese comentario pregunto la rubia-¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?-

-Caímos en una población de humanos, nos trajeron hasta la frontera de la ciudad- decía sin ninguna preocupación el Uchiha

-Es por eso que vienes "elegante"- decía en tono burlón la maga- No permitiré que estés en el baile con esos harapos-

-Hmp… No me han dicho a que se debe el honor del baile, Shikamaru odia ese tipo de eventos-

-Mis hermanos vendrán a visitarnos, así que decidí celebrar la ocasión-

-Y sabes que no hay poder alguno que la haga cambiar de opinión- se quejaba Shikamaru

-Gracias por la comida- intervenía la ojiverde

De nuevo la atmosfera del lugar se tenso, la joven Tamago presintió que ella era la responsable –Yo… Lo siento- se disculpaba, había también interrumpido seguramente la conversación.

-¿Que es lo que haremos Temari?- decía preocupado Shikamaru- No hay muchas habitaciones, Sasuke ¿te importaría compartir el cuarto con tu Tamago? Ir a un hotel sería muy arriesgado, es probable que el consejo aun tenga las dudas y te mande a vigilar y nadie sabe de lo que son capaces-

-Está bien, no te preocupes; solo será esta noche, mañana partiremos- decía tranquilamente Sasuke

-Hare que les preparen el cuarto de huéspedes- decía Temari – Y en cuanto a Sakura…-

-Yo no interferiré en ninguna de sus actividades, estaré en el lugar que me asignen- decía seriamente Sakura

-Los guiaran a su habitación- decía Shikamaru- Sabes que la información se quedara aquí, nadie hablara-

Todos aceptaron el pacto de silencio incluyendo la pelirosa.

Poco a poco la barrera se fue desvaneciendo. En seguida un sirviente entro a la biblioteca y guio al mago y a su acompañante a su habitación; dejando a la pareja sola.

Ambos magos se miraron por unos minutos

-¡Ah!-suspiro fastidiado Shikamaru- Esto es tan problemático-

-Que difícil debe de ser para Sasuke estar cerca de Sakura- decía seriamente Temari

-Si, después de lo que sucedió-

-Shikamaru- decía sensualmente la rubia, el moreno la miro con temor, algo quería su esposa. Su tono meloso y sensual era tan obvio.

-Sea lo que sea, Temari no- comprendía a que terrenos quería meterse y el no sería una de sus víctimas.

-¡Vamos Shikamaru! Eres mi esposo- decía muy cerca de sus labios- Compréndeme, yo solo quiero divertirme, igual que tu-

-Temari- susurro antes de caer ante el encanto de su esposa, estando solos podían hacer lo que quisieran incluyendo una buena sesión de sexo.

Sabia el mago que después de ese extraordinario momento de intimidad cumpliría cualquier capricho de la rubia; besar su piel delicada, probar el dulce néctar de los labios de su esposa era lo único que era realmente disfrutaba, estar a su lado era la dicha por la que mataría si fuera necesario, no le importaría los riesgos. Pensaba mientras la ropa de ambos caía.

Temari por su parte aferraba sus manos a los hombros del ojinegro, disfrutando las caricias y besos de su esposo.

.

.

.

Era una habitación amplia, compuesta por un sofá, una cama matrimonial, una mesa de centro rodeada por un par de sillas, un baño y un enorme ventanal con una vista extraordinaria de la ciudad, sabia Sasuke que Temari siempre se había caracterizado por su buen gusto en la decoración y sus habilidades como maga y esa habitación lo confirmaba, con pesadez se sentó en el sofá que estaba ubicado en el enorme ventanal y su vista se concentro en la vista extraordinaria de la metrópoli con sus extraordinarias columnas de cristal azul.

La pelirosa se sentó en la cama, y la habitación fue inundada por un silencio, se sentía más tranquila. Sus piernas las llevo a su pecho mientras sus manos las rodeaban, mientras su cabeza reposaba en una parte de sus manos, un aura de melancolía se sintió en el ambiente de esa habitación.

Sasuke saco un cigarro de la bolsa de su pantalón, era el único que había olvidado en ese lugar ya que su cajetilla la había dejado en el abrigo que dejo en el tren, mas tarde iría a comprar más, se levanto del sitio de donde se encontraba, abrió un poco la ventana del cuarto dejando entrar al cuarto una brisa fría; se recargo en el vidrio dejando libre la abertura, y así transcurrieron los minutos en esa habitación, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

La pelirosa miro a Sasuke que fumaba su cigarro con tranquilidad- Debe ser muy afortunado de tener amigos que se preocupen por usted, y hagan lo que están haciendo por usted-

El moreno terminaba su cigarro, una pequeña brisa rodeo la colilla y la deposito en el cesto de basura, miro a la Tamago con indiferencia, y le pregunto-¿Por qué tu comentario?-

La joven sonrió melancólicamente y dijo- Temari me lo dijo, a demás se nota que se preocupan por usted, de verdad lo aprecian… Siempre he estado sola en ese lugar; y no se que se siente ser apreciada por alguien-

-A veces es mejor estar solo- respondía

Sakura se levanto de la cama y se encaminaba con paso lento, seguida por la mirada del Uchiha, se paro frente a él, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo- Quiero decirle algo- se agacho por un momento, cerro sus manos y sus puños hacian una ligera presión en el abrigo, para después volver a mirlo- yo…-

El sonido de un toque en la puerta interrumpió las palabras de la Tamago, un segundo después Shikamaru abría una parte de la puerta y decía- Sasuke, voy a ir por mi traje. Vamos y te compras algo-

El Uchiha que aun veía a Sakura desvió su vista hacia el anfitrión y respondió con un sí, se encamino hacia la salida de la recamara, cuando la puerta se abría de par en par y Temari preguntaba muy animada que si Sakura la podía acompañar a recoger su vestido. Al principio Sasuke no le pareció buena idea, pero la rubia sabia persuadir muy bien a las personas y termino accediendo. La maga entro corriendo y jalo de la muñeca a la pelirosa

-Vamos Sakura, mi vestido es sensacional- decía muy animada-Cuando lo veas dirás que es lo más hermoso que has visto-

Ambas salieron de la habitación y bajaban con mucha prisa las escaleras hasta perderse en la salida de la mansión, ambos magos que veía la escena, desde el marco de la habitación.

-Vaya Temari tiene mucha energía- decía Sasuke

-Sí, y yo estoy exhausto- se quejaba Shikamaru –Sera mejor que nos vayamos nosotros también-

Así que ambos también partieron de compras.

Durante el trayecto Shikamaru y Sasuke platicando de cosas triviales, pero el ambiente comenzó a tornarse un poco serio hasta que Shikamaru toco el tema del tren.

-¿Aun no encuentro alguna conexión, del porque atacar un tren de pasajeros?- decía Shikamaru- ¿Cuándo no había nada de valor?-

-No lo sé, de hecho no vi de quien se trataba- mentía, el Uchiha sabía perfectamente de quien era el responsable.

Shikamaru, no creyó ninguna palabra conocía bien a su amigo, aun así respeto su silencio, tarde o temprano el hablaría de lo sucedido. –Bien llegamos- decía el mago mientras se detenía en una tienda de ropa.

.

.

.

-¡No es hermoso!- decía emocionada

-Si- decía asombrada la pelirosa, nunca había visto un vestido tan hermoso, y la tela se veía muy fina y suave, el color rojo hacia que resaltara aun más la figura de la joven maga- Se le ve muy bien Señor..-

-Ni se te ocurra decirme Señora, dime Temari- decía con una sonrisa- Me caes bien Sakura-

-Seria una descortesía de mi parte llamarla por su nombre-

-Nada de eso… Inténtalo di Te-ma-ri-

-Temari- decía un poco sonrojada

-Ves no es difícil. Ahora que estamos en confianza quiero pedirte un favor. Una amiga va a venir y me encargo que le escogiera su vestido, escógelo por mí- pedía la rubia

-Señorita- decía la maga, e inmediatamente llegaba una joven al probador que era un cuarto lleno de espejos donde podías ver desde cualquier ángulo lo que traías puesto.

-Quiero que guíe a la Tamago, el modelo que escoja se lo proporcione, si es necesario ajústelo, es para una amiga y tiene la misma complexión- ordenaba la rubia y esta se internaba a uno de los cuartos para quitarse el vestido.

La señorita miro a la Tamago en espera de que le indicara el modelo, pero no pasaba nada; así que le pidió le dijera que modelo. La pelirosa salió del cuarto de probador, hacia los enormes aparadores de la exclusiva tienda, todos los modelos que había eran muy elegantes y hermosos; no sabía por dónde empezar, pero un vestido llamo su atención, era mucho más sencillo que el de la maga, pero su por elegancia podría compararse al de la rubia. Así que decidió que sería ese el vestido.

.

.

-Mujeres- decía Shikamaru mientras se tiraba en el sillón de la biblioteca- Nunca vayas con ellas de compras, tardan años en decidirse por un modelo

-Lo dices por experiencia- se burlaba el Uchiha- O por qué no ha llegado Temari

-¡Ah! Por ambas-

-Podemos hablar- decía el Uchiha

-Claro- decía Shikamaru, y creaba una ligera barrera, a veces las creaba sin pensar o en realidad era para proteger la información, no es que no confiara en sus sirvientes pero la información corre muy rápida.

-Mi misión es llevar a Sakura a Edén- confesaba Sasuke

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-¿Qué hay de interesante en ese lugar?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Tienes algún plan?-

El Uchiha hizo una pequeña pausa y saco una cajetilla de cigarros, saco uno de ellos y lo encendió y tranquilamente dijo-No-

-Está bien, te ayudare, encontraremos una ruta- decía Shikamaru, quien se levantaba del sillón y se encaminaba al escritorio, abrió un cajón y saco un mapa, ambos magos analizaron las opciones por un rato.

-La vía mas rápida será por aire- dijo Shikamaru- El único problema es que si te avientas, dudo mucho que tengas la misma suerte- bromeaba

-Hmp, está bien, la vigilancia será muy estricta y mejor para mí-

-Aunque el lugar donde llega no es del todo seguro-

-Maisou-decía el Uchiha

-Así es, sabes que es un lugar donde todos los bandidos van a divertirse- advertía Shikamaru- Tengo una teoría… Y si esa persona busca algo o más bien a alguien…a ti; ir a ese lugar sería un suicidio-

-No pasara nada, si nos vamos temprano llegaremos por la noche, y por la madrugada saldremos de ese lugar, tomaremos el tren y nos llevara Eve, y eso será mucho más rápido que la vía que había escogido por principio-

-No estoy muy convencido Sasuke, hay otras vías-

-Pero son más largas tardaría 3 días mas y lo que quiero es deshacerme de Sakura lo más pronto posible, y ni siquiera él es capaz de entrar a esos lugares-

Shikamaru lo observo, había determinación y confianza, Sasuke era un mago astuto y sabia lo que hacía así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, encendió igual que el Uchiha un cigarro y le dijo- Pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo-

-Gracias-

Una vez que llegaron Sakura y Temari con una gran cantidad de cajas, se dispusieron a comer en la biblioteca, donde nuevamente se había creado la barrera, para que la joven Tamago pudiera comer tranquilamente.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar Shikamaru- decía Temari- Igual tu Sasuke…Sakura será mejor que te quedes aquí, no es correcto que estés presente cuando tu amo se cambie- comento con un tono de picardía

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke en busca de alguna orden.

-No es necesario- decía muy serio el Uchiha- Ella se quedara en la habitación- y la jalo de la muñeca llevándosela del sitio, no estaba muy seguro pero sentía que si no se la llevaba Temari sería capaz de muchas cosas.

Temari había crecido entre hombres magos y siempre quiso una compañera, una amiga o hermana, no es que no tuviera amigas, pero ella pasaba mucho tiempo en el centro de inteligencia, rodeada de hombres. Así que después de esos antecedentes y lo que Shikamaru platicaba de ella, no era tan prudente dejarla un momento más con ella. Cerró Sasuke la puerta con llave y se tiro por un momento a la cama- Cuando salga del baño, puedes meterte a bañar, te quedaras toda la noche en este cuarto- decía, mientras pesadamente se levantaba de la cama y pasaba de largo de la pelirosa.

Sakura no entendía del todo, porque abría de salir del cuarto, suspiro con cansancio, ir de compras era muy agobiante, se tiro en la cama, y por un momento paso por su mente el vestido que había elegido y se preguntaba si le gustaría a la amiga de Temari, pero poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo hasta que se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

-Temari, Sasuke se va a enojar- decía con fastidio Shikamaru

-No creo, además no se dará cuenta-

-¿Crees que no se dará cuenta?-

-No si yo lo evito- decía traviesamente la rubia.

.

.

-Sakura- llamaba el Uchiha a la pelirosa quien se había quedado dormida

La joven abría lentamente sus ojos, con pereza se sentó en la cama y miraba al mago que tenia frente a ella, sonrojándose de inmediato, vestía muy elegante con un traje negro junto con una camisa blanca, aunque su cabello seguía igual de rebelde lucia como un… Uchiha, pensaba la pelirosa.

-Sera mejor que te metas a bañar- decía fríamente.

Sakura se levanto rápidamente y se encerró en el baño, se quito la ropa e inmediatamente abrió la regadera, dejando que el agua se llevara el recuerdo de… Sasuke.

.

-Se podría saber qué es lo que haces… Nos tenias muy preocupados- decía Naruto

Sasuke suspiro con fastidio, ante la pequeña proyección holográfica que salía de una pequeña tarjeta- Estoy con Shikamaru-

-Si ya me informo de lo que ha pasado-

-Entonces no entiendo tu forma de gritarme de ese modo si ya sabias lo que paso-

-Solo lo hice porque… me preocupe mucho, al saber del accidente y no te comunicabas-

-Ya deja tus quejas para después-

Un poco más tranquilo el rubio miro a Sasuke y le pregunto-¿Cómo está tu Tamago?-

-Bien se está bañando-

-¿Sigues con la misión?-

-Sí, cumpliré con lo que se me ha encomendado-

El rubio suspiro, y dijo-Promete que no importa lo que pase te comunicaras conmigo… Así estés casi muerto-

-Si- respondía sin dar mucha importancia

-Te ves muy bien con esa ropa… Seguramente hoy si encuentras novia o esposa- bromeaba el rubio

-Hmp- y una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en el rostro del Uchiha.

-Debo irme, diviértete mucho en el baile… Saluda a Temari y a Shikamaru- dijo y la comunicación se termino, desapareciendo la imagen de Naruto.

Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, se levanto para guardar la tarjeta en la bolsa del pantalón cuando se escucho que abrían la puerta del baño, instintivamente el joven mago miro a la pelirosa, quien salía vestida con la "diminuta" ropa que Hinata le había comprado; esta iba secando su cabello con la toalla con mucha tranquilidad. El Uchiha inmediatamente desvió la mirada y continuo con la labor que había interrumpido.

Por su parte Sakura se sentó en la cama, y dijo- Seguramente es muy divertido un baile-

El mago la miro de nuevo y respondió- No me gustan los bailes-

-Entonces ¿por qué asiste a uno?-

-Cortesía… Educación… Algo que tú jamás tendrás y ni siquiera sabrás-

La ojiverde, comprendió perfectamente las palabras del mago y eso la entristeció. Sus ojos miraban el suelo, y pensaba muchas cosas, entre ellas recordaba que era una humana, por un instante se sintió como uno de ellos, solo porque la trataban bien, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas.

-Sera mejor que te duermas, mañana saldremos temprano- decía mientras salía del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La pelirosa se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras tranquilamente secaba su cabello. Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abría de nuevo, seguramente a su amo se le olvido algo, miro la entrada, y se sorprendió al ver a Temari, con un par de cajas en las manos.

-Se le ofrece algo- decía un poco temerosa Sakura

-Si, quiero que te arregles. Estarás conmigo en el baile-

-¿¡Que!- decía sorprendida

-Qué bueno que ya te bañaste, rápido, Shikamaru no podrá entretener por mucho tiempo a Sasuke- apuraba la maga, ignorando todos las protestas de la joven Tamago.

.

.

Shikamaru y Sasuke platicaban animadamente con algunos invitados, pero el Uchiha se le hacía raro no ver a la anfitriona, así que le pregunto al anfitrión ¿Dónde estaba su esposa? Y él decía que estaba en el baño, haciéndose un último retoque, y que pronto estaría con ellos. Poco a poco el salón principal se fue llenando de invitados y por supuesto los hermanos de Temari hacían su aparición pero solo fueron recibidos por Shikamaru.

Unos minutos después la anfitriona entraba al salón con un espectacular vestido rojo.

-¡Vaya tu esposa se ve muy hermosa el día de hoy- alagaba Sasuke al afortunado marido.

-Si lo sé- presumía

Temari, saludaba muy animadamente a sus hermanos y a los invitados, hasta que llego con su esposo y el Uchiha.

-Valió la pena la espera ¿verdad?- decía pícaramente la rubia a ambos caballeros

-Por supuesto- decía Sasuke quien tenía en sus manos una copa de vino, estaba dispuesto a divertirse esa noche.

-Si me disculpan- decía Shikamaru, y se perdía entre los invitados, dejando a su esposa con el Uchiha, quienes estaban rodeado de importantes magos y algunas mujeres.

.

.

Toco la puerta un par de veces y tímidamente se escucho un adelante, al abrirla se encontró frente a él a una hermosa mujer, vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido largo color rosa muy pálido, su cabello que era lacio estaba rizado y recogido en una cola de caballo su maquillaje era sencillo, pero resaltaba su belleza.

Shikamaru se quedo contemplando a la joven, e inmediatamente cerró la puerta.

-Yo… le dije a Temari, que no era buena idea- Puedo quedarme en este cuarto y…-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un dedo índice del joven que tocaba sus labios- No digas eso, será un placer tenerte en la fiesta- decía Shikamaru- Mi esposa ha visto algo que ninguno de nosotros ha podido-

Sakura se quedo paralizada ante las palabras del mago.

Shikamaru, saco de su bolsa un anillo y lo coloco en uno de los dedos de la joven y le explicaba- No soy tan poderoso como Sasuke, mi magia solo durara 10 horas. Serás una maga con un nivel dos, si alguien pregunta ¿quién eres?... Eres una amiga de Temari, vienes de Konoha y tienes 20 años. Solo da esa información- alzo la mano de la joven y la beso- Estarás al lado de Temari-

-¿Pero si Sasuke san, me ve?- decía temerosa, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-El salón es muy grande y hay muchos invitados. Además no permitiremos que te vea- decía confiado-Si me permites, te guiare al salón- y ofrecia su mano con respeto.

La joven dudo por un instante, pero se convenció que sería la única oportunidad de ver un baile. Ambos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al salón, donde Temari los esperaba con impaciencia.

-El baile está por comenzar- decía

La pelirosa quedo impactada ante la decoración, adornos florales en las paredes, un candelabro de cristal en el centro del salón, los pisos de mármol, pulido, donde se podía ver el reflejo de los asistentes. Temari tomo la mano de la joven y la introdujo a un nuevo mundo para ella.

Shikamaru, dio un pequeño discurso a los presentes y daba por comenzado el espectáculo en honor a los hermanos de Temari, Gaara y Kankuro.

Las luces del salón se apagaron quedando en oscuridad, pequeñas burbujas azules emergían del suelo, iluminando tímidamente el lugar, el sonido de un arpa comenzó a invadir el lugar, una sirena azul aparecía en el centro del salón quien iba tocando delicadamente el arpa, sentándose en una piedra que estaba a una altura de un metro.

El centro del salón se estaba convirtiendo en el foco de atención de los espectadores, inmediatamente salían sirenas del todo el piso ellas entonaban la melodía del arpa, cautivando a todos la hermosa voz que tenían; todas iban en dirección de la sirena que tocaba el arpa, excepto una, que jugaba con los asistentes, rodeándolos con su figura coquetamente, y seduciéndolos con su voz, de pronto llego donde estaba la pelirosa y toco su mejilla para después subir donde estaba el candelabro su cola de pescado se movía muy rápido dando la impresión de tener prisa y dejaba a su paso una estela de color azul, mientras las sirenas, ya se encontraban junto a la del arpa la seguían con la mirada pero sin dejaban de entonar la canción, la habitación comenzó a ser invadida por lo que parecía ser agua, pero todo era una hermosa ilusión, hasta que alcanzo a la sirena que se dirigía a elegante candelabro, la sirena volteo a ver a los invitados, su largo cabello daba la impresión de estar bajo el agua, flotaba con tal realismo que cualquiera podía sentir estar debajo del mar; los miro por última vez, y se dirigió hasta donde daba el límite del agua, salió de golpe y su cola de pescado se trasformaba en dos pies, alzo las manos tocando levemente el elegante accesorio y de su espalda salieron un par de alas, rompiendo la ilusión del agua quedando todo en pequeños resplandores azules, que caían sobre los invitados. Con su mano encendió el candelabro y todo desapareció en pequeñas esferas color azul.

-Sean bienvenidos- decía con dulce voz la sirena mientras sus alas se cerraban cubriendo su cuerpo y desaparecía dejando una pequeña estela azulada.

Los invitados aplaudían emocionados, ante tal bienvenida. Y oficialmente la fiesta comenzó.

.

El Uchiha, estaba platicando con varios magos, sobre temas muy rutinarios, comenzaba a fastidiarse, así que se alejo un poco de la conversación y comenzó a ver a los invitados, entre la gente le dio la impresión de ver un cabello rosa, suspiro con fastidio; se disculpo con las personas con quien platicaba y fue en dirección de donde se veía la peculiar cabellera.

-Sasuke- le decían y lo abrazaban.

El moreno miro a quien lo abrazaba de manera "amorosa" – Ino- pronuncio, levanto la vista nuevamente, pero no vio nada,-seguramente lo imagine- pensó

.

.

-Esto es delicioso Sakura pruébalo- le decía Temari mientras le daba el bocadillo

-Gracias- dijo

Tímidamente miraba a su alrededor la ojiverd; los invitados platicaban muy animadamente, y sonreían entre ellos, ya llevaba unos minutos desde que había comenzado oficialmente la fiesta y la rubia no se le había despegado, ella sentía mucha tranquilidad y seguridad; le habían presentado a unos magos quienes cordialmente platicaban un rato y después se retiraban. De pronto su vista observo a lo lejos al Uchiha que era abrazado por una hermosa joven de larga cabellera rubia, sus ojos se quedaron en esa escena, de pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, y una tristeza comenzó a invadirla, estaba tan absorta en la escena que no supo el momento en el que Temari toco su hombro, la pelirosa dio un pequeño brinco y miraba a Temari.

-Es una ex novia de Sasuke, nunca me cayó bien. Era una interesada-

-¡Ah!- respondió Sakura, un poco afectada- Me disculpas quiero ir al baño-

-Está bien-decía Temari sin notar lo que estaba pasando- El baño esta al fondo a la derecha-

-Gracias- dijo, perdiéndose entre las personas, abrió una puerta que no era precisamente el baño, esa puerta daba a un balcón.

Camino hasta llegar al barandal, la brisa fresca invadía su piel, mientras el aire movía su cabello junto con su vestido; cerró los ojos donde tímidamente brotaban frágiles y pequeñas lagrimas dejando que el viento se las llevara, no comprendía lo que sentía en ese momento, ¿que era ese dolor en su pecho y la tristeza que la invadían? Sus manos fueron al pecho tratando de aliviar lo que sentía, pero era imposible.

-Es muy bonita noche- le decían a su espalda

La joven alarmada volteo y miro a un joven que le sonreía, rápidamente secaba con sus manos las pequeñas lagrimas que tenia.

-Si- respondía la joven

-Mi nombre es Sai- se presentaba y extendía su mano- Seguramente debes tener un lindo nombre

-Mi nombre es Sakura- dijo amablemente y respondía al saludo, el joven beso su mano. Haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-¿Por qué está sola en un sitio como este?-

Ni ella sabía la respuesta, así que desvió su mirada evitando responder.

-Discúlpeme, no tiene por qué darme una explicación-

-Gracias-

-Tiene un color de cabello muy peculiar, ¿es natural?-

-Si-

-Es muy bonito- decía y daba un paso para acercarse a ella, tomo entre su mano un pequeño mechón. La miro a los ojos y le dijo-También tienes una hermosos ojos-

-Gracias-

La música empezó a escucharse en toda la casa.

-Es un baile- le decía el joven- ¿Le gustaría bailar?

-No sé bailar-

-Yo te enseño- le dijo mientras extendía la mano.

Un poco dudosa al principio, acepto. Siempre quiso saber que se sentía estar en un baile de los cuales tanto le platicaban. Así que por curiosidad lo internaría.

Ambos bailaban al copas de la música, un poco alegre permitiéndoles un poco de movilidad, y el moreno era un gran maestro, la pelirosa rápidamente de adapto y estaba disfrutando mucho la compañía del joven mago. De pronto la música se volvió lenta y el cantante cantaba en otro idioma distinto al español, esto hizo que sus cuerpos estuvieran muy cerca, bailaban tan despacio que podía jurar que se habían detenido, la pelirosa levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros del mago.

-Sakura- le susurraba- No encuentro palabras para decírtelo- su rostro se inclinaba para acercarse al rostro de la joven- Viajaría por todo el mundo para decirte que…eres mi musa- le decía ya rosando los labios rosas de la joven, terminando la distancia entre ellos, fundiéndose en un beso.

-Vaya que cursi- decía un tercero, mientras aplaudía.

El beso fue interrumpido, ambos se separaron, el mago voleo a ver al intruso, mientras la pelirosa sintió un escalofrío invadir su cuerpo junto con el miedo.

-Es así como haces tus conquistas- decía sarcásticamente

-Hmp… Eso no te importa Sasuke Uchiha-

-¡Que desilusión! Ino se podrá muy triste, aun mas de lo que ya esta-

La sonrisa despreocupada de Sai, se vio invadida por la seriedad - ¿¡Que fue lo que le hiciste!- dijo mientras su mirada se tornaba oscura.

-Vaya ahora si te importa tu esposa, pensé que no… Ya que besas a cualquiera-

-Eso no te importa-

El duelo de miradas de ambas comenzaba a tensar el ambiente, la pelirosa penso que en cualquier momento ambos pelearían, ¿debía intervenir? Pensaba, pero la atmosfera no le permitia moverse.

-lo siento Sakura- decía Sai mientras volteaba a verla con una sonrisa- Me hubiera gustado conocerte mucho antes- dejo de mirarla y se encamino de manera desafiante hacia el Uchiha- No importa lo que pase Ino es mi esposa, ¡Que te quede claro! Y si ella está conmigo es…-

-Por interés- decía Sasuke

-Ardido no es así Uchiha, abandonaste a Ino por irte con…-

-No se te ocurra decir su nombre- decía molesto Sasuke

-Realmente no vale la pena mencionarla- decía Sai con una voz oscura- Sakura cuídate de este tipo- dijo para salir por completo de la habitación.

Sasuke realmente estaba alterado, ese tipo lo sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que se encontraban, aun enojado miro a la persona que estaba a unos metros de él. Camino hacia ella, mientras la pelirosa por intuición daba un paso atrás.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!- reclamaba

-Te..ma..ri-

-¿¡Quien te dio la presencia de maga!-

-Fue idea de la señorita Temari- dijo mientras daba un paso atrás

El moreno suspiro con fastidio, sabía que no era buena idea dejarla sola, pensaba mientras su mano iba a su cuello y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

La pelirosa agacho la mirada, se sentía muy mal el haber desobedecido. Pero el mago había avanzado pero se coloco frente a ella, pensó que en cualquier momento le reprocharía, pero solo se quedo parado.

La joven confundía alzo la mirada, y noto una tristeza en los ojos del Uchiha, sus miradas se conectaron, la pelirosa sintió la melancolía del corazón del mago. Y eso la entristeció.

-Sasu….- sus palabras se ahogaron en su boca, al sentir la frente del mago en su hombro-Si hay algo que pueda hacer-

-Siempre has estado sola, nunca podrás saber lo que siento- le susurro

La joven se sintió incapaz de decir o hacer lago.

-No digas nada… Solo quédate conmigo- susurraba, las palabras de Sai removieron los sentimientos que había olvidado. Y estaba dispuesto a borrar la existencia de esa persona. Sus sentidos fueron engañados por un momento, la persona que estaba frente a él era una maga, y se convenció de ello.

Sakura estaba en shock, e instintivamente sus manos se levantaron para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero se detuvieron a mitad de su camino. Lo que haría estaba mal así que regresaron a sus costados, y su mente recordó lo que una vez le enseñaron.

**Flash back**

-Pasa algo- decía preocupada- Puedo hacer algo por ti- decía mientras tocaba la puerta del lugar

Del otro lado se encontraba un mago muy triste.

-A veces las palabras no son tan útiles como la compañía…

Solo quédate conmigo-

**Fin de Flash Back**

La joven sintió una mano que envolvía su cintura, sorprendiéndola por completo. Mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de una melódica canción junto con una guitarra acústica, haciendo el momento aun mas intimo.

-Nos condenaron…- decía el Uchiha que dejaba el hombro de la joven para verla aun más de cerca, mientras la mano que tenia libre acariciaba el rostro de la ojiverde, poco a poco se fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, terminando la espera de probarlos.

Sakura lentamente cerro sus ojos, era diferente al beso que había recibido antes; dejaba de ser una simple unión de labios a convertirse en algo mucho más, la lengua del Uchiha reclamaba entrar a su boca y explorarla, así que le dio permiso de hacerlo, haciendo mucho más profundo el momento, su cuerpo sentía quedarse sin fuerzas en cualquier momento, cuando pensó que desfallecería el Uchiha la dejo de besar y le susurro muy cerca de sus labios-… a no tocarnos más- la dejo de abrazar le dio la espalda y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

La joven dio un paso atrás y choco con una de las columnas que adoraba el sitio, se deslizó sobre ella cayendo lentamente hasta llegar al piso. La desesperación comenzó a invadirla, cerro sus ojos tratando de borrar lo que estaba pasando, cuando una sombra oscura comenzó a rodearla, hasta que se materializo detrás de ella, unos dedos tocaban sus hombros y le decían -Es inevitable su muerte- y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro oscuro. Mientras una lágrima se deslizaba en el rostro de la joven.

* * *

Hasta aquí…

Avance del próximo capítulo…

-¡Siempre serás ella!- gritaba el Uchiha

.

.

Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a invadir su rostro.

.

.

* * *

Termine el capitulo, fue largo tenía que compensar la espera; en lo personal lo disfrute mucho el escribirlo, tuvo diversas ediciones. Hasta que llego a lo que leyeron. Pido paciencia no olvidare escribir, pero mi musa se parte en diversas tareas que tanto ella como yo, llegamos exhaustas después de un arduo día en trabajo. (Para los que me siguen en Twitter lo saben, siempre me quejo jejejejeje)

Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, que en estas alturas no es tanto como quisiera.

C**omo siempre pidiéndoles un review, para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora.**

**El capitulo estuvo dedicado a:**

kyo nakamura

zerezo-kittz

asukasoad

Piffle Priincess

setsuna17

mussa-luna

oOHiiromiOo

nadeshiko-uchiha

betsy268

Aprovecho también para desearles unas bonitas fiestas, disfrútenlas en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Les deseo por adelantado una _**FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2011!**_

Mis mejores deseos para ustedes y sus seres queridos!

*¡Eso significa que nos vemos hasta el próximo año!

**Gracias por leer.**

**Los quiere Hikky.**


	5. I Hate you…  and … I'll Love You

Hola!

Pues de Nuevo, yo y mi musa, subiendo un capitulo de Yume no Tamago, antes que nada agradesco infinitamente sus alertas, y sus comentarios que son lo más valioso y lo que más agradece un autor, el leer sus impresiones.

Aunque para ser honesta el capitulo no vería la luz, hasta terminar el siguiente. Pero no creí justo, si ya las había hecho esperar la vez pasada, no quería que pasara lo mismo jejejejeje.

En este capítulo, habrá un leve lemon.

Y algunas interrogantes se resuelven… Creo.

Bueno solo resta decirles disfruten la lectura!

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

_Recuerdos del personaje_

**Flash back**

.

.

-Cambio de escena-

.

* * *

**I Hate you…. **

**and ….**

**I'll Love You**

-La ilusión terminará- dijo la pelirosa como un susurro, mientras veía la puerta donde había salido el Uchiha. Y su mano aprisionaba el dije que había dado el anciano.

.

.

.

La besaba, como si su vida dependiera de sus labios, la joven se aferraba a sus hombros, tratando de contener las emociones que la invadían, por un momento dejo sus labios para concentrarse en el frágil cuello de su esposa, mientras dejaba que el vaivén de sus cuerpos fuera rítmico a sus respiraciones; era tan exquisito estar dentro de ella, que si por él fuera, no se despegaría de la cama matrimonial en la cual se encontraban.

-Te amo- susurraba completamente extasiado

-Naruto- decía la joven un poco agitada, mientras enterraba su cabeza en los hombros del rubio y sus manos se aferraban a su espalda, el orgasmo llegaría en cualquier momento, para ambos.

Un ruido extraño comenzó a invadir la habitación, y más que eso su privacidad.

-Naruto, tu comunicador- decía Hinata

-Deja que siga sonando-

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse en la habitación, la pelirosa, se encontraba sentada en la cama matrimonial, en espera que su "amo" le indicara el momento que tendrían que partir. Se sentía confundida y temerosa al mismo tiempo; el mago se comporto mas frio de lo normal con ella, apenas si le dirigía la palabra. Los pocos segundos que sus miradas se encontraron, sintió como si una espada traspasara su cuerpo.

Lo único que quedaba era esperar, solo esperar.

Por su parte Sasuke, se encontraba debajo de la regadera, su cuerpo desnudo sentía la calidez del agua, pero no era suficiente para apaciguar lo que sentía en ese momento. Cerró una de sus manos y golpeaba la pared del baño, tratando de sacar un poco la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Mierda!- decía molesto

_Algún día lo entenderás Sasuke…_

No estoy para juegos se recriminaba, cuando esa frase apareció en su mente. Jamás lo comprendería… JAMAS.

Había cometido el peor error de su vida….

Haber caído en su propio juego.

.

.

.

-¿¡Que quieres!-reclamaba a la pequeña proyección holográfica

-Esa no es manera de tratar a un miembro del consejo-decía indignado el consejero

-Jiraya, no son horas que me molestes. Es un muy temprano y…-

-Jejejejeje, por tu poca ropa pensaría que estabas "muy ocupado"-dijo con tono muy pervertido, al verlo solo con pantalones-Déjame ver a tu linda esposa- mientras la imagen trataba de moverse para ver más allá del rubio

-No es posible que no madures, sigues siendo un pervertido. Me temo que cortare la comunicación- decía molesto el ojiazul

Ya mucho más serio el consejero miro con determinación a Naruto y le dijo-Necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible. Hay una misión… es importante-

El rostro del rubio se torno serio, cuando su ex maestro hablaba en ese tono significaba algo delicado- Bien, me doy una ducha y voy para allá- una vez dicho eso, la proyección desaparecía.

El rubio suspiro, tendría que dejar a su esposa. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir unas manos que acariciaban su espalda y unos labios que mordían ligeramente su oreja derecha-Hi-Hinata- decía con trabajo, la joven era una experta en seducirlo

-Dime Naruto-dijo con inocencia la ojiperla

-Me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama donde se encontrada

-¡Que! Pero…-

-Es importante-

-Podemos… - decía Hinata que rápidamente se levantaba de la cama y envuelta en la sabana se encaminaba al baño- tomar una ducha juntos-

Naruto sonrió ante el acto de su esposa-Soy tan irresistible- decía

.

.

.

-Gracias- decía Sasuke a la pareja que se encontraba en la salida

-No hay de qué- decía Temari

-Estamos en contacto- dijo Shikamaru muy serio

-Si- respondía el Uchiha

La Tamago se inclino levemente y también agradeció a la pareja-Siento haber causado molestias-

-No te preocupes- decía Temari

-Vámonos- decía el Uchiha y dio rápidamente la vuelta para encaminarse a un transporte que se encontraba esperándolos.

Rápidamente el joven mago y la Tamago subieron al vehículo y este se alejo de la mansión.

Shikamaru veía entre sus manos el anillo que la noche anterior le había prestado a la Tamago. Igual que su esposa veía igualmente la pequeña sortija y pregunto:

-¿Qué es lo que descubriste?-

-Es una humana. No hay nada especial en ella-

-¡Que decepción! Pensé que encontraríamos algo más-

-Sí, pero hay algo que no queda claro. ¿Por qué Tsunade tenía una humana dentro de la torre del consejo? –

La rubia suspiro ante la incógnita - Tendrá algún don que no se puede ser descubierto con magia –

-No entiendo-

-He estudiado a los humanos, y hay algunos que tienen dones que ningún mago es capaz de desarrollar-

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntaba interesado

-El don de la adivinación por ejemplo. Hay humanos que pueden saber el futuro atreves de cosas comunes o hablar con los espíritus de los muertos-

-Eso es estúpido-

-Puede ser, pero nunca sabremos si lo que dicen es cierto o no-

-Hay algo que me inquieta… Sasuke se ha vuelto muy poderoso, temo que es a él a quien buscan, con seguridad puedo decir que ya domina 4 elementos- dijo Shikamaru

-¿Lo dices por Sakura?-preguntaba la rubia

-Sí, ha ocultado su presencia por mucho tiempo y no se ve agotado- El mago suspiro y dijo- Es muy temprano para sacar cualquier conclusión, regresemos a la cama-

.

.

.

En la estación, llamaban para el vuelo 21 con destino Maisou, el mago y la Tamago se levantaron de los asientos de la sala de espera. Y abordaron un lujoso avión. En el interior, se encontraba dividido en compartimientos y pequeños privados, ambos jóvenes se instalaron en su compartimiento, donde solo había un par de asientos y una pequeña mesa. Para desgracia del Uchiha los asientos estaban unidos, suspiro fastidiado, odiaba la segunda clase, pero era necesario ir en ese lugar, ya que Shikamaru había comprado los boletos, y habían salido a su nombre. Evitando que el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha apareciera en el sistema, para todos el aun seguía en la casa de la pareja.

El moreno se tiro en el asiento, era cómodo, así que no tendría queja. Tímidamente Sakura se sentaba a un lado del joven, y miraba por el ventanal como las personas abordaban la nave. Observaba en particular una pareja muy joven que se despedía con un beso en la boca, haciéndola sonrojar un poco, de pronto la imagen del beso que le había dado el mago apareció en su mente, cerró con rapidez los ojos tratando de borrar la escena.

De pronto una voz se escuchaba por el lugar, pidiendo que abrocharan los cinturones. La joven no comprendía a que se refería, cuando vio al mago abrocharse unos cinturones que se encontraban en los asientos, imito la acción rápidamente. Cuando menos lo espero comenzaron a despegar, sintiendo un vacio en su estomago, mareándose un poco. La ansiedad comenzó a invadirla y sentía que caerían en cualquier momento, así que aferro sus manos al asiento.

El Uchiha que la había ignorado en el camino la miro de reojo, y sonrió- ¿Es la primera vez que vuelas?- dijo con cierta burla

-Si-dijo un poco temerosa

-Deja de aferrarte así al sillón, lo destruirás-

-Lo siento- dijo apenada y soltaba el asiento, sintiendo un poco mas de seguridad

El Uchiha se recargo en el respaldo y cerró sus ojos, moría de sueño, no había podido dormir nada en la noche. Así que se dejo envolver por los brazos de Morfeo. Quedando rápidamente bajo sus efectos.

La Tamago por su parte miraba atreves del reflejo de la ventana, como el Uchiha se quedaba dormido, suspiro con un poco de fastidio, de pronto cayó bajo el encanto de ver lo hermoso de la vista, el cielo azul y las nubes blancas flotando, era increíble que el mago se durmiera ante un espectáculo así, pensaba.

.

.

.

-¡Que! Estas bromeando- decía sorprendido

-No, el consejo está preocupado por los incidentes- dijo Jiraya- en esa área-

El rubio suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza- La paga-

-Sera muy buena, además tendrás opción de….- y el consejero se detuvo sus palabras

Naruto miro con extrañeza ante el comentario-¿De qué tendré opción?-

El consejero sonrió con orgullo y dijo- No es nada. Aunque no te lo pidiera, seguramente lo harías-

El ojiazul, estaba confundido-¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?-

-No; todo está en el informe que tienes en tus manos-

-Bien, partiré inmediatamente-

-Cuídate mucho-

-Claro, siempre lo hago. No tienes que preocuparte soy alguien muy fuerte-

.

.

.

-Sasuke…- dijo una voz muy oscura

-¿Estas muy seguro que vendrá?-

-No importa donde este, tenemos algo que desea-

.

.

.

Su vista continuaba viendo los paisajes que tenia ante ella, y lo pequeño que resultaba todo visto desde esta distancia, pero su mente se había perdido entre el recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Temari.

**Flash Back**

-No somos muy diferentes- decía la pelirosa mientras veía por el espejo como Temari arreglaba su cabello

La rubia vio en el espejo el reflejo de ambas, se quedo pensando un momento; no había notado que era verdad- Creo que tienes razón- dijo

- Entonces ¿por qué hacer la diferencia entre humanos y magos?-

Temari se quedo por un momento pensativa- Los magos evolucionamos, sabemos manejar los elementos de la naturaleza y los humanos no-

-¿Es por eso que los consideran inferiores?-

-Supongo que sí, he estudiado un poco a los humanos y he llegado a una conclusión- la rubia hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo- Los magos siempre buscamos saber y adquirir nuevas habilidades y los humanos se conforman con lo que tienen-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, supongo que aun tienen miedo a la naturaleza y a sus creencias-

La pelirosa se quedo pensativa un momento, mientras veía como Temari continuaba con su trabajo- Hay algo más que quiero preguntarle-

-¿Si?-

-¿Un humano puede enamorarse de un mago?-

La maga detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miro fijamente a Sakura a través del reflejo del espejo- No me digas que estas enamorada de un mago-

La pelirosa se quedo sorprendida ante el comentario.

-Si un humano se enamora de un mago… El mago tendrá que matar al humano-

-…-

-Pero si un mago se enamora de un humano, tiene dos opciones matar al humano y su reputación vuelve a la normalidad; la otra opción es la muerte de ambos-

-¿Qué?-

-Las reglas son muy estrictas en ese sentido-

-¿Tanto odian a los humanos? ¿Por qué?-

-Miedo… supongo que es miedo-

-¿Miedo?-

-No me hagas caso- dijo la rubia y continúo su tarea

**Fin de Flash Back**

Miedo, ¿A que se referiría Temari? Se preguntaba la joven Tamgao, cuando sintió un ligero golpe en su hombro, miro rápidamente a su lado; era Sasuke que se había recargado en su hombro, se veía diferente cuando dormía, se veía tan tranquilo, ahora que lo tenía cerca pudo notar aun mas sus facciones relajadas. Suspiro, mientras recargaba su mano en la codera y su mano soportaba el peso de su cabeza-Sin duda era un misterio comprender a los magos- pensaba

.

.

Era cálido, su frio cuerpo podía sentir emanar un calor que extrañaba… el dulce aroma comenzó a invadir sus sentidos, tentando a besar a la dueña de tan peculiar esencia, probar su piel hasta que se sintiera satisfecho, pronto sus ojos fueron abriéndose, tentados a conocer a aquel ángel que podría llenar el vacío y lo frio de su cuerpo; fue levantando poco a poco su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que lo veía con sorpresa.

-Sasuke san- susurro sonrojada ante la cercanía del mago.

El no dijo nada, los contemplo unos segundos. Pero no pudo resistir mucho tiempo, su cuerpo comenzaba a actuar por sí solo, su mano derecha acariciaba el rostro de la joven, mientras con la otra mano delineaban labios de la pelirosa. Su mente le decía que se detuviera, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, pero su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes del cerebro. –No puedo- susurro terminando la distancia que había entre ellos; sus labios acariciaban los de la Tamago como una delicada caricia, haciendo que la joven sintiera escalofrío, torpemente ella buscaba responder, abrió un poco su boca dejando que el mago mordisqueara su labio inferior. Sus lenguas comenzaron a encontrarse y esto produjo que el beso se volviera mucho más apasionado, dejando rápidamente a ambos sin aire.

El pelinegro se separo de Sakura, agitado ligeramente. Miro el rostro sonrojado y la respiración entrecortada de su acompañante.

-No quiero…-decía Sakura

-Pasajeros que bajan en Maisou- decía una joven por un altavoz que se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Sasuke, su voz se había tornado seria- En cuanto bajemos, no te separaras de mí. No pienso ser niñera de nadie- y se levantaba de su asiento.

La pelirosa volteo a ver la ventana, por última vez, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Lo noto al ver que la luz del día comenzaba a ser menos luminosa, era imposible ver el sol ocultarse debido a las nubes grises. Agacho por un instante la mirada, sus ojos denotaban una tristeza y el poco brillo que quedaba lo perdía poco a poco.

-¡Qué esperas!- decía Sasuke

La joven Tamago, alzo la mirada, para encontrar a los ojos negros del mago, que la miraban con expectativa. Sus labios se abrieron lentamente, tratando de decir palabras, que no pudieron salir.

_-No me digas lo que va a pasar- le decía con tranquilidad_

Sus manos estrujaban con fuerza su abrigo, sentía impotencia en ese momento. Era imposible encontrar las palabras.

El mago suspiro fastidiado; rápidamente tomo la muñeca de la Tamago y salieron de la aeronave, perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba por las calles con mucha prisa.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que el lugar era muy peligroso de día, pero cuando anochecía era una zona de guerra; la noche estaba por caer, y el viento era intenso, caería una tormenta en cualquier momento; su prioridad era encontrar lo más pronto posible un hotel donde refugiarse.

.

Mientras en las sombras una figura veía el andar del Uchiha y su acompañante, esta sonrió.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sasuke- pronuncio y con gran sigilo lo siguió.

.

Después de unos minutos encontraron un hotel, seguro. El pelinegro observo a su alrededor si había algun peligro, pero al parecer podía pasar la noche tranquilo. Se encamino junto con su Tamago a la recepción, donde una señorita les atendió de inmediato.

-Lo siento, solo me queda una habitación con una cama matrimonial- decía

-Está bien- respondía el Uchiha

-Por favor regístrese- pedía mientras iba por la tarjeta que abriría el cuarto.

El joven mago lleno la forma del registro y la entrego a la recepcionista.

-Son 300 mores- pedía

Sasuke saco de su bolsa el dinero, que consistía en monedas compuestas de oro y plata, era muy escasas, pero se podían conseguir en cualquier banco. Siempre y cuando llenaras una forma que justificara el uso de esas monedas. Gracias a Shikamaru pudo conseguirlas; en lugares como Maisou los magos usaban el dinero para mantener su identidad encubierta.

-¡Que tenga buena estancia Sr. Kai!-

El mago se encamino a su recamara, siempre sosteniendo la mano de Sakura. Llego al número 416 que era lo que la tarjeta le indicaba, la pasó por el lector e inmediatamente se abrió. Las luces del lugar se prendieron al instante, era un cuarto modesto con una cama, una mesa de noche y un par de sillas, un pequeño balcón que tenia la vista a la calle, y un pequeño baño.

Para Sasuke era suficiente, para pasar la noche. Soltó la mano de la joven y recorrió el lugar con paso lento, como buscando algo.

La pelirosa solo lo seguía con la mirada, y pregunto-¿Por qué la señorita de recepción lo llamo Kai?-

-Por seguridad-

Sakura no comprendió mucho pero decidió sentarse en la cama, habían caminado bastante y se sentía cansada.

El moreno suspiro, toda la habitación era segura. Decidió acostarse en la cama pero ya estaba ocupada con la pelirosa. Suspiro por segunda vez, pero esta vez con fastidio. Por un momento pensó que estaba solo, sin esa molestia. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se recostó a un lado de la Tamago.

El ruido de la lluvia, rompía con el silencio de la habitación. Mientras ambos veían al techo como lo más interesante que había en el lugar. Un relámpago ilumino el lugar, haciendo que la luz se fuera, seguido por un trueno que resonó, haciendo que Sakura instintivamente se acercara a Sasuke.

El mago miro con desaprobación la cercanía, miro a su acompañante y la habitación se volvía a iluminar, la energía había vuelto.

La pelirosa se perdió en la profundidad de la mirada del mago, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, mientras su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse. No comprendía mucho de sus emociones.

Mientras el pelinegro, pudo notar el sonrojo de su Tamago, cuantas veces le había dicho que no se sonrojara, pero parecía que no podía contener las emociones como él, aunque sentía un fuerte impulso de besarla y llegar a más con ella.

Con delicadeza se coloco arriba de la ojiverde mientras sus brazos sostenían su peso. Su misión era llevar a la humana, pero en ningún momento le dijeron que no podía jugar. Comenzó a besar su cuello con tranquilidad, haciendo suspirar a Sakura ante el contacto.

Parte de la noche se relajaría y divertiría con ella, nadie podría juzgarlo era su Tamago, era normal tener una noche ardiente.

Su mano suavemente acariciaba la pierna de la joven, su piel era muy suave. Se encontraba extasiado ante la mujer que tenía debajo suyo, su piel, su aroma, sus ojos y la cabellera de tan peculiar color hacían resaltar aun más su belleza. Poco a poco su boca fue llegando a los labios rojos de la joven, que lo tentaban a besarlos hasta que se cansara y eso haría. A lo lejos oía un sonido, pero no presto mucha atención. Hasta que se volvió molesto para él.

Molesto se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, fuera quien fuera lo mataría por interrumpir el momento. Abrió de golpe la puerta, estuvo a punto de decirle que sería el último momento de su estúpida vida, pero el reclamo se ahogo dentro del mago. Su mirada se perdió en los ojos, de una mujer que tenia frente a él.

-¡Hola! Sasuke- saludo la joven

El moreno se quedo petrificado, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, lo único que su pudo articular fue-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a comprar unas cosas y da la casualidad que soy tu vecina de cuarto- decía sonriente.

Sakura, se incorporo y se sentó rápidamente en la orilla de la cama. Se preguntaba ¿quién era esa mujer, que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad a su "amo"?

De pronto toda la habitación se sumergió en un silencio, la joven que estaba delante del mago entraba con libertad a la habitación. Se quedo por un momento viendo a la pelirosa que estaba en la cama sentada.

Por su parte Sakura se sorprendió de la mujer que había entrado, tenía el cabello rojo largo de un lado y desvanecido por el otro, sus ojos eran de un color rojo, enmarcados con unos finos lentes que la hacían ver una mujer muy elegante e intelectual.

-Vaya, hiciste una Tamago. Al parecer no me has olvidado- decía divertida y se acomodaba sus lentes

-No entiendo- dijo el mago con tranquilidad

-Se hubiera visto mejor con el cabello rojo-

-Sería muy obvio – respondía Sasuke- seria casi igual a ti… Karin-

La joven abrazo a Sasuke, y el mago le correspondió- Te he extrañado todo este tiempo- susurro Karin

Sakura era una simple espectadora de la escena; se sentía incomoda, pero una tristeza comenzó a invadirla, no podía comprender del todo, comenzó a percibir que el corazón del mago se había tranquilizado, no tenía la tristeza o desesperación que a veces invadía. Su mirada era muy relajada, jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Trato de gravar esa imagen de Sasuke era indescriptible.

El mago por su parte, separo con delicadeza a Karin, y trataba de decir algo, pero la joven fue más rápida y le dijo.

-Tenemos mucho que platicar-

Sasuke que había olvidado la presencia de su Tamago, la volteo a mirar y dijo seriamente- Karin vamos a tu cuarto- la tomo de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de la joven, dejando a Sakura sola en la habitación.

.

.

-Pensé que me habías olvidado- reclamaba Sasuke

-Nunca- decía la joven quien lo miraba a los ojos- Nadie sería capaz de olvidarte- y deposito un corto beso en la boca del Uchiha

-Es un lugar muy peligroso, para que estés sola- decía el moreno tratando de ocultar lo que había causado el beso en el. Mientras veía como la pelirroja se dirigía a su maleta a meter unas cosas que traía consigo

-Sabes que soy una maga muy poderosa y poco ordinaria. Así que no necesito protección de nadie- decía sin importancia.

.

.

Sakura se levanto de la cama y miro la puerta, una extraña nostalgia comenzó a invadirla. Comenzaba a sentir la soledad, ese sentimiento que siempre la perseguía y se apoderaba de ella.

Desesperación por no poder avanzar, quería dar un paso adelante, quería cambiar las cosas. Pero hasta el momento no había podido, y su esperanza había desaparecido hace mucho. Se lleno de determinación y trataría por una vez en su vida de cambiar las cosas.

.

.

La pelirroja se abría un poco la blusa que traía, dejando ver un poco sus atributos, se toco un ceno y un ligero viento comenzó a emanar de su mano, y un pedazo de papiro apareció en su mano.- Hemos encontrado un rastro de Lhuna-

- Es una leyenda- respondía Sasuke

-¿Eso crees? O ¿cuándo regresaste a Konoha eso te hicieron creer?-

-Lo estuvimos buscando mucho tiempo, y no conseguimos nada-

-Mi querido Sasuke- decía Karin mientras extendía el papiro

El Uchiha miro escéptico el pedazo de papel- No hay nada- decía

-Así es, para los ojos comunes, este es un pedazo de papel vacio. Solo hay una persona en el mundo que lo puede leer el manuscrito-

-No entiendo-

-Un Uchiha, es el único que lo puede visualizar….el Sharingan-con la mano libre que tenia comenzó a jugar con el pecho de Sasuke- Tendremos todo lo que hemos querido…. Regresa conmigo- susurraba muy cerca de los labios del joven.

El mago se quedo pensativo un momento- Déjame ver el pergamino- pedía, Karin sin ningún problema le enseño el pergamino.

Sasuke se sorprendió, era cierto ante el estaba un fragmento del manuscrito de Lhuna. El Uchiha cerró los ojos por un momento, le dio el pedazo de papel a Karin y en un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta de la habitación. Dejando ver a Sakura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba, su voz era muy oscura, aunado a una mirada sombría.

Karin abrazo a Sasuke por la espalda y le dijo- Destruye tu Tamago y regresemos. El pergamino completo lo tendrás en tus manos-

El joven mago, se zafó del abrazo y jalo de la muñeca a su Tamago, encerrándose en su habitación.

Ahora la que se quedaba sola era Karin, se encerró en su habitación y sonreía ante la idea de que su misión había sido un éxito… regresaría con Sasuke.

.

.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- preguntaba furioso

La pelirosa, miro con temor al mago.- Yo… no es buena persona la mujer con la que estaba- se atrevió a decir.

-Vaya ahora una inmunda humana me va a decir lo que es bueno y malo- dijo mientras la acorralaba en la pared, sin soltar la muñeca de la joven que la tenia contra el muro.

-¿Tanto me odia?- preguntaba con tristeza, había rencor en su corazón y ella lo estaba provocando.

-Si- respondía mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contenerse un poco.

-¿Por qué?- tenía que saberlo

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente.

Sakura se quedo impresionada, los ojos negros del mago se habían transformado en unos ojos rojos con tres aspas en el centro.

-porque….-susurraba-… ¡Siempre serás ella!- gritaba el Uchiha, cerca del rostro de la joven.

Sakura, estaba shock. Su mente trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba del corazón del joven mago, poco a poco. La mano que tenia libre comenzaba a salir un pequeño rayo azul.

-¿Se enamoro de una humana?- preguntaba temerosa, trataba de comprender la actitud

-¿Me crees tan estúpido de hacer algo así?- replicaba, mientras su mirada se tornaba mucho más oscura

-Entonces ¿Por qué?-

-Esa humana me quito lo que más quería y respetaba en el mundo – no podía controlarse por más tiempo-

La tormenta en el exterior se volvía muy violenta, haciendo que nuevamente se fuera la luz, debido a un rayo que había impactado las celdas que alimentaban el lugar y del pueblo entero.

Sasuke sonrió ante la suerte que tenia, levanto la mano donde provenía el rayo azul e ilumino el rostro de la joven- Eres el único vinculo que me une a Konoha – susurraba muy cerca de sus labios, lo que antes deseaba ahora se convertía en algo asqueroso, la miro a los ojos, sería la última vez que vería esos ojos verdes- Es una lástima que seas una humana, pero debes sentirte afortunada, serás la primera en morir en mis manos- estaba decidido a atravesar su corazón con el rayo que se había formado, la joven cerro con fuerza los ojos y le dijo al mago-Lo siento- susurraba, así tenía que ser, todo terminaría.

El Uchiha estaba dispuesto, pero un dolor en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que el rayo se desviara e impactara una parte del brazo izquierdo de la joven.

El malestar del moreno era insoportable, que cayó sobre sus rodillas. Algo le estaba quemando desde el interior.

La pelirosa, veía a sus pies como el mago se quejaba, trato de ayudarle, pero el mago alzo la mirada y la Tamago vio como unas manchas negras comenzaban a invadir el rostro de Sasuke. Vencida por el miedo no se atrevió a tocarlo y dio un paso atrás.

Por su parte el Uchiha, sentía que cada vez más el fuego que lo quemaba se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo y no solo en el hombro, cuando levanto la mirada y vio a la joven algo dentro de él se calmo, un relámpago ilumino la habitación, dejando ver la herida que le había causado. Agitado por el dolor se levanto y salió de la habitación.

Toco la puerta de Karin, y esta le abrió emocionada, pero el no estaba de humor así que le pidió que se fuera y lo dejara solo. La pelirroja lo conocía bien, cuando estaba enojado no había poder sobrehumano que lo tranquilizara. Este se recargo sobre la puerta y poco a poco fue cayendo. Envolviéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

Sakura comenzaba a reaccionar, sus pies no soportaron la tensión y se derrumbo sobre sus rodillas, ¿todo se acababa ahí? Se preguntaba; la ilusión se había terminado. Instintivamente su mano iba a la zona afectada, y su mano se cubría de sangre mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a invadir su rostro.

-No quiero estar con Sasuke- pronunciaba sollozando- Ya no

.

.

Mientras tanto el mago se había tranquilizado un poco, y el calor quemante había desaparecido, veía desde su sitio la ventana de la habitación, y como los relámpagos de la tormenta iluminaban el lugar, se sentía confundido. Aunque algo tenía muy claro.

-Alejarme de Sakura- susurraba, había comprendido que estar cerca de la joven lo perturbaba, el recuerdo siempre lo seguiría.

.

.

Se sentía sola, sus ilusiones destrozadas. No comprendería el por qué la odiaba tanto. Cuando ella solo quería…

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la caída de la pulsera que traía en su mano derecha. El ruido hizo que mirara el objeto plateado resplandecer en el piso, por un rayo que había iluminado la habitación.- Era lo único que me ataba al mago- decía con una sombría voz, decidida miro la ventana, y se dirigió a ella.

Abrió la ventana con facilidad, había un pequeño balcón y aun lado una escalera, dudo por un momento salir de la habitación, así que miro hacia atrás.

Observo la pulsera que le había dado el mago. Comprendió que si se quedaba con el mago, la mataría en cualquier momento. Tomo valor y bajo por la escalera.

La lluvia era muy densa, apenas si se podía ver en la oscura noche. Sus lágrimas se confundían con la inclemencia del tiempo, a pesar de haber tomado la decisión se sentía confundida.

_-Sasuke, se convertirá en un apuesto caballero- le decía con orgullo-Es un poco caprichoso, pero es un buen niño- hizo una pausa- ¡Ah! Itachi es todo un joven apuesto, y muy amable. Ellos dos son mi orgullo…. Y estoy seguro que cuando conozcas a Sasuke serán amigos o tal vez algo más-_

-Hmp… Abuelo, no pude ser amiga de Sasuke- se decía así misma con desilusión, mientras su mano derecha cubría la herida que le había causado el mago. Caminaba sin rumbo en una calle muy amplia y solitaria, lo único que quería era alejarse de él. Olvidar todo.

-¡Ah!- le decían mientras con violencia tomaban su mano- Es una humana-

La pelirosa se sorprendió ante el acto y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

-Me gusta ver el terror en los ojos de los humanos-le decían-Los humanos no son bienvenidos en este lugar- y se preparaba a atacarla.

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza en espera del golpe, cuando sintió que una gran cantidad de agua la rodeaba.

Y desapareció del lugar

.

.

Sasuke, había tomado una decisión, se levanto de su sitio, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue muy grande al encontrar solo la pulsera de su Tamago en el piso, junto con el rastro de sangre que conducía a la ventana.

-¡Que!- dijo sorprendido

.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo.

Avances del próximo

.

-¡Sasuke!- le gritaba Naruto

.

-¡La amo!-

.

-El hijo prodigo de Konoha está nuevamente entre nosotros-

.

-Estoy sola, no necesito a nadie-

.

Bueno con esto se concluye el capitulo, ¿qué puedo decir?…. No mucho, y la última palabra la tienen ustedes.

Al parecer, solo podre actualizar los fines de semana, mi musa y yo, estamos trabajando en el próximo capítulo. Se titulara Lhuna.

Aunque sus reviews, son los que realmente me inspiran!

Cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Respuesta a los Reviews anónimos:**

**Laura B**: Gracias por leer la historia, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado! Cuidate y nos estamos viendo.

**konami uchiha**: Hola! Eh… Bueno, comprende a veces las tareas, y actividades nos absorben mucho. Y bueno también como lectora me uno a ti, en estas fechas no actualizan mucho que digamos, jejejejeje. Son malas (os) las autoras (es). Gracias por leer las ideas locas de esta humilde servidora y qué bueno que te gusto la historia. Cuídate y nos estamos viendo.

**El capitulo estuvo dedicado a:**

**Strikis**

**setsuna17**

**Laura B**

**Strikis**

**asukasoad**

**mussa-luna**

**kyo nakamura**

**sakurita-joey-uchiha**

**Piffle Priincess**

**oOHiiromiOo**

**konami uchiha**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS_ _Por seguir animándome a seguir escribiendo_**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Los quiere**

**Hikky**


	6. Lhuna

Hola ¿Qué tal?

Me pregunto ¿si hay personas que esperaban este capítulo? O ¿ya olvidaron la historia?

Perdonen la tardanza, pero mi falta de tiempo y de inspiración principalmente, hizo que tomara meses. Muchas horas de enfrentar mis ideas, borrando editando, estuve unos días dispuesta a dejar la historia, pero algo me convenció que no era buena idea, creo que vivir continuamente en la realidad es malo para la salud. Así que decidí continuarlo y escapar por un momento, sumergiéndome en el mundo de Yume no Tamago.

Gracias a sus comentarios, sus alertas, fueron lo que me impulsaba a seguir escribiendo. De verdad gracias, espero que este capítulo supere sus expectativas.

Ya no los aburro más y disfruten la lectura.

Ah! Olvide decirlo…..

En este capítulo hay Lemon

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

_Recuerdos del personaje_

**Flash back**

.

.

-Cambio de escena-

.

* * *

Sus ojos negros se abrieron por un instante, mientras la luna brillaba por la ventana.

-La magia fue utilizada- pensó, y de nuevo cerró sus ojos. Mientras el recuerdo del niño humano apareció por un instante en su memoria, para desaparecer en la oscuridad de sus sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

_Y__ el nombre y la memoria__  
__son un poco de ceniza y olvido__  
_.

.

.

.

_no puede pertenecer a nadie_

.

.

.

.

.

_Te concederá cualquier deseo…_

.

.

.

.

_¿Qué harías si pudieras tener en tus manos a Lhuna?_

.

.

.

.

.

_._

**Lhuna**

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde que había dejado Maisou, y se dirigía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el líder de Akatsuki, suspiro con fastidio, mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana de la aeronave.

Había hecho todo lo posible por no encontrarse con él, incluso arriesgar su vida la noche que fue atacado el tren. Aun no daba crédito de lo que estaba haciendo, no era del todo consciente de sus actos. Pero su mente se perdió en los recuerdos de la noche que su Tamago había desaparecido de su vida.

**Flash back**

Estaba confundido, cerró por un momento los ojos; mientras aún se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la habitación de Karin. Suspiro por un momento, su corazón había encontrado la calma dentro de la tormenta.

Después de mucho pensar, había tomado una decisión, se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a su cuarto. Giro la perilla con calma y abrió la puerta, un espantoso trueno resonó en el lugar, inmediatamente un relámpago ilumino el lugar, dejando ver solo el pequeño brillo que ocasionaba el rayo sobre la pulsera que traía su Tamago. Busco en el piso a Sakura, pero solo encontró la pulsera y un rastro de sangre que conducía a la ventana. Sorprendido ante lo que estaba pasando solo pudo articular un -¡Que!-

Rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana, y observo una escalera junto al balcón, la lluvia incesante lo cubría también a él, mojándolo rápidamente. Trato de sentir la presencia de algún humano cerca pero no sentía nada. Estuvo así por unos momentos en el balcón mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza el barandal que se encontraba - ¡Maldición!- decía enojado. Furioso se metió a su recamara, se dirigió dónde estaba la pulsera y la recogió. De pronto la luz regresaba iluminando nuevamente el lugar.

Sasuke, camino pausadamente hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla. Miraba con detenimiento la pulsera de plata. Sonrió por un momento- Si mi madre hubiera sabido que su pulsera la traería una humana, seguramente se enfadaría mucho- pensaba. Ahora su familia estaba en su pensamiento, debía nuevamente cerrar heridas y olvidar.

Saco de la bolsa del pantalón su comunicador. Seria posiblemente su última conversación con su amigo y casi hermano.

La pequeña tarjeta proyecto una imagen holográfica del rubio.

-Estas en un problema de faldas verdad- decía Naruto con sarcasmo

-No- respondía secamente

El rubio capto rápidamente que la situación era seria-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mi misión ha terminado-

-¿Ya llegaste al lugar?-

-No, pero sin Tamago no hay misión-

-¿Qué?- respondía en shock el rubio, no creía capaz al Uchiha de cometer tal atrocidad- ¿Estás hablando en serio?-

Sasuke le mostro la pulsera que le había dado a Sakura- ¿Alguna duda?-

Naruto se quedó en silencio y solo miraba al moreno-¿Que paso?-

-Ella decidió irse, y seguramente está muerta en estos momentos-

-No creo que hayas sido tan descuidado y mucho menos en una misión encomendada por Tsunade- decía el ojiazul aun conmocionado

-Sabes lo peligroso que puede Maisou, si no tenía la protección de la pulsera. Su presencia de humana volvería a ser su naturaleza-

-¿La buscaste?-

-Sí, pero no sentí a ningún humano cerca-

Naruto suspiro con fastidio-Sasuke no creo que seas tan estúpido como para que la pulsera cayera de su mano tan fácilmente-

-Solo había dos maneras de que se cayera, la primera con una magia superior a la mía que dudo mucho que tenga la humana y la segunda es que ambos quisiéramos no estar juntos, pero para que eso se diera, tendríamos que desearlo al mismo tiempo-

El rubio suspiro con fastidio-Ese era tu plan, desacerté de ella lo más rápido posible ¿verdad?-

-No, mientras ella quisiera que la llevara a donde ella quería, siempre me tendría atado. Pero creo que su decisión fue otra-

-¿Regresaras a Konoha?-

-No-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Naruto un poco nervioso

-Encontré a Karin-

-¿Y qué quiere esa arpía?-

-Regresare con ella-

-¡Que!- sin duda su amigo no estaba pensando, como era posible que regresara con ella- ¡Sasuke!- le gritaba Naruto

-¡La amo!- dijo

El rubio miraba a su amigo, algo estaba pasando con él. No era el mismo, ni siquiera le creía en que la amaba así que rápidamente respondió- ¿A quién?-

El moreno se sorprendió ante la pregunta y la suspicacia de su amigo. Así que desvió la mirada y no respondió.

-Sasuke entiende, ella solo te usara como antes y te botara otra vez. Eso que tu llamas amor, es una obsesión-

-Nunca comprenderías lo que siento por ella-

-Sabes que pasara si regresas con Akatsuki-

-Encontrare a Lhuna-

-De nuevo con eso…. Sabes que es una leyenda…

El Uchiha cortó la comunicación dejando a su amigo con muchas palabras en la boca.

**Fin de Flash back**

Sabía las consecuencias de regresar con Akatsuki, pero aun así se arriesgaría.

.

.

El rubio se encontraba rumbo a su misión, que le habían encomendado. Suspiro por enésima vez, mientras miraba la ventana del tren.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?-preguntaba Shikamaru, quien era compañero de misión.

-No- respondía melancólicamente

-¿Es Hinata?-

-Ella está bien- respondía sin despegar la vista del paisaje

-Es Sasuke ¿cierto?-

El rubio no respondió y seguía perdido en el paisaje que tenía ante él. A pesar de lo rápido del tren, podía ver por un instante el esplendor del lugar. Suspiro nuevamente y respondió con un si.

-¿Se enamoró de su Tamago?- preguntaba astutamente Shikamaru

-Ese no es el problema- respondía muy serio Naruto

-¿Entonces? –

-Su corazón han vuelto a ser frio-

Shikamaru miro con detenimiento; dudo por un momento de sus palabras que diría pero había analizado bien la situación- Algo ha cambiado en Sasuke. Estoy seguro que no es el mismo de antes-

-Yo también creí eso. Pero al ver de nuevo la mirada fría comprendí que esa arpía sigue siendo un serio problema-

-Hmp… Las cosas caen por su propio peso- decía Shikamaru. Quien encendía un cigarro

.

.

.

Fuego….

Las llamas consumían el lugar, horrorizada veía como la gente corría para todos lados

Sentía que la tomaban por el brazo.

-Yo te protegeré- le decían

Cerca de ellos se escuchaba una risa, que al parecer disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Solo podía ver sombras…

Era un sueño.

A pesar de sentir el calor del fuego intenso, y ver tan claramente las llamas que consumían todo a su paso, nadie podría creer que era una ilusión creada por su subconsciente.

-Despierta- se decía.

Ya no podía ser testigo de tan cruel acto.

.

.

.

La tarde comenzaba a caer en una oculta ciudad, Sasuke y Karin tomaron un transporte que los guiaría a la ubicación del líder de Akatsuki; el moreno no había hablado nada durante el viaje. Y tampoco había respondido algunas insinuaciones de la peliroja. El viaje comenzaba a resultarle molesto, perdia la paciencia poco a poco; después de leer el fragmento del papiro que le llevo Karin no podía quietarse de la mente, el texto que vieron sus ojos. _Tu silencio la llama_. Sus dientes poco a poco se juntaban con fuerza al sentir la magia de Nagato. La hora de enfrentarlo había llegado.

El vehículo en el que viajaban se detenía ante una construcción protegida por barreras de magia, a pesar de que Nagato cambiaba sus niveles de magia incluso su presencia. El estar en la organización, había desarrollado su habilidad de detectarlo. Era por eso que en el tren logro escapar.

Inmediatamente las puertas del vehículo se abrían, y bajaba Karin quien era ayudada por un sirviente. Con una tensa tranquilidad bajo el moreno.

-Bienvenidos. Los esperan- dijo con una reverencia para la pareja. Les dio la espalda y abrió la enorme puerta del lugar, el sirviente era el responsable de guiarlos por el lugar hasta llegar con la elite de la organización.

El moreno veía con detalle, los gustos excéntricos de la organización, no habían cambiado mucho desde su salida; conforme avanzaban la iluminación disminuía. Hasta que llegaron a un enorme portón compuesto de dos puertas que se abrían apenas llegaban a ellas.

Dentro de la habitación había tres figuras sentadas en unas enormes sillas, de las cuales había dos mas, sin la presencia de sus ocupantes.

-Bienvenido- dijo el líder, cuyas ojeras lo hacían ver con más edad de la que tenía, además de su cabello largo y rojizo hacia ver su semblante de alguien enfermizo, aunque gozaba de excelente salud. Sus ojos violetas tenían un conjuro prohibido el cual le otorgaba muchos dones, que ningún mago podía tener.

-El hijo prodigo de Konoha está nuevamente entre nosotros- decía con cierta ironía, uno de los integrantes mas extraños y poderosos de la organización, su domino sobre el elemento agua era excepcional y era tanto su pasión por el vital líquido, que tiño su piel de color azul.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntaba tajantemente Sasuke

- Hemos estado bien. ¿y tú?- decía con sarcasmo el tercer integrante, era una de las personas con más humor del grupo, aunque era un obsesionado con el arte. Su peculiar larga melena amarilla, podía fácilmente confundirse con el de una mujer, aunado con unos finos rasgos.

.

.

.

-¡Despierta!- le dijo una voz de un niño.

La pelirosa abrió de golpe sus ojos.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste!- decía una joven

La ojiverde volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz que le hablaba, era una joven castaña, más o menos de su edad, peinada con un par de chongos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaba Sakura

-Mi nombre es Tenten- decía con una extraña familiaridad, que desconcertó un poco a Sakura.

-Dormiste por dos días- decía la castaña- Un día más y te llamarían la bella durmiente-

La pelirosa quiso levantarse, pero noto que estaba desnuda. Rápidamente cubrió su desnudez con la sabana-Mi ropa-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que tenía sangre así que la lave, y bueno… Creo que la tela era muy delicada y fina, y se encogió- decía Tenten –Jejejejejeje- sonreía con un leve sonrojo

Sakura recordó, lo que había pasado. Toco su brazo izquierdo y solo tenía un ligero rasguño, apenas perceptible.

Tenten la miraba y le dijo- La herida no fue tan profunda y pudimos curarla-

-Gracias- dijo sin emoción

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un joven con el cabello blanco, y ojos morados.

-¡Tenten! Hay…- sus palabras se ahogaron al ver a la pelirosa sentada en la cama cubierta con una sabada. Al instante se sonrojo, y su mirada se fijó en la joven, hasta que sintió que golpeaban su cara, con una de las almohadas de la cama.

-Pervertido, como te atreves a entrar sin tocar- reclamaba la castaña

-Yo que iba a saber que ya había despertado- replicaba el joven

La pelirosa no le daba importancia al hecho, y solo miraba un punto muerto de la cama.

-Solo entre para decirles que la cena estará lista en unos minutos- dijo el peliblanco para retirarse.

-Toma- decía la joven castaña y extendía sus manos que traían ropa- Es nueva. Cámbiate. Te espero a fuera- una vez dicho, salió de la habitación dejando en las manos de la pelirosa su ropa.

.

.

.

-Siempre tan directo mi querido Sasuke- decía el líder de la organización.

-Nagato. Déjate de juegos y dime donde está el pergamino- decía tajantemente Sasuke

El pelirojo sostenía una copa de vino y la movía suavemente entre su mano, miro por un momento el movimiento del vino tinto, para después encarar al Uchiha- Me sorprende que hayas recuperado tu forma humana, después de lo que paso-

-Es un descaro que te presentes- decía Deidara, quien hizo un movimiento, que provoco que el mechón rubio que caía sobre su rostro, mostrara una cicatriz

-No, pienso que es muy interesante, el que se presente ante nosotros en su forma normal. Significa que ser un Uchiha aún tiene peso en el consejo- comento Kisame

-Como sea. Eres bienvenido de nuevo- decía con orgullo Nagato- Nadie ha ocupado tu lugar como podras ver- y señalaba una de las sillas vacías. La otra silla ya era ocupada por Karin.

-Me vale una mierda lo que piensen. ¿Dónde está?-

Nagato suspiro y dejo la copa en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado. Pequeños resplandores rojos comenzaron a emanar de sus manos, mientras comenzaban a formar un papiro- Lo encontramos en un pueblo muy lejano, lo tenían unos ladrones- un ligero viento hacia llegar el frágil papiro a las manos del Uchiha- Sabes perfectamente que sabré si mientes- amenazaba.

Sasuke tomo el papiro en sus manos, estaba en blanco. Era igual que el que le había mostrado Karin.

-Sabes que sabría si nos engañas- sentenciaba Nagato.

Sasuke, conocía a la perfección las habilidades y los ojos que poseía el líder de la organización tenían la capacidad de leer la mente de las personas. Tendría que ser cauteloso y ser tan directo como siempre lo había sido.

-Los ojos Uchiha, son los únicos que pueden revelar la verdad que esconde el papiro- intervenía Karin.

El pelinegro dudo por un instante y miro a los magos que tenía frente a él y dijo- ¿Cómo sé que el papiro habla de Lhuna y no me están usando para sus tontos juegos?-

-Jajajajaja…. No te creas tan importante Sasuke- decía Deidara- El que estés aquí no es ningún capricho de nadie. Tú nos necesitas igual que nosotros-

-¿En serio?- comentaba provocativo el moreno- Y dime ¿a que se debe tu cambio de look?

Deidara, apretó sus puños. Para no lanzarse contra el Uchiha. El siempre había presumido de su hermoso rostro, y ahora estaba opacado por una espantosa cicatriz.

El ambiente comenzó a tornarse muy tenso, asi que rápidamente Nagato intervino -Ambos tenemos un solo objetivo y es encontrar a Lhuna- dijo con seriedad- Trabajaremos como los viejos tiempos-

-No tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar- decía Kisame.

Nadie de la organización quería aceptar que dependía de los ojos de Sasuke, él era el único capaz de ver lo que contenía ese papiro. Así que trataban de mantener al margen la situación.

Por su parte el ojinegro no sabía que pensar, de hecho tenía que tener la cabeza completamente fría, sobre todo cuando estaba en los terrenos enemigos. Respiro profundamente y sostuvo con firmeza el papel que tenía en sus manos, fijo la vista en el delicado papiro y sus ojos negros y frios como la noche se convirtieron en un par de zafiros rojos como la sangre. Y ante ellos se revelaba el escrito de Lhuna.

.

.

Sakura, tomo la ropa y se dispuso a vestirse. Su mirada había perdido el brillo. Algo en su interior faltaba, sus recuerdos ya no eran suficientes para mantener sus ilusiones. Medito por un momento y quiso aclarar su mente. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa debía comprender bien su situación. Con paso firme abrió la puerta y afuera estaba la castaña esperándola.

-Te enseñare donde está el comedor- ambas salían de una pequeña choza, y mostraba un pueblo, que con los tonos rojizos lo hacía ver muy pintoresco, la pelirosa, miraba cada aspecto de las casas, la gente platicaba muy amenamente, y le sonreían como un saludo fraternal.

-¿Por qué me ayudan?- preguntaba Sakura

-Porque eres una de nosotros, eres una humana. ¿Cierto?- respondía con ánimos la joven.

Sakura se sorprendió ante la respuesta. Si eso era cierto, significaba que se había alejado del mago que la guiaba. De pronto un ladrido interrumpió su pensamiento, miro al suelo, y un perro blanco le ladraba, y movía la cola con insistencia.

-Kiba, tu perro. Amárralo o haz algo- se quejaba la castaña.

Un simple chiflido, basto para que el perro saliera de su paso- Perdón, pero es muy juguetón- se disculpaba un joven, con cabello corto y castaño, sus ojos eran negros- Vaya la bella durmiente despertó- decía con cierta curiosidad- Y se acercaba con interés- Tu color de cabello es muy peculiar-

La pelirosa, desvió la mirada. No sentía muchos ánimos de platicar.

-Mi nombre es Kiba- dijo con una sonrisa- Si se te ofrece algo, no dudes en decírmelo- y le guiñia el ojo.

-La cena está servida- decía un joven que salía de una choza. Y les abría la puerta.

Kiba, Sakura y Tenten, entraban a un enorme salón comunitario; donde había múltiples mesas, personas esperando que les sirvieran, otras platicando. Pero todo en perfecta armonía.

La pelirosa y su acompañante tomaron asiento en una de las tantas mesas.

-Somos como una familia, todos cuidan de todos- explicaba Tenten- Es un pueblo de humanos, y algunos mestizos-

-¡ Hola!- saludaba el joven que había interrumpido anteriormente la habitación de la joven- -Siento haber entrado sin permiso a la habitación- y tomaba asiento en la misma mesa- Mi nombre es Suigetsu- dijo mientras estiraba su mano, presentándose formalmente a la pelirosa.

La joven, respondió el gesto, sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Sakura?-decía una voz de un niño.

La joven volteo sorprendida, al escuchar su nombre. Frente a ella, estaban Konohamaru y Asuma.

-Vaya que sorpresa- dijo Asuma- No pensamos que eras tú, a la que rescataron-

-¿Rescatar?- dijo la ojiverde, y recordó que había sido envuelta por una gran cantidad de agua. Pero no estaba segura de lo que realmente había pasado.

-Sí, Suigetsu. Fue de compras a Maisou y te encontró- intervino Tenten

Sakura estaba confundida, miro a Suigetsu, en busca de alguna explicación.

-Te encontré caminando entre la lluvia, y me pregunte ¿Qué hacia una humana en un lugar tan peligroso y herida? Así que te seguí por unos metros. Y cuando te descubrió ese mago, no hice nada más que rescatarte y huir de ese lugar- explicaba

-¿Rescatarme?- preguntaba Sakura

-Suigetsu, es un mestizo- decía Kiba- El es hijo de un mago y una humana-

-Gracias- dijo la ojiverde, y no pregunto más.

En la mesa se encontraban, Kiba, Asuma, Suigetsu, Tenten, Sakura, Konohamaru, todos comiendo los alimentos. En un silencio un poco incómodo.

Asuma no soporto mucho la curiosidad, se armó de valor e interrumpía- ¿Dónde está el mago que te acompaña?-

Sakura, agacho la mirada y miro hacia un lado. No quería recordar lo mucho que dolía el recuerdo. La ilusión de su abuelo, se había desmoronado por completo.

-Quiero agradecerle, nos salvó la vida a mi tío, mi tía y a mí- decía con melancolía el pequeño.

La pelirosa levanto la mirada, al notar la tristeza del niño- No entiendo- dijo

-La aldea fue atacada por unos magos, y para defenderme utilice el arma que me dio Sasuke-san. Y gracias a el pudimos escapar con vida- decía y en sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas- Solo pude ayudar a mis tíos… mi mama, mi papa y mi abuelo murieron-

La joven se sorprendió ante la noticia-Lo siento- y su tristeza se volvió aún más grande.

.

.

.

La noche nace en espejos de luto.  
Sombríos ramos húmedos.  
No la puebla el silencio: rumores silenciosos,  
peces fantasmas, se deslizan, fosforecen, huyen.  
Lhuna es un diamante rosa.

Lhuna es adornada con dos esmeraldas.  
Es de fuego y es de agua.  
Es viento y tierra, que se funde en un rayo.

Lhuna es un beso infinito de las tinieblas infinitas.  
El nombre y la memoria  
son un poco de ceniza y olvido  
en esa entraña que sueña.

Lhuna nace de la boca de un sueño,

Extensión infinita y limitada como un cuerpo acariciado a oscuras,  
indefensa y voraz como el amor,  
detenida al borde del alba como una sirena a la orilla de un mar susurrando la melodía que guiara,  
a un río de terciopelo y ceguera,  
respiración dormida de un corazón inmenso

Tu silencio la llama,  
donde late el olvido sin fronteras,

Cierra los poros de su alma,

El infinito lo tienta

Nadie la sigue, nadie la acompaña.  
Su corazón está poblado de fantasmas  
y el vacío hace desiertos entre humanos y magos, cuya maldición es no pertenecer a nadie.

Dijo Sasuke, leyendo integro el pergamino.

Un silencio invadió la sala. Todos los integrantes querían comprender lo que se había leído.

Había sido descrita Lhuna, Nagato sonrió, y dijo- Sasuke es mejor que descanses, fue un viaje largo-

El moreno lo miro con frialdad, y siguió las órdenes. Retirándose de la sala donde se encontraban, y siendo guiado por el mayordomo del lugar que le indicaría su recamara.

Una vez solos los de la organización, pensaron un poco a cerca de sus próximas acciones.

-Deidara iras a Showbiz una comarca de humanos- ordenaba Nagato -Kisame, tendrás a cargo la región sur, Buscare a Lhuna en las regiones de los magos, y Karin continua con tu investigación- su mirada se tornaba muy oscura, mientras una sonrisa siniestra adornada su pálido rostro.

.

.

Su habitación era lujosa, cuyo balcón tenía una vista a la vegetación del lugar. Se encamino hacia el enorme ventanal, y se sentó en la orilla, para contemplar la luna llena y las estrellas brillantes de la noche que apenas comenzaba. Sasuke recargo un poco su cabeza en el marco y suspiro. Ahora que sabía cómo era Lhuna. El problema sería hallar la joya. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de tímidos golpes provenientes de la puerta.

.

.

.

Una vez terminada la cena la joven pregunto dónde se encontraba.

-El pueblo se llama Showbiz- respondió Kiba- Es un lugar muy tranquilo-

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario- dijo Suigetsu,

La pelirosa sonrió levemente y se retiró del lugar.

Camino sin rumbo, introduciéndose al bosque que había en el lugar. Sabía que estaba sola. Y tendría que ver solo por ella, si quería llegar a Edén.

.

.

.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta, y fue recibido por un beso apasionado por parte de Karin, quien lo empujó hacia la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Se separaron por un par de instantes, la peliroja aprovecho para contemplar las facciones de Sasuke, tan perfectas y que durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados no habían cambiado nada, aprovecho la cercanía y envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del moreno, para susurrarle muy sensualmente- Tus sueños me hacen soñar-

Sasuke sonrió levemente ante las palabras, la levanto levemente y la estrecho más a su cuerpo, rápidamente la joven enredo sus piernas a la cintura del mago, quien la sostenía de la cintura. Con un movimiento rápido la tiro en la cama y se colocó encima de ella. Invadido por el deseo, comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, no había ningún impedimento para hacerlo; mientras Karin besaba el cuello del moreno, mientras dejaba al descubierto el pecho del joven.

-Llevas prisa- decía el Uchiha, claramente agitado.

-No puedo resistirme- contesto Karin quien rápidamente se quitaba la blusa, y dejaba al descubierto sus senos. Que rápidamente fueron acariciados y besados por Sasuke. Estaba tan excitado desde días atrás que no le importaría nada. Su mano se introdujo rápidamente al sexo de la peliroja, y noto que estaba muy húmeda. Dejo por un momento un seno de la joven y dijo- Tan ansiosa estas- mientras jugaba con el clítoris.

-Déjate de juegos y hazme tuya de una vez-

.

.

.

Sus lágrimas comenzaban a invadir su rostro, y una voz hechizaba el lugar. Sentada en la orilla del lago la pelirosa comenzó a cantar.

Tellus dormit  
et liberi in diem faciunt  
numquam extingunt  
ne expergisci possint  
omnia dividit  
tragedia coram  
amandum quae

.

.

.

-Más Sasuke- pedía y este la embestía con pasión, sentía que la joven llegaría pronto mientras su cavidad lo aprisionaba.

El calor comenzó a invadirlo, su cabeza se apoyaba en los hombros de la pelirroja, y sus movimientos eran frenéticos, sus manos acariciaban la piel de la joven, pero no era tan suave como la piel de su Tamago.

La pelirroja termino, y Sasuke perdió instintivamente su potencial.

.

.

.  
et nocte perpetua  
ehem vel vera visione  
par oram videbo te  
manu tempu expergiscendi.

No soporto más la joven y se dejó caer en la orilla del rio, y sus manos golpeaban el agua, ahora era un grito desgarrador que salía de lo más profundo de su corazón.

A lo lejos la miraban como dos espías Kiba y Suigetsu, la escena, y como la joven deseperada comenzaba a golpear el agua. Kiba, dio un paso pero Suigetsu lo detuvo.

-Su corazón está llorando, su alma está herida-

-Tenemos que hacer algo- protestaba el castaño

-No, se dio cuenta que está enamorada de un mago-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Es la misma mirada que yo tuve hace unos años, y comprendo su dolor- dijo con mucha melancolía- Lo único que podemos hacer es dejar que se desahogue-

Ambos solo serían testigos esa noche del llanto y la desesperación de una joven. En una hermosa noche de invierno, donde la luna, se reflejaba en las aguas cristalinas, haciéndole compañía en su sufrimiento.

.

.

.

-Retírate- pedía fríamente Sasuke

-Como digas- respondía sensualmente y depositaba un corto beso en los labios del moreno.

Karin salió sigilosamente del cuarto del Uchiha, y se encamino hacia su recamara, en medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos, una voz detuvo su paso- Te divertiste con Sasuke-

La pelirroja volteo, y se acomodó los lentes y respondió-No es tan bueno en la cama como tu Nagato-

Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro y la jalo de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de él- Eres mía, es la última vez que te comparto con ese bastardo-

Ahora Karin sonrió y lo sedujo con la mirada- Él está en nuestras manos- susurro mientras lo besaba con pasión.

Mientras tanto Sasuke, abrió la ventana. Y se sentó en la orilla de la cama; con la mirada baja su cabello caía sobre su rostro, cubriendo una melancolía que se reflejó en sus ojos.

.

.

.

Sakura se había desahogado, sentía un pequeño alivio, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de esa manera. Sonrio un poco al ver que se encontraba mojada, debido al agua, miro el reflejo y noto una hermosa luna llena.

- No necesito a nadie- susurro

Decidio regresar, debía descansar un poco.

Tenten la recibió con un abrazo y le expresó su preocupación, la pelirosa respondió con el mismo gesto y le dijo que estaba bien. Ambas fueron a sus respectivas recamaras.

Sakura contemplo la luna, cerro sus puños, y se armó de valor; salió corriendo del lugar donde se hospedaba. Busco con desesperación a Suigetsu, hasta que lo encontró.

Agitada trababa de ser elocuente, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

-Tranquila, toma aire y dime- decía con tranquilidad

-Esta noche la aldea será atacada- dijo Sakura mirándolo con determinación y coraje.

-¿Qué? Sakura chan, no existe esa probabilidad-dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-Lo vi en mi sueño-

Y una explosión se escuchó al norte de la aldea

* * *

Hasta aquí.

Avances del próximo capitulo

.

-Sasuke- susurro la pelirosa

.

.

-Me estas desafiando- dijo

-Tómalo como quieras- respondió Sasuke

.

.

Nota:

Traducción de la canción

El reino duerme  
y los niños se sacrifican ellos mismos  
día por día  
hasta el día en que desaparecen  
ellos nunca despertaran  
esta tragedia destruye  
en frente de ellos  
cada cosa amada

y en esta noche interminable

mira ahí, la visión real  
en la punta yo te veré  
y en la siguiente mañana el  
tiempo despertara.

_Somnus_

.

.

Espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

No tengo muchas palabras para describir lo feliz que me hace que hay personas que leen las ideas locas de esta servidora, y decirles:

¿Merezco un review?

.

.

**Respuesta a los Reviews anónimos:**

Hanna: Hola! Como estas? Dime el capítulo respondió tus interrogantes? Espero que si. Cuidate y espero nos sigamos viendo.

Tatutu: Hola! Gracias por dejar un comentario. Jejejejeje. A veces mis ideas no son muy claras que digamos ¿verdad? Cuidate, nos estamos viendo.

BRENDAROCKSTAR: Que puedo decirte, gracias a sus comentarios son mis musas que me inspiran a seguir adelante, y gracias por lo de Hikky-chan. De verdad me gusto como me llamaste. Espero me digas tus impresiones de este capítulo. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo

Rikikukis: Hola! Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Cuidate!

konami uchiha: Hola! Es bueno verte, tu comentario me alegro el día. Si suele pasar, que te miren raro, cuando gritas de esa manera, jejejejejeje. Gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena! Cuidate y nos estamos leyendo.

.

.

El capitulo estuvo dedicado a:

alissea85

asukasoad

zerezo-kittzz

Hanna

Strikis

mussa-luna

tatutu

Piffle Priincess

BRENDAROCKSTAR

oOHiiromiOo

setsuna17

Dipi-chan

Rikikukis

konami uchiha

_MUCHAS GRACIAS_ _Por seguir animándome a seguir escribiendo_

**Gracias por leer.**

**Los quiere**

**Hikky**


	7. Moving to Mars

Hola!

Cómo están? Eh… Que si tengo una buena explicación de mi ausencia?

Sip, todo fue por cuestiones de salud, larga historia… Pero en fin, estoy de regreso.

Agradezco como siempre a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que dejan un comentario saben perfectamente son las principales fuentes de inspiración, espero disfruten el capítulo, que ha sido el más largo que he escrito dentro de la Historia. Eso fue gracias a que tuve mucho tiempo libre, jejejejejejeje. Es producto de tardes de lluvia, de momentos de soledad, y de felicidad, así que disfrútenlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Ya no las aburro más

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

_Recuerdos del personaje_

**Flash back**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_En algún lugar por encima de mi corazón_

_Una diminuta semilla se siembra_

.

.

.

Cambiar las cosas, había tratado muchas veces sin lograrlo.

_-No me digas lo que va a pasar- le decía con tranquilidad_

Su abuelo, lo había dicho una vez, y el fantasma del pasado aun la perseguía. Cerro con fuerza sus puños salió de su habitación. No sabía con exactitud en que momento pasaría, pero ella pensaba que quedaba tiempo.

Llego con Suigetsu, y trato de alertarlo, pero cuando pronuncio las últimas palabras se escuchó una explosión en la aldea.

.

.

.

_Tal vez nos mueve a Marte_

_._

_._

.

**Moving to Mars**

.

.

.

El fuego comenzó rápidamente a expandirse y los pobladores fueron invadidos por el pánico, con desesperación corrían por las calle.

Mientras tanto la pelirosa estaba en shock, su sueño nuevamente se hacía realidad, su cuerpo no toleraría más su peso. Pero fue detenida por Suigetsu.

El joven intrigado veía de nuevo esos ojos verdes llenarse de lágrimas-Sera mejor que huyas- le dijo, pero Sakura al parecer no prestaba atención. En ese instante apareció Kiba- Suigetsu nos están atacando-dijo con un fuerte grito

-Si ya me di cuenta, lleva a Sakura al refugio junto con todas las personas que necesiten ayuda-

El castaño, tomo a Sakura por los hombros y noto que la joven no dejaba de temblar- Tranquila, todo estará bien- le decía mientras caminaban lo más rápido que podían.

El terrible estruendo resonaba por cualquier lugar de la pequeña aldea, el fuego caía como lluvia, quemando todo a su paso, mientras las personas corrían por sus vidas. Pronto llegaron a un refugio a las afueras de la aldea. Kiba dejo a la pelirosa en el lugar y salió apresurado.

Sakura, invadida por el miedo comenzó a temblar, y sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro mientras sus brazos la rodeaban-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba una y otra vez; paso un instante y una mano toco su hombro- Tranquila- le decía una voz completamente dulce, al escucharla la joven levanto su mirada y vio a una señora con unos hermosos ojos rojos y un cabello negro. – ¿Eres Sakura?- le preguntaba, esta solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Azuma me ha contado de ti- le decía

Al escuchar el nombre Sakura sintió que había caído a la realidad de golpe, -¿Dónde está Azuma san y Konohamaru?- dijo alarmada

-Azuma fue a buscar al pequeño, no te preocupes- trataba de tranquilizarla.

La joven se levantó con rapidez y trato de salir del lugar, pero la señora tomo su mano y le dijo-Espera que regresen, Azuma no permitirá que le pase nada a Konohamaru-

-Tengo que ir, si no jamás me lo perdonaría- dijo con determinación la miro por unos instantes, y soltó el agarre.

Kurenai, que era la esposa de Azuma, había tratado de detener a la joven sin lograrlo. Suspiro y llevo sus manos al pecho pidiendo que regresaran con bien. De pronto sintió un pequeño golpe en su vientre. Siempre olvidaba al bebe que traía consigo, ahora acariciaba su vientre y le decía-Todo va a salir bien, papa y tu tío pronto estarán con nosotros-

.

Sakura corría en contra de la gente, con una sola idea, salvar al pequeño. Sentía responsabilidad, se sentía en deuda con ellos. Miraba por todos lados, la noche se había tornado en un tono rojizo, las llamas iluminaba la noche, aun así no se daba por vencida, a pesar de que el respirar se hacía un poco difícil. Había pasado solo un par de minutos, y su búsqueda por fin daba resultado, entre los escombros de una choza se encontraba el pequeño, inconsciente. Corrió a su auxilio, con trabajo quitaba las maderas que aprisionaban al niño, lo tomo entre sus brazos y trataba de salir del sitio. Pero una figura con una capa negra le impidió el paso.

-Una heroína- decía el extraño

La pelirosa se detuvo; mientras trataba de mantener la calma ante la situación. Y miraba como el extraño comenzaba a acercarse a ella mientras la joven retrocedía un paso.

-¿Tienes miedo?- se burlaba de ella, este caminaba de forma pausada y amenazantemente, como un cazador a su presa.

La joven no tuvo donde retroceder, a su espalda se encontraba una casa en llamas.

-¡Ah! Ya no tienes donde ir- veía el extraño con detenimiento a la humana que traía consigo al niño, este inmediatamente identifico al menor, y con rabia se descubría la cabeza, y dejaba ver la rubia cabellera, que cubría la mitad de su rostro-Dame al mocoso que traes contigo y te dejare ir-

-No- respondía con determinación la pelirosa

Con poca paciencia Deidara, disparo un golpe de aire que provoco que Sakura cayera junto con el Konahamaru, el mago camino con prisa y le quito de los brazos al pequeño.

.

.

No podía dormir, y eso lo ponía de mal humor, y al parecer la noche resultaba ser muy larga, así que su pasatiempo era mirar por la ventana del tren; la noche era muy oscura, lo cual permitía admirar las estrellas la luna que brillaba más que de costumbre, recargado sobre su mano reposaba su cabeza, suspiro con pesadez, pero algo comenzó a llamar su atención, el horizonte comenzaba a tornarse rojizo, conforme el tren se iba acercando a la zona.

Naruto centro su atención, y enormes llamaradas comenzaban a observarse, inmediatamente movió con violencia a Shikamaru que dormía a su lado tranquilamente.

-¡Despierta!- le decía el rubio

-¿Qué quieres?- respondía adormilado

-Mira- y señalaba la ventana donde se presenciaba una cortina de humo junto con un tono rojizo que atenuaba la noche.

El moreno miraba con detenimiento, rápidamente sacaba una tarjera, oprimió un botón plano, y se proyectó una imagen holográfica con su ubicación exacta, inmediatamente daba el nombre de las zonas que estaban a su alrededor.

-Esa dirección es showbiz- decía Shikamaru- Según la información es una pequeña comarca de humanos-

Naruto escuchaba la información que le daba el mago, pero se encontraba muy concentrado en la escena.

-No te preocupes, deben ser riñas entre los humanos- decía sin importancia el moreno.

-¡No!- respondió el rubio con seriedad- Hay presencias de magos en la zona-

Shikamaru, se sorprendió ante la respuesta-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Primero, para ser unas llamas provocadas por humanos están muy altas, segundo siento 3 presencias en ese lugar- ponía su mano en el vidrio, mientras su semblante era completamente frio.

Su acompañante lo miraba, y sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Cerró por un instante sus ojos y se concentró en buscar presencias de magos en la zona, aún estaban lejos pero logro percibir muy pero muy ligeramente a los magos. Abrió sus ojos y pensó- ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto pudiera percibir la presencia de magos a muy larga distancia?- suspiro con fastidio y dijo- hablare con el conductor, que se detenga iremos a investigar- y dejo a al rubio concentrado en la escena.

.

.

.

.

Sakura, estaba sobre sus rodillas y miraba con impotencia, sus manos apretaban la tierra del lugar, la joven inmediatamente tomo entre sus puños un montón de polvo y se lo arrojo al rostro del mago que estaba muy distraído con el pequeño, esto hizo que tirara a Konohamaru al piso, y este se golpeó la cabeza con una piedra y comenzaba a sangrar por la cien; la joven tomo al niño pero cuando estaba dispuesta a huir la tomaron por el cabello.

-Ja. ¡Creías que te escaparías tan fácil!- le decía Deidara, en su palma se formaba una esfera de fuego

La pelirosa, no podía zafarse del agarre. Quedo inmovilizada, con desesperación comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo que le pudiera servir, al lado se encontraba una pequeña daga manchada de sangre, no dudo y la tomo.

El mago que la tenía prisionera por el cabello, rio ante la acción de la joven- ¡Crees que eso puede conmigo!-

-¡No! Pero es mi única opción- dijo con determinación Sakura, el afilado objeto se dirigió a su cabello que fue cortado, una parte se quedó en las manos de Deidara que se sorprendió ante el acto.

La joven corrió lo que sus torpes pies podían.

-Esta vez no tendrás escapatoria- dijo el rubio quien lanzaba la esfera de fuego a la espalda de la humana.

Sakura volteo por un instante, y el fuego la alcanzaría, con su cuerpo protegió al niño, todo terminaría pensó. Pero una esfera de agua los cubrió e impidió que el fuego los alcanzara.

-Pensé que habíamos hecho un trato- decía el recién llegado

- Suigetsu- murmuro Deidara

-¡Que poco confiables son! No existe la confianza en sus tratos-

-Jajajajaja… No estoy aquí por gusto, estoy por negocios, y uno de ellos es el niño- y señalaba al pequeño que traía en los brazos Sakura

-¿Qué valor puede tener ese niño?-

-El valor de la venganza-

La pelirosa se mantenía al margen de la conversación, además no podía hacer otra cosa se encontraba dentro de una esfera de agua.

-Es una pena, no poder dártelo. Pero puedo darte algo a cambio-

-Busco una joya muy valiosa-

-¿Se han quedado sin fondos?- se burlaba Suigetsu

-Algo así-

-¿Cómo es?-

-Un cristal muy hermoso-

-¿El color, la forma, el tamaño?- interrogaba con cierta astucia Suigetsu

-Es una comarca muy pobre, dudo mucho que albergue un objeto de tal valor, así que me retiro con lo poco que tienen- dijo Deidara, mientras se abría un portal y dos sombras más se ponían a su lado para entrar y desaparecer por completo.

Una vez que desaparecieron los invasores, la esfera que protegía al niño y a Sakura, desaparecía, Suigetsu caía sobre sus rodillas, completamente agitado.

La joven corrió con el niño para ver si el mestizo estaba bien- ¡Suigetsu!- decía preocupada, mientras se arrodillaba ante él.

-Estoy bien- dijo un poco agitado y le sonreía a una pelirosa preocupada.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado- decía un tercero en la escena.

-Me vas a regañar como siempre Asuma, llevas unos días aquí y pareces mi tutor- dijo con sarcasmo el joven, y volteaba; noto que no venía solo, estaba con Kiba, Tenten . Quienes lo miraban con desaprobación, Suigetsu bufo, y les dijo- ¡No tienen por qué verme así!-

Mientras en los ojos verdes de la joven, comenzaba a aparecer pequeñas lágrimas, que fueron rápidamente secadas por la mano de mestizo- No tienes por qué llorar, todo está bien- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Asuma, se acercó a la pelirosa y le ayudo con el niño; le agradeció su valentía al proteger al pequeño.

-No es nada- decía un poco más tranquila.

-Bien tenemos que irnos de aquí- decía Kiba-No sabemos si regresaran.

-Está bien- diio Suigetsu, el nivel de su magia había descendido y no sería capaz de controlar el fuego de toda la comarca, él había podido con una tercera parte, la magia de Deidara y sus acompañantes era difícil de exterminar. Los jóvenes veían con impotencia, como su hogar se quedaba entre las llamas, y no quedaba más que cerrar los ojos y seguir. Agradeciendo que habían salido con vida después de un ataque tan certero. Subieron por una colina, donde se tenía la vista de todo el pequeño pueblo cubierto en llamas.

Suigetsu, al llegar a la cima, vio a los sobrevivientes con caras tristes, y llenas de temor. El joven mestizo, apretó su mandíbula; estaba enojado consigo mismo, por no poder hacer nada. Levanto la mano derecha y aparecía una gran esfera de agua y la dirigió hacia el pueblo en llamas, que desde esa distancia el agua parecía una ligera lluvia.

Suigetsu, no les había dirigido la mirada a loa pueblerinos. Así que se armó de valor y los encaro.

-Debemos seguir, ellos no terminaron con lo único que nos impulsa, la esperanza. Tendremos que tener la fuerza de levantarnos nuevamente, por el presente y el futuro- pronuncio

Las personas lo escucharon atentas, unas estaban convencidas de seguirlo y otras ya estaban muy temerosas.

-¡Esperanza! Tú lo tienes todo, eres un mago, pudiste proteger a los tuyos, pero que hay de las personas que murieron entre las llamas- reclamaba un señor-Seguirte sería un suicidio, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ser nuestro líder y mucho menos protegernos-

-¡Sí! Que nos garantiza que el lugar donde vayamos es seguro- decía una madre que abrazaba a su niño.

-No importa donde estemos yo los protegeré- decía un poco desesperado, las personas no se movían de su lugar, al parecer seguían aferradas a las ruinas que eran consumidas por el fuego.

-Tranquilo- le decía Asuma- No tienes que prometernos nada, debemos ser capaces de hacerlo por nosotros mismos. Comprende, es difícil ver parte de tu vida consumida frente a tus ojos; lo que necesitamos es irnos de aquí. Antes de que alguien cometa alguna locura, ten en cuenta que unos seguirán el camino que ellos crean conveniente y otros te seguirán-

-Conseguiremos un lugar donde comenzar de nuevo, si quieren ir con nosotros serán bienvenidos, y los que decidan quedarse derrotados será su decisión-decía Tenten

Los sobrevivientes se habían dividido en dos grupos, los que irían con Suigetsu. Y el segundo grupo mayoritario tomaron una decisión, irían a Selene.

Así que ambos grupos partieron con rumbos diferentes y desconocidos, con la seguridad que no se volverían a encontrar jamás.

.

.

.

Bajar del tren era una locura, pensaba Shikamaru mientras caminaba junto con un par de escoltas, suspiro con fastidio, bajar media colina a mitad de la noche, en un terreno fangoso aunado a evitar el uso de la magia para pasar desapercibidos hacia muy complejo su travesía, una ligera presencia y el enemigo los encontraría enseguida.

-Naruto espera. No llevamos prisa- grito el moreno, a un rubio que avanzaba con rapidez.

El ojiazul se detuvo y volteo- Me adelantare- respondió y aumento su velocidad

Shikamaru suspiro, sabía perfectamente cuál era la causa de su amigo. La razón tenía un nombre: Sasuke.

.

Naruto se daba prisa, corría lo que sus energías le permitían. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo y hacerlo desistir. Observaba en su andar el lugar, realmente era difícil camino, había enormes árboles y el terreno era muy fangoso, usaba en ocasiones un poco de su magia para poder cruzar. Se iluminaba con una pequeña esfera luminosa creada por magos, de no ser por la luz que lo guiaba estaba seguro que ni la luna llena sería capaz de iluminar su paso. De pronto la esfera se detuvo y desapareció, acto que sorprendió al rubio, avanzo unos pasos y miraba sorprendido lo que estaba frente a él: la aldea consumiéndose entre las llamas. Pero había algo extraño, no sentía el calor ni el olor a quemado que por lo regular generaba un incendio.-Era una ilusión- pensó, decidido a comprobarlo avanzo un paso más, pero un ligero resplandor lo detuvo. Era una barrera mágica, eso era lo que impedía que el calor saliera. Suspiro con fastidio y se rascaba la cabeza, era un problema, una barrera creada por un mago era difícil de penetrar y mucho más difícil destruir, así que recargó su mano en ella, para descifrar su naturaleza, al momento que la palma de su mano la toco, esta se destruyó en pequeños cristales, y caía con tal facilidad que Naruto se sorprendió. Al momento que un hermoso espectáculo, el ver caer millones de cristales iluminados por el fuego; pero un violento aire lo golpeaba, uso su magia para defenderse el enorme calor del aire. Era como una olla de calor a presión, al romperse la barrera libero la energía, que se había almacenado en el lugar. Duro unos minutos, hasta que todo volvia a una extraña y tensa tranquilidad, debido a que las llamas seguía consumiendo las chozas que había en el lugar. El mago agitado ligeramente se adentró al lugar, un ligero rocío de agua se hacía presente que no hacía nada contra la furia de la llamas. Utilizo un su magia para contener las llamas, que eran muy intensas y difíciles de apaciguar, entre los escombros buscaba algún sobreviviente, pero no encontraba nada, más que algunos cuerpos calcinados. Estaba consternado, ante tal acto, eran humanos, pero no tenían ninguna justificación de hacer tal atrocidad. Tampoco había rastro de los magos responsables, suspiro con melancolía.

-Fue Deidara- decía Shikamaru quien recién había llegado- Haz hecho un buen trabajo aunque las llamas no han sido del todo controladas-

-Es muy fuerte la magia- dijo melancólico Naruto- ¿Cómo sabes quién fue?

-Encontré a un par de sobrevivientes, describieron a una persona con gabardina negra y capucha, ellos pudieron ver solo la cabellera rubia de su atacante. Ordene que se llevaran a las personas al tren, están de acuerdo en entrar al programa Selene-

-Bien, ahora queda en extinguir el fuego de la región- dijo rubio.

Ambos magos utilizaron su magia

.

.

.

Suspiro ante el reflejo de la luna en su ventana, todo sumergido en un silencio muy tenso. Algunos dormían, otros atendían a los heridos, y la mayoría sufrían de insomnio y se sumía en sus pensamientos, tal y como ella. A su lado no iba sentado nadie. La soledad incluso la acompañaba en momento como esos. Iba en un camión con los sobrevivientes que había decidido acompañar a Suigetsu a un destino no tan claro.

-Sakura- la llamaba.

La pelirosa volteo a su lado sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, miro con una extraña indiferencia a la castaña que se sentaba a su lado.

-Tu cabello- comentaba Tenten

Se sorprendió ante el comentario, era cierto su cabello lo había cortado e instintivamente su mano iba a su cabellera corta, que no pasaba de los hombros.

-No te preocupes te lo arreglare-dijo la castaña con amabilidad y esta saco unas tijeras y un cepillo-Tienes un hermoso cabello- comento mientras lo cepillaba.

La ojiverde no respondió ante el comentario, y dejo que la castaña siguiera su trabajo en completo silencio. Pero el recuerdo de su abuelo se hizo presente.

**Flash back **

-Abuelo- le hablaba, quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta

-Vaya no pensé que me esperaras- contestaba una voz masculina, pero muy tranquila

-Siempre te esperare- dijo con ilusión una pequeña pelirosa

-Me alegra-

-¿Dime que ha pasado? ¿Cómo están Itachi y Sasuke?-

-Jajajajajaja…. Ellos siguen creciendo muy rápido, me hacen recordar que el tiempo pasa muy rápido y me hago más viejo-

La pequeña Sakura, tocaba la puerta que los separaba y le decía- No digas eso, seguramente estas exagerando-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-

El ambiente se tornaba muy melancólico, Sakura sonrió y un pequeño sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, y con timidez pregunto- Abuelo, dime ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?-

-Vaya por que tanto interés pequeña, no me digas que…- preguntaba con cierta picardía

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te gusta Sasuke?-

-No- respondió rápidamente y un poco nerviosa- Es que…. Bueno es que mañana es su cumpleaños y es normal que quiera tu entiendes…-

-Supongo que quieres que sea tu amigo ¿no?-

-Si-respondió y un sentimiento cálido comenzó a invadirla-¿Cómo le gustan las niñas a Sasuke?- pregunto sin querer

La persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta se sorprendió, y sonrió ante la pregunta- No lo sé, mañana se lo preguntare. Perdona pero me tendré que retirar- comento

-Está bien- respondió -Cuídate-

Pero no recibió respuesta, decidió quedarse recargada en la puerta, veía a través del domo de cristal lo hermosa que lucía la luna más de lo normal, sonrió y esperaba con ansias la respuesta.

Durante el día, estuvo de buen humor cantaba por el lugar, paseaba. Aunque en realidad era para calmar su ansiedad, llego la noche y se fue a la puerta en espera de noticias, pero su abuelo no llego, no estaba segura a qué hora le gano el sueño, hasta que la luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse, abrió con pesadez los ojos, y una desilusión la invadió. Hasta que una voz del otro lado de la puerta la llamaba.

-¡Abuelo!- decía sonriendo

-Perdóname por no haber venido a verte, pero la fiesta término tarde- dijo

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?-

-Fue muy divertida- dijo el anciano al otro lado de la puerta y describió todo lo que había pasado, detalló a un niño muy sonriente y lleno de obsequios.

Sakura se imaginaba todo lo que su abuelo le describía, incluso se había hecho la impresión de cómo era Sasuke. Sonreía al imaginárselo, en realidad llego a preciarlo sin conocerlo. Pero por fin la respuesta había llegado.

-Por cierto Sakura-chan, Le pregunte a Sasuke ¿cómo le gustan las niñas?-

-Y ¿qué te respondió?- estaba muy ansiosa, aún seguía sentada y su espalda estaba recargada en el enorme portón, y sus pies por inercia comenzaron a moverse.

-Bueno, pues se sonrojo ante la pregunta jajajajaja, quien lo iba a decir es un niño muy tímido. Obligué a Itachi que lo fastidiara para que me respondiera, después de un rato nos dijo que le gustaban las niñas con cabello largo, que fueran amables nada presumidas, y bonitas….. ¡Ah! En realidad ese niño heredo todo lo Uchiha –

-Cabello largo- dijo e instintivamente su mano toco su cabello, que lo tenía corto. Suspiro con fastidio, eso tenía arreglo pero lo bonita no estaba muy segura- Abuelo soy bonita-

-Jajajajajaja…. Eres preciosa, y no te lo digo porque soy tu abuelo-

**Fin de Flash back**

-Listo- decía Tenten, quien había arreglado lo disparejo del cabello de la joven

-Gracias- respondió con melancolía, y miraba su reflejo en la ventana su cabello había sido cortado un poco más.

Tenten se le quedo mirando por un momento y comprendió que quería estar sola, así que se levantó de su sitio y la dejo.

.

.

.

No había podido dormir, aún seguía meditando los últimos sucesos. Se levantó de su cama con fastidio y camino hacia la ventana, que continuaba abierta, se sentó en la orilla, lo cual le permitía sentir la fresca brisa. Cerró por un momento los ojos y apareció en su mente el pergamino, las últimas palabras no las había pronunciado, se mantendrían en secreto para Nagato, para el eran de lo más desconcertantes

_Cuando encuentres a Lhuna, encontraras la Felicidad, pero no le digas a nadie. Ya que duerme en lo profundo de un sueño. _

¿Porque había decidido callar esas palabras para él?

Suspiro nuevamente su mente estaba muy confundida, lo que era lógico, era que el escrito era metafórico, no se podía leer tan literalmente. Así que comenzó a pensar en las estrofas del poema.

_Un diamante rosa, con dos esmeraldas_, esa era la descripción del cristal.

_Es de fuego y es de agua. Es viento y tierra, que se funde en un rayo, _

Lógico, quien llegue a tener a Lhuna lograra tener en sus manos el poder de los cinco elementos.

_Detenida al borde del alba como una sirena a la orilla de un mar susurrando la melodía que guiara, a un río de terciopelo y ceguera, _

Una sirena, susurrando la melodía que guiara, sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir lo que podía encerrar esas palabras. Sus pensamientos y su conclusión fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su comunicador, bufo al saber quién era. No estaba de humor para los caprichos de Naruto; pero este insistía.

-¡Que!- respondió molesto, y la imagen holográfica se proyectaba

-Sasuke, ¡no cortes la comunicación!- pidió

-Habla, rápido- pidió con mal genio

-Mira- y mostraba un mechon de cabello rosado con sangre

El Uchiha miraba la imagen entre sorprendido e incrédulo- ¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Te falla la vista verdad? Estoy en una comarca que fue atacada por Akatsuki, al parecer no hubo más que un par de sobrevivientes. Y todo parece indicar que tu Tamago estaba con vida- dijo con seguridad y apretaba con fuerza el cabello- Cerca de donde encontré el cabello hay un cuerpo de una mujer calcinada

Sasuke procesaba la información, era posible que Sakura saliera con vida de Maisou. No era lógico- Naruto seguramente hay más personas con el mismo tono de cabello, es probable que sea muy común entre los humanos- dijo fríamente

El rubio, se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su amigo-Puede ser, pero si era Sakura-

-¿Encontraste una pequeña joya? ¿Un diamante rosa que traía en el cuello?- pregunto rápidamente

-No hemos encontrado nada de valor Sasuke- dijo Naruto

-¿Quién fue el que ataco?-

-De acuerdo a la descripción por un sobreviviente fue Deidara-

En cuanto recibió la respuesta el Uchiha corto la comunicación. Tomo su comunicador y lo azoto al piso, este se partió en dos. Miro el aparato tirado en el suelo, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, cerro por un momento los ojos y recordaba a su Tamago y el encuentro con el anciano y el niño

**Flash back**

-¡Esperen!- gritaba Konohamaru que veía que la pareja entraría al carro de su tío

Una vez frente a ellos dijo- Sakura mi abuelo me dijo que te diera esto- y abría su mano

Un hermoso dije rosado en forma de una gota de agua, adornado en cada orilla por dos esmeraldas, que colgaban de una fina cadena de oro.

-Es hermoso- decía la joven y contemplaba la joya

-Me dijo mi abuelo que una promesa se cumplirá-

-Regrésalo-dijo molesto el joven mago- No pienso pagar por esa joya-

-No, estamos pidiendo dinero. Es un regalo de mi abuelo- sentenciaba el niño

-Gracias- e inmediatamente se ponía el dije en su cuello

**Fin de Flash back**

Ese dije, pensaba Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura miraba con melancolía su reflejo en el vidrio de aquel transporte, pero un pequeño brillo hizo que notara el dije que le habían regalado, lo tomo entre su mano y lo apretó. –Hay una misión que cumplir- pensó y poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirla, para caer por completo en él.

.

.

Sasuke había salido de sus recuerdos, tendría que encontrar a Lhuna, para tener el poder suficiente y cumplir su deseo. Abrió sus ojos y con frialdad pronuncio –Adios Sakura- camino hacia su cama, se recostó –Haz controlado por mucho tiempo mis sentimientos- pronuncio antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo lo tomo?-interrogaba Shikamaru a Naruto

-No lo creyó- respondió, mientras dejaba que el aire se llevara el cabello rosa

-Es normal-

-Sí, es probable que él tenga razón, no sabemos mucho de los humanos; así que no podemos asegurar que era la única pelirosa-

-Terminamos el trabajo, y tenemos que estar antes de mediodía en Mars- decía Shikamaru seriamente

-Si- comento un poco decaído el rubio.

Ambos magos abandonaron la comarca, enterrando los escombros con tierra, que aparentaba ser una colina más de ese pintoresco lugar.

.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, eso lo anunciaba los rayos pero su sueño era profundo, no sabia en que momento había salido el sol y mucho menos cuando llegaron, de no haber sido por Tenten que la movió para despertarla.

-Llegamos-decía muy tranquila

-¿A dónde?- pronunció entre dormida la pelirosa

-Acompáñame y te mostrare- dijo emocionada la castaña, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía fuera del camión.

Sakura se sorprendió ante lo que estaba viendo, era una ciudad en las profundidades de un bosque, tenía pequeños edificios coloridos, todos los sobrevivientes se encontraban en la entrada principal, que era resguardada por un par de esculturas de piedra. Que parecían vigilar la pequeña ciudad. Del lado derecho era una figura femenina sosteniendo una flor que parecía brotar de su manos, vestía un kimono con gravados de flores, sus facciones fueron finamente detalladas en la roca, a pesar de lo imponente de la altura de la esultura, parecía ser una mujer muy bonita, cuyo cabello rizado llegada a la cintura. Del otro lado estaba lo que parecía ser un guerrero que cuyo rostro era sereno, pero su mano reposaba en su espada, este también portaba un elegante kimono.

La ojiverde estaba impresionada, nunca imagino que hubiese esculturas tan grandes y tan finamente detalladas.

-Bienvenidos- decía un joven que llegaba donde estaban. Era un joven alto, con cabello anaranjado, quien inmediatamente saludo con un abrazo a Suigetsu

-Gracias, esperamos no causarte molestias- dijo el mestizo

-Nunca será una molestia ayudar a un amigo-

El pequeño grupo que lo acompañaba permanecía en silencio y siempre al margen de la situación.

-Mi nombre es Jūgo- ahora se dirigía a saludar a los presentes- Soy el representante de la ciudad, sean bienvenidos a Lotus, una de las tres ciudades más importantes del mundo humano. Por favor síganme-

Y así lo hicieron, entraron a la majestuosa ciudad que estaba rodeada con enormes muros.

Al entrar se podían ver más detalles, la pelirosa que se mantuvo distante de los grupos que se habían formado. Eso le permitió contemplar con más precisión la ciudad, tenía cierto parecido a las urbes que había en el mundo de los magos, pequeños parques, tiendas elegantes, las personas caminaban tranquilamente. A veces miraba con preocupación a la familia de Azuma, por alguna razón sentía una enorme deuda con ellos. Konohamaru, le habían dicho que se encontraba bien y solo era muy dormilón, así que Azuma lo traía en sus brazos.

-¿Te gusta?- alguien se había puesto frente a ella, que la sorprendió y dio un pequeño brinco.

-Si es una ciudad muy bonita- dijo, y miraba a la extraña persona que había detenido su paso.

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee- decía con mucha energía mientras tomaba su mano

-¡Ah!- sonreía nerviosamente

-Lee- intervenía Tenten y lo jalaba- Déjala en paz

-No entiendo por qué no me la presentaron antes- protestaba mientras era jalado por la castaña

-Discúlpalos, siempre son así- decía Kiba- Para mí que eso es amor-

Ambos jóvenes, voltearon con mirada asesina-¡Claro que no!-

Kiba se sorprendió ante la perspicacia de ambos, y le susurro a la pelirosa- Y también tienen buen oído-

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario y el castaño se sonrojo-¡Vaya es la primera vez que te veo reír- dijo con una sonrisa

La joven se sorprendió ante el comentario, y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-No te lo dije para que apenaras. Sino para que sonrieras más- dijo el castaño sin ninguna preocupación. Después de la pequeña conversación caminaron juntos por las calles de la ciudad, admirando los detalles, platicando muy amenamente, alejando un poco la soledad de la joven.

-Aquí es donde se ubicaran- dijo Jūgo frente a un pequeño fraccionamiento,

-¿Cómo sabias? - dijo sorprendido Suigetsu

-Nos hemos reunido los representantes y empleamos un programa de protección, para los exiliados de diferentes pueblos, pero por desgracia muy pocos han llegado- dijo con melancolía

-No te preocupes pronto llegaran más- dijo el mestizo

-Los dejo para que se instalen- una vez dicho esto el representante de Lotus se retiraba.

Suigetsu , suspiro y miro a su grupo – Instálense, tenemos casa para escoger. Porque aquí nos vamos a quedar- dijo emocionado, mientras veía un pequeño lago que había en esa región, junto con una mucha vegetación- Estoy seguro que no extrañaran- pensó.

-Sakura, tú y yo estaremos juntas- decía Tenten mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven y la conducía a una de las casas.

.

.

Ya pasaba de las tres de la tarde, pero el lugar estaba en penumbras.

Había una reunión para discutir los resultados de los operativos, que Akatsuki había realizado en la noche. Frente a ellos había una mesa muy amplia, donde se habían puesto todas las joyas.

-Ninguna cumple con la descripción- dijo Nagato molesto

-A demás no hay ningún rastro de energía, Lhuna deberá despedir una gran cantidad- decía Karin, quien se acomodaba sus lentes

-Y ¿ahora qué?- dijo Deidara- No podemos usar los portales durante los próximos tres días. Buscaremos por nuestros medios-

Sasuke sonrió y dijo- Cada vez son más ineptos- quien seguía sentado en una de las enormes sillas- No podrían encontrar a Lhuna aunque lo tuvieran frente a ellos-

-Mira niño bonito, porque no sales tú y la buscas- retaba Deidara- Ah, lo olvidaba. En lugar de destruir aldeas humanas, los ayudas-

El Uchiha, se "extraño" ante el comentario- ¿No sé de qué me estás hablando?- mintió

-Un niño humano con una daga, tenía en ella un conjuro hecho por ti- dijo con rabia-El fue el causante de mi desgracia- y señalaba su largo mechón que cubría su rostro

- Un niño te hizo eso - y sonreía con sarcasmo- Vaya pues al parecer le fallo un poco su puntería-

-Eres un… - y comenzaba a emanar una esfera de fuego

-Quieren calmarse- ordenaba Nagato.

-Yo estoy calmado- dijo el Uchiha, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar

-Tsk- gruño el rubio y salió del lugar indignado.

Kisame argumento que estaba cansado y salió del lugar, mientras que Karin seguiría con sus investigaciones. Dejando al Uchiha y al líder de la organización.

-¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?- interrogo Nagado

-Se exactamente lo mismo que ustedes- dijo con aire de superioridad, mientras su cabeza reposaba en la mano izquierda que estaba recargada en la codera de la enorme silla- Si tienes, a tu cargo a imbéciles no es mi culpa- decía mientras se levantaba, y caminaba hacia Nagato

Ambos magos se miraron frente a frente.

Sasuke sonrió y dijo- Me retiro- y pasaba junto al pelirojo

-Se podría saber ¿a dónde?-

El Uchiha se detuvo un instante y pronuncio- Iré a buscar a Lhuna- y continuo su camino

-Me estas desafiando- dijo

-Tómalo como quieras- respondió Sasuke, y salió del enorme salón.

En el pasillo lo estaba esperando Karin, quien camino a su encuentro. Una vez cerca de el, rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del moreno y le dijo- Juntos podemos tener a Lhuna-

Sasuke sonrió con burla- He terminado, solo me utilizaron para leer un pergamino creado por un Uchiha, y que solo yo podía leer. ¿No es así?- le susurraba al oído

-Claro que no- le decía y se aferraba a su cuerpo- Pedí, que te recibieran porque te amo y quiero estar a tu lado-

-Entonces, ven conmigo- le dijo y sus manos iban a la cintura de la joven

-Quédate con nosotros, somos los únicos que sabemos cómo es Lhuna. Cuando tengamos ese cristal, tendremos el poder para eliminar a todos los humanos y crear un nuevo orden en el mundo mágico. Y tu deseo se verá cumplido-

-Mi deseo….- y sonreía ante las palabras de la maga-Solo me facilitaron las cosas- y quitaba las manos empalagosas de su cuello- Todos cambiamos Karin, igual que tú y yo. Nuestro deseo no es el mismo. Protege a tu querido Nagato, por que la próxima vez que lo vea, no me contendré-

-No creo que puedas destruirlo- decía con cierta molestia-Sabes que pasara si traicionas a la organización-

-Lo sé, pero si una vez salí de ella, puedo hacerlo de nuevo- dijo orgullosamente Sasuke- Mírame, sigo siendo una persona, y no un monstruo-Y siguió su camino con paso firme, a la salida de ese lugar que lo estaba asfixiando cada día, dejando a tras a la mujer que alguna vez amo, y que ahora detestaba.

Karin lo veía con odio, contuvo su ira al sentir una mano en su hombro. Miro hacia a tras- Nagato-susurro

-Ya no tenemos control sobre él- dijo seriamente-Tendremos que usar otros métodos… Kisame-

La peliroja sonrió, y se pegó al cuerpo de Nagato e hizo que la abrazara- Destrúyelo-

Kisame, que pasaba por ahí, vio a la pareja abrazados. Intento pasar desapercibido pero Nagato lo detuvo- Hay una misión que tendrás que cumplir Kisame, te garantizo que te divertirás- dijo con emoción, pero en un instante su cara fue seria y fría –Sasuke ha cambiado, es poderoso-

-No importa, nos llevara directo a Lhuna- decía Kisame con una sonrisa

.

.

.

.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta interrumpió la hora del té como lo había nombrado Tenten, así que se levantó molesta y abrió con violencia.

-¿Qué quieres Lee?- dijo sin saber quién era

-No soy Lee- dijo una voz de un niño- Mi nombre es Konohamaru-

-Perdón-

-Quiero hablar con Sakura- dijo muy decidido el niño

-Sakura, te hablan. Los dejare solos- sonreía la castaña y revolvía el cabello de Konohamaru, mientras salía de la casa.

La pelirosa, vio al niño sentado en la sala, con la mirada hacia el piso. Al verlo ahí, sintió un gran alivio, estaba bien.

-Dime que se te ofrece- dijo con tranquilidad la joven

Konohamaru la miro y se sorprendió- ¡Tu cabello!-

-¡Ah! Creo que necesitaba un cambio de Look, ¿No lo crees?- termino de decirlo, cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura y le decía entre lágrimas-Lo siento, fue mi culpa-

-Claro que no- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño, tratando de consolarlo- Lo importante es que estas bien-

Este asistió lentamente- Tengo unos dulces que encontramos en las alacenas ¿quieres?-

-Si- dijo y se despegaba de la cintura de la pelirosa, tallándose un poco los ojos.

Ambos estuvieron platicando y olvidándose de lo sucedido. Hasta que llego Azuma por él.

Tenten aún no volvía, así que decidió dar un paseo por el pequeño fraccionamiento, hasta que vio un pequeño lago, en él había un pequeño muelle, donde estaba sentado Suigetsu .

La ojiverde se armó de valor y se encamino dónde estaba el joven- Suigetsu kun, puedo hablar contigo-

Este volteo y le dijo que si, pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado- Es una hermosa puesta de sol-

-Si- respondió melancólica

-Dime, de que quieres hablar ¿Has visto algo más en tus sueños?- pregunto el mestizo

-No, no he visto nada-

El joven la vio por un momento y le dijo -Sabes, hay una leyenda que habla de un cristal llamado Lhuna, dicen que te concederá cualquier deseo- decía mientras se recostaba y veía la primera estrella de la noche

-¿Un cristal?-

-Si, por mucho tiempo los humanos y los magos la han estado buscando pero no han tenido éxito. Como los que atacaron la aldea, buscaban un cristal, seguramente pensaron que nosotros la teníamos- suspiro -¿Qué harías si pudieras tener en tus manos a Lhuna?-

-No lo sé- respondió la joven-¿Y tú qué harías?

-Mmmm…. Buena pregunta…Los deseos son anhelos que se cumplen con esfuerzo constante, y no a través de magia ¿no lo crees? Pero si hay un deseo que no puedo alcanzar….-

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?-

El joven se incorporó y dijo muy seriamente- Que no haya barreras entre el mundo de los humanos ni en el de los magos, es muy tonto no lo crees-

-Creo que tampoco necesitas la magia para cumplir tu deseo-

-Claro que sí, para hablar ante el consejo se necesita ser un mago, y yo no pertenezco a ningún mundo ni con los humanos ni tampoco a los magos. Solo me queda proteger a los humanos con mi pobre nivel de magia-

-No digas eso- decía con tristeza la pelirosa

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?- pregunto Suigetsu mientras tomaba las manos de la joven.

-Mi deseo es ir a Edén- respondió mirándolo a los ojos

El joven se sorprendió ante la confesión, pensó por un momento que su deseo era convertirse en una maga para estar con la persona que amaba; pero en sus ojos había determinación, así que agacho por un instante la mirada y sonrió, para levantarla y mirarla a los ojos y decirle- Para eso tampoco necesitas magia, te concederé tu deseo. Te llevare a Eden-

Sakura se sorprendió ante las palabras, e inmediatamente lo abrazo y le dio las gracias.

-Sera un viaje peligroso, y tendrás que hacer un par de cosas antes de partir- condicionaba mientras la tenía aun abrazada

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo emocionada

-Está bien mañana en la tarde partiremos-

La joven se levantó, y emprendió el camino hacia la casa.

Dejando Suigetsu con sus pensamientos que le recriminaban el ser muy impulsivo- En que me he metido-susurro; tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de partir, así que se encamino a hacer la primera pedir el apoyo a Jūgo.

.

.

La noche paso muy rápido, así que a las 5 de la mañana tocaban la puerta de la casa donde estaban Sakura y Tenten.

-¡Que son estas horas de tocar la puerta de unas inocentes señoritas!- decía molesta la castaña

Mientras Sakura estaba por llegar a la sala, completamente adormilada.

-Levántense, en unas horas partiremos a Mars- decía muy emocionado Suigetsu

-Estás loco-dijo Tenten y cerraba la puerta.

.

.

.

-¡Naruto! ¡Despierta!- decía Shikamaru, mientras movía al rubio de la cama.

-¿Qué?- decía con fastidio- Cinco minutos- y se enredaba más en las cobijas

El moreno perdió la paciencia, así que uso su magia y dejo caer agua sobre Naruto, este salto de la cama para caer al piso- ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Vaya, tenía razón Sasuke, es la única manera de levantarte-

-Ese idiota- decía molesto

-Tenemos que partir de Mars- dijo Shikamaru

-Lo sé- decía resignado Naruto, quien se levantaba

.

.

.

_-Hermano- _

_-Sasuke, me voy 15 días y mira haz crecido- decía y revolvía el cabello del niño_

_-No exageres Itachi- decía molesto y quitaba la mano de su hermano- Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en la misión?_

_El joven se quedó pensando y sonrió-fue muy interesante- _

.

-Sasuke sama- le llamaban

Este abrió los ojos, y movió la cabeza para despejarse un poco del sueño que había tenido, pero un ruido hizo que mirara por la ventana del vehículo, la ciudad a la cual llegaría estaba siendo sobrevolada por aeronaves del consejo de seguridad.

-¿Qué está pasando?-le preguntaba al chofer

-Últimamente la ciudad de Lei, se ha visto envuelta de pequeños incidentes, y el consejo se ha visto en la necesidad de intervenir-

El Uchiha, veía hacia el horizonte y como la ciudad se iluminaba con los primeros rayos del sol.

.

.

.

Estaban en la estación del tren ya pasaba de medio día, Naruto y Shikamaru inspeccionaba la zona.

-Todo está muy tranquilo-dijo el rubio

- Es aquí donde nos separamos- dijo el moreno

-Cuídate, mantenme al tanto de la situación- decía Naruto mientras estrechaban las manos.

-El tren saldrá en 10 minutos, será mejor que lo abordes- decía una tercera persona.

-Gracias Neji- agradecía Shikamaru

-No fue nada, sabes que eres bienvenido-

El moreno subió a una de las puertas del tren, miro una vez a sus compañeros y se despidió de ellos con un ligero movimiento de la mano.

Unos minutos más tarde, el tren partió a gran velocidad, Naruto y Neji veían alejarse en el horizonte.

Naruto suspiro con fastidio, y Neji pregunto el motivo.

-No es nada, es solo esta estúpida misión-

-Ja, el gran Uzumaki Naruto, ¿se está rindiendo? –

-No, es solo que detrás de la misión hay algo más oscuro-

-No sé de qué te quejas el consejo siempre ha sido así-

-Señor- llegaba un soldado, quien se dirigía a Neji –Hay un grupo más de Humanos, que pretenden unirse al programa Selene, es un grupo de 5 integrantes, dos mujeres y tres hombres-

Neji miro a Naruto y le comento al rubio que se verían después. El ojiazul dijo que su tren saldría pronto. Ambos se despidieron y Naruto empezó su camino entre los pasillos de la estación, topándose con los humanos que se pretendían unir a Selene. El mago, medito un poco la situación de los humanos que caminaban con la mirada hacia el suelo y esposados. –¿Qué los habrá orillado a tomar una decisión tan drástica? ¿Por qué perdieron la esperanza?- el rubio suspiro ante el cruel destino que les esperaba, cuya única equivocación era confiar en el consejo y sus falsas promesas. Paso de largo, viéndolos por unos segundos a los hombres castaños, que parecían tener su edad, y la jóvenes venían atrás, igualmente castañas,-Es un color de cabello común en los humanos- pensó, mientras las miraba con más detenimiento, por un segundo se topó con una mirada de una de ellas, un par de ojos verdes lo miraron, para después bajar la mirada. Naruto detuvo su paso y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Soy un idiota, Sakura tenía el cabello largo y rosa…¡Ah! Creo que me afecto más, que al idiota de Sasuke- pensaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza y continúo su camino.

.

.

-Señor, estos son los humanos- decía un soldado,

-Bien, con ellos completamos el viaje- decía Neji, que los miraba con detenimiento, se encamino hacia donde estaban ellos para verlos mas de cerca.

-¿Qué los motivo a unirse a Selene?- interrogo a un joven de cabello corto y rebelde

-Nuestra aldea fue destruida, y pensamos refugiarnos en las aldeas que son protegidas por ustedes- respondía sin levantar la mirada

Neji, caminaba alrededor de ellos, como un ave en busca de su carnada. Este se detuvo frente a una de las jóvenes, la tomo por el mentón y miro a una de las castañas. Tenía unos ojos cafés en los cuales inmediatamente se perdió. -¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto

-T…Rei- respondió

El mago desvió la mirada, y ordeno se llevaran a los humanos al tren que partiría, al anochecer.

.

.

.

.

La noche llego rápidamente a Lei, y Sasuke caminaba por las calles "tranquilas" de la ciudad, se sentía una tensa calma, pero la gente trataba de seguir con su vida. Así que decidió ir tomar unos tragos, en un lugar muy prestigioso. Era un enorme edificio de cristal que en su último piso se encontraba tan exclusivo lugar. Siendo un Uchiha y vestir elegantemente, lo que le permitió entrar sin ningún problema.

Por ser tan cotizado el lugar había poca gente, los muros eran de cristal lo cual permitía ver a la ciudad desde cualquier ángulo, en medio se encontraba una enorme columna de cristal, donde yacía una escultura de una hermosa mujer, que al parecer trataba de alcanzar algo, dentro del estanque agua que había dentro de la columna.

Pidió un whisky, y comenzó a mirar mejor el lugar, caminando muy pausadamente. Hasta que se topó con un extraño cuadro en bajo relieve. Se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos, era una mujer con cabello que le llegaban a las rodillas, parecía que sus manos trataban de unirse pero no lo lograban, por la altura que se encontraba y su mirada baja, parecía que miraba con ternura al espectador, sus finas facciones atraía a cualquiera.

-¿Has visto a Lhuna?- le preguntaban al Uchiha

-¿Qué?- decía, y miraba a la mujer que tenía a lado, una hermosa rubia, con un vestido blanco, y unos ojos color violeta.

-Se dice que el cuadro es el origen de Lhuna, es por eso que sus manos no logran unirse- decía la joven

El moreno volvió a ver el cuadro y no encontró nada- Lo siento no he visto nada-

Ella sonrió cálidamente- Es solo una leyenda, mi nombre es Aiko – y le saludaba, extendiéndole la mano.

El Uchiha, se presentó también formalmente y le beso la mano en forma de respeto- Soy Sasuke-

-No eres de aquí-

-Soy tan obvio-

-Si-

El joven sonrió, y ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del lugar.

-Muchos quieren entrar para probar suerte y ver a Lhuna. Pero nadie ha sido capaz-

-¿La has visto?-

-No necesito ver o tener a Lhuna- decía muy segura, y meneaba el vino de su copa- Mis deseos son algo que puedo cumplir, no suelo depender de algo o alguien-

-Hpm-

-Aunque estoy segura que hay un solo deseo que no se puede cumplir por uno mismo- y tomaba un sorbo de su vino

El Uchiha la veía detenidamente- ¿Cuál es el deseo que no se puede cumplir uno mismo?-

La joven sonrió ante la pregunta, dejo la copa en la mesa. Su mano se dirigió al rostro del mago para quitar un mechón de su cara y le susurro- Tienes que encontrarlo por ti mismo- se levantó del lugar y con una leve inclinación dejo al joven muy pensativo.

.

.

.

.

Un tren avanzaba a gran velocidad, llevando consigo humanos, que más bien parecían prisioneros. Todos llevaban una vestimenta blanca y esposados con un complicado mecanismo, que impediría se escaparan, la luna se filtraba por las ventanas del lugar, algunos dormían y otros permanecían alertas. Algunos platicaban tan bajo que parecían susurros.

-Sakura- decía una de ellas-¿Estas bien? Te noto extraña-

-Si- respondía-No te preocupes-

Una de ellas, se descubría la cabeza, y con facilidad se deshacía de las esposas.

-Esos magos siguen siendo unos confiados- decía la castaña- No pensaban que la gran TenTen estuviera a bordo- y sonreía, mientas iba a donde estaba la joven. Saco un pequeña memoria, y la inserto a una de las ranuras, e inmediatamente liberaban a su acompañante- Sakura, te queda bien el cabello castaño- le decía mientras la miraba fijamente.

-No pensé que podrías cambiar la imagen de alguien tan rápido- elogiaba la ojiverde

-Es mi especialidad, junto con las armas- decía con orgullo- En cuanto lleguemos a la próxima ciudad, esperaremos la señal para atacar- y veía por la ventana, como cruzaban un enorme puente, miro hacia abajo, y veía en el fondo un bosque, y un pequeño rio que desde la altura se veía como un ligero brillo que le provocaba la luna.

Todo el viaje había transcurrido con tranquilidad, algunos soldados daban sus rondas en busca de algún incidente, pero todo parecía normal.

-Suigetsu, ya no puedo, este tinte me está matando de la comezón- se quejaba

-Lee, deja de ser tan escandaloso y ponte las esposas- regañaba un castaño

-Sí, claro porque tú eres castaño Kiba y no hubo necesidad de teñírtelo-

-A mí también me está picando, pero no me estoy quejando- decía Suigetsu.

-En realidad, se ven graciosos- reía Kiba.

La tranquilidad de la madrugada, se vio interrumpida por una explosión en la parte trasera del tren, esto hizo que todo el transporte se sacudiera violentamente.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- decía Suigetsu

.

.

.

-Tsunade- la llamaba uno de los consejeros, era el más joven, un mago con cabello gris, y muy hábil, que siempre vivía en sus libros.

-Dime Kakashi- decía la consejera que miraba la tranquila noche desde uno de los enormes ventanales de la torre.

-El consejo quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Hoy a las 10 de la mañana-

La consejera vio su reloj y marcaba las 2 de la mañana.

-Es momento de dar explicaciones- pensó con melancolía

.

.

.

Algunos que dormían se despertaron tras el estruendo de la explosión.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía TenTen- Se supone que empezaríamos el ataque al llegar a la ciudad-

Las escotillas que dividían los vagones comenzaron a abrirse y soldados armados comenzaron a invadir los pasillos. Los gritos y el temor comenzaron a invadir el transporte.

-Sakura, creo que todo se adelantó- dijo mientras sacaba una espada para ella y una para la ojiverde.

-¿Cómo?-

-Los magos no son los únicos que pueden hacer magia- decía con picardía-Señoras, mantengan la calma y no interfieran, de preferencia péguense a las puertas y ventanas , no interfieran en la pelea- decía TenTen a las mujeres que había en el vagón, temerosas obedecieron inmediatamente.

Sakura saco de una bolsa una píldora roja y la trago, igual que TenTen.

.

.

-¿Qué está pasando?- decía Kiba

-Tsk, al parecer tenemos a alguien que no espero que llegáramos a la ciudad- decía Lee, en espera que las puertas de su compartimento se abrieran,

-¿Qué hacemos Suigetsu?- preguntaba el castaño

El mestizo, medito por un momento y respondió- Tendremos que pelear- con un movimiento de su mano derecha, apareció una espala.

Mientras sus compañeros se alistaban con un par de guantes.

Los tres jóvenes salieron del vagón para encontrarse con magos, que los vigilaban.

-Nos vigilan magos de muy bajo nivel. Sera fácil- presumía Suigetsu, y una esfera de agua golpeaba a los guardianes, mientras Lee y Kiban a provechaban la distracción para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a los magos que estaba sin defensa alguna.

-Vaya, tu tacto no ha cambiado Suigetsu- decía una persona detrás de ellos.

-Sasori- decía el mestizo y volteaba para encáralo- Tu eres el responsable de todo este alboroto- y veía a un pelirojo, que traía consigo un par de marionetas, y tres humanos detrás de él.

-¿Quién es el?- le susurraba Lee a Kiba

-En el mundo de los humanos hay tres representantes, cada uno resguarda una ciudad. Como Jūgo y lotus, Él es el segundo de la ciudad Girei. Se dice que son personas con habilidades especiales, y son incluso respetados por el consejo mágico, aunque últimamente han roto todo lazo con los magos consejeros- explicaba.

-¿A qué se debe el honor?- decía fríamente Suigetsu

-Por si no has escuchado noticias últimamente Selene, es un programa para eliminar humanos. El consejo ha roto su promesa, y hace poco acaba de iniciar otro programa con el objetivo de experimentar con personas –

-Sí, te entiendo. Pero yo estoy por un motivo personal-

-Después discutimos eso- y una marioneta atacaba a un tamago que iba a atacar a Kiba con una espada.

.

.

La puerta se abrió y una persona comenzó a avanzar con cautela entre los pasillos donde se encontraban las mujeres.

-Ahora- gritaba TenTen, y Sakura lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que salió por la ventana del lugar.

Esto alarmo a los demás guardias, e inmediatamente corrían hacia los numerosos vagones que estaban siendo atacados.

-Tranquilas-decía TenTen que estaba un poco agitada, debido a que ya llevaban varios minutos defendiéndose y tratando de encontrar a Suigetsu y los demás. Ya que entre ella y Sakura protegían a las mujeres que estaban con ellas.

Múltiples explosiones cimbraban el tren y torpemente avanzaban las mujeres. TenTen iba por delante debido a que tenía más experiencia y Sakura estaba en la retaguardia.

De pronto un silencio cubrió el lugar y la puerta que estaba de ante de ellas se abría, tanto la castaña como la ojiverde se pusieron en guardia.

Varias figuras masculinas aparecieron en el lumbral.

-¡Me sorprende hasta donde han llegado!- decía Kiba, y Lee corría a abrazar a TenTen y le susurraba- Es un alivio que estés bien-

-¿Estas herido?- dijo la joven entre sus brazos, al notar sangre que escurría de su brazo derecho y de una mejilla.

-No importa, soy alguien que tiene de su lado el poder de la juventud- decía muy orgulloso

-Bien hecho Sakura- decía Suigetsu- Aprendes rápido-

La joven sonrió ante el comentario.

-Señoritas vengan con nosotros- decía Sasori, y poco a poco las mujeres cruzaban la puerta. Todo estaba tranquilo, y muy coordinado. Hasta que una explosión sacudió el lugar, fue tan fuerte que hizo que el tren se desprendiera en varios tramos y parte de la vía se destruyera.

A la velocidad que iba el transporte hizo que las partes desprendidas se convirtieran en pequeños fragmentos que caían al vacío, y una fuerte ráfaga invadia a los vagones.

-¡Sujétense de algo firme!- gritaba Suigetsu mientras la velocidad no descendía y miraba como el puente se deshacía detrás de ellos.

Se estaba creando una fuerte ventisca, todos los humanos se sujetaban tan fuertes como podían. Y se protegían de algunos objetos que salían por los aires, que se convertían en poderosos proyectiles.

Sakura se sujetaba tan fuerte como podía y era protegida por Kiba quien la tenía sujeta por la muñeca. La joven miro como un tubo iba a impactarse con el joven.

-Kiba, atrás de ti- grito con desesperación

El castaño miro como el tubo se impactaría con él, por un segundo soltó a la joven para desviar el objeto, lográndolo con éxito, pero el aire arremolino con mucha violencia, y nuevamente quiso sujetar la mano de la joven pero no pudo.

-Sakura- decía con desesperación al ver que la joven se veía débil ante el fenómeno-Dame la mano-

-Es muy fuerte- dijo-y lo miro a los ojos-Gracias- le sonrió sinceramente, para cerrar sus ojos y soltarse por completo de un asiento. Dejándose llevar por la corriente de aire.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba Kiba con desesperación.

Suigetsu, que había visto la escena, trato ágilmente de recuperarla, y la rodeo de agua pero fue inútil, el viento era demasiado violento.

La pelirosa se sintió protegida por Suigetsu y los demás, sonrió ante el acto del mestizo por salvarla. Lo miro, como la observaba con impotencia desde el vagón y ella caía al vacío, cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar cuando salto de un tren con Sasuke, podía sentir sus brazos, su aroma, y la calidez que desprendía, deseaba sentir una vez más esa sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Aunque solo podía sentir un rocío chocar con su cuerpo, mientras caía a un destino que era inevitable

-Sasuke-susurro la pelirrosa

_._

_._

_¿Nos reuniremos otra vez?_

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí.

.

Avance del próximo

.

-Mi abuelo es Madara Uchiha- dijo Sakura

.

* * *

Sip, como muchas se han de imaginar, y suponen. La historia comienza su recta final.

Para ser más específica, este es el penúltimo capítulo, pude haberlo dividido en dos, pero tome la decisión de que solo sería uno. El próximo ya está en proceso de escritura tengo el título: La otra promesa, cuando lo publicare? Eso depende de ustedes…. Jejejejejeje

Amenaza no es solo una simple advertencia Jajajajajaja….

* * *

**Respuestas a los Reviews **anónimos

******BRENDAROCKSTAR: **Hola Brenda! Siento la demora, pero aqui seguimos ya con un capitulo mas, espero sea de tu agrado, cuidate y nos seguimos viendo!

**KOnnamii uchiHA: **Hola, pues como siempre, tus comentarios son muy alegres, y me ponen de buen humor. Y casualmente lo leí antes de irme a dormir, casualidad: No lo se, tu que dices? Espero te agrade este capitulo. Nos estamos viendo Cuidate!

**Bekura: **Hola! Gracias por dejar un comentario, sobre tu pregunta, El misterio del pasado de Sasuke? Lo descubriremos algún dia Jejejejejeje, lo prometo! Bueno cuídate y nos estamos viendo.

**rikikukis: **Hola! Pues, exactamente recibo tu comentario cuando estaba a punto de subir el capitulo. Realmente me sorprendí que después de varios meses alguien me dejara un comentario, gracias! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo! Cuídate y nos estamos viendo

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y la pregunta que siempre les hago:

¿Merezco un review?

**.**

**El capítulo estuvo dedicado a:**

mussa-luna

Strikis

alissea85

asukasoad

nadeshiko-uchiha

setsuna17

Piffle Priincess

oOHiiromiOo

BRENDAROCKSTAR

KOnnamii uchiHA

ash no akasuna

Bekura

Misaki Lollipop

rikikukis

_MUCHAS GRACIAS_

_Por seguir animándome a seguir escribiendo_

**Gracias por leer.**

**Los quiere**

**Hikky**


	8. Days of the Past

Hola!

Bueno no griten, tampoco se emocionen, este no es el último capítulo… Si ya sé, dije que publicaría el fin de la historia, pero no lo consideré justo, además tenía pensado una introducción. No podía explicarlo todo en el último capítulo, seria tedioso y muy laborioso para mí. Jejejejejeje….

Antes de empezar, de verdad agradezco de corazón sus comentarios. No hay duda, no hay mejor recompensa que sus reviews, para mí siempre es un motivo el leerlos y continuar escribiendo. Tambien agradezco sus alertas, y que agreguen entre sus favoritos a la historia.

**Este capitulo edito solo el fin y el avance.**

No los aburro más.

Disfruten la lectura

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

_Recuerdos del personaje_

**Flash back**

.

.

-Cambio de escena-

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Soy solo yo  
No necesito a nadie_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Days of the Past **

.

.

La única consejera; era difícil tratar con hombres, como le gustaría que las mujeres desarrollaran sus poderes, pero se conformaban con casarse con algún mago prestigioso, tener hijos y una vida aburrida; tener a otra mujer en el consejo haría más fácil el lidiar con el sexo opuesto, pensaba y un suspiro salió, mientras la madrugada y el tiempo continuaban con su paso. Sabiendo que el destino la alcanzaría. Así que decidió tomar todo los eventos con calma, camino a paso lento a la terraza que tenía en su habitación, se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas que había en el lugar, sin duda la vista que tenía era envidiable, admiraba lo pacifico que era Konoha, a pesar de que varias naciones estaban en una peleas y guerras continuas.

-Madara- pronuncio mientras tomaba un sorbo de la décima copa de vino, y una brisa movió sus rubios cabellos.

**Flash Back**

-¡Estás loco!- reclamaba la rubia a un moreno que tenía frente suyo y aun lado una pequeña niña

-Es mi nieta- decía con una sonrisa, mientras la pequeña se trataba de esconder entre el largo abrigo de él, al sentir la inseguridad de la niña, se agacho para estar a su altura-Tranquila, te llevare a un increíble lugar, como lo prometí-

Tsunade veía la imagen, y se atrevió a preguntar-¿Su nombre es…?-

-Sakura- de inmediato respondió el adulto-Nos retiramos-

La consejera no pudo hacer otra cosa que verlos partir del salón.

.

Unas horas después, encerrada en su oficina, con un mundo de papeleo, no podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña y Madara, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta e inmediatamente pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres Madara?- pregunto Tsunade sin levantar la vista del documento que leía

-He creado un mundo para ella- respondió

La rubia dejo el papel en el escritorio, se recargo en el sillón; miro al mago que tenía enfrente- Sabes perfectamente que no puedes involucrarte. ¡Demonios! ¡Eres un consejero!-

-Tiene casi la edad de Sasuke- respondió con reproche

-Eso no es pretexto, Madara- estaba muy alterada- Sabes que harán los demás consejeros, si se enteran-

-No sabrán nada, he cumplido con la misión, después de todo-

-Lo sé- decía la consejera

.

Habían pasado tres años, la pequeña niña había cumplido 8 años. Y Madara seguía frecuentándola. Tsunade, trataba de hacerle entender los riesgos que estaba teniendo, y no solo el, sino también la pequeña. Así que se armó de valor y lo encaro.

-Madara-

-Ahora no, Tsunade. Es el cumpleaños número 9 de mi nieto-

-Le estás haciendo daño, sabes que ella no puede tener sentimientos hacia nadie-

-No importa su naturaleza, sigue siendo una persona, es una niña. No la pueden tratar como un animal-

-Ha tenido visiones en sus sueños y se hacen realidad- decía la rubia mirando fijamente al mago

-Hmp-

-¿Así que ya sabias?-

-Sí, lo sé, desde hace 1 año, y tiene una voz increíble-dijo Madara, y pasaba de largo- Sasuke está esperando su regalo-

Dejando sola a la rubia en un enorme pasillo, que solo se limitó a perderlo de vista.

-Tsunade- decía un recién llegado

-Jiraya ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-Nada, Danzo y Orochimaru se han enterado. En unas horas comenzara el proceso. Se le ha dado la oportunidad de alejarse, pero se ha involucrado demasiado- dijo seriamente el peliblanco.

.

.

-Se ha tomado una decisión- decía el más anciano del consejo, era un conservador radical, era casi el patriarca dentro de los consejeros.

-Por lo menos dejemos que disfrute el día de hoy- pedía Tsunade

-Está bien- decía un mago con cabello negro, y una sonrisa siniestra aparecía en su rostro, su nombre era Orochimaru, era la persona más fría del grupo- Denme el placer de cumplir la misión-

.

Al día siguiente se le encomendó una misión a Madara.

El mago sospechaba que algo estaban tramando, así que antes de partir fue a ver a Tsunade.

-Hagan lo que hagan, ella es una persona- decía el Uchiha-No es muy diferente a ti o a mí-

-Madara, somos el pilar del mundo mágico. Es algo que no te ha quedado claro-

-Hmp… Sakura tuvo un sueño, y al parecer hay algo me va ocurrir en la misión-

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto con un poco de temor la rubia

-No le permití que me dijera.- guardo un momento silencio- Luchare contra ese destino- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, antes de salir de la oficina- No dejes que el mundo de Sakura se derrumbe- pidió con cierta melancolía, y desapareció del lugar.

.

.

Dos días después llego un moribundo Consejero, e inmediatamente se le aviso a sus familiares, que lo fueran a verlo en sus últimos instantes.

Mientras en la soledad, en un paraíso creado solo para ella, lloraba ante la noticia.

-¡Por favor!- gritaba llorando mientras golpeaba la puerta del lugar

-Debes ser alguien sin sentimientos- le regañaba Danzo que aparecía detrás de ella, en una imagen holográfica junto con Tsunade.

-Él ha muerto- decía la rubia- Lo único que puedes hacer es permanecer en este lugar-

-La luna se cubrirá de sangre- decía Sakura y los encaraba con ojos llorosos- Muchas personas morirán cunado la luna este llena-

-¿Quiénes morirán?- decía Danzo con intriga

-El abanico se tiñera de sangre en una luna, como la de hoy-

El mago sonrió, y desapareció. Mientras la rubia miraba como la pequeña se derrumbaba sobre sus rodillas y continuaba llorando.

-Recuerda la promesa que le hiciste-decía la maga.

-Lo sé, y la cumpliré- decía entre sollozos- por mi abuelo-

Ella también la dejo en su mundo, mientras estaba indignada por las acciones que había emprendido el consejero más viejo.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Dejo la copa en una mesita que tenía a su lado, miro el cielo estrellado. Era una noche tan clara, muy pocas veces se podía ver tan despejado. Se recargo en la silla mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando acariciarse por el viento que cruzaba por la ciudad.

.

_Soy solo yo  
No hay ayuda_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿No puedes oír lo mucho que estoy sufriendo?  
Porque estoy solo  
_.

.

Era un hotel lujoso, estaba en la terraza, recargado en el barandal, mientras fumaba y miraba el horizonte rojizo debido a múltiples peleas que invadían la ciudad. Eran altas horas de la noche, y no había podido conciliar el sueño, así que decidió hacer algo mejor que estar en la cama dando vueltas. Saco elegantemente el cigarro de su boca y miro el humo que emanaba de él. Y un recuerdo lo invadió

_-Ya te dije que me molesta que fumes- _

_-Sasuke, me descubriste- decía con una sonrisa_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, era muy irónica la vida. Detestaba que su hermano fumara y el hacía exactamente lo mismo que él. El cigarro volvió a su boca, mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte. Algo comenzó a inquietarlo, era un sentimiento que había enterrado, y que poco a poco comenzaba a salir… La soledad, y la necesidad de algo; bufo ante tal pensamiento, había perdido tanto en la vida que una cosa o persona no implicaba gran cambio. –Karin- pensó, pero en realidad ya no significaba nada, había permitido que manejara sus sentimientos, pero solo recibió más soledad; cuando la vio pudo comprobar que ya no significaba nada. Exhalo el humo del cigarro, y ahora se sentaba en la orilla del balcón, para seguir contemplando la vista que tenía.

_-Algún día lo entenderás Sasuke- _

Recordó las palabras de su hermano, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y el recuerdo que siempre lo había atormentado salía a flote; el día en que todo empezó.

**Flash Back**

-Hermano-gritaba mientras corría al encuentro.

-Sasuke, me voy 15 días y mira haz crecido- decía y revolvía el cabello del niño

-No exageres Itachi- decía molesto y quitaba la mano de su hermano- Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en la misión?

El joven se quedó pensando y sonrió-fue muy interesante-

El niño lo miro confundido-¿Te enfrentaste a magos poderosos?-

-Jajajaja…Si- respondía con una sonrisa

El pequeño idolatraba a su hermano a sus 18 años ya dominaba 4 elementos, seguramente algún día estaría en el consejo; actualmente pertenecía a la guardia elite del consejo y para él era un orgullo ser su hermano. Habían pasado varios días de su regreso y notaba a su hermano un poco ausente. Algo le preocupaba, además salía de la ciudad constantemente a misiones, y eso hacía imposible que pudiera preguntar.

Un día que regresaba de la academia, vio a su hermano descansar en el cerezo de la familia. Mientras una ligera ventisca hizo que los pequeños pétalos se desprendieran, provocando uno de los más hermosos paisajes. Sasuke aprovecho la distracción de su hermano para encararlo.

-Ya te dije que me molesta que fumes-

-Sasuke, me descubriste- decía con una sonrisa e inmediatamente apagaba el cigarro.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?- preguntaba mientras se sentaba a su lado, para observar el espectáculo.

-¿Por qué tú pregunta?- decía con amabilidad.

El pequeño lo miro con molestia, su hermano era capaz de ocultar las cosas-¿Crees que tengo 5 años?- decía con sarcasmo

-Si- respondía con burla.

-Casi cumplo 10- respondía molesto- Te conozco, y sé que algo te preocupa- decía esta vez con seriedad.

-Hmp- una sonrisa sincera aparecía en su rostro- Estoy enamorado- confesaba sin rodeos

Sasuke, se sorprendió-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-

-Jajajaja… Son muchas preguntas- reía ante la reacción de su pequeño hermano-La conocí en la misión-

-¿cuantos elementos domina? ¿Es bonita?-

-Es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y en realidad es muy fuerte-

El niño, estaba realmente feliz; y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Tendremos una Uchiha- decía

-¿Tendremos?-

-Sí, seremos tú, tu esposa y yo- dijo con emoción

-¿Mi esposa?-

-¿No te piensas casar con ella?-

-Es muy pronto decir eso- y sonreía

El pequeño noto algo en el rostro del joven que no le gusto.

-¿Te gustaría conocerla?- preguntaba Itachi con tranquilidad

Al escuchar la pregunta, Sasuke estaba intrigado por el misterio que encerraba su hermano respondió un emocionado sí.

-Bien, nos veremos esta noche, le he platicado mucho de ti, y tiene ganas de conocer a mi tonto hermano menor- y lo golpeaba en su frente delicadamente

- Deja de tratarme como un niño- decía molesto.

Toda la tarde Sasuke, estuvo ansioso, hizo lo más rápido sus labores, saltaba, reia. Mientras a lo lejos Itachi se sorprendía de la actitud de su hermano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía de esa manera, miro el reloj y ya daban las 8 de la noche, asi que le grito a su hermano que saldrían a las 10 y que se arreglara, y el haría lo mismo.

Llego la hora, y salieron por completo de la ciudad, fuera de Konoha había un gran bosque. Ambos Uchihas se habrían paso dentro de la densa vegetación, ayudados por una esfera que iluminaba su paso, en el camino Itachi bromeaba con Sasuke, diciéndole que cuando tuviera novia la trajera al bosque era muy romántico, el pequeño no encontró lo gracioso del tema. La esfera se detuvo frente a una hermosa mujer.

-Siempre tan puntual- decía con delicada voz la joven

El pequeño, se quedó paralizado ante ella, e Itachi hizo lo mismo.

-Una humana- susurro Sasuke- ¿Qué hace aquí, una humana?- ahora subía el tono de su voz e interrogaba a su hermano.

Veía como Itachi caminaba pausadamente hacia ella y depositaba un beso en los labios de la extraña, esto hizo que quedara en shock y quedara petrificado ante la escena.

-Sasuke, te presento a Yui- decía- Ella es mi novia- y sostenía su cintura

En el pequeño resonaban las palabras, no podía creer lo que veía. Las palabras no salían de su boca, su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido.

-Vaya, así que eres Sasuke. Eres tal y como te describió Itachi- decía y se acercaba al niño, extendió la mano y dijo- Es un placer -

El pequeño Uchiha retrocedió y su mirada se volvía fría- Los magos no pueden convivir con seres inferiores-

Yui, se entristeció al verlo actuar de esa forma, y regreso su mano al costado.

-¡Sasuke!- regañaba Itachi

-¡No Itachi!, ¡entiende tu postura!- gritaba el pequeño Uchiha- Eres un mago de alto nivel, perteneces a la elite dentro del consejo-esperaba la repuesta de su hermano, pero el moreno se limitó a desviar la mirada.

Y la humana bajo la mirada.

-¡Sabes las reglas!- decía un enfurecido Sasuke

-Si- respondía Itachi

-Entonces mátala- decía fríamente el menor

-No puedo, entiéndelo… La amo- respondía

Sasuke, se impactó con la confesión y una esfera de fuego se creó en su mano- Entonces yo lo hare- dijo fríamente

-Si levantas tu puño contra Yui, no me dejaras opción Sasuke- respondió muy fríamente Itachi y se colocaba frente a la joven.

-Es una humana Itachi- decía con resentimiento

-Lo sé- respondió seriamente.

Sasuke comprendió la gravedad de la situación-Si no puedes matarla, déjala-

-No-respondió con mucha seguridad el mago.

El niño, estaba muy alterado, así que desapareció la esfera de fuego, y decidió irse del lugar.

-Itachi- decía preocupada Yui

-Lo siento- decía Itachi y depositaba un corto beso en los labios de la joven. Para después ir tras su hermano.

Una vez en casa ambos hermanos, comenzó una pelea.

-¡Sasuke!- gritaba Itachi quien iba detrás del niño- ¡Escúchame!

El moreno detuvo su paso y encaro a su hermano-¡¿Qué?-

-Tu comportamiento de hace un momento fue muy descortés-

-Es una humana, no podía comportarme como si estuviera con una señorita digna de un Uchiha-

-¡No entiendo tu rencor!- decía molesto Itachi

-¡Pues yo no entiendo tu lógica!-gritaba el niño

-¡Hay cosas más importantes en la vida! ¡No todo es niveles de magia y familias prestigiosas!- trataba de explicar su postura

-¡Eras el más próximo a estar en el consejo!- el tono de Sasuke cambio por un momento y dijo- Por favor deja esa aventura que tienes… Se el hermano de antes- suplicaba

-No puedo, lo siento Sasuke-

El niño aun quería que su hermano entendiera que cada palabra que él decía lo hería tanto en su orgullo como en el cariño que tenía hacia él, no podía evitarlo más y sus lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer, y sus manos se cerraron en dos fuertes puños- Entonces estas dispuesto a morir junto con ella- decía entre sollozos

-Sería un placer morir a su lado- respondió sin rodeos.

Sasuke, le dio la espalada y emprendió el camino hacia su cuarto.

Lo último que recuerda es que Itachi le dijo con melancolía- Algún día lo entenderás-

Después de esa noche, todo se había convertido en una pesadilla. El consejo se enteró de la relación de Itachi con la humana. Y el prestigio que había adquirido el apellido Uchiha, se había convertido en burla y desprecio.

Con los años Sasuke se convirtió en el único heredero del apellido; convirtiéndose en un estudiante, y posteriormente en un mago respetado por todos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde esa noche todo en su vida había cambiado, se prometió a sí mismo no cometer los mismos errores de su hermano. Estaba condenado a odiar a cada humano que poblara la tierra, pensaba mientras el cigarro se consumía. De pronto una sonrisa a aprecio en su rostro, mientras quemaba la colilla del cigarro con una pequeña llama que salía de la palma de su mano. -¡He cometido los mismos errores que tu Itachi!… Aunque el amor que siento, solo sea para un recuerdo- susurro, y dejaba que las cenizas se las llevara el viento.

Cerro los ojos, por un momento y miraba el edificio que estaba frente a el-Nagato me crees tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que me han estado siguiendo todo este tiempo- pensó, y una figura desaparecía de la azotea de este, entre las sombras de la noche.

.

.

.

_Estoy solo, muy solo  
._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Dentro de un tren que avanzaba a una gran velocidad se encontraba Naruto que miraba su reflejo en el espejo del lujoso baño, estaba cubierto con pequeñas gotas de agua, debido a que se había lavado el rostro, con el propósito de relajarse y despejar sus pensamientos. No había podido aclarar del todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi misión es encontrar a Lhuna y entregarla al consejo- pensó mientras continuaba mirándose al espejo.

Se rasco la cabeza, mientras se reía de sí mismo, siempre había pensado que Lhuna era una leyenda, pero al parecer era cierto. Pero en un instante su rostro se tornó serio y susurro-Sasuke-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No sé qué tiempo es  
No sé dónde has volado  
Y no sé por qué estás tan lejos del hogar_

.

.

Lhuna era un nombre que comenzaba a odiar. Lo había escuchado lo suficiente, pensaba mientras caía la pelirosa; cerró los ojos esperando que todo terminara pronto.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en la oscuridad de la noche, una figura miraba desde lo profundo del bosque lo ocurrido en el tren. Ignoro los acontecimientos y continúo su camino, unos metros a delante se topó con una joven que se encontraba inconsciente en el pasto, que se cubría del rocío de la madrugada.

.

.

.

.

_Estamos soñando con Lhuna  
Al mismo tiempo_

.

.

.

.

_._

_-_Sasuke- dijo con voz debil mientras veia una imagen borrosa frente a ella.

* * *

Hasta aquí

Avance del próximo capitulo

.

.

-Despues de todo es tu hermano- dijo con seguridad

.

.

.

- Vamos a empezar de nuevo- decía Sasuke

.

.

-¡Estas loca Tsunade!- dijo Danzo

.

.

-Mi abuelo es Uchiha Madara-dijo la pelirosa

-Eso quiere decir que tu y yo somos...

.

.

.

-Kirin-

* * *

Este fue el capítulo introductorio al final. Muchas de las interrogantes se descubren al fin ¿no? Espero que sí. Así que nos vemos en el último capítulo.

Que ya he comenzado a escribir pero me detuve para este, así que espero no tarde mucho.

Nos vemos en el próximo!

* * *

**Respuestas a los Reviews****anónimos**

**Caty24:** Hola Caty! Antes que nada gracias por comentar, espero te guste el capítulo. Y espero ver tu comentario para ver que te pareció. Saludos y Cuidate

**Sin nombre: **Eh… bueno te llamare Yui, gracias antes que nada, ya me encuentro mejor y eso es lo importante. Si cada capítulo Naruto nos sorprende cada vez más. Espero que el cubito de hielo se derrita, jejejejejeje… Espero ver tu comentario para ver que te pareció el capítulo. Saludos y cuídate.

**Cn: **Hola! Bueno nunca es tarde para nada. Solo estamos en el tiempo justo, no lo crees? Que bueno que te gusto la historia. Espero ver tu comentario y tus impresiones del capitulo. Saludos y Cuídate

**KOnami Uchiha: **Hola! Pues ya mi salud mejora poco a poco, y pues sí, ya nos acercamos al final, sobre tu pregunta si habrá epilogo la respuesta es… No lo sé, todo depende jejejejeje. Y espero que muchas de tus dudas se hayan despejado en este capítulo y échale ganas a la prepa! Sí, es muy bonita canción la de Yume no Tamago... Bueno nos estamos viendo! Saludos y Cuídate!

**Bekura: **Hola! Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior. Sip, varias interrogantes se irán descifrando. Espero este capítulo te vaya ayudando a responder tus dudas! Espero tu comentario para saber si se resolvieron o no! Saludos y Cuídate

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y la pregunta que siempre les hago:

¿Merezco un review?

**El capítulo estuvo dedicado a:**

setsuna17

caty24

alissea85

mussa-luna

Tathiz-Haruno28

Piffle Priincess

Sin nombre

Dipi-chan

Citrus-Gi

Cn

asukasoad

KOnnamii uchiHA

Strikis

oOHiiromiOo

Bekura

_MUCHAS GRACIAS_ _Por seguir animándome a seguir escribiendo_

**Gracias por leer.**

**Los quiere**

**Hikky**


	9. La otra promesa

Hola Buenos días, tardes o noches, tengan todos ustedes!

He regresado, con el último capítulo, fue un proceso largo.

Es un capitulo intenso (creo), pero bueno ustedes lo decidirán. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis historias, está en particular. De verdad muchas gracias! A pesar de que el tiempo de escritura no es el que yo quisiera, se hizo lo mejor que se pudo. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Edito: Solo los agradecimientos.

No los aburro más y disfruten la lectura.

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

_Recuerdos del personaje_

**Flash back**

.

.

-Cambio de escena-

.

* * *

_No me busques  
._

_._

_No me lastimes__._

_._

_._

-El momento ha llegado-

-Es la única forma de detener esta guerra-

_._

_._

_._

_Recoge los deseos y el alma  
En tus brazos_

_._

.

.

-¡Sakura!- decía a través de la barrera y golpeaba con fuerza, tratando de romperla.

La pelirosa la toco con delicadeza, tratando de sentir la mano del mago, sabiendo que algo tan frágil podía impedir sentirlo.

.

.

.

_Aunque parece imposible  
._

_En tus brazos_  
.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba Suigetsu, en su desesperación trato de saltar, pero Sasori lo detuvo.

-¡Estás loco! A la velocidad que vamos, solo buscarías la muerte- decía el pelirrojo

El mestizo cerró los ojos con fuerza, y sus puños que golpeaban el piso del tren.

-Si ya no quieres ver a personas inocentes morir, es hora de que asumas tu responsabilidad como el representante de Aqua-

El joven continuaba en tu trance, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a invadir sus mejillas.

- Suigetsu- decía Kiba con tristeza- Tiene razón- e inmediatamente sus ojos se veían inundados con lágrimas.

Ten Ten y Lee, se mantenían al margen de la situación.

-Bien, asumiré mi responsabilidad- dijo el mestizo, mientras se levantaba- Nos reuniremos los tres representantes-

.

.

.

.

El aire movía su cabello rosado, la libertad que ella deseaba.

Parada en la orilla de un risco, contemplaba las maravillas de la naturaleza, mientras su vestido blanco se movía al compas del viento.

Cerró por un momento los ojos tratando de gravar la sensación que invadía a sus sentidos. Pero inmediatamente los abrió al sentir unos brazos que se aferraban a su cintura y una respiración débil chocaba con su oído.

Alguien la estaba abrazando, instintivamente correspondía el gesto, pero sus manos se teñían de sangre, que provenían de la espalda de ese alguien; sus piernas no soportaron un peso más y ambos cayeron al piso.

-Es una pena que tan preciosos ojos derramen lágrimas por alguien como él- decía una persona delante de ella.

Miro a su alrededor, el paraíso donde se encontraba se había convertido en un lugar oscuro

-¿¡Por qué!- le reclamaba a la persona que tenía en frente mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Jajajajajaja… por que….

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mientras su respiración era agitada. Miro un techo blanco y la luz del sol comenzaba a deslumbrarla; los últimos rastros de lágrimas los borro con su mano vendada y abría nuevamente los ojos para ver en donde se encontraba, aun acostada miro a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en una habitación amplia, del lado derecho de su cama había una mesa de noche adornada con flores, y del lado izquierdo una ventana, que era adornada con finas cortinas blancas, también contaba con un tocador y un espejo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pensó, mientras miraba su mano derecha vendada. Suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de asimilar la situación. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro con sigilo una persona, pensando que estaba dormida.

La pelirosa al sentir mano sobre su frente abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

-Perdón- se disculpo

_-_Sasuke- dijo con voz débil mientras veía una imagen borrosa frente a ella.

Este se sorprendió y sonrió- Lo siento. No creo ser la persona que dices- dijo con serenidad.

Su visión era borrosa, así que inmediatamente seco las pocas lágrimas de sus ojos y enfoco bien. Sorprendiéndose mucho de la persona que tenía ante ella.

.

.

.

.

Miro la ventana de su habitación desde la cama, con pereza se volteó para darle la espalda a la mañana, había conciliado el sueño hasta tarde. Así que decidió dormir un rato más. Pero unos segundos después, sonó el teléfono que tenía la habitación, bufo ante el molesto sonido.

-Si- decía molesto

-Señor Sasuke, es el servicio de despertador-contesto una voz muy amable

El moreno rodo los ojos, lo había olvidado- Gracias- respondió

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?- dijo la señorita

-No gracias- y colgó inmediatamente.

Era más de las 9 de la mañana, y la barrera que había creado, comenzaba a debilitarse, así que decidió levantarse. Un fuerte ruido hizo que se encaminara hacia la ventana.

Las aeronaves sobrevolaban la ciudad a muy baja altura. Observo a su alrededor y no noto nada extraño, suspiro con fastidio y se encamino a darse un baño cuando por debajo de la puerta le deslizaban un sobre. Al notar el suceso se encamino y lo recogió, lo observo y tenía el símbolo del consejo, suspiro con fastidio. –La información fluye rápido-pensó. Abrió el sobre y era un comunicador, con solo poner su dedo en un pequeño lector e inmediatamente toda su información se almacenaría en el dispositivo. Lo pensó por un momento, y tomo la decisión de encarar la situación, paso su dedo índice y se desplego una imagen holográfica de Tsunade. Era un mensaje de la consejera. -Sasuke, sin importar que, cumple tu misión- dijo para desaparecer.

El Uchiha se quedó pensativo-¿Misión?- y miro por la ventana las montañas que rodeaban el lugar, y sonrió- Estoy cerca de Edén, pero…. Sin Sakura…. no existe motivo para ir a ese lugar-pensó, para después aventar su comunicador a la cama y tomar un baño.

.

.

.

.

Era un amplio salón, los consejeros estaban sentados en una mesa redonda cuyo centro era hueco. Esperaban a la última integrante, faltaban 5 minutos para las 10. Todo estaba sumergido en un silencio muy tenso. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose indico que la consejera entraba al recinto, los presentes no voltearon para ver quien había entrado. Sabían perfectamente que era Tsunade, y esta entro con solemnidad y tomo asiento. En un momento todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

-Comencemos- dijo Danzo

.

.

.

.

.

No dejaba de mirar a la persona que tenía frente a ella. No podía creer lo que veía.

El joven se sintió incomodo, -¿Ocurre algo?-

Al escuchar la voz, salió del trance, estaba confundida, la persona que tenía delante suyo era muy parecido a Sasuke, bajo la mirada y su tristeza se hacía presente.

-Parece que la fiebre disminuyo- decía con amabilidad- Seguramente tendrás hambre-

La pelirosa se mantuvo con la mirada agachada, y con voz baja pregunto-¿Es usted un mago?-

El joven respondió con un sí, este se encamino a la puerta. Antes de girar la perilla y dándole la espalda a la ojiverde-¿Sasuke?- pregunto para voltear a verla, y la pelirosa también alzo la mirada, para que sus miradas se conectaran-¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?-

Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta y su rostro denoto sorpresa.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!- dijo con una sonrisa para salir de la habitación, dejando a la joven con muchas preguntas.

.

.

-Ya despertó- dijo mientras entraba a la cocina

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que bajara a almorzar con nosotros?- preguntaba una mujer

-Lo olvide- el mago volteo a ver a un niño que lo miraba con expectativa, así que sonrió y pidió- Podrías ir por nuestra invitada, y decirle que la esperamos a almorzar. Estoy seguro que no se rehusara si vas-

El niño suspiro y se levantó de la mesa, para dirigirse al cuarto, dejando a la pareja sola.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntaba la joven, conocía a la perfección a su esposo.

-Hmp…. La joven que esta allá arriba, me confundió con Sasuke- dijo con melancolía

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sasuke?-

-Sí, Sasuke Uchiha- dijo con seguridad.

.

Con seriedad, que lo caracterizaba a su corta edad, toco la puerta. Y detrás de ella se escuchó un adelante, así que paso. En cuanto abrió la puerta miro una pelirosa sentada en la cama, en cuanto sus miradas se conectaron sintió su rostro arder, no le habían dicho que era preciosa, en sus 6 años de vida, siempre había considerado que su mama, era la mujer más hermosa del planeta, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

En cuanto a Sakura, miro un niño entrar. Sorprendiéndose aún más, era un pequeño; con el cabello negro y rebelde, ojos igualmente negros. Era muy parecido a…

-Pu…puedes bajar a almorzar con nosotros?- decía con un leve sonrojo el niño

-¿Con ustedes?- pregunto intrigada

-Sí, con mi mama, mi papa y conmigo. O ¿no puedes caminar?- esto último lo dijo con un leve tono de preocupación

-No creo que sea correcto- respondió

-¿Por qué?- dijo con indignación

-Porque soy una humana-

-Eso no importa- dijo con seriedad, y se encaminaba donde se encontraba la joven, le estiro la mano y le dijo-¡Vamos!-

Sakura, accedió no se explicaba, pero el niño tenía cierto encanto. Así que camino tomada de la mano del pequeño, invadida por la curiosidad pregunto- ¿Podría saber tu nombre?-

El niño la miro y con una sonrisa respondió- Mi nombre es Sousuke….Sousuke Uchiha-

La pelirosa se sorprendió ante la confesión del niño.

_-Ten en cuenta que no permitiré que el apellido ni la reputación del último integrante de la familia Uchiha se vea manchada por una simple humana-_

-¿Que está pasando?- se preguntó mentalmente.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Estás loca Tsunade?-reclamo Danzo

-¿Estas consiente de lo que hiciste?- decía con frialdad Orochimaru

La rubia permanecía en silencio con la mirada fija en el centro hueco de la mesa.

-Creo que han juzgado mal la decisión de Tsunade- intervino Kakashi- Sasuke fue mi alumno y tiene principios muy sólidos. Además de ser muy orgulloso- defendía

-El solo hecho de ser un Uchiha, pone en riesgo la misión- dijo Danzo- o ¿has olvidado lo que paso con Madara?-

-No, pero confió en Sasuke- dijo con determinación Tsunade.

-A demás después de lo que paso con su hermano, es estúpido pensar en algo- intervenía Jiraya- Yo también confió en Sasuke-

Siguió el debate pero Tsunade, se perdió en sus pensamientos- Sasuke Uchiha, es el único que puede cumplir la misión- pensó, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de los demás consejeros.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sorprendida, o acaso había escuchado mal. El pequeño era un Uchiha; sus pies actuaban por instinto, ya que su mente continuaba procesando lo que estaba pasando. No se dio cuenta cuando entraron al comedor, donde una pareja los esperaba.

La mujer era una hermosa con una larga cabellera color violeta, y ojos negros, una figura esbelta, que le sonreía.

El mago se levantó y jalo una silla-Toma asiento- dijo con educación

La pelirosa trago saliva y soltó el agarre del pequeño-Gracias- y tomo asiento.

El almuerzo comenzó bajo un silencio incómodo. Todos los que estaban ahí, tenían muchas preguntas. Pero nadie sentía la confianza de hablar.

-¡Ah!- dijo la mujer- Dejemos este silencio, que te parece-y le sonreía a la ojiverde- Mi nombre es Yui y él es mi esposo- y señalaba a la persona que tenía a su lado.

-Itachi Uchiha- dijo con frialdad mientras miraba a la joven.

Esta soltó la cuchara que tenía en la mano, y todo para ella tenía sentido. Esa era la razón del parecido a Sasuke, él tenía sus finos rasgos, aunque su cabello no era tan rebelde como el de su hermano, pero lo tenía más largo y amarrado en una coleta, los ojos negros y el cabello del mismo color, su tez era un poco más oscura. No podía creerlo,-¿Cómo es posible?-pensó

-Y él es nuestro hijo Sousuke Uchiha- decía con orgullo Itachi.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntaba Yui

La pelirosa salió de su trance-Mi nombre es Sa..Sakura- decía con cierto nerviosismo

El pelinegro, la miro con escepticismo -¿Sakura?-

-Si- dijo esta vez con seguridad, mientras veía al Uchiha a los ojos.

-¡Qué bonito nombre!- intervino el pequeño.

-¡Gracias!- dijo con una sonrisa la joven y miraba al niño

Una vez presentados el almuerzo transcurrió con mucha más familiaridad, el ambiente se tornó muy agradable. Había sonrisas, y platicas muy amenas.

-Yui, podrías ir con Sousuke al pueblo, a comprar unas cosas- pedía amablemente Itachi- Y ropa para nuestra invitada, no creo que siempre quiera traer tu pijama

-Papá, quiero jugar con Tía Sakura- reclamaba el pequeño Uchiha

-Jugaras más tarde ¿Si?- dijo Itachi mientras le revolvía el cabello y le sonreía.

-Está bien- dijo su esposa, y tomaba al niño de la mano- Vamos será divertido, además me ayudaras a elegir el menú de hoy y mañana y escogerás la ropa a nuestra invitada ¿Qué te parece?-

-Si- dijo emocionado y volteaba a ver a la pelirosa- Elegiré mi menú favorito. ¡Te encantara!-

La ojiverde sonrió, y vio a ambos salir por la puerta de la casa. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, al sentir una mirada a su espalda, con temor volteo, y frente a ella se encontraba Itachi, que la miraba fríamente. Trago saliva, y cierto temor comenzó a invadirla.

-Creo que hay mucho de qué hablar- dijo con seriedad- Sígueme-

Sakura invadida por el temor, lo siguió a un estudio amplio, lleno de libros, una pequeña sala, y un escritorio con dos sillones, y una pequeña cantina. Lo seguía con la mirada, en espera de alguna acción.

Con tranquilidad el Uchiha, tomo una copa y una botella, la abrió como si tuviera todo el día, y vertió el vino tinto en la copa.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo?- pregunto con seriedad

-No gracias-

El moreno hizo caso omiso y tomo otra copa y escogió una botella, la destapo y vertió un vino blanco. -Toma es muy dulce, seguro te gustara. Es el favorito de Yui-

-Es muy amable pero me tendré que negar-

-Es muy descortés negar algo que se te da de corazón-

La joven se sorprendió ante las palabras del Uchiha, y tomo la copa entre sus manos temblorosas.

-Tranquila, no tengo ningún plan. Platicaremos como dos amigos- dijo para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, y creo una barrera- No nos molestaran, y tendrás libertad de hablar, Dime ¿Cómo esta Sasuke? ¿Podría saber cómo lo conociste y porque?

Sakura, suspiro y tomo asiento. Al parecer iba ser un largo día.

.

.

.

.

.

**La otra promesa**

.

.

.

.

_Quizá debería entregar mi alma  
En tus brazos_  
.

.

.

.

El día comenzaba a tornarse gris, las nubes opacaban la tarde. Veía atento por el enorme ventanal. Mientras bebía un vaso de vino tinto, en un lujoso restaurante. –Pronto lloverá- pensó, mientras movía su copa, le encantaba tomar siempre vino tinto después de comer. Lei era una ciudad muy agitada; desde donde se encontraba, veía continuamente los retenes, soldados vigilando las principales avenidas. Eso le daba incluso un poco de tranquilidad, aunque Kisame, también tenía sus límites, sabía perfectamente quien lo seguía desde que salió y su paciencia llegaría a un punto donde lo atacaría. El Uchiha salió del restaurante, sintió la fría brisa y acomodo su elegante abrigo, junto con sus guantes, y camino por las calles de la ciudad para volver a ese bar.

.

.

.

La tarde había llegado a la casa de los Uchiha, el tiempo paso muy rápido. El ambiente se había tornado muy amigable era una charla muy amena y ambos llevaban su tercera copa.

-Es muy bonito dije el que traes contigo- dijo Itachi

-Es un regalo- respondió con cierto cariño y sostenía entre sus manos el pequeño diamante rosa

-Tengo que ir a Eden- dijo la pelirosa, mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Te llevare- dijo Itachi- está al norte de este pequeño pueblo-

-Solo indícame el camino- pidió

-No podría dejarte sola. No es correcto que una señorita ande por caminos peligrosos -

Sakura negó con la cabeza-No es necesario se cuidarme sola-

Itachi la miro fijamente y sonrió- Las píldoras soldado, solo duraran 30 minutos y traes contigo 2 y te verías en la necesidad de…-

-Llegare a Edén- interrumpió con mucha seguridad

-Te llevare- insistía

A la pelirosa comenzaban a llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas – ¡No! En mi sueño yo…-

-¿Qué tienen que ver tus sueños?-

-Puedo ver el futuro en ellos. Y el que me acompañe morirá- decía entre sollozos

Itachi se levantó de su lugar, camino hacia donde estaba Sakura y se agachó para estar a su altura- Tranquila- y ponía su mano en su cabeza- No intervendré, solo te llevare. Tengo una familia, así que no me arriesgare-

La joven levanto la mirada y encontró una sonrisa cálida y una mirada llena de ternura. Le recordaba mucho a su abuelo. Sintió que las manos del mago limpiaban sus lágrimas- Permíteme elegir mi destino. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien-

Sakura, inmediatamente se arrojó a sus brazos para llorar en su pecho.

Mientras Itachi, la abrazaba protectoramente y acariciaba con una mano su cabello corto, alzo la mirada y vio a lo lejos una nube gris, suspiro, era probable que en la noche llovería- Mañana temprano partiremos a Edén- dijo.

Y la joven que estaba en los brazos del mago respondió con un susurro-Gracias-

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, estaba en ese cotizado bar, sentado en una de las mesas, donde se podía ver la ciudad, el sol ocultarse, movía el vaso y escuchaba loa hielos; recargo su barbilla en su vaso y sintió lo frio, era confortante; suspiro, mientras veía las primeras estrellas y como las luces de los edificios se encendían, era un brillante espectáculo, sus ojos negros adquirieron un pequeño brillo causado por las luces. Estaba confundido, no sabía exactamente lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía perdió, a causa de algo o alguien. Solamente se había sentido así, cuando perdió a Itachi o más bien, cuando… Un ruido estremeció el lugar y las ventanas de cristal del lugar se hacían pedazos, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y dejo a un lado sus pensamientos, para ir al lugar del impacto, la gente corría por el lugar, y el Uchiha se abría paso. Hasta que llego a la zona de impacto, se paró en seco, al ver una nave estrellada y soldados de Akatsuki salir de ella.

-¡Mierda!- mascullo

Eran soldados, encapuchados, uno de ellos levanto la mano, y una esfera de fuego se creaba en su palma y lo señalaba, disparándose sin ninguna restricción, el pelinegro, le vasto mover la mano para desviar el ataque e impactaba con uno de los vidrios.

-Necesitaran más que eso para derrotarme- decía con frialdad, camino con sigilo viendo a sus presas de frente, mientras una esfera de fuego aparecía en su mano- Apártense- dijo, y el fuego invadió el lugar, derrotándolos con un solo golpe. Miro la ciudad, y comenzaba a ser atacada por distintas zonas.

Una nave se acercó a la altura y un soldado del consejo, gritaba- Suba, lo sacare de aquí-

Era una aeronave, del consejo de seguridad, que en la parte trasera era una plataforma, descubierta, la única parte cubierta era la del conductor. Ese tipo de naves, se utilizaban para trasportar carga o heridos, el Uchiha sonrió y de un salto llego a la plataforma. Y la aeronave avanzo hacia el centro de la ciudad, el moreno sentía el aire y las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer en la ciudad, el vehículo se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio, donde el la más alto lo esperaban soldados, que llegaron de un salto a la plataforma donde estaba el ojinegro.

El mago, bufo, y aprovecho su velocidad, para impactar a cada uno de ellos con una descarga eléctrica, cayendo de inmediato. Una sombra que veía atento, sonrió, y de un salto, llego colocándose frente al Uchiha.

Mientras el moreno extendió su mano y de un movimiento salió una espada.

-Vaya Sasuke, no pensé que sería demasiado fácil que cayeras en una trampa tan obvia- dijo el recién llegado

-Era la única forma de que salieras de las sombras Kisame- pronuncio el Uchiha, y varios estruendos se escuchaban por toda la ciudad, productos de batallas y de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Kisame también hizo aparecer una enorme espada- Seré bueno contigo si me dices donde esta Lhuna. Sera una muerte rápida y sin dolor-

Sasuke sonrió-Déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo. No tengo idea donde podrá estar- dijo mientras su espada se cubría de rayos azules, que producían un sonido de muchas aves. Y la aeronave comenzaba a moverse.

-Un combate aéreo, será divertido- reía Kisame. Y extendía sus brazos- Una batalla con lluvia, perfecto- y su mirada se tornó oscura- Soy como un pez en el agua- y se lazo contra el moreno, y este lo detuvo con su espada.

Ambos retrocedieron a causa del encuentro, el Uchiha sentía resbaloso el piso de la plataforma. Una distracción y seria su fin.

Kisame se encontraba muy emocionado, que no dudo en contraatacar nuevamente, ambas espadas se encontraban unidas y los magos ejercían presión uno sobre el otro.

-Tsk- pronunciaba Sasuke, e hizo que una carga de electricidad corriera por la hoja de su espada, pero Kisame no retrocedía

-Jajajajaja, tu espada no podrá hacerme nada. Karin fabrico un material que no es conductor, así que no me podrás hacer daño- explico, y en parte de la espada salía una esfera azul que impacto al Uchiha- Debo aceptar que la zorra de Karin, hizo algo bien-

-Hmp… Ya veo- pronuncio mientras se levantaba, con una ligera herida en el rostro, la tormenta se hacía más intensa, la lluvia hacia que se perdiera visibilidad, limpio la sangre que salía de su parpado que también cubría su vista, en un segundo sintió la presencia de Kisame detrás de él, y en un hábil movimiento lo impacto con una esfera de fuego, que lo hizo retroceder provocándole una herida en el brazo.

-No esperaba menos de un Uchiha- dijo Kisame divertido y volvió a atacar al joven.

En el cielo de la ciudad se veían ligeros resplandores provocados por espadas chocando y una que otra llama, además de los truenos y relámpagos provocados por la tormenta que caía. Ambos magos tenían grandes habilidades para el combate, los minutos de ardua pelea, hizo que detuvieran su ritmo, ambos heridos, se miraban desafiantes.

-Es momento de acabar con esto- dijo Kisame

El Uchiha miro a su alrededor, se encontraban fuera de la ciudad. Así que los aliados que pudiera tener eran nulos. Agitado miraba como el peliazul, extendía sus manos y creaba una enorme esfera de agua, que cubría todo a su alrededor.

El Uciha floto de inmediato al verse cubierto de agua.

-Jajajaja- sonreía con maldad Kisame mientras se dirigía a Sasuke como un tiburón a su presa inofensiva

El pelinegro recibió el golpe de lleno, el oxígeno que tenía fue expulsado por el golpe en el estómago.

-Jajajajaja, cazare a mi presa- dijo- Tengo ventaja sobre ti-

Mientras el ojinegro analizaba la situación, usar el fuego era imposible, era una gran cantidad de agua, y tendría que usar gran parte de su magia para evaporarla, y después no tendría energía para nada más. Pero se vio interrumpido por otro golpe de Kisame, era aún más rápido en el agua.

Sasuke pensó en una solución, sonrió cerró sus ojos, -es suicida, pero es la única opción. Si todo sale bien sobreviviré- abrió los ojos que habían teñido de color rojo.

Kisame sabia del poder esos ojos, un poder ocular capaz de paralizar a cualquier enemigo; eso le daría oportunidad de escapar, cuestión que no permitiría, solo bastaba de no mirarlo a los ojos. –No importa el truco que uses Sasuke, tengo mucha ventaja sobre ti-

-Hmp- y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, el Uchiha soltó su espada, y extendió su mano derecha, mientras veía como el mago de Akatsuki venía con toda su fuerza sobre el- Chidori- pronuncio, esto sorprendió a Kisame, quien no pudo detenerse.

Una gran explosión estremeció el lugar, y ambos magos cayeron en lo profundo de un bosque.

.

.

.

Sakura miraba por la ventana de la sala, su plática con Itachi había llegado a su fin, se sentía con más confianza y tranquila.

La familia preparaba la cena, se había ofrecido a ayudarles pero se negaron, de pronto el cristal donde estaba su mano se cimbró, y esto hizo que se estremeciera.

Itachi entro a la sala, y miro a la pelirosa.

Por el cristal observo la pelirosa, al Uchiha.

-Sakura- dijo seriamente- Es Sasuke

-Es tu hermano después de todo- dijo con seguridad

El Uchiha desapareció del lugar, para dejar a una joven angustiada, cerró su mano en el vidrio y se dejó caer lentamente, hasta que llego al piso y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar- Sasuke- pronuncio

.

.

.

.

Era extraño, se suponía que era un pueblo humano, ¿Por qué sentía tantas presencias de magos?, entro junto con algunos guardias del consejo. Miro como la ciudad comenzaba a incendiarse, una esfera de fuego trato de impactarlos pero con facilidad lo desvió. Se horrorizo ante la escena que tenían, eran personas que se atacaban los unos a los otros, otras no tenían ya piel sobre sus cuerpos, eran técnicamente muertos vivientes, siguió caminando y una niña se acercó a él llorando antes de llegar con Naruto exploto, salpicándolo de sangre, mientras sus acompañantes veían horrorizados.

.

.

.

Sentía la lluvia caer, el viento golpear su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, si su vida no terminaba con la caída las heridas lo harían. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia, eso era lo mejor. Sonrió a recordar que era su segunda caída, aunque era mucho más agradable caer acompañado, la recordaba, no había podido olvidarla, era imposible, su aroma, su cuerpo, sus labios, esa inocencia que la caracterizaba, sus ojos verdes, y su cabello rosa. Para ser su último pensamiento era placentero. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

.

Todo era cálido, su cuerpo parecía flotar. Era una agradable sensación; eso es lo que pasa cuando uno muere, pensó, sus ojos fueron poco a poco abriéndose, era todo oscuridad. Sonrió melancólicamente, -al parecer tendré unos instantes- pensó; en su mente apareció Naruto, su mejor amigo, con su sonrisa y siempre reprochándole, estaba seguro que en compañía de Hinata, el estaría bien. Eso lo tranquilizaba, seguramente él se enojaría, al saber que se había rendido.

Si, ¿buscaba enfrentarse a Kisame, para encontrar su fin?, seguramente. Era la única opción, enamorarse de una humana, era un castigo para él y su orgullo. Pero el saber que no la volvería a ver, lo estaba consumiendo. Envidiaba a Itachi, escogió el exilio y que el apellido Uchiha cayera en lo más bajo, para proteger a Yui.

En cambio él era un cobarde; era muy tarde, pero daría lo que fuera por ver a Sakura, estar con ella, pedirle que le quite la venda y lo deje ver otra vez. Ya que en su corazón le había dejado un agujero. Tal vez perdería un amigo, como la gota de lluvia en el rio. Pero todo volvería a empezar en la noche, pensó- Si pudiéramos flotar lejos, volar sobre la superficie y empezar otra vez, levantarnos, antes de que los problemas, nos erosionen en la lluvia, a través del caos, mientras gira, seriamos nosotros contra el mundo- Sonrió ante la palabra nosotros, pero él no iría donde ella estaba, se quedaría el hermoso anhelo. De pronto todo se ilumino.

Sus ojos se abrieron con debilidad, sentía algo muy cálido en su mano, alguien lo sujetaba con suavidad, con gran esfuerzo volteo y vio una melena rosada, débilmente dijo- No te vayas- para nuevamente caer en oscuridad, una dulce oscuridad, donde no tendría miedo, por la sola razón que estaría junto a ella.

_Somos nosotros contra el mundo_

.

.

.

.

La mañana había llegado, no era tan alegre, puesto que el cielo estaba teñido de gris, en espera de un momento a otro que cayera la lluvia. La familia Uchiha, tomaba sus alimentos, junto con su invitada. Todo en un ambiente de una extraña tensión, pero nadie decía nada.

-Papa- dijo el pequeño-¿te vas a comer tu fruta?- lo veía tan distraído durante el desayuno, que dudaba que se comiera sus alimentos

-¡Ah! Si- dijo Itachi, y comenzó a comer el cóctel que había preparado Yui- Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?- decía y se levantaba de la mesa, junto con la invitada, quien apenas habían probado bocado.

Caminaron hacia el estudio, en completo silencio. Una vez adentro el Uchiha miro a la joven y le dijo- Partiremos cuando lo indiques-

Sakura, estaba confundida, iba a responder, cuando la lluvia comenzó. La joven miro por la ventana y pregunto- ¿Es seguro con esta lluvia? –

-No, el camino se hará muy difícil- decía Itachi mientras mirada como caían la gotas de lluvia con gran fuerza.

-Partiremos cuando se detenga- respondió

-Sasuke…- dijo el Uchiha mirando a la joven

-No, cambiare mi decisión-

-Está bien- respondió

.

.

.

El cuerpo le dolía, se suponía que el estar muerto no sentiría nada. Significaba que no lo estaba, comenzaba a escuchar gotas de agua golpear un techo, abrió los ojos y miro un tacho color azul claro. -¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó, cerró los ojos pero esta vez para comprobar donde podría estar, sintió 3 presencias de magos y un humano, eso es donde se encontraba, fuera de ese lugar, había muchos magos, mezclados con humanos. De pronto como un golpe, cerró su mano, tratando de sentir a la persona que lo había sujetado, la busco en cuarto donde se encontraba y no había nadie, rió se sentía un tonto, tanto era su deseo de verla que la había imaginado.

Escucho que giraron la perilla, observo la puerta, y sus ojos denotaron sorpresa al ver a la persona que entro al cuarto.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo con tranquilidad, a un Uchiha que parecía haberse quedado mudo, se acercó con tranquilidad.

Con trabajo Sasuke trato de levantarse, quejándose y quedando sentado.

-Sigues enojado conmigo- suspiro

-No Itachi, es solo que me sorprendió-

El Uchiha mayor jalo una silla, para tomar asiento a un lado de la cama. –Es un milagro que sobrevivieras. Enfrentarte a Kisame y salir con vida es toda una hazaña- comento

-El…-

-Murió, encontré su cuerpo sin vida. Así que como buen samaritano le di sepultura-

Sasuke sonrió, aún seguía esa conexión entre ambos. Se vieron por un Instante

-No has cambiado Sasuke-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo molesto

Itachi, no respondió. Siempre se imaginó su encuentro, con un Sasuke frio, que le reprocharía muchas cosas, incluso pensó que lo mataría, pero no; estaba frente a un hermano sereno y tranquilo, incluso su mirada parecía melancólica junto con su tono de voz.

-¿Pasa Algo?- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos

-Yo- trataba de decir- Pensé que si algún día te volvería a ver…Yo…-

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió su conversación, Itachi sin apartar la mirada de su hermano le pregunto- ¿Te molesta si alguien nos interrumpe?-

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, así que el Uchiha mayor pidió que pasara. Entro un niño con unas vendas en sus manos, junto con una pomada. Sasuke lo veía con detenimiento, era muy parecido a Itachi, sus ojos negros, el cabello rebelde. Salió de su trance cuando Itachi lo invito a sentarse en sus piernas; el niño obedeció, una vez en el regazo de su padre, el pequeño veía con detenimiento a la persona que se encontraba en la cama sentada.

-Te pareces a mí y a mi papá- dijo sin rodeos

El Uchiha herido, se quedó sin palabras. Había dicho papá

Itachi rio ante el comentario- Sousuke, lo que pasa es que él es tu tío-

-¿Tío?- pronunció en voz alta Sasuke, el pequeño era un mago pensaba, eso significaba que su mamá era igualmente una maga, entonces que había pasado todo este tiempo. Estaba muy confundido. El pequeño le extendió la mano y lo saludaba con respeto- Mucho gusto en conocerlo Tío- inmediatamente Sasuke extendió la mano para corresponderle, era raro sentir una pequeña mano entrelazada con la suya, era una sensación muy agradable. Sintió cierto orgullo ese niño había heredado la sangre Uchiha.

-¿Entonces él es el esposo de mi tía?- preguntaba con inocencia Sousuke

-No, él es mi hermano Sasuke-

El pequeño miro a su tío, y no dudo en lanzarse a los brazos del moreno herido-¡Siempre quise conocerte! ¡Mi papa me ha dicho que eres un gran mago y una excelente persona!

Sasuke lo tenía entre sus brazos, lo miro con ternura y le dijo- ¿En serio eso te dijo? Pues parece que te mintió-

-Mi papa nunca miente- respondió

Los hermanos rieron ante la respuesta del pequeño. Pero un sonido proveniente de la puerta interrumpía su conversación, y nuevamente Itachi pidió que pasaran, Sasuke sabía que la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta era una humana, la única en la casa, así que bajo la mirada y jugar con el rebelde cabello de su sobrino, y reír junto con él, el pequeño había ganado con rapidez su cariño. No puso atención a la persona que entraba. Hasta su sobrino dirigió la vista hacia la persona que recién había pasado.

-Tía Sakura. Él es mi tío Sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha, sintió que su corazón se detuvo junto con su respiración e inmediatamente alzo la mirada, estaba frente a él, sosteniendo una bandeja de comida, observo a la pelirosa. De pronto no escucho nada, todo se volvió un silencio, incluso el ruido de la lluvia desapareció por un instante. Solo existía ella.

- Sousuke, ven- dijo Itachi y lo quitaba de los brazos de su tío.

-¿Pero papa?- reclamaba

-Es hora de tus lecciones- dijo, para salir en silencio con el pequeño.

Dejando a Sasuke y Sakura, quienes no habían prestado atención, estaban absortos el uno por el otro, hasta que el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que salieran de su trance.

La joven camino temerosa y le extendió la bandeja al Uchiha- Espero disfrute su desayuno- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Era ella no había duda, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, su vista no lo engañaba, al escuchar su voz, sabía que no era un recuerdo, su aroma era único. Pero había algo raro en ella, pensaba mientras sentía la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Cuando termine avíseme, vendré a recoger la bandeja- dijo, quería alejarse de él, lo más rápido posible, pero sintió que sujetaban su muñeca

-¿tu cabello?- dijo con la mirada baja.

La joven, con la mano que tenía libre toco su cabello y dijo con nerviosismo- Un cambio de imagen-

El Uchiha, apretó la mandíbula, y su mano libre apretaba la colcha de la cama. En un acto instintivo tiro de la joven para que callera en sus brazos, arrojando el desayuno al piso. La abrazo posesivamente. –Lo siento- dijo mientras se hundía su cabeza en los hombros de una sonrojada ojiverde.

_Así que hagas lo que hagas no te vayas_

.

.

.

.

Había sido una larga noche, estaba estresado junto con los soldados que lo acompañaban. Descansaban en una casa, donde los rebeldes se alojaban. Era un puñado de humanos que se habían rehusado a experimentos y a falsas promesas de un grupo de magos que les prometían convertirlos en uno de ellos.

Tres días atrás había llegado una mujer pelirroja, con lentes y vestida elegantemente, diciendo que era de una de las encargadas de la rama de investigación de consejo, que estaba en esa ciudad para fines de hacer una alianza entre humanos y magos, pero para eso requería que hubiera un mago originario en la ciudad, así que les dijo que tenía un suero el cual les daría los mismos poderes que un mago. A muchos o a casi todos les entro la ambición y se sometieron al tratamiento, comento que regresaría al cuarto día de su tratamiento, para ver los resultados y se marchó, a las pocas horas el suero comenzó a surtir efecto, convirtiendo el pueblo en un lugar lleno de muertos vivientes. Eso le dijo un joven que se había rehusado al suero.

Naruto, había contado los días y precisamente se cumplía el día de hoy el plazo. Por primera vez había tenido suerte, por la descripción no había duda era Karin y por fin la encararía. Saco su comunicador de su bolsa y haría un par de llamadas.

.

.

.

Era extraño, hace unos minutos tenía a Sakura entre sus brazos, seguía siendo cálida, el tenerla tan cerca lo había reconfortado, inundado por sus emociones estuvo a punto de besarla, si no fue porque Yui entro alarmada al cuarto, preocupada por el ruido de la bandeja y los trastes caer al piso. El momento mágico había sido roto. Cuando la vio entrar noto que su presencia ya no era de una humana, era una maga. -¿Itachi busco alguien parecida?- Pensó rápidamente, pero toda la conjetura que pudo haber hecho se vino abajo cuando Sakura la llamo por su nombre y ambas salieron del cuarto, dejándolo nuevamente solo. Unos minutos después la maga regreso para dejarle su desayuno. Suspiro con fastidio mientras veía sus trastes vacíos, había terminado y esperaba que Sakura subiera, para poder hablar con ella, o con su hermano. –Tsk- gruño, o acaso estaba en un trance y vivía en una realidad paralela, movió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos, trato de levantarse pero no podía, le dolía el cuerpo aun. Así que se resignó a quedarse en la cama sentado, suspiro nuevamente y el sonido proveniente de su comunicador lo distrajo, su comunicador estaba en un tocador, utilizo el viento para traerlo consigo. Apretó un botón y la imagen holográfica se proyectó.

-Tan tarde y en pijama- decía Naruto mientras notaba unas vendas en la frente del joven, junto con algunos parches en la cara- ¿Qué paso?-

-Solo una pequeña pelea- respondió sin importancia Sasuke, el moreno noto algo raro en su amigo y permanecieron en silencio, mirándose

-Sasuke- dijo el rubio preocupado-Estoy en una región llamada Utsusemi-

-Una región de humanos- respondió

-Akatsuki, ha hecho cosas terribles. Y es posible que hoy me encuentre con tu amorcito- dijo sin rodeos, como amigo tenía la obligación de informarle, por el solo hecho de haberle confesado que la amaba. No se perdonaría que se enterara por otro medio, si algo le pasara.

-Ten cuidado, es astuta, esa zorra. Utiliza venenos y emplea muchas artimañas- explico con cierta calma el Uchiha- No te dejes envolver, tienes ventaja si sabes emplear el viento y agua-

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a su amigo hablando de Karin de esa manera y con tal tranquilidad. – ¿Se pelearon y por eso te dejo así?- bromeo

-Ja… No me hagas reír, solo la use, ya no tengo interés por ella, y estos rasguños son por una pelea con Kisame-

El rubio suspiro con alivio, sabía que su amigo era un frio y arrogante manipulador. E inmediatamente sonrió- Es un alivio, saber que ya no estas con ella- de pronto se paralizo-¿Qué Kisame? ¿Peleaste con él?-

-El bastardo tenía habilidades increíbles, por un momento creí que no salía con vida-

-¡Vaya! Estoy impresionado- de pronto el rostro de Naruto se suavizó y dijo- Tengo que irme, luego hablamos para detalles-

-Ten mucho cuidado. Y no hagas estupideces-

-¡Estás hablando con el gran Uzumaki Naruto!-

La comunicación termino. Dejando a Sasuke un poco inquieto, y preocupado por su amigo. Esa era la prueba que no estaba viviendo en una realidad paralela, como lo había pensado.

.

.

.

Corto la comunicación, porque en ese instante sintió la presencia de un mago. Le pareció muy raro, que de la nada apareciera, sabía que el momento había llegado. Se acomodó el abrigo negro que traía, y ordeno a sus soldados que resguardaran a los humanos, ya que no venía sola, había dos presencias más.

Salió de la casa con paso firme, y camino una avenida, para encarar al mago que estaba en la villa. No oculto su presencia, no lo encontró necesario, así que llego rápidamente donde se encontraba una mujer pelirroja y la encaro de frente, ella al parecer esperaba su llegada.

-¡Vaya el relámpago amarillo!- dijo con tono de burla-¿A qué se debe el honor? –

-¡Vaya la zorra de Akatsuki!- respondió el rubio con burla- Estoy aquí por lo mismo que tú, supongo-

-Hmp- dijo Karin y se acomodaba sus lentes- Estoy aquí por investigaciones. Hasta donde se no eres un científico-

-Te equivocas, estoy investigando, eso también me hace un científico-

Karin saco de su bolsa un frasco, utilizo su boca para abrirlo y su mano comenzó a emanar un ligero viento, donde un polvo se mezclaba con el aire de su mano- Naruto, por tu bien, no te interpongas en mi camino, sería muy desagradable decirle a mi querido Sasuke que te he matado-

El ojiazul, sonrió ante el comentario- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sigue sintiendo algo por ti?-

La pelirroja lo miro fríamente-Él está conmigo, si algo me pasa. Te matara- y el viento de su mano se intensificaba

-Dudo mucho que el mueva un dedo por ti- dijo desafiante, sus ojos irradiaban seguridad, movió su mano y apareció una espada- Entonces si te digo que tendrás que responder por tus crímenes al consejo. ¿Me acompañarías? -

-Jajajajajajajajaja-rió- Vaya todo un caballero, lo que dicen de ti es cierto- utilizando su velocidad se colocaba muy cerca del rubio- Incluso me podría enamorarme de ti-

Naruto sonrió- Lo siento, pero tus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos- sintió como el viento de Karin comenzaba a invadirlo, movió su espada para alejar a la mujer y al aire color lila que lo invadía.

-Entonces no hay remedio- decía Karin- Saldrás de mi camino- y se dispuso a atacarlo.

.

.

.

La lluvia no había dejado de caer, habían recogido su charola, pero Sakura no la había vuelto a ver, aunque su presencia seguía en la casa. Se recrimino, ¿Qué esperaba? Que después de lo que paso, lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Seguramente lo odiaba, eso era lo que merecía por ser un completo estúpido e idiota. Al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación hizo que dejara sus pensamientos.

-¿Podemos hablar Sasuke?-

-Sí, tengo muchas preguntas Itachi-

.

.

.

Ambos magos habían intercambiado un par de golpes, pero no se explicaba Naruto por qué comenzaba a cansarse si no había tenido un combate intenso, su respiración comenzó a ser agitada, siguiendo el consejo de Sasuke, terminaría lo más rápido posible; creo una esfera de viento en la palma de su mano.

-Terminemos esto rápido Karin- dijo Naruto, pero de pronto su vista se nublo, con la mano que tenía libre tallo sus ojos, y cuando su vista mejoro, tenía ante él una visión de múltiples imágenes de Karin-¿Qué demonios?- se preguntó mentalmente

-Jajajajaja, Vaya tardo el veneno en surtir efecto- presumía con voz oscura- Y caminaba con calma hacia él.

Mientras el rubio veía una imagen de 10 pelirrojas, no se arriesgaría a que lo tomara por sorpresa, sus sentidos eran engañados por completo, incluso, las imágenes tenían la presencia de la maga. –Tsk- gruño y ataco a una de las presencias- Rasengan - dijo para golpear la nada, pero el ojiazul recibía un ataque por la espalda, en un rápido movimiento de él, solo logro herirle su hombro.

-Tienes buenos reflejos- decía con malicia Karin- Pero esta vez no lograras escapar.

Naruto, comenzaba a agitarse más, veía como las 10 presencias lo iban a atacar. Tenía que tranquilizarse si no sería su fin. Las figuras lo atacaban, lo podía sentir, y las esquivaba pero sus movimientos cada vez eran más lentos, hasta que nuevamente lo golpearon en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder unos metros, y su mano se deslizo por el suelo del lugar, levantando un poco de polvo, agitado seguía la palma de su mano en la tierra, trataba de pensar e idear algún plan, cuando sintió en suelo las vibraciones que provocaba la verdadera Karin, venia hacia el por enfrente, e inmediatamente bloqueo su ataque. El rubio sonrió, había encontrado la debilidad, pero le preocupaba el efecto del veneno, sus movimientos eran cada vez más imprecisos.

-Brillante Naruto- dijo con malicia Karin

-Gracias, me halagas- dijo el rubio agitado-Pero esto terminara-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

Naruto continuaba agachado en espera de algún movimiento de Karin, aún seguía con la ilusión, y tenía que tener cuidado, su mano izquierda comenzaba a formarse una esfera de aire.

La pelirroja sabía que tramaba, y no se arriesgaría a acercarse, extendió la mano derecha y apareció un arco y una flecha con tonalidad morada. La mujer sonrió- Sera una lástima que esos preciosos ojos azules tan llenos de luz se opaquen- dijo mientras estiraba el arco con la fecha.

Mientras Naruto seguía viendo 10 imágenes con arco, -esa zorra- pensaba y cerraba los ojos, para concentrar lo poco que quedaba de sus sentidos, escucho tan claramente como tensaba el arco, pero no identificaba de dónde provenía el sonido, así que creo una ligera ráfaga que lo envolvió. De pronto abrió los ojos, la flecha provenía de su lado izquierdo, utilizo el pequeño aire para lanzarla lejos de él, sabia ahora la localización de la maga, y con la poca velocidad que tenía, se lanzó contra ella, la esfera había cambiado adquiriendo tres aspas que giraban con rapidez, la derribo y encima de ella la miraba con frialdad.

-Piedad- lloraba Karin, que veía como la magia del mago que tenía encima, la amenazaba peligrosamente.

El rubio, tenía un aire asesino, agitado veía a la maga –Podría destrozarte- amenazó

La maga alzo su brazo tratando de tocar el rostro del joven. Pero se detuvo, y un ligero viento morado salía de su dedo índice. Era veneno, pero no se dirigía a él, cuando reacciono Naruto, miro a su alrededor, el viento envenenado cubría una gran cantidad de la ciudad.

-Morirás junto con mis experimentos- dijo la pelirroja con malicia.

El mago, quedo en shock. Y veía como el veneno se extendía rápidamente en la atmosfera del lugar, -Tsk- bufo y se levantó con un poco de trabajo, el viento formado en su palma de su mano, se dividió en cientos de esferas con aspas que giraban rápidamente, estas se dirigían donde el veneno comenzaba a esparcirse, absorbiendo la neblina morada que cubría el lugar. Agitado el rubio, cerró su mano y las esferas se rompieron cayendo en forma de agua sobre los edificios. No permitiría que personas inocentes murieran por su descuido, además el veneno comenzaba a hacer nublada la vista y su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil.

-Estoy sorprendida, combinar dos elementos en un solo ataque, - decía Karin quien estaba detrás de el- Eso habla de tu nivel de magia-

El rubio no volteo a mirarla, podía sentir su presencia. Al parecer la parte del efecto del veneno de las múltiples imágenes había desparecido, pero su respiración era complicada.

-Naruto- decía la maga, quien en su mano derecha aparecía una daga- Es muy triste, pudiste salvar a seres tan inferiores, pero no a ti… Déjame hacer corta tu agonía- y levanto la mano, tomando impulso para clavar el arma sobre la espalda del joven mago.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido

-Yui es una maga- respiro profundamente para dar su explicación- Todo paso cuando ella se embarazo, desde la primera semana su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar en todos los aspectos, fue difícil, tuvo que controlar el elemento del fuego, eso era una prueba que un Uchiha crecía en su vientre; para un humano tener poder mágico de un día para otro es complejo. Así que le ayude en lo que pude. Muchas humanas no se adaptan e inevitablemente mueren durante el embarazo o al dar a luz. Estaba muy preocupado por ella y el niño, pero al final todo salió bien-

-Fue arriesgado- dijo Sasuke muy seriamente

-Ella quería un hijo- respondió Itachi con serenidad

.

.

.

Sintió una hoja de una espada atravesar su cuerpo, había bajado la guardia en el último instante. Como si fuera su último recurso lanzo una bocanada de aire, y de su boca escurría sangre, miro el rostro del mago que tenía enfrente-Naruto- susurro Karin- El amable relámpago amarillo, es capaz de matar a una mujer- trataba de herirlo aunque fuera con sus palabras

-Todos tenemos un lado oscuro Karin- decía fríamente- Y una persona que juega a ser Dios tiene el mismo destino, que sus juguetes-

-¿Jugar? Solo quería un mundo con seres superiores, los humanos son el recordatorio de nuestra mortalidad- explicaba moribundamente-Ellos decidieron no evolucionar, y por eso merecen morir-

Naruto no respondió y saco la espada del frágil cuerpo, mientras veía a Karin caer lentamente ya sin vida al piso. Le dio la espalda y camino unos metros, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, su vista se nublaba cada vez más. Al parecer su final se acercaba. Sonrió ante el recuerdo su esposa y continuaba su paso, pero no pudo avanzar cayó sobre sus rodillas y sus manos detuvieron su caída- Lo siento Sasuke, no pude cumplir la promesa- para derrumbarse inconsciente en el asfalto del lugar

.

.

.

Había pasado el día, y los hermanos Uchiha contaban todo lo que había acontecido en sus vidas todos estos años, 10 para ser exactos. Sasuke a pesar de estar con su hermano tenía un mal presentimiento, no podía estar tranquilo, le preocupaba Naruto. El saber que se enfrentaría a la zorra de Karin lo inquietaba, no era fuerte pero podía presumir que era inteligente y su amigo no era muy táctico, esa podría ser su desventaja. De pronto se perdió en la conversación, mientras su hermano platicaba, hasta que un par de golpes en la puerta lo saco de su trance. Ambos morenos voltearon.

-Ya está la cena- dijo Sousuke

-Gracias- respondió Itachi, y el niño se retiró, dejándolos nuevamente solos -¿Crees poder acompañarnos a cenar?-

-Si- respondió Sasuke, y se levantaba de la cama con un poco de ayuda de su hermano.

Ambos hermanos salieron del cuarto para bajar la escalera, ya que se encontraban los cuartos en la planta alta de la casa, se encaminaron al comedor donde los esperaban. La familia Uchiha y su invitada tomaron asiento, la cena transcurrió entre pequeños comentarios, pero nada importante.

Sakura se mantenía al margen, en toda la cena no miro ni un instante a Sasuke a pesar de que este se encontraba frente a ella, mientras el mago se sentía rechazado y eso lo frustraba, la tensión se sentía entre ellos dos.

Al terminar la cena cada quien se fue a su recamara.

.

.

.

Sasuke suspiro por tercera ocasión, pasaba de media noche y no podía conciliar el sueño por dos simples razones, aun su amigo no se comunicaba con él y al lado se encontraba Sakura, solo un muro los separaba. Decidido a terminar con su agonía, tomo su comunicador en espera que le respondiera Naruto, pasaron unos segundos y la imagen del rubio se proyectó.

-Sabes la hora que es teme- dijo con sarcasmo Naruto

-Hmp- respondió el Uchiha-El que debería reclamar soy yo-

-Ja te lo mereces-

Sasuke veía a su amigo solo con un parche en su rostro, al parecer no había heridas tan graves-¿Qué paso?-

Naruto, suspiro mientras su mano rascaba su cabeza- Karin, creo que ha sido el enemigo más astuto que he tenido que enfrentar. Utilizo un veneno que casi me cuesta la vida. De no ser porque los humanos conocen el tipo de planta que utilizo, si no créeme no estaría platicando contigo -

-¿Los humanos?-

-Creo que tenemos una mala imagen de ellos, son personas que por sus propios medios salen adelante, además me sorprende, utilizan un ungüento muy efectivo, mis heridas casi han sanado por completo y…- guardo silencio el rubio y su mirada se tornó melancólica- ellos no dudaron en ayudarme-

-Si- respondió también el pelinegro con melancolía, sus heridas a pesar de ser profundas y graves, no estaba tan delicado, y sus movimientos no eran tan lentos como deberían de ser por la gravedad de las lesiones.

-Sasuke hay algo que debo decirte- dijo seriamente Naruto- no tuve opción créeme… Lo siento- y bajo la mirada

El Uchiha comprendió el mensaje –No te preocupes, yo sentí por ella algo en el pasado. Ahora he comprendido que mis sentimientos son para alguien más-

El rubio miro a su amigo, estaba muy cambiado, la frialdad de unos días había desaparecido-Me alegro-

Ambos magos se miraron por unos instantes en silencio, el rostro de Naruto se tornó serio y sin rodeos le dijo a Sasuke- Tengo la misión de encontrar a Lhuna y llevarla al consejo-

El moreno se sorprendió, ante la confesión de su amigo- El consejo siempre ha dicho que es una leyenda-

-Al parecer es cierta- respondió seriamente- Lhuna se encontraba entre humanos- trataba de explicar

-Encontré a Sakura, y está viva- interrumpió Sasuke

-¿Qué?- el rubio abrió los ojos más de lo normal- Sasuke… Hay algo que

-Cumpliré mi misión- dijo con determinación el moreno

-Los humanos con quienes estoy hablan de Lhuna como...- dijo el rubio para que inmediatamente la comunicación se cortara. Sasuke bufo, estaban siendo espiados, seguramente el consejo estaba detrás de todo. Trato de comunicarse nuevamente sin éxito.

.

.

.

Mantente, se decía a sí misma, mientras veía la oscura noche por la ventana. De pronto una sombra la rodeo y ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros-No te asustes- pensó.

-¿Puede tu sonrisa brillar?- le susurraba al oído con voz siniestra-Tu nunca cambiaras lo que ha sido y fue-

No pudo más y comenzó a llorar, mientras se derrumbaba sobre sus rodillas. Se abrazaba con fuerza, tenía miedo.

-Levántate- le decían

No hizo caso, seguramente era la sombra que siempre la rodeaba, y continúo llorando mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

-Vamos levántate- continuo diciendo y le extendía su mano

La pelirosa abrió los ojos, y vio una mano que la invitaba a levantarse, alzo la mirada y ahí estaba el, la persona por la cual sufría-Sasuke san- susurro

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?- pregunto fríamente

La joven negó con la cabeza, también extendió su mano- No tengo miedo- dijo para estrechar la mano del mago, se levantó del piso frio, e inmediatamente quito su mano, dejando el contacto. Camino unos pasos por la habitación y le dio la espalda, no quería verlo, su sola presencia la inquietaba sobremanera.

Por su parte Sasuke, se sentía rechazado. La sentía muy lejana y ajena. –Te llevare a Eden- dijo, con la esperanza de estar con ella nuevamente.

-Gracias, pero Itachi me llevara-respondió fríamente, quería alejarlo, quería…. Protegerlo

El moreno se molestó- ¡Es mi MISION!-respondió, sentía que esta vez la perdería, tenía miedo aunque no sabía ¿por qué?, en un impulso tomo su brazo con fuerza e hizo que lo mirara. Cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrar el rostro de la joven lleno de lágrimas, la miro tan frágil, que no pudo más y la abrazo protectoramente-¿dame una razón por la que ya no me quieres en tu vida?- dijo melancólicamente

-No quiero que muera- respondió entre sollozos y estrujaba la camisa blanca del mago

-¿Morir? Soy un mago de elite- decía ya un poco más tranquilo- Sera difícil que alguien me mate- tomo con su mano la barbilla de la joven y le sonrió-No tienes por qué preocuparte soy alguien muy fuerte-

Sakura se sonrojo y por alguna razón la angustia desaparecía, y respondió al gesto del mago igualmente con una sonrisa.

El mago se acercó al rostro de la joven, sus labios se rozaban tentándose el uno al otro, jugando con las distancias, susurrando palabras que no saldrían, hasta que el ansioso contacto se dio, eran tan suave, tan sublime el beso, que para él era suficiente, lo llenaba de paz, amor, sin duda era lo que sentía por ella. Esta vez haría bien las cosas, pensaba mientras su mano se aferraba a la cintura de la joven y la pegaba a su cuerpo. Disfrutaba el contacto de sus labios, pero se convertía en un beso más apasionado, sus lenguas se disfrutaban el acto, pero sus pulmones reclamaban aire, así que se separaron.

-Mañana partiremos a Eden-susurraba Sasuke muy cerca de los labios de la pelirosa

-Sasuke san-susurro- quiero decirte que- pero sus labios fueron sellados por los del mago, de nuevo la besada, no podía pensar, decidió que sería mejor así, levanto sus manos para enredarlas en el cuello del Uchiha.

El mago al sentir el acto de Sakura, su corazón comenzó la latir más rápido. Múltiples emociones lo invadieron, entre ellas el deseo de hacerla suya, pero no quería forzarla, con mucho cuidado y delicadamente se separó de ella. –Debemos descansar- le dijo

-Está bien- respondió

Sasuke camino hacia la puerta, iba a girar la perilla, pero se detuvo, un delgado hilo rojo comenzó aparecer y hacia un pequeño moño en su dedo meñique de su mano derecha, el mago volteo a ver a la humana que tenía frente a él, quien lo miraba con expectación.

-Naruto me hizo una promesa- decía con tranquilidad- El no morirá antes que yo-

Sakura lo veía con atención y sonrió- Es una promesa muy valiosa-

-El no morir antes que tus seres queridos, es el mejor regalo que puedes recibir-explico el moreno, mientras el hilo se extendía, y flotaba frente a la joven.

La ojiverde, miraba lo hermoso que era el hilo brillaba suavemente, de pronto sintió que su mano derecha se levantaba, todo era producto al viento que había utilizado el mago.

El Uchiha sonrió e hizo que el hilo alcanzara el meñique derecho de Sakura y le dijo- No moriré antes que tu… Es una promesa- y un moño se formaba en el dedo.

Sakura no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida, y miraba el moño de su meñique, para después desaparecer, cuando alzo la mirada Sasuke ya no estaba en su cuarto, la había dejado sola. Llevo su mano a su pecho y susurro melancólicamente –Seguramente así será-

.

.

.

La noche había pasado y la mañana era tranquila, las nubes habían desaparecido el cielo se había tornado azul, ideal para viajar, pensó Sasuke. Se terminaba de alistar, se sentía con ánimos de salir, aunque sus heridas aun no sanaban del todo, pero no era un viaje largo en un par de horas estarían en la isla del Edén, se decía que era un lugar tranquilo así que no habría gran problema. Escucho tocar su puerta y pidió que pasaran.

-¿Saldras con tus heridas?- decía Itachi, quien pasaba tranquilamente

-Sí, llevare a Sakura a Edén-

-¿Estás loco?- dijo con un poco de reproche, sabía que su hermano era obstinado y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no había poder alguno que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Es mi misión Itachi- dijo para pasar de largo de su hermano y encaminarse a la puerta

-Has unido tu existencia con Sakura o me equivoco-

-Si- respondió sin rodeos- Ella es mía- y presumía su dedo índice derecho con un moño rojo que aparecía por unos segundos y se desvaneció-Cuando regresemos de Eden, le contare lo que significa el hilo rojo del destino-

-Sasuke-dijo con seriedad Itachi –No te involucres mucho con Sakura-

El moreno se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermano y sonrió con burla- Ahora tú me dices que no me involucre con una humana, no me hagas reír Itachi- giro la perilla y salió del cuarto dejando a su hermano solo.

En la estancia lo estaba esperando Sakura quien platicaba con Yui, cuando llego donde estaban las mujeres platicando ambas guardaron silencio.

-Nos vamos- dijo Sasuke

-Cuídate Sasuke-dijo Itachi quien llegaba detrás de él con el pequeño Sousuke tomado de la mano y se colocaba a un lado de su esposa.

Sakura agradeció todas las atenciones y daba una pequeña reverencia a la familia.

-Regresa cuando quieras-decía amablemente Yui

-Gracias-

El pequeño soltó la mano de su padre y abrazo la cintura de la joven- Vendrás a visitarnos ¿verdad?-

Sakura le sonrió y se agachó para estar a su altura, le dio un beso en su frente-Se buen niño, y conviértete en un mago de elite, pon en alto el apellido Uchiha-

-Si- respondió sonrojado

La joven fue la primera en salir, mientras Sasuke se despedía de su hermano con un abrazo, después de su sobrino le hizo que le prometiera que lo visitara más seguido, para terminar con Yui, una extraña tensión y nerviosismo por ambos.

-Gracias-dijo Sasuke y le besaba la mano- Espero mi visita no te haya incomodado-

-No, para nada-dijo nerviosa, no espero que le hablara de esta manera tan cordial y educada.

El Uchiha salió por la puerta donde lo esperaba la pelirosa, ambos se encaminaron hasta que Itachi le grito y le dio una pequeña capsula. Sasuke agradeció y se retiraron de la casa.

-Ellos serán felices como nosotros- decía con ilusión Yui que los veía alejarse

Itachi le dio un beso corto en la boca y le dijo-Te amo-

Mientras su hijo los veía con fastidio.

.

.

.

Habían utilizado un transporte que los llevo a las afueras de la pequeña aldea, aún quedaba camino para recorrer, habían caminado por cerca de media hora, la tensión entre los dos había desaparecido, Sasuke le había pedido a Sakura que le hablara por su nombre y dejara de lado las formalidades, algo que la humana acepto sin rodeos. De pronto llegaron a una orilla, y en medio del agua se encontraba una pequeña isla.

-La isla que ves es Eden- dijo emocionado Sasuke

-¿Has estado ahí?- pregunto Sakura

-No es la primera vez- dijo mientras sacaba la capsula que le había dado su hermano, la aventó al espacio y aparecía un vehículo parecido a una motocicleta. El mago subió y estiro la mano –Vamos sube, será divertido-

La joven tomo la mano del joven y se impulsó para quedar detrás de el.

-Sujétate- pidió y sentía como se aferraba la joven a él, sonrió ante el acto y el vehículo se elevó.

La vista era hermosa desde las alturas, podía sentir el aire mover su cabello, debido a la velocidad, miro hacia abajo y podía ver el agua cristalina y frente a ella la isla que estaba repleta de vegetación.

-Es como lo describió mi abuelo-susurro

-¿Tu abuelo estuvo en Eden?-pregunto Sasuke quien volteo un momento para preguntarle

-Una vez-

El mago no decidió aterrizar pronto quería darle la satisfacción de ver el lugar desde las alturas, para él también era increíble la belleza del lugar.

.

.

.

-Tsunade- decía Kakashi- El momento ha llegado-

La consejera suspiro y ambos consejeros se encaminaron a la sala principal de la torre, donde seguramente los esperaban.

Al llegar la rubia observo que los tres consejeros los aguardaban. Tomaron asiento y una esfera surgía en medio del lugar.

-Todo comenzara- decía Danzo con frialdad

-Es la única opción de detener esta guerra- dijo Jiraya

.

.

.

Después de haber sobrevolado el área, decidió que era momento de tocar tierra. Sasuke fue el primero en bajar para así ayudar a la joven. Sakura bajo y sin decir nada camino por el bosque, tocaba los troncos de los árboles, respiraba el aire del lugar, sentía como jugaba el viento con su cabello y la acariciaba, siempre vigilada por el Uchiha. Llegaron a un risco donde se podía ver la majestuosidad del lugar, donde ambos quedaron maravillados con el lugar.

-Mi abuelo me dijo que algún día estaríamos aquí- dijo Sakura, mientras se escuchaba el susurro del viento

-¿En serio?-pregunto sin importancia

-Dijo estaremos el, pequeño Sasuke y yo-

El mago se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre-¿Tu abuelo me conoció?-

-Mi abuelo es Madara Uchiha- dijo la pelirosa mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido, casi en shock- Eso quiere decir que tú y yo somos… primos- sintió su corazón detener ante la confesión, el solo pensar que eran familia lo estaba ahogando.

La pelirosa movió la cabeza negando- Madara Uchiha me adopto como su nieta, cuando me encontró- explico

El pelinegro nuevamente respiro, era un alivio no ser familia.

-Me oculto en la torre del consejo- seguía explicando

-¿Te encontró?

- Mi familia me abandono cuando tenía 5 años, para él era especial. Así que decidí ir con él, no tenía más donde ir, me prometió protegerme y cuidarme; durante años lo hizo hasta que murió, el creo un mundo lo más parecido a Edén, pero nunca pudo igualarlo. La magia por muy poderosa que sea no se comparara con la naturaleza-y su mirada se tornó melancólica- En sus ratos libre me hablaba de sus nietos del joven Itachi y del pequeño Sasuke. Siempre quise conocerlos y ser su amiga, pero algo cambio-

El pelinegro la escuchaba con detenimiento, mientras la miraba con interés.

La joven que platicaba con la mirada baja, alzo su rostro para ver a Sasuke a los ojos –Te amo- confeso

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la confesión, pero no dijo nada.

-Me enamore de ti desde pequeña, Madara me hablaba tanto de ti, que poco a poco fue creciendo un sentimiento, y estoy segura que lo que siento por ti es amor- seguía mirándolo- Mi único deseo es encontrar la felicidadd-

El mago cerró los ojos, y en su mano aparecía una espada. Sakura se asustó ante el repentino acto del joven. –Tranquila- le susurro el moreno, para después darle espalda.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que sorpresa!- decía una persona que se acercaba a ellos a paso lento.

-Nagato- pronuncio el Uchiha, mientras su mirada se tornaba fría

-Mi querido Sasuke, no me mires así. Solo quiero a Lhuna-

-Si te doy a Lhuna me dejaras en paz- sentencio el Uchiha

.

.

.

En la enorme esfera que se encontraba en el centro se los consejeros observaban lo que acontecía en Edén.

-Vaya sorpresa-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa oscura

-Kakashi, detente un momento- ordeno Danzo- Esto se pondrá interesante, es posible que acabemos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro-

.

.

.

-¿En serio me darás a Lhuna?-dijo con sarcasmo Nagato

-Si- respondió Sasuke seriamente- Con la única condición de que nos dejes en paz

-Está bien- respondió el pelirrojo

El moreno sin mirar a Sakura le dijo- Dame el dije que te dio el anciano-

La joven estaba sorprendida-Pero Sasuke-

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?- le dijo fríamente

Sakura obedeció, se quitó el dije que traía en su cuello y le entrego la joya al mago. Una vez en su mano el Uchiha, le aventó la alhaja.

Nagato sonrió al tenerla en su mano- Vaya, no pensé que lo que decía el escrito fuera verdad. Un diamante rosa con un par de esmeraldas-

-¿Qué esperas? Vete- continuaba el moreno con una actitud fría

-Crees que soy estúpido Sasuke- dijo mientras aventaba la joya, y aparecía una espada e inmediatamente se lanzó contra el Uchiha.

El moreno bloqueo el ataque con su espada, e hizo que Nagato retrocediera. Tenía que alejarse de Sakura para que no resultara herida, así que él fue el que ataco al mago. Sus espadas chocaban, continuamente, ambos magos eran hábiles, Sasuke utilizo el elemento del fuego pero era apaciguado con facilidad por Nagato ya que dominaba muy bien el elemento agua.

-Pensé que serias más rápido Sasuke- dijo con sarcasmo el líder de akatsuki

Sus heridas lo estaban afectando, no podía realizar movimientos tan bruscos. Sonrió y dijo-No necesito ser rápido para derrotarte-

-Eso veremos- dijo Nagato para después crear una esfera de tierra y rocas, levanto sus brazos para concentrar más su nivel de magia, sonrió orgullosamente- Estas acabado-

Mientras el Uchiha se preparaba para el ataque, su cuerpo se rodeaba de relámpagos azules junto con su espada.

El pelirrojo lanzo su ataque, Sasuke esperaba que se acercara para contrarrestarlo, estaba a unos metros de impactarlo cuando este se desintegro y se convirtió en pequeñas aspas de viento, que no iban dirigidas a él, sino a Sakura.

La ojiverde que era una espectadora miraba como las aspas se dirigían a ella, retrocedió un poco, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba, miro con sorpresa y era Sasuke, la estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo, pero las aspas no los impacto. El Uchiha, desconcertado miro a su alrededor, había una especie de barrera.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto incrédulo,

La joven se aferró a la camisa del mago –Tu morirías en este ataque- dijo entre sollozos- Morirías sin saber que…-

-Eres Lhuna-intervino Nagato

-El nombre de Sakura me lo dio Madara, pero mi verdadero nombre es Lhuna- confesaba

Sasuke dirigió su mano a la cabeza de la pelirosa, y acaricio su cabello- Tranquila, te protegeré- decía tranquilamente el mago, y la separaba. Salió de la barrera y sus ojos se tornaban rojos-Te hare pedazos-

-Eso veremos-

.

.

.

-El momento de intervenir ha llegado- decía Jiraya

Tsunade quien no había dicho nada, cerró los ojos. Era inevitable

.

.

.

Ambos magos seguían su lucha, Sakura dejo que la barrera cayera lentamente, no quería que Sasuke se percatara. Quedo completamente sin protección. Sintió un poder detrás de ella, sonrió melancólicamente, el momento había llegado así que cerró los ojos, y espero el ataque.

.

.

.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- dijo sorprendido Kakashi

-Suicidio- susurro Orochimaru

Tsunade miraba la esfera, detestaba las acciones del consejo, pero hasta cierto punto tenían razón,

.

.

.

Alguien la sostenía con fuerza por la cintura, sentía una respiración entrecortada chocar en su oído, volteo horrorizada- Sasuke- susurro

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo agitadamente

Sakura no pudo más con el peso de ambos y cayó al piso, mientras sus manos se teñían de sangre. A su alrededor, aparecían rayos en forma de lobos, una parte los rodeo y otra amenazaban con atacar a Nagato.

Los lobos que los rodeaban avanzaban amenazantemente con atacarlos.

Mientras Sakura se incorporó un poco, y trataba de sostener a Sasuke en sus brazos

-Este poder es de Kakashi- dijo débilmente Sasuke y miro a Sakura quien estaba llorando-Te quiero pedir un favor, préstame un poco de tu poder- y levantaba la mano, la pelirosa tomo la mano del mago y le transmitió su poder.

-Kirin- dijo, mientras el cielo se nublo de repente y un gran relámpago en forma de dragón bajo del cielo para impactar y destruir a los lobos, con facilidad. Hiriendo también Nagato.

El Uchiha miraba a Sakura quien seguía llorando-¿Encontraste la felicidad?- pregunto débilmente mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla de la joven

La pelirosa sonrió ante la pregunta-Si- y ella tocaba la mano del joven

-Siento interrumpir su escena de amor- decía Nagato quien se acercaba lentamente ya que estaba herido

Por su parte Sasuke con la mano que tenía libre hizo aparecer una pequeña daga que sujeto, y la arrojo hacia donde estaba Nagato sin impactarlo. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse volteo nuevamente a ver a Sakura y le dijo-Me alegro- para cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente.

-Te llevare a un lugar agradable- le decía Nagato a Sakura, pero sintió una espada que amenazaba con cortar su cuello, así que detuvo su paso-Vaya por eso los llaman el relámpago amarillo y azul- y volteo a ver a su agresor, quien tenía una mirada fría hacia él.

Por su parte Naruto observaba a su amigo gravemente herido en brazos de Sakura. Pero una figura se hacía presente, Así que dejo de amenazar a Nagato y se encamino dónde estaba el Uchiha.

La pelirosa, alzo la mirada para ver al rubio- ¿morirá?- pregunto con angustia

Naruto respondió –No- y cargaba a su amigo.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura, utilizo el aire para atraer el dije a sus manos, lo miro y sonrió. Se levantó del piso y le dio la joya a Naruto- Dile que nos volveremos a ver-

El rubio tomo el dije y miro a la joven.

-Es hora que se retiren- dijo Sakura con tranquilidad -Gracias Itachi-y su vista se dirigía dónde estaba el Uchiha

-No te preocupes, saldremos a tiempo- dijo para llevar a un Nagato en trance, y a Naruto junto con su hermano.

Todos subieron a un vehículo y partieron de Eden.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por ese paraíso, disfrutando de la naturaleza. Y comenzó a cantar.

_Ah Rahxephon Fly me to the music_

_Ah Rah-Xephon, fly me to the music_

_Kanaete yume no hate kanaete hito no kokoro_

_Kanaete toki wa itsu kagayaku_

_Yuruginai tsubasa ni mirai no kotoba to_

_Aisurumono wo_

_Ah Rahxephon Fly me to the music_

_Kotaete maboroshi wa_

_Kotaete doko ni_

_Doko ni_

Al decir la última frase, una gran explosión rodeo la isla, destruyéndola por completo. Grandes olas invadieron las costas y el cielo se tornó por un momento rojo.

.

.

.

-Se le autorizo salir de la torre- dijo Jiraya-

-Ella cumplió su promesa, de quitarse la vida a cambio de ser llevada a Edén- decia con melancolía Tsunade

-La misión termino- comento Kakashi

-Lhuna no puede pertenecer a nadie- dijo Danzo

-Si se le empieza a considerar como alguien valiosa, será lo mismo que tener al mundo en sus manos- comento Orochimaru

-Ahora ya no hay poder superior a nosotros- decía el más anciano de los consejeros- Los humanos despreciaron el poder superior de Lhuna-

.

.

.

.

.

Escuchaba un ruido de una gota caer. Comenzaba a cobrar de nuevo conciencia, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, estaba en un lugar oscuro, se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar de pie. De nuevo escuchaba una gota caer en lo que parecía ya un charco, invadido por la curiosidad se encamino hacia el origen del sonido, sus pies desnudos podían sentir pétalos que tenían cierto brillo rosado; conforme se iba acercando los pequeños pétalos alumbraban el lugar ya que parecían ser esparcidos por el lugar y caían con delicadeza al suelo. Avanzo unos metros y contemplo el más hermoso espectáculo de un árbol de sakura teñido de rosa, nunca había visto un cerezo de ese color, todos eran blancos. Se acercó un poco más al árbol, ya que al parecer era el origen de la gota. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, estaba sorprendido, lo que caía era sangre de la muñeca de la mano derecha de Sakura, a pesar de que le estaba dando la espalda, sabía que era ella por el color de su cabello, que era movido por el viento del lugar. Avanzo rápidamente pero una barrera los separaba.

-¡Sakura!- decía a través de la barrera y golpeaba con fuerza, tratando de romperla.

La pelirrosa volteo sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Sasuke. Lo miro con tranquilidad y camino hacia la barrera y la toco con delicadeza, tratando de sentir la mano del mago, sabiendo que algo tan frágil podía impedir sentirlo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- reclamaba el Uchiha con fuerza, podía sentir que cada gota de sangre derramada era una esperanza que se iba.

-Cuando vi el cerezo en tu casa, pensé que era hermoso pero le faltaba color- decía con tranquilidad, sin despegar la mano de la barrera.

El Uchiha agacho la mirada y con el puño recargado en la barrera dijo – Empecemos de nuevo- estaba desesperado.

La joven lo miro con ternura- Lo siento- susurro

-¿Por qué no podemos empezar de nuevo?- y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos negros- Empecemos de nuevo, esta vez lo haremos bien-

-Tu deseo se cumplió- dijo la pelirosa

Sasuke se sorprendió ante las palabras, y levanto la vista para ver a Sakura a los ojos.

-Tu deseo era encontrar a Lhuna y controlar los 5 elementos- explicaba la ojiverde con tranquilidad

El Uchiha se sorprendió-¿Cómo sabias?-

-Puedo leer el corazón de las personas-

-Ese era mi deseo inicial, pero cambio- su mano se extendía en la barrera e igualaba la altura de la mano de la joven, estuvo un momento así, y la barrera se fracturaba cayendo en miles de fragmentos. Trato de tocar la mano de la joven pero se estaba desvaneciendo su cuerpo en pétalos de cerezo.

-Mi tiempo se agota- decía la pelirosa con pequeñas lágrimas.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no sabía qué hacer, Sakura se desvanecía frente a él, como si su cuerpo lo formaran los pétalos del cerezo, y con el viento se desintegraba poco a poco.

-Eres dueño de tu futuro- dijo Sakura- Ni siquiera puedo verlo-

-Yo – trataba de decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero ya casi todo su cuerpo se había desvanecido y no podía reaccionar.

La pelirosa se acercó al moreno recargo su cabeza en el pecho del mago y le susurro-Si nuestros destinos se enlazan una vez más, espero nos volvamos a ver-

Sasuke reacciono y la abrazo, pero cuando sus brazos tocaron la cintura de la joven esta desapareció por completo, desesperado se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras abrazaba al viento y algunos pétalos que quedaban de ella.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mientras sentía su rostro húmedo, movió su mano para tocarse el rostro, eran lágrimas y no se reprimió en absoluto, lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

-Sasuke- susurro Naruto

El moreno se encontraba acostado, y al parecer en su cuarto. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y miro al rubio. -¿Sakura?-

Naruto que se encontraba en una silla, se encamino hacia la cama, y saco del bolsillo la joya que le había dado la pelirosa – Sakura dijo que se volverían a ver- decía mientras se lo daba a su amigo.

El ojinegro tomo la joya entre sus manos y sonrió melancólicamente-Sabias que era Lhuna-

-Sí, cuando estuve con los aldeanos me contaron que la habían abandonado, porque la consideraban un peligro, a sus 5 años dominaba a la perfección 4 elementos-

-Ya veo- respondía sin importancia- Quiero salir- pidió.

El rubio le ayudo a levantarse, y apoyado en el caminaron por la casa, hasta llegar al jardín. Para su sorpresa el árbol de Sakura se había teñido de rosa.

-Fue cambiando de color, tardo 3 días para llegar a ese tono. Aun no nos explicamos como ocurrió- explicaba Naruto

-Hmp- sonrió con cierto orgullo- Fue un regalo de Sakura- dijo.

.

La recuperación de Sasuke, tardo unas semanas, a pesar de sus heridas graves, sano rápidamente. Una tarde mientras esperaba a Naruto y Hinata, miraba con detenimiento el cerezo, camino hacia él y poso su mano en el grueso tronco.

-No importa si estamos destinados a encontrarnos o no.-dijo seriamente- Mi alma te buscara- hizo un juramento.

.

.

.

.

Los años habían pasado y el consejo se había renovado. Dos consejeros caminaban por los pasillos de la torre, platicando animadamente. Y a lo lejos vieron a una pareja observar la vista de Konoha desde la altura.

-¡Ah! Con esta juventud- se quejaba- Vienen a citas y no respetan el lugar-

-No eres el más indicado para quejarte, cuando Tu y Hinata hacían o hacen lo mismo- respondía mientras continuaban caminando.

-¡Cállate! Teme- decia.

-Tío- saludaba mientras iba a su encuentro

- Sousuke- decía con tranquilidad Sasuke, su sobrino era todo un joven era el orgullo de la familia Uchiha. Ahora vivía en Konoha junto con sus padres, cuando el consejo se renovó, las cosas cambiaron y ahora los humanos y magos conviven con naturalidad.

-Naruto san- decía el Uchiha menor y hacia una reverencia al rubio

-Vaya, cada día te pareces más a Sasuke- comentaba Naruto

-¡Ah! Perdón, les presento a Hikari- dijo Sousuke y la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Tu novia- decía divertidamente Naruto

-No- respondió rápidamente y sonrojado

Sasuke observo a la joven, era de tés blanca, cabello largo negro, cuando Hikari alzo la mirada, pudo notar el color de sus ojos eran verdes, se quedó impactado, era muy parecida a Sakura.

-Debemos irnos - dijo Sasuke a Naruto

-Bueno Sousuke fue un placer- decía el rubio y hacia reverencia a la joven que respondía el gesto del consejero. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, ambos consejeros avanzaba pero Sasuke, se quitó el dije que traía consigo y detuvo su paso.- Sousuke- grito le aventó la joya

El joven Uchiha volteo y atrapo el diamante entre sus manos, confundido miro a su tío en busca de respuestas, sabía que pertenecía a Sakura.

-Conviértela en tu princesa- le dijo Sasuke a su sobrino y siguió su camino dejando a la joven pareja.

Hikari miraba a su compañero, este sonrió y le dijo mientras extendía la joya- toma-

-¿Para mí?-

-Sí, esta joya encierra una promesa- decía emocionado-Póntela-

La chica obedeció y dijo-Es muy hermosa-alzo la mirada y sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, Sousuke la estaba besando. Hikari cerró los ojos, para disfrutar más el contacto, se separaron por un momento y el Uchiha le susurro cerca de sus labios- Encierra una promesa de amor eterno-

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, vaya sí que fue largo.

Díganme les gusto?

Esperaban un final asi?

Me gustaría saber sus impresiones.

Sobre la pregunta si abra epilogo? pues creo que si. Ya comienza una idea vaga.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews anonimos:**

**LEGNA**: Hola! Como estas? Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la demora. Espero te agrade este capitulo! Saludos! Cuidate

**caty24**: Hola! Como estas? Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Muchas gracias por tu comentario jejejeje, soy una novata aun! Bueno nos vemos! Cuidate

**LadoOscuro**: Hola Como estas? Pues ya el capitulo final de la historia. Espero sea de tu agrado! Cuidate nos estamos leyendo!

**Bekura**: Hola! Que tal? Dime que te pareció el final? Espero tu comentario! Saludos y Cuidate

**kOonamii UChihaa**: Hola! Como siempre tus comentarios muy alegres! Espero te guste este capitulo! Nos estamos leyendo! Cuidate y Saludos

**Yadira**: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar un comentario! Espero que el final tambien sea de tu agrado! Cuidate y Saludos!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y la pregunta que siempre les hago:

¿Merezco un review?

**El capítulo estuvo dedicado a:**

Misa Hatake

LEGNA

asukasoad

Strikis

Citrus-Gi

caty24

oOHiiromiOo

LadoOscuro

Bekura

kOonamii UChihaa

setsuna17

Piffle Priincess

sirena oscura

Yadira

DaniiBGomez

Antotis

_MUCHAS GRACIAS_ _Por seguir animándome a seguir escribiendo_

**Obrigado por ler**

**Los quiere**

**Hikky**


	10. Epilogo

¡Hola!

¡Buenos días, tardes o noches!

¿Cómo están?

Pues dando señales de vida….

Solo les voy a decir que…SOIS LAS MEJORES!

No hay palabras para agradecer a cada uno de ustedes, que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia de esta humilde servidora. GRACIAS por brindarme su apoyo y cariño.

No los aburro más y les presento el epilogo.

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

_Recuerdos del personaje_

**Flash back**

.

.

-Cambio de escena-

.

* * *

**Epilogo**

_Un jardín hermoso cubierto por los pétalos de cerezo que eran llevados por el viento, hacia el efecto de estar flotando por ese lugar, todo era provocado por lo que parecía ser magia de un mago que se encontraba recargado en el tronco del árbol que los controlaba a voluntad. _

_Érase una vez… Alguien corría _

_Diciendo me tengo que ir _

_Érase una vez….Nos separamos _

_Tienes en tus manos las dos mitades de mi corazón _

_¿Y por qué tuviste que irte y arrojarlo todo por la borda? _

_Pudiste ser mi princesa… Pero no…_

_Porqué me hiciste daño…_

_Realmente me dolió_

_._

El ruido de un despertado inundo la amplia habitación, una mano salió entre las cobijas, buscando el reloj que era el culpable, de un solo golpe lo cayó por un minuto, para que después sonara su celular con un tono. Molesto bufo, y giro en la cama para llegar al otro extremo y apagar la alarma que había puesto la noche anterior. Con la esperanza de dormir más tiempo se volvió a tapar, pero no duro mucho, pues su radio se encendió escuchando la canción que estaba de moda. Maldijo por dentro, el trabajo que le costaba el levantarse por las mañanas hacia que pusiera múltiples alarmas; no tuvo más remedio y se quitó las cobijas de encima, se levantó de la cama y estiro todo su cuerpo mientras bostezaba y bajaba el volumen del radio. Camino por su cuarto, en busca de una toalla, paso por su tocador y se miró al espejo- ¡Qué cara!- pensó para entrar al baño, abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua caliente junto con el jabón limpiara su cuerpo. Después salió con mejor ánimo mientras escuchaba una canción que lo puso de buenas. Sonrió mientras se trataba de acomodar el cabello rebelde que tenía, sus ojos negros tenían cierto encanto producto de la música, estaba tan cómodo y tranquilo hasta que vio la hora, se le hacía tarde. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, y en el comedor se encontraba su familia desayunando.

-Buenos días- saludo y se sentó dónde estaba el único lugar libre, donde había un plato de cereal, fruta y un vaso de jugo.

-Buenos días Sasuke- decía su mama con una sonrisa. Igualmente respondía su padre quien leía el periódico como todas las mañanas.

-¿No es tarde Sasuke?- dijo su hermano, que se encontraba enfrente de él.

-Mi primera clase es en una hora, tengo tiempo- respondía mientras comía lo más rápido posible.

-Entonces come más tranquilamente- decía su mama preocupada por el joven.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Itachi y se levantaba de su sitio- Tengo asuntos en el trabajo que debo atender temprano- se retiró de lugar.

Diez minutos después Sasuke termino sus alimentos y se retiró no sin antes decirle a su padre que se le haría tarde si seguía leyendo con tanta tranquilidad. Tomo su mochila, y salió corriendo de su casa, por lo regular era muy madrugador, pero últimamente le costaba trabajo levantarse de la cama, aun le seguía sorprendiendo que a sus 21 años tuviera que poner 4 0 5 alarmas, tomo sus audífonos y los puso en sus oídos, escuchaba esa canción que lo tenía de buen humor por las mañanas, después dejaría que el reproductor escogiera por el la siguiente. Seguía su paso por las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo, iba a la mejor universidad del país, y estudiaba derecho, sus padres le habían dicho que estudiara arquitectura y siguiera los pasos de su padre y hermano. Pero eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Agitado llego a la parada de autobuses, justo a tiempo.

-Llegando tarde- le decían

El moreno volteo seriamente y sus facciones se relajaron-Si-respondió, y enseguida llego el transporte que los llevaría a la universidad, subieron y se sentaron juntos.

-¡Qué cara traes teme!- dijo su mejor amigo que lo veía con detenimiento-¿No dormiste bien?

-No- respondió, con cierto fastidio.

-¿De nuevo tu sueño?-

Sasuke volteo a ver a su amigo y respondió con un sí.

-¿Ahora que soñaste? Dragones que escupían fuego- decía con sarcasmo.

Naruto su mejor amigo se conocían desde la infancia, tenían la misma edad y eran casi inseparables, incluso habían elegido la misma carrera. Era su confidente y la persona en quien más confiaba. Pero a veces lo sacaba de quicio con sus comentarios estúpidos.

-No me mires así- decía con nerviosismo el Naruto, mientras su amigo lo veía fríamente- Tú me has dicho que has soñado con un mundo futurista, y magia. ¿Qué quieres que piense?-

El moreno desvió la mirada por un momento, suspiro para relajarse, iba a continuar pero tenían que bajar del transporte, así lo hicieron y caminaron por una larga avenida cubierta de árboles frondosos y de vegetación.

-¿Qué es lo que soñaste Sasuke?- preguntaba curioso, realmente los sueños de su amigo lo intrigaban mucho, eran emocionantes, no estaba seguro si realmente lo soñaba o si lo había leído en algún libro, pero disfrutaba mucho la trama.

-Soñé a alguien parecido a ti- dijo sin rodeos

-¿A mí?- dijo levantando una ceja

-Si acompañado de una hermosa joven, parecida a Hinata- respondía

-¿La chica rara de medicina?- seguía incrédulo

Sasuke volteo a verlo extrañado del comentario de su amigo- Habías dicho que era linda-

-Sí, pero siempre que quiero hablarle se aleja. Creo que no le agrado, así que me rindo- decía con decepción.

-Vaya Naruto Uzumaki, se rinde. Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días-

-¡Idiota!- reclamaba-¿Pero qué hacía alguien como yo en tu sueño? ¿Era el héroe del reino?-

-No- respondió secamente- solo besabas con pasión a tu novia frente a mí. Realmente fue incomodo el momento-

Naruto se quedó helado, lo había decepcionado, pero reacciono rápidamente y poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y le decía seriamente- Como tú amigo y casi hermano, te recomiendo que no veas películas porno antes de dormirte-

-Vaya no pensé que fueras esa clase de persona- intervenía un joven que recién se integraba

Sasuke se molestó ante el comentario de sus amigos.

-Pues al parecer el teme, es un pervertido- decía Naruro- Tiene la pinta no Shikamaru-

-Creo que la única opción es conseguirle una novia- decía Shikamaru

El Uchiha comenzaba a molestarse, y se separó de sus amigos. Estos notaron la acción del moreno y fueron tras de él.

-Vamos Sasuke era una broma- decía Naruto

-Ja ja ja Me estoy riendo Naruto- dijo sarcásticamente el ofendido

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos ahí, tenemos clase con Kakashi, no es muy puntual que digamos pero cuando es examen es muy estricto- comentaba Shikamaru

Los tres se encaminaron al salón, y su día paso sin incidentes, con temas comunes. A pesar de ser un día lleno de trabajos extras, y múltiples tares paso muy rápido el tiempo. Como era costumbre Naruto y Sasuke se iban por el mismo camino, platicando o respetando el silencio mutuo que a veces se creaba. El rubio miraba con detenimiento a su amigo, tenía un aire de melancolía, preocupado le pregunto si todo estaba bien, y el moreno le respondió con un sí. Había llegado el momento de separarse, antes de dejar al pelinegro el Uzumaki le dijo, que no importaba la hora ni el día, siempre estaría para él. Sasuke sonrió y agradeció el gesto.

Continuo su paso lento, mientras disfrutaba los arboles de cerezo que había en su calle, era hermoso, ese paisaje lo relajaba mucho, de pronto observo que llegaba un camión de mudanza, suspiro con fastidio. Eso significaba dos cosas, la primera que la casa de enfrente había sido vendida y la segunda, iba pensando cuando llego a su casa; su madre estaba en el jardín con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke, tendremos vecinos- decía con emoción- ¿Te parece si les ayudamos?-

Si la segunda cosa, era la emoción de su madre por conocer a nuevas personas y el extraño espíritu de ayuda que le invadía- No, tengo tarea- dijo con fastidio, y pasó de largo, entrando a la casa y encerrándose en su cuarto. Tiro su mochila en el piso, y él se recostó en su cama. -¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, pero el temor de soñar de nuevo con ese mundo, hizo que desapareciera la idea y comenzó a hacer su tarea. Naruto le enviaba continuamente mensajes de texto a su celular, y el respondía. Tan patético se veía, que el idiota se preocupaba por él.

Sin darse cuenta la noche había caído, así que bajo a cenar y como era de suponerse su madre había convencido a su hermano y su padre a ayudar a sus nuevos vecinos, dejándole una nota y su cena, tomo sus alimentos, se sentó con tranquilidad, parecía que deseaba que no llegara el momento de dormir, suspiro con decepción al ver su plato vacío, había comido muy rápido, lavo sus trastes y los dejo en el escurridor, y volvía a subir las escaleras con poco ánimo, y se encerró nuevamente en su cuarto, invadido por la curiosidad miro por su ventana que daba a la casa de enfrente, nada fuera de lo común, su mamá dando órdenes a Itachi, a su padre y un tercer hombre quien supuso que era el vecino, suspiro con fastidio y cerro las cortinas, antes de que su madre lo viera que los espiaba; se quitó la ropa y se puso su pijama, puso como todas las noches sus despertadores, tomo un libro de derecho civil con la esperanza de que no fuera a suceder lo de días pasados, quería que su mente pensara en cosas diferentes, no duro mucho con su lectura, dejo el libro en una buro que tenía a su lado, y poco apoco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

.

_Comencemos de nuevo_

Caminaba por un lugar gris debido a la niebla del lugar, se tallo los ojos pensando que veía así debido a que aún estaba dormido, pero nada cambio, siguió su camino conforme avanzaba la niebla desaparecía.

_-Cuando el abuelo murió, nos pidió que cuidáramos a Sakura-_

_-Pensamos que se refería al árbol, pero en realidad era ella- _

Se escuchaban voces en el lugar, el moreno volteo pero no vio nada ni a nadie.

_-Ahora que controlas los 5 elementos ¿qué piensas hacer?- _

_-Nada-_

_-Puedes fácilmente derrotar a un viejo del consejo y tomar su lugar- _

_-No me interesa- _

Las voces continuaban en el lugar así que decidió correr, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, cerró los ojos tratando inútilmente de no pensar, no se explicaba que es lo que hacía en ese lugar.

_-Su naturaleza de humano hizo que no sospecháramos- _

_-Ella estaba más allá de nuestros límites, es por eso que no sentimos su poder mágico, solo sentíamos su presencia humana- _

_-Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien con tal cantidad de magia- _

Ella, ¿Quién era ella?, de nuevo magia, pero el sueño era diferente solo había neblina y voces, de pronto abrió los ojos, la niebla había desaparecido, se detuvo frente a un hermoso árbol de Sakura que había frente a él, veía impactado como cambiaba de color, de ser blanco se teñía de un hermoso tono rosado, se acercó con paso lento y vio una sombra, era una mujer, podía saberlo por su complexión, de su mano parecía salir sangre, solo veía el tono rojizo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó, avanzo más rápido en busca de respuestas, pero una barrera invisible impidió su paso. Extrañado toco con su mano derecha la barrera. Al frente estaba la persona que seguía sangrando de su muñeca; no sabía por qué, pero comenzó a invadirlo la desesperación. Golpeo con fuerza la barrera, mientras observaba como se desvanecía entre pétalos de cerezo.

Su cuerpo no resistió más y cayo lentamente, sin dejar de tocar la barrera dijo-¿Qué está pasando?- estaba confundido, ¿porque tenía esos sentimientos? Se preguntaba mientras miraba el suelo, lleno de pétalos color de rosa, en que momento despertaría, pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Sasuke_- _alguien lo llamaba, alzo la mirada el joven para saber quién le hablaba. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que la persona que le hablaba era su propio reflejo.

El moreno miraba con detenimiento que ambos tocaban la barrera y tenían el mismo aspecto, solo que el vestía completamente diferente, mientras el traía el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una camisa blanca, y pantalones azules; su reflejo traía una gabardina negra, con accesorios dorados y guantes negros. Ambos se miraban fijamente, Sasuke movió su mano y por lógica la persona que estaba frente a él seguía sus movimientos, -Creo que debo despertar- dijo mirando su reflejo, quien no movió sus labios, el Uchiha se quedó impactado.

Su reflejo sonrió- primero debes calmarte- le dijo

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el joven fríamente

-Soy tu-

Suspiro con fastidio- Esto ya sale de lo lógico- pensó en voz alta, mientras su reflejo lo miraba seriamente.

-Tú me buscaste- le decía

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-¿Quieres respuestas?-

-Si-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

Sasuke se sentó con tranquilidad y se recargo en la barrera que los separaba, su reflejo hizo lo mismo y ambos se daban la espalda.

-¿Qué significan los sueños?-

-La memoria del alma, supongo-

-¿Memoria?-

-Sí, es un proceso que permite almacenar y recuperar la información-

El Uchiha, volteo la mirada con escepticismo, mientras su reflejo lo miraba con burla-Dije que respondería tus preguntas- le respondió

-¡Ah!- suspiro-Es tu mundo ¿cierto?-

-Era-respondió su reflejo con cierto aire de melancolía- Tu mundo es perfecto-

-Supongo- Respondía con la misma melancolía

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Buscamos a la misma persona- dijo mientras en el dedo del Uchiha aparecía un hilo rojo y se enredaba en su dedo meñique de la mano derecha

-¿Qué es esto?- decía mientras veía su mano

-Ese hilo representa la unión de dos almas que están destinadas a estar juntas- dijo mientras voleaba a ver a Sasuke y el hilo se expandía por el lugar- Al parecer esa persona está en tu futuro-

-No entiendo- decía confundido

-No hay necesidad, tampoco te aflijas, después de esto olvidaras todo-

-Entonces qué caso tiene que estemos aquí-

-El tranquilizar tu alma y tu corazón- dijo y comenzaba a desaparecer del lugar.

_Esta vez lo haremos bien_

_Y seremos capaces de perdonarnos _

.

-¡Sasuke!- le gritaban y golpeaban la puerta de su cuarto

Molesto se levantó de su cama y abrió con violencia la puerta y dijo-¿Qué quieres Itachi?

El joven se quedó mirando a su hermano menor, y le sonrió-Me da gusto que estés mejor-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada olvídalo, tienes que prepararte para salir hoy temprano-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tienes que mostrarle el camino a la universidad a la hija menor de nuestros nuevos vecinos-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Vamos Sasuke- decía Itachi, quien lo empujaba al cuarto, abrió el closet de su hermano y encontró su toalla, la tomo y se la aventó a su hermano- Sera mejor que te apresures, no quiero que salgas con prisas- encamino a su hermano al baño y lo encerró a pesar de las múltiples protestas del moreno.

Sasuke estaba molesto, no sería nana de nadie. Y lo peor es que nadie le tomo su opinión. Una vez debajo del agua de la regadera su cuerpo se relajó. No sabía porque, pero esa tensión que sentía se desvanecía, a pesar de ser levantado con violencia, se sentía de buen humor. Salió del baño y sus múltiples alarmas comenzaron a sonar, sonrió después de mucho tiempo les había ganado. Mientras se vestía sonaba esa canción que le alegraba las mañanas. Se miró en el espejo y las ojeras habían desaparecido y al parecer tenía razón su hermano, su semblante había cambiado. Abrió las cortinas de su cuarto, y miraba el árbol de Sakura que tenía en su jardín, para después desviar la vista a la casa de enfrente, en donde no vio más que la fachada. Suspiro con fastidio y acomodo sus cosas en la mochila y bajo tranquilamente.

En el comedor ya estaba la familia, tranquilamente sentados. Sasuke como de costumbre saludo, y se sentó.

-Sasuke deberías de ver que amables son los nuevos vecinos- decía emocionada su madre

-Sobre todo sus hijas, son preciosas- intervenía Itachi

El Uchiha menor miraba a su hermano- Vaya no cambias ves a una mujer con falda y la sigues-

-Pues es parte de mi naturaleza admirar la belleza de las mujeres, es algo que no puedo evitar-

-Hmp-

Itachi, miro su reloj y se levantó con prisa-Vámonos Sasuke-

-Pero todavía no termino y…- no termino ni su frase cuando sintió que lo jalaron del brazo

-¡Nos vamos!- dijo Itachi y ambos hermanos salieron.

Al salir Sasuke no vio a nadie a fuera de la casa de los vecinos y miro a su hermano.

-Nos espera en la esquina- dijo con tranquilidad.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, aunque Sasuke caminaba más despacio que su hermano. Le fastidiaba la sola idea de tener que ser la niñera de una joven. Seguramente era alguien molesta, plagosa, pensaba, hasta que su hermano corrió, y este miro hacia donde se dirigía.

Había una joven de cabello rosa que se confundia con el color de los petalos del árbol de cerezos. Sasuke no sabía por qué, pero su cuerpo no se movía, veía como su hermano se acercaba a la extraña y le besaba la mejilla mientras le sonreía.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué esperas?- le decía, interrumpiéndolo de su trance, camino hacia ellos, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse raro.

Itachi y la joven volteaban a ver a Sasuke.

-Sakura te presento a mi hermano Sasuke- decía tranquilamente mientras miraba la reacción de su hermano.

El joven Uchiha miraba con detenimiento a la chica, tenía el cabello largo y de color rosa, sus facciones eran finas, una tez blanca, una complexión delgada, mientras su mirada era adornada un par ojos verdes.

En cuanto sus miradas se conectaron, la pelirosa sentía un calor en su cuerpo, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo común.

Por su parte el moreno se quedó impactado, no había explicación por el cual su cuerpo ni su mente reaccionara.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntaba Itachi, quien por un momento fue ignorado.

El ojinegro salió de su trance e hizo una ligera reverencia-Soy Sasuke Uchiha-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Hanuro- y respondía al gesto de igual forma, con un leve sonrojo.

-Sasuke, encárgate de llevarla y explicarle el camino a Sakura- dijo mientras de guiñaba el ojo a su hermano- Los dejo- una vez dicho eso, se dirigió a su trabajo dejándolos en una incómoda situación.

Había un ambiente tenso y un incómodo silencio se formó, mientras ambos miraban a otro lado evitando mirarse de nuevo.

-Hanuro san- dijo un poco temeroso- El camino es por aquí- y comenzaba a moverse

-Uchiha san- decía seriamente la joven mientras caminaba a su lado- Puedo pedirle un favor- y le sonreía.

El moreno volteo a verla, cuando observo su sonrisa y un extraño calor lo comenzó a invadir-¿Qué?-dijo aparentando frialdad, cuando por dentro sentía un fuego quemante.

-No me hable por mi apellido- dijo un poco apenada- Mi papa me habla así cuando está enojado. Llámeme por mi nombre ¿Si?-

-Hmp- y una sonrisa orgullosa aparecía en su rostro- Y debo decirle Sakura que no me hable de usted, seguramente tenemos la misma edad ¿cierto?-

-Está bien Sasuke kun-

Ambos seguían su camino, con un poco más de confianza. Hasta que llegaron a la parada, Sasuke miro por todos lados en busca de…

-Teme, y ese milagro que llegas temprano- decía Naruto quien llegaba.

El ojinegro suspiro con fastidio, mientras a su lado se encontraba la joven quien miraba al recién llegado.

Mientras el rubio miraba con detenimiento a su amigo para después sonreírle- Parece que ya estas mejor, me alegro-

La pelirosa, observo que ambos se llevaban bien, tenían una conexión especial. Los envidio por un momento, ella tendría que empezar de cero y comenzar a hacer amigos.

-Dime ¿qué soñaste esta vez?- decía emocionado el Uzumaki

-¿Soñar?- preguntaba

-Sí, ese mundo futurista y lleno de magia- explicaba

El Uchiha levanto una ceja, indicando que no sabía de lo que hablaba- No recuerdo nada, y no sé de qué me hablas- decía, era sincero. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera le parecía familiar lo que le comentaba.

Naruto, se percató de una joven a lado de Sasuke quien los miraba; así que le susurro a su amigo- Oye esa chica nos está viendo, al parecer tienes una admiradora más- y lo codeaba

El Uchiha, había olvidado un detalle así que por instinto poso su mano derecha en la espalda de la joven-Discúlpame- le decía a una sonrojada pelirosa- Te presento a Naruto Uzumaki, mi mejor amigo-

El rubio se quedó impactado, su amigo iba acompañado de una chica, además era muy bonita- Puedo saber tu nombre-

-Sakura Hanuro- respondió amablemente

No pudo continuar con su plática, porque el transporte había llegado, los tres subieron a él. La joven tomo asiento y a su lado el Uchiha y frente a ellos Naruto quien inmediatamente se había volteado para continuar su plática- ¿Es natural?- decía curioso

Tanto el moreno como la joven no entendieron la pregunta. Incomprendido el rubio sonrió y pregunto correctamente-¿El color de tu cabello es natural?-

-Si- respondía con una sonrisa

Naruto quien no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro comento- ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?-

-Sí, ayer llegue con mi familia-

-¿Dónde vives?- continuaba el rubio quien en sus ojos azules habían adquirido cierto brillo.

-Frente a la casa Uchiha-

-Jajajajajaja…Vaya teme creo que te iré a visitar diario-

No comprendía porque pero Sasuke comenzaba a molestarse de lo amable que estaba siendo su amigo. El tiempo paso rápido y llegaron a su destino en corto tiempo; bajaron del autobús, la pelirosa se sentía extraña al estar en medio de los dos jóvenes, eso aunado a que sentía múltiples miradas sobre ella, odiaba ser la nueva.

-¿En qué grupo estas?- preguntaba el moreno

-En el grupo C de medicina- respondía.

Los jóvenes se pararon en seco, habían escuchado bien.

-¿Medicina?- dijeron al mismo tiempo con cierta desilusión

-Si- dijo con nerviosismo

Ambos amigos se miraron, pero Naruto fue más rápido, tomo de la mano a la joven y la llevo al área de medicina. Dejando a un Sasuke molesto, quien siguió su camino.

.

.

-¡Hinata!- gritaba el rubio por el gran patio que había en la facultad

Una joven volteo, Sakura quedo impresionada con las finas facciones que tenía, parecía una muñeca, con cabello largo y azulado, una piel que parecía ser de porcelana, junto con unos ojos color perla.

-Naruto kun- decía sonrojada, pero inmediatamente la ilusión que había en sus ojos desaparecía al ver que el rubio estaba tomado de la mano de una extraña.

-¡Qué bueno que te encontré!- decía emocionado- Te presento a Sakura chan, ella es nueva e ira en el mismo grupo que tu-

Ambas se quedaron mirando por un momento y la pelirosa le sonrio-Mi nombre es Sakura Hanuro-

-Soy Hinata Hyuga- respondía con amabilidad

El rubio soltó la mano de la pelirosa y le dijo-¡Quedas en buenas manos! Tengo clase, que te la encargo Hinata- se despidió de ambas y se fue. Dejándolas solas, ambas caminaron hacia la misma dirección mientras se conocían un poco más.

.

.

.

El día parecía eterno, y entre cada clase miraba continuamente su reloj, en espera de la salida. Hasta que la hora llego, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón con tranquilidad, seguido de Naruto, quien no dejaba de hablar de Sakura. No toleraba ya el tema. Invento una excusa y se alejó de su amigo, y regreso a su casa caminando, necesitaba alejar la imagen de Sakura de su mente, no podía explicarse como no podía quitársela de la mente. Sin darse de cuenta llego a la calle adornada de árboles de cerezo, cuyos pétalos caían elegantemente-Era hermoso- pensó, e instintivamente vio la casa que se encontraba frente a la suya. Pero rápidamente entro a su casa, y se encerró en su cuarto.

.

La hora de la cena había llegado y bajo con tranquilidad a cenar con su familia. Su madre estaba muy emocionada con los nuevos vecinos, incluso su padre quien era inexpresivo había mostrado interés en entablar algún tipo de relación, mientras su hermano comentaba lo hermosas que eran las señoritas Hanuro. Sasuke comia su cena en silencio hasta que su madre intervino.

-Sasuke ¿Fuiste amable con Sakura?-

-Si- respondió sin animo, aunque el solo escuchar el nombre de la joven lo perturbaba.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida a la familia Hanuro el sábado?- preguntaba Itachi

La única mujer de la familia grito con entusiasmo ante la idea- ¡Que buena idea! ¿Qué les parece que sea aquí?-

Tanto Itachi y su madre voltearon a ver a Fugaku quien era el jefe de la familia; este sonrió y dijo-Me parece buena idea-

Sasuke no podía creerlo, su padre había dicho que sí, lejos de parecerle un acontecimiento extraño, eso significaba muchos preparativos y quehaceres en la casa. Suspiro con fastidio, sería una larga semana a pesar de ser martes.

.

.

.

.

El día de la fiesta había llegado, todo se desarrollaría en la noche, toda la familia había estado involucrada en la organización. Mientras Sasuke se sentía con pocos ánimos y cansado de ir de aquí para allá, su madre era muy perfeccionista cuando se trataba de eventos sociales y la fiesta comenzaba en un par de horas, se recostó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo, recordó la tonta escusa que había inventado en la semana para ver a Sakura.

**Flash back**

Un día antes le había preguntado a Hinata a qué hora entraba, y esta le respondió sin hacer ninguna pregunta, así que salió muy temprano de su casa, a pesar que el entraba una hora después, camino con tranquilidad pero no había señales de la pelirosa, se desilusionó, al parecer había salido antes. Estaba pensando cuando alguien choco por detrás, molesto volteo y en un reflejo rápido tomo la muñeca de Sakura quien por el impacto caería.

-¡Ah!- se quejó- Lo siento- y miraba al joven Uchiha- Yo…-trataba de decir algo pero no podía, pero como un balde de agua fría dijo- ¡Se me hace tarde!- soltaba el agarre y comenzaba a correr.

Sasuke, la alcanzo y tomo su muñeca deteniendo su paso- A mí también se me hizo tarde, te parece si tomamos un taxi- decía con seriedad.

La pelirosa le sonrió – Es buena idea-

El moreno detuvo un taxi que pasaba por la calle y ambos subieron al auto. Sumidos en sus pensamientos y miraba la ventana de cada uno.

-¿Ya te acostumbraste a tu nueva vida?- pregunto Sasuke

La pelirosa lo miro y le dijo que si, ya creado un ambiente comenzaron a platicar sobre la universidad, el clima y lo agradable que era la época de primavera. El viaje fue muy corto, el moreno le hubiera gustado que durara más. Pero era inevitable, como buen caballero le estiro la mano a la joven, para ayudarle a bajar el taxi. Cuando sintió la mano de la joven con la suya una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron, y Sasuke sentía ganas de besarla, pero la pelirosa dio un paso hacia atrás y dejo el agarre. Le sonrió y le dijo que se verían después. Dejando al Uchiha lleno de emociones y con el corazón y respiración agitados.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Dejo de mirar el techo y giro para quedar de lado, se sentía estúpido. No comprendía sus sentimientos y como crecían cada vez más rápido. Suspiro, mientras sus ojos se cerraron. Y el recuerdo del estúpido de la foto que traía en el libro Sakura, hizo que se pusiera de mal humor, eran celos, por supuesto. El idiota de la foto era su ex novio, quien había aceptado una beca para estudiar a Francia, el solo recuerdo hacia que ardiera por dentro. No recuerda como actuó tan rápido que la acorralo en el tronco del árbol y le dijo que lo olvidara. Suspiro con fastidio, jamás actuaba así, él era una persona fría y calculadora, pensaba antes de hablar o actuar. Era irónico deseaba verla en la fiesta, pero después de lo que había sucedido la tarde de ayer dudaba mucho que quisiera verlo. Molesto entro al baño y espero que el agua lo tranquilizara.

El líquido corría por su piel nívea mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía evitarlo la quería solo para él, desde que la vio no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

_-Ya habías sentido eso antes ¿no?-_

El moreno abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a su alrededor, sin encontrar a nadie. Había escuchado una voz, suspiro con fastidio y tomo la toalla, salió del baño ya más tranquilo. Ahora estaba desilusionado el poco avance que había tenido, lo había echado a perder en un arranque de celos. Con poco animo busco su ropa, cambiándose rápidamente ya que su madre le llamaba. En sus prisas tiro una caja que había en su escritorio y esta se abrió. Sasuke miro el suelo y noto el dije que le habían dado al cumplir los 21 años.

-¡Sasuke!- le seguían gritando

El moreno dudo por un momento, pero lo levanto del piso y guardo en su pantalón.

Al bajar noto que su casa estaba repleta de gente, estaba sorprendido su madre había invitado a todos los vecinos. Su madre lo tomo por el brazo y le pidió que fuera amable y sonriera, ya que lo había visto que estaba tenso, y preocupado; después de eso lo dejo solo. Y estuvo un rato platicando muy animadamente con Naruto, quienes los Uchiha había invitado a la familia Uzumaki.

-Sabes Sakura es muy bonita- decía el rubio, mientras miraba a su amigo tomar un refresco- Pero después de besarla, solo pensé en Hinata. ¿Crees que eso sea normal?-

Sasuke escupió rápidamente el líquido y comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva y el poco líquido que quedaba en su boca, una vez que pudo articular palabra dijo-¿Qué?- entre sorprendido y molesto

-¿Crees que es normal que solo piense en Hinata?-

-Es…espera, ¿besaste a Sakura?- no podía creerlo, su mejor amigo lo estaba traicionando

El rubio sonrió – Ja, Entonces estaba en lo cierto, Te gusta Sakura ¿Verdad?- dijo pícaramente al ver la reacción de su amigo.

El moreno volteo la mirada y se sonrojaba, lo habían descubierto-¿No respondiste mi pregunta?-

Naruto llevo su mano a uno de los hombros de Sasuke y le dijo seriamente- Mas te vale que no la hagas llorar-

El moreno lo veía con extrañeza, no comprendía, la actitud de su amigo, este se disculpó y se dirigió a donde estaba Hinata.

Sasuke se quedó solo en un ambiente de mucha gente, comenzó a caminar entre la multitud en espera de encontrarse por causalidad con la pelirosa, pero no tuvo éxito.

_-Sus almas despertaran- _

El Uchiha volteo para ver quien le hablaba, pero nadie le dirigía la palabra. Suspiro con fastidio, al parecer se estaba volviendo loco, y necesitaba respirar aire fresco, así que se dirigió al jardín. Y estar en el único lugar que lo podía tranquilizar, pero su paso se detuvo al ver a la pelirosa a lo lejos admirando el árbol de cerezo, mientras una ligera brisa movía su largo cabello y la rodeaba de pétalos rosas, parecía una hermosa ilusión.

-Es hermosa- le decían

Sasuke volteo y su hermano le tocaba el hombro-Se parece a su hermana, es igual de bonita-

-Hmp… No creo que tengas oportunidad con Yui- decía con el mismo tono de su hermano

-Mi tonto hermano, te informo que ya es mi novia- presumía con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

-Y ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Si Sakura no tuviera una hermana, seguramente pelearíamos por la misma mujer-

-Lo dudo, porque te advertiría que ella es mía- decía con orgullo

Itachi sonrió y empujo a su hermano- Vaya me estaba preocupando, pensé que tú y Naruto…

-Eres un idiota- dijo molesto

- Entonces muéstrale el encanto Uchiha- dijo y se alejó. Con la esperanza que su hermano se decidiera.

.

.

El y Naruto, estaba molesto por las palabras de su hermano, por un momento se había olvidado del lugar donde estaba camino unos pasos, pero se detuvo al ver a la pelirosa muy cerca de él, su cuerpo se paralizo y su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, mientras veía a la joven entre petalos rosas del cerezo, un extraño sentimiento de angustia comenzó a invadirlo, no supo en que momento la abrazo por la espalda y sus manos se enredaban en la cintura de la ojiverde. Algo dentro de él se tranquilizó al contacto, su cabeza reposaba tranquilamente en el hombro de la joven, quien se había tensado al sentir su abrazo, esta volteo y susurro-Sasuke- muy cerca del rostro del moreno.

-Lo siento- decía Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos, esa angustia poco a poco desaparecía, y un sentimiento cálido comenzaba a invadirlo

-¿Por qué?- decía con tranquilidad, pero sin soltar el amarre

-Soy una persona posesiva y celosa- dijo mientras abría los ojos, noto que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podía sentir la respiración de Sakura, alzo una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de la joven- Y solo te quiero para mí-

La pelirosa no aparto la mirada y se perdió en los ojos negros del Uchiha, sonrió al percatarse de un brillo que había en ellos-Me gustas- dijo sonrojada y se acercaba a los labios de él.

Sasuke sonrió ante la confesión, él también quería terminar con la distancia que había. Podía sentir los labios de ella, pero se detuvo, soltó a la joven de momento. Y esta lo veía confundida.

El joven Uchiha metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, se colocó enfrente de ella, saco la mano de su bolsillo, que al parecer algo sujetaba, con la mano que tenía libre, tomo la mano derecha de la joven y la extendió dejándole caer un dije acompañado de una hermosa cadena de oro.

Esta miro la joya que tenía la cadena, era un diamante rosa acompañado por dos esmeraldas, extrañada por el acto miro al Uchiha en busca de una respuesta.

-Mis padres me han dicho que ha pasado de generación en generación, es una reliquia de la familia, me la dieron en mi cumpleaños-

-Entonces es tuya- decía mientras trataba de dársela

-No- y tomaba la joya de la mano, abrió la cadena y se la colocaba en el cuello de la joven-La joya no es para mí- le susurraba al oído-es para la persona que amo- y besaba su cuello con mucha tranquilidad, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cintura- Encierra una promesa de amor- decía mientras ascendía muy suavemente entre besos-su nombre es Lhuna- continuaba con su explicación entre sus besos, ya estaba muy cerca de los labios de la joven. Tentado a probarlos se detuvo muy cerca de ellos, sentía como la joven se aferraba y estrujaba su camisa negra. Sus ojos verdes parecían arder del deseo, el Uchiha sonrió y la miraba con ternura le dijo- Cumpliste tu promesa-

-Igual que tu- respondió, y ella termino con la estúpida distancia que había entre ellos.

El contacto fue sublime, sus labios encajaban perfectamente, después el beso fue adquiriendo más pasión e intensidad, sus lenguas parecían explorarse con tranquilidad, ambos deseaban no separarse, pero sus pulmones pedían oxígeno, se separaron despacio y el Uchiha jugaba con la nariz de la joven y la suya. -Lo haremos bien esta vez- susurraba un poco agitado

-Si- respondió mientras lo abrazaba

Nada los separaría, pues ambos vivían en un mundo perfecto.

FIN

YUME NO TAMAGO

* * *

Si escribiré algo después de Yume no Tamago? Sip, nos veremos el próximo año, con una nueva historia, esta vez espero no hacerlas sufrir mucho, este capítulo se subiría simultáneamente con el primer capítulo, pero aun no termino. Al parecer trabajare en dos historias simultáneas… Que miedo… Jejejejejejejeje.

Aprovecho para desearles unas felices fiestas!

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2012! ¡LLENO DE SALUD Y RODEADOS DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS! ¡QUE SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN!

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Caty24: **Hola! Gracias. Igualmente me quito el sombrero por dejar un comentario. Y perdón la tardanza! Cuídate y nos vemos!

**LEGNA: **Hola! Perdón la tardanza, me da gusto que te agradara el final. Cuídate y nos vemos!

**Crina: **Hola! Por ti, y por muchas escribí el epilogo. Espero sea de tu agrado. Cuídate y nos vemos!

**Rikikukis**: Hola! Nop, gracias a ti por dejar un comentario, espero el epilogo sea de tu agrado! Cuídate y nos vemos!

**Yarlx:** Hola! Gracias! Comentarios como el tuyo me sonrojan jejejejeje. Espero te guste el epilogo! Cuídate y nos vemos!

**Tash Masen: ** Hola! Muchas gracias por tus deseos, y de verdad espero te guste el epilogo! Que lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes! Cuídate y nos vemos!

**Bekura: **Hola! Pues te diste cuenta que el capítulo la otra promesa en realidad son como tres capítulos en uno, jejejejejeje. Lo siento, espero te guste el epilogo! Cuídate y nos vemos!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y la pregunta que siempre les hago:

¿Merezco un review?

**El capítulo estuvo dedicado a todas las que me dejaron un comentario durante Yume no Tamago:**

Strikis

caty24

alissea85

tiny lizard

LEGNA

asukasoad

Antotis

crina

rikikukis

mussa-luna

Yarlx

Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki

Yume no Kaze

Misa Hatake

kOonamii UChihaa

Princesa del Desierto

sirena oscura

Tash Masen

Piffle Priincess

shadowofsasuke801

oOHiiromiOo

Bekura

.

Chiharu No Natsumi

betsy268

kyo nakamura

setsuna17

MiladyYukie

Piffle Priincess

Rikikukis

cris

nikona17

BrujaAradia

brendarockstar

zerezo-kittzz

kyo nakamura

hoshina-tsukiyomi-utau

asukasoad

oOHiiromiOo

marijf22

Piffle Priincess

zerezo-kittzz

mussa-luna

nadeshiko-uchiha

DaniiBGomez

Laura B

Strikis

sakurita-joey-uchiha

konami uchiha

alissea85

zerezo-kittzz

Hanna

tatutu

Dipi-chan

**Gracias!**

Y bueno escríbanme un comentario, para saber que les pareció el epilogo

No sean tímidos!

No importa si están registrados!

Gracias por leer

Los quiere

**Hikky**


End file.
